


Curiosity Killed the ErROr

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Satisfaction Brought Him Back [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Netflix and Chill", 15 F-ING WEEKS, A Good Kind of Friendzone, Abandonment Issues, Again, Agreements, All questions will be answered in time, Alternate Universes, And Cross, And Dream, Angst I guess, Ask Event, Author, Blue needs hugs, Building Friendships, But Error doesn't know that, But not anything that's actually close to it, But who doesn't?, Chloroform, Confessions, Confusion, Cores of Worlds, Cross and Dream need to talk, Cross is confused, Cross watches Dream in his sleep, Cuddles, Curiosity, Curious Error, Curious Nightmare, Deals, Deserves All the Love, Discovering Sexualities(ish?), Do not mess with Dream, Don't Ask, Dream's tired, Drug Use, Edge is the only sane boi, Edge swoons, Enemies to Lovers, Error Stop being gayy, Error Yeets Ink out of the Anti-Void, Error got what he wanted, Error has two gravity blankets now, Error is Narcissistic, Error is screwed, Error is the only cute one, Error noooo, Error on the underhand only likes canon, Error struggles to process stuff, Error what are you doing, Error what did you do, Error's in denial, Error's so confused, Error's strugling, Error’s low-key scared of him now, Event happens in chapter 26, Event lasts only one chapter, Everyone Needs Hugs, Evil Plans, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Frustration, Gee I wonder how Ink's dealing with this, Glitter, Gosh I need a life, Goth is the most precious thing, Haphephobia, He's evil not insane, Hugs, I Suck At Writing Fight Scenes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I add tags when I add tags, I would have used the Archive Warnings if that were the case!, Ink Jinxes himself, Ink gets what he wants, Ink is an idiot, Ink is not okay, Ink is oblivious, Ink kinda scares Error off, Ink noooo, Ink ships rarepairs, Ink's happy, Ink's happy bean, Ink's so happy, I’ll figure it out, Jelly Error, Just Friends, Kidnapping, Learning about one's self, Looks like we’re finally getting that hurt comfort guys, M/M, Mentions of Suicide regarding Ink's Backstory, Might get some hints at peeps doing the dirty later on, Mpreg for ship children, Multiverse, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmare noooooo, Nightmare this isn't how you do this, Nightmare what are you plotting, Nightmare's mad at Error, Nightmare’s Pissed, Outbursts, Outcodes, Panic Attacks, Peeps in Denial, Rainbow Slime, Repeat: DO NOT MESS WITH DREAM, Rescue, Revenge, Sci isn’t having it, Sci will have revenge, Sci's not happy, Sexualities, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Smack Bos, So does Error, Some aren't a thing when this starts, Sorry Not Sorry, Special Event, Stalker Cross?, Tags May Change, Testing the Waters, Theories, These characters won’t listen to me anymore, These tags are not in order, This is gonna be good, Undernovela, Yeah that's basically cuddling, Yelling, You guys are going to hate the ending I have in mind, You were made to be forgotten, a lovable one, about feelings, all the hugs, anons - Freeform, asks are CLOSED, but i'm not actually sorry, but still an idiot, chapter 42 sucks and you cannot change my mind, creators, delaying the inevitable, enemies to idiots to lovers, excessive amounts of puking, filler chapter, flustered Error, for the last time NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE, friendzoned, give them hugs, hand holding, he's casual, how does one tag?, i can't stop thinking about this, its ruining the scene~, labor, mystery I guess, oof, ooohhhhhhh crap, pinkie holds, precious boi, reboots, sequins, smh, so adorable, sorry in advance, spoilers in tags, thank you for participating, the calm before the storm, theories everywhere, these tags are a mess, this is longer than I thought it would be, this was fun, time to rescue the knight in distress, touch hurts, uh oh, ”Thank you!”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 133,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: After realizing that he knows next to nothing about how Ink came to be and that the guardian knows nothing as well, Error decides to start looking into it. The Creators are egging him on, and shenanigans from the other outcodes are proving to be quite the distraction; Ink just wants to be his friend (not happening), Dream is acting weird, and Nightmare can't believe his eye. The chances of Error learning everything are slim-to-none, but since when did that stop him?





	1. A Taste of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I started writing this when I was sleep-deprived and continued writing it when I was sleep-deprived, so maybe this can help you guys understand-
> 
> 1\. Ink and Error never really got to know each other while fighting, despite how hard Ink tries. They basically know nothing about each other, except for a few small details that were necessary for fighting each other.
> 
> 2\. This happens after Blueberror came to be.
> 
> 3\. I figured that, since Geno's curiosity was the flaw that brought him to the Anti-Void and turned him into Error, it would still be a character flaw later on.
> 
> 4\. We never actually learn what happened to _____TALE, right (can't find anything anywhere about it)? So... it's still entirely possible that it could exist.
> 
> 5\. Only Error can access the Anti-Void.
> 
> 6\. Fresh put a filter on everything.
> 
> ANYWAY- I hope you enjoy it! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn't interested.
> 
> Not at all.

“What are you looking at me for?!” He yelled, his voice glitching with his frustration. He had his strings wrapped around the rainbow idiot, but the other didn’t even look panicked. 

In fact, he looked like a dull version of himself. His clothes had lost a good portion of their color, and his eyes- the eyes that were usually random, colorful shapes- were plain white.

It… unnerved him.

The Self-Proclaimed Protector of AUs said nothing in response. The vials on his sash had, slowly but surely, been used up. Ink hadn’t had the opportunity to teleport since Error had captured him and had stolen him away to here from Pokétale, leaving his brush behind.

It had only been a few days, and Error had been avoiding his Anti-Void for long enough. He actually had completely forgotten about his kidnapping of Ink until he had come back and, lo-and-behold, there he sat- back turned away from him.

He had freaked out, which was why the destroyer strung him up. 

There was no fight left in him.

Well, Error was positive that if he actually tried to take the other’s life, that statement would be false.

Regardless, the Ink that stood before him was not the Ink he knew. This was Ink without all the acting and paints. This was him before he became the guardian.

And, Error was reluctant to admit, he was curious. Blueberror had become an Error (or had at least shown signs of becoming an Error) within two days of staying here after being isolated.

Ink still looked like Ink.

“Just what are you?” Error asked himself. The other skeleton blinked.

“I…” Ink paused, and the monotone of his voice almost sent shivers down his spine. The Guardian looked down at his scarf. “I’m Ink. Guardian of the AUs.”

_ ‘That’s right.’ _ Error thought. _ ‘He has the Memory of a Goldfish. I wonder…’ _ He reached out to grab the scarf, but Ink managed to free an arm and grab his hand before he could, ink slowly leaking from his mouth and eye sockets as he revealed a scary face that Error had, personally, seen many times before.

** _“ I W O U L D N ‘ T T O U C H T H A T I F I W E R E Y O U . . . “_ **

The Destroyer jerked his hand back, wincing at the glitches that ran up and down his arm from the contact. Within moments of the nightmare-inducing face, Ink returned to normal. Blinking at him.

Error slowly let the strings drop. Ink fell onto the ‘floor’ of the Anti-void, and almost habitually rubbed at where the strings had touched him. 

The error took a step back, tilting his head at the new side of this abomination. He stood there in silence before, slowly, asking his first question.

“What’re you doing, Ink-Stain?” 

“Waiting.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.” He almost frowned, eyes trailing down to his scarf. “My notes can be hard to read sometimes.” Then, he looked up. Even more blinking.

…

Error hated to admit it but seeing the other emotionless was slowly replacing his curiosity with the distant displeasure of food poisoning.

It just…

_ Wasn’t right. _

“What is wrong with you?!”

“I don’t have a soul-“

“Besides that!” He stomped his foot in anger, using his strings to wrap the other up again and drag him closer. He snarled at the idiot, but the said rainbow radhole didn’t even flinch. “What the ever-loving duck is wrong with you?!”

Blink.

No response.

It was the first time in, well, years since he had actually felt like he was going to throw up. He let the other go and teleported away, raising a hand to his mouth.

“Can I go home now?” The voice came from right beside him and he jumped, sprawling away from Ink, who had teleported next to him. There was no emotional attachment to the words, no hope or despair. Not even curiosity. If Error hadn’t known it was a question, it would have sounded like a statement.

“How?!”

“How what?” The Guardian was staring at him now, with that detached, stone-faced look in his eyes. Error found himself answering without thinking.

“How do you even exist?!”

“I don’t know.”

The other’s answer was spoken so plainly, he froze. 

“I don’t remember anything.” The other continued, as though they were reading like a robot from a textbook about the most boring subject in the world. “I have no AU and I have no memory of how I came to be. Colors gave me life, and when I was called to serve I served. I should not exist. I have no Soul. I can not feel.”

“Then why protect the AUs?!”

“Because the creators will pay attention to me. That way I won’t be forgotten.” Absently, like on instinct, he reached for the empty vials. 

But there were no emotions to his actions, just as there were none in the way he spoke. 

“And because it pains me when they are destroyed. Without the creators, I would not be where I am today.” 

Blink. 

Another blink. 

“Were we talking about something?”

Error’s eye socket twitched.

He opened a portal right in front of Ink.

“Get out, you idiot!” The other didn’t need much prodding, walking through the portal. Error collapsed onto his knees once the other was gone, the information slowly sinking into his skull.

He and Ink weren’t that much different, were they?

He had forgotten his own past but had eventually remembered thanks to Blueberror. 

Ink still couldn’t remember.

They were both basically insane but had ended up on two different sides of the fight because of their experiences.

He found himself curious. What had happened to Ink? To his AU? How did he become who he was today? Error certainly didn’t remember having any part with it.

_ Perhaps… _

He _ did _ keep a database of all of the AUs he encountered. He had to use some way of trying to remember which ones he had or had not destroyed, as well as how many times and how long it had taken for the AU to reform.

And even if he didn’t personally go to one, he kept track of how many were created that he’d either visit eventually or never had the chance to visit.

He hadn’t met Ink until after he had kidnapped Blueberry, and since Ink hadn’t come storming into his Anti-void, it was safe to assume that he hadn’t been a guardian yet, at the time.

Which meant that any time past that could have the records of the AU Ink came from.

…

But it wasn’t like he would go through the effort of doing all that tiring work, just to figure out his sworn enemy. No, he was a lazybones when he wasn’t being a perfectionist. Why waste time trying to figure out something that, probably, had no answer?

… 

The search could be narrowed down even more, though. 

He had never encountered anyone who had even looked similar to Ink, so Ink had to be from one of the worlds the creators had abandoned/destroyed themselves. 

He had mentioned not wanting to be forgotten, right? That generally came from AUs that were abandoned.

…

No, wait, those were the voices in his head. They were trying to get him to search for it, for Ink’s AU.

“Do you want to tell me so that I can destroy it?!” He asked, waving his arms around. “Cause I’m not looking for it otherwise.”

Some of the voices kept insisting he go, though. They were basically yelling at him: _‘Find it! Find _____TALE!’_

“I can’t find an AU I don’t know the name to!” He exclaimed. “Do you know how many AUs get thought up but never named? And still not named the second the creator gives up or destroys it themselves?!"

No, he wasn’t going to risk getting curious. It had led him to where he was in the first place. He wasn’t going to indulge in it again. There was a reason he had the database.

It was just a nuisance that there was so little information on Ink. Or, it would be, if he actually cared.

Some tried to teleport him there, but the portals just led back to the Anti-void.

Error found this, admittedly, intriguing. Normally, the creators could do whatever they want- talk about all kinds of things, do all kinds of things, summon all kinds of things (especially in the Anti-Void)- yet they couldn’t take him to Ink’s homeworld.

How… odd.

But he shouldn’t. The last time he gave into his curiosities, he ended up in the Anti-Void.

He shouldn’t even think about it.

He should just sit down and start watching Undernovela.

… 

A few minutes later, Error pulled out his database and began scrolling down.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed to the vast emptiness of the Anti-void. “I’m not looking for it! You idiots have distracted me long enough, and I need to figure out what new AUs were created while I was gone!”

And, well, if he had scrolled far past that day’s date, creating other windows and forming lists of possibilities, it wasn’t really anyone’s business.

* * *

Ink walked through the portal and blinked, looking down at the ground he walked on 

He was in…

In…

…

…

He reached for his scarf, trying to remember what had happened and where he was.

Ah.

He was in the Universe Error had taken him from. The Destroyer had released him.

Absently, he looked around. 

He…

He had left something here.

Something important.

Then he stopped.

What did it matter if he had? It probably wasn’t still there.

He blinked, vaguely remembering that that probably wasn’t an okay way to react.

Purple, Blue, and Yellow would have to be a good mixture to have right about now, right?

He reached down, grabbing the vials, and brought them up to drink.

He froze.

That’s right.

They were empty.

He blinked at them some more, before returning them to his sash.

A refill was needed.

But he couldn’t teleport.

Not without…

Without…

…

…

Broomy, right.

…

Why did he need his paintbrush?

… 

That was right, to get home. He needed a refill.

A sound had him looking to his left, curiously. A portal opened up, and two familiar figures stepped out of it.

“Okay- this is the last time we’re checking.” Dream sighed. “But after this, we’re going to try summoning him using ink again-“

“INK!” The said skeleton had no time to react even if he wanted to, a blur of blue suddenly slamming into him. Arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, and he blinked at the figure holding onto him like he was going to dust. “OhmygoshI’msogladyou’realrightandsafeandsoundweweresoworried! DreamandIworkedashardaswecouldbutevensummoningyoudidn’tworkand- Oh,I’mjustsohappyyou'resafeand-“

“Blue, calm down!” Dream exclaimed, rushing over to them. Ink blinked at Dream, watching his movements blankly. Worry etched itself into his friend’s face. “Ink, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He answered. His voice sounded more like an automated response than anything, and the fellow guardian narrowed his eye-sockets.

“How full are your vials?” He asked.

“Empty.”

“Oh no!” Blue gasped in horror, leaning away from his hug with Ink. “We need to get you some then! Come on, Dream! Let’s go to the Doodle Sphere!”

“Wait-“ Dream held a hand up, preventing his friend from continuing onward. “Ink, where’s your brush?”

Ink reached for it on his back but grasped air. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where it was.

Oh.

Right.

“Broomy was left when Error brought me into his Anti-void.” He answered.

“So it should still be around?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s look for it.”

It took a while, but they finally found it stuck high up in a tree, hanging from a web of blue threads. It didn’t take long to bring it down, and soon it was in Ink’s possession again.

He blinked.

“That’s right.” He said absently, turning away from his friends. “We need to refill my paints. Thanks, Broomy.” He painted the ground and held out his hand, turning to look at the other two. “Will you come with me?”

Dream smiled, almost sadly, before nodding. Blue was quick to reply as well. “Of course! Mwe-heh-heh!”

Together, they went through the ink and appeared in the doodle sphere. From there, Ink went to work- walking down an invisible hallway that only he knew of that lead directly to his house. There, the waterfalls and lakes for his paints would be able to give him a refill.

He completely forgot about his friends as he went about his business, filling them up from yellow all the way to white. Then, now that he had what he needed, he took a sip of all of them.

He waited for the effects of the paint to come. They were slower than they normally were, but that was probably because he had been out of them for a while and didn’t have any of the liquid remaining. It would take a stronger dose, then, and he took another sip from each of them.

He blinked a few times, emotions slowly tugging at his consciousness as he looked around. It was like he was finally waking up from some kind of weird nightmare, realizing that he had been without his paints that whole time.

He shuddered and clutched his brush in his hands just a little tighter.

“Ink?”

“Yeah?” He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Do you have a question for me, Dream?”

“You’re back!” Blue cheered, pumping his fists. 

“I’m back.” Ink laughed, although he couldn’t help but notice that he was holding tears at bay. He had taken an even amount of paints, so he didn’t feel any one thing strongly.

He was happy, but he wanted to cry.

_ Tears of joy? _

No, this was different.

_ ‘Relief.’ _ He thought, walking closer to where his friends stood on his back porch, watching him as he went around to collect the paints. _ ‘I’m relieved.’ _

Of course, he would be. He had his paints back- not to mention that he was out of the Anti-Void and had Broomy in his grasp.

…

That was where he had been, right?

…

Yeah, it was- he remembered seeing Error. 

He joined in on a massive group-hug with his fellow protectors and Broomy, taking another sip of yellow as he did so.

He found he didn’t really want to think about his time there.

He knew he would regardless, because... well... When had he ever actually been inside of the Anti-Void for more than a few minutes?

It didn't matter. He was home now, with his friends. So that was what he would focus on, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Blue said: “Oh my gosh I’m so glad you’re alright and safe and sound we were so worried! Dream and I worked as hard as we could but even summoning you didn’t work and- Oh, I’m just so happy you're safe and-“


	2. Discovery of the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Maybe he is interested.
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh, he's definitely interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at the same time as the last one, and I couldn't really wait to post it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :3

Wasn’t it weird that a being who had no soul not only didn’t dust, but had consciousness?

“No, I’ve already searched that one.”

Some of the information the creators tried to tell him was filtered- there was some kind of barrier shielding him from all of the information the creators wanted to give.

“Yes, I looked through that one. __-__TALE is different from __-_TALE.”

All he got was that, basically, Ink had committed suicide. 

“We’re reaching the end of the list now. If I can’t find it, then maybe Ink really is older than me. Which is kinda funny, ‘cause that means I started on my job a lot faster than he did, despite him being around longer.”

If what the creators said were true, Ink should be, in all sense of the word, dead.

“We have about two months left in the database storage, so shut up. It’s not a lost cause yet.”

So there had to be something else going on. Something that gave him the ability to think. To be his ‘own person’ even off the paints.

“Didn’t you hear me?! It’s not a- oh, hey, thanks. This is my favorite kind of chocolate.”

_ Something that had never happened before. _

Error absently let his tongues grab onto the chocolate bar and eat it. After getting it out of the wrapper and letting the chocolate dissolve, his tongues brought out the wrapping and he tossed it into Abomination #13’s room. The whole time he continued to pry into the recorded samples of code from all of the different Universes, realizing something that was very, very frustrating.

A few minutes after he passed the time-stamp of his first meeting with Ink, he noticed that more and more AUs lacked proper names. 

Which, frankly, was something he should’ve noticed before Ink surprised him and introduced himself. 

How had they met, you might ask?

By Ink going to Undernovela _ in person _ to check the AU out. According to the guardian, it had been the eighteenth universe he had visited. He should have seen the blank names slowly turn into actual, proper nouns for the worlds long before that meeting.

He bristled, glaring off to his left.

“Does UNDER_______ sound like the _____TALE Ink belongs to?!”

He knew that, once he found out which AU Ink was from, he most likely wouldn’t be able to visit it. Ink’s creator had to have either abandoned him or destroyed his world (that much grew more and more obvious). If it had been destroyed, then he wouldn’t be able to visit. If it was abandoned, however, he should be able to visit it. It depended on how much development had occurred before the Creator had left it to rot.

“DeltaRune was added recently- of COURSE, none of these are going to be related to it.”

Then again, he wasn’t sure if the search would be harder or easier with the creators breathing down his back- asking ridiculous questions and trying to look through the code to help him find the universe.

“Does Ink ever have to put up with your guys’ insanity?!”

…

…

…

_ Oh. _

Well, he kinda knew that, out of the two of them, he was the crazier one in the end.

He just hadn’t realized that Ink was so crazy that, while he couldn’t hear the voices, he could feel the presence and the mood of nearby creators. Not to mention ‘hearing’ them when they called. Practically no one else in the Multiverse could.

It meant that they were a special kind of insane.

He continued working regardless, searching through multiple ____TALES that all consisted of many ideas, as well as some UNDER____’s.

Who knew, maybe the AU had gone under a name change just before Ink had come into being.

But the creators were so insistent- _____TALE was the only one they would accept.

Then he found something.

It was a Universe with a simple lock on it- one that had grown old and rusty with time. The world was created just after he had destroyed his first universe and abandoned before he even thought of destroying a second.

Who had placed the lock on it?

The fans, the creators whispered. The creators who were fans of him and Ink were especially protective of their homeworlds. Which would make sense, because he recognized the lock. It looked vaguely similar to the one that was placed on Aftertale. Like the one that resulted from an outcode the moment they became an outcode. 

Were the locks the reaction of those ‘fans’ wanting to preserve the original world? They’d have to work harder than that, then- the locks were feeble and easy to break, meaning that just about anyone could enter and do as they pleased.

The lock would be easy enough to bypass, though. He had done it before.

“Am I going to destroy it…?” Error absently asked, repeating the question so many voices asked him. “No. Not yet.”

In fact, it made the sixth world he didn’t plan on destroying ASAP. The other five being Undernovela, Outertale, Chocotale, UnderSwap, and Labtale. 

But for now, he just wanted to look inside it.

And what he saw only left him confused.

There… were only sketches.

No, literally, _ everything _ was a sketch.

But it wasn’t Sketchtale. You could tell because there weren’t any finalized outlines- this was still a WIP. An abandoned one. Everyone there was soulless to boot. They didn’t have enough Character poured into them to give them a soul.

Which Error was grateful for. He doubted he would be able to stand seeing colors everywhere. 

But if everyone here was Soulless, how did Ink get out? 

Unless…

He had enough character for a Soul?

It was then that he realized that the Creators hadn’t spoken in a while.

“What? Do cats have your tongues?”

_ No response. _

Weird. He closed the window and turned, trying to figure out what-

__________

_ Do you see- _

___________

_ What do you- _

________________

_ Do you want some- _

______________

_ Why couldn’t you- _

___________

_ Please don’t- _

________

_ Can I hug- _

_________

_ I just want- _

“SHUT UP!” He exclaimed, and the barrage of voices went silent. “Why the funk did you guys suddenly stop talking?!”

He listened to the confusion in the Voices. They had been speaking the whole time.

But nothing had been able to give him the power to shut them up before…

He opened up the window, and the voices were suddenly cut off. He didn’t know if they could still see him or not, but… they stopped talking.

He smiled.

And then he laughed.

He laughed and laughed an d l a u g h e d .

“I finally found something that gets you guys to shut up!” He said through his maniacal laughter. He added his own, personal lock on the world, promising to return later to properly explore it.

For now, all he wanted was to enjoy the vast silence that he hadn’t been able to properly appreciate in _ ages _.

* * *

Ink felt… weird.

Not a weird that he normally felt, either.

As he relayed almost everything he could remember to the two of them (he didn’t want them to realize that being stuck in empty, white places made him break down in an emotional mess, nor explain why that was), he realized this.

And then he realized why, aside from the fact that he felt like someone had invaded his privacy.

_ ‘Why are the creators aggravated?’ _ He thought, mostly to himself. They were annoyed, and the frustration kept building so high that he could practically hear them ‘shouting’.

… It was actually giving him a headache.

“You okay, Ink?” Dream asked, noticing the slight shift in his mood.

“I’m fine.” He replied with a smile. “Just a little tired. I… didn’t sleep while I was there, I think.”

“Oh!” Blue gasped. “Then you should go to your room and rest!”

“But-“

“The AUs can wait.” Dream reached out and pressed a hand to his friend’s shoulders. “You deserve a rest after what you went through. We can get back to work later.”

Knowing that he wasn’t going to win this fight, he nodded to his friends and bid them farewell as he went to rest.

But there was no way he could. Not with how annoyed everyone was.

So he just laid there, in his bed, silently wondering when they were going to call him to help. 

He…

He hadn’t been forgotten during his time in the Anti-Void, right?

An icy chill spread across his body, the fear that washed over him immobilizing.

_ No. _

No, they… they wouldn’t forget him.

They didn’t.

They were probably just annoyed at someone else, and he would be called for work shortly.

Yeah, that… that had to be it.

They wouldn’t…

_ Would they…? _

A tear absently fell down his cheek, and he did nothing about it. He wasn’t actually really feeling it, so why acknowledge it?

Rest.

He should rest. 

His time in the Anti-Void was probably just messing with him.

And so, he closed his eyes- falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Feeling of Confuzzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Dorks using their skills to make eachother before the plot grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so happy.
> 
> 32 Kudos for my weird sleep-deprived idea that is also my first work in this fandom and on here.
> 
> You guys are gonna make me cry~ T^T
> 
> Anyway- I hope you guys enjoy!

When he was bored of watching sketches not moving and switched his screen to Undernovela, he was suddenly hit with the roaring headache of the creators screaming at each other.

“Woah, Woah, what the literal funk?!” He exclaimed, waving his arms around.

They weren’t paying attention.

He growled, before stomping his own feet and screaming.

“SHUT THE CRAP UP!”

…

Aaaand there came the calm questions and hasty apologies. They were throwing blame around like children, and he waved his hand.

“I don’t care who did it, just shut up!”

The voices inquired on whether he was going to visit _____TALE.

“I don’t know, where’s the Ink-stain? I’m only gonna enter if he can’t bother me.”

…

Asleep, huh?

Some of the creators were worried- something about their ‘precious Guardian’ acting off.

“You might as well go and do something else.” Error huffed, rolling his shoulders as he searched for the code of the AU. He’d have to be very specific- just one number off, and he’d end up in the wrong one. “I’m not gonna be accessible for a while now. Hey, maybe you guys could distract Ink for me while I check, should he wake up.”

Some of the creators were more than happy to go and start creating, others were desperate to go with him. He shoved them off, finally creating a portal and walking through it.

To him, it looked like he had walked from the Anti-Void to the Anti-Void, only this time there were sketches of things.

Everything was frozen as he walked. Sometimes a sketch would move, just a little bit, but no more.

It creeped him out, so he shoved his hood over his head and kept walking.

He analyzed the broken and incomplete code, looking for the core of the world. The core would have the history of everything that had ever happened inside of it, from the most minuscule detail to the biggest change of all.

He was hoping that Ink’s attempted suicide was the biggest thing. It would be easier to find it that way.

Usually, the core resided in wherever the skeleton brothers lived. So he went there first. It was the cleanest sketch that he had ever seen, Papyrus also being a very clear sketch. Not as much as he expected the Sans to be.

But when he entered the house, there was no Sans to greet him.

This was, indeed, odd. Usually, outcodes who remained outcodes were replaced within a few days (like when that Reaper guy managed to bring Geno out of the save screen- another Geno took his place soon enough. Or when Fatal was created. Or when he-). 

But Ink was never replaced.

It was probably just an effect of the fact that there was, at the moment, no alternate timelines to this world. It was just this one, with no possibility of a reset.

_ Was the creator of this world truly no longer around? _

Maybe he should have asked the voices if anyone knew of the creator.

Then again, all of the information they could give to him before was that Ink had killed himself, and his AU was called _____TALE. Maybe they couldn’t tell him the name of the Creator.

He shook his head. He could think about it later. Right now, he needed to locate the core.

It was normally with the Sans, but since the Sans was gone, he’d have to search the place himself.

So he did.

He flipped over everything- looked everywhere, and yet still couldn’t find the core.

Maybe it was in the true lab.

So he teleported there and repeated the process. Still nothing.

When he couldn’t find anything in the Judgement Hall, the ruins, or the castle, he knew it was a lost cause.

Only the Sans of this world would be able to find it.

Which meant that he’d have to bring Ink here.

Unless the core was on Ink’s person?

He doubted that. Ink said that he had made everything on him. And all of the other sketches technically had nothing on them, either.

He didn’t like the idea of bringing the rainbow radhole here.

Maybe the creators would have a different solution.

He went back to the Anti-Void, his mood even sourer than it was when he had gotten there.

He needed some time away from there to think and plan.

* * *

Ink woke up from his ‘restful’ nap with the sudden need to throw up ink.

And throw up he did.

“What the…” He wrapped his arms around where his stomach would be, lifting a hand up to his mouth to wipe the ink from his chin.

It felt like someone was slowly walking all over him- exploring his very being.

He didn’t like it, and he narrowed his eyes.

“If there’s a Bitty on me, please get off. You’re making me sick.”

But… he knew, in the back of his head, that this wasn’t caused by a Bitty.

_ It was a world. _

He grabbed Broomy, taking a sip from each of the vials. They were still mostly full, so he didn’t have to stop for a refill. He could go straight to the source.

However, just as he was about to leave, the creators called for him.

He smiled, the odd feeling in his chest being forgotten.

“I knew you hadn’t forgotten about me!” He cheered happily. Then he paused.

When had he thought the creators had forgotten about him…?

It didn’t matter- they were calling now!

So he changed his destination and launched himself into the world he was first called to.

…

He didn’t even spend five minutes there. The problem was easily solved. 

Ink frowned. Normally Creators didn’t need his help with those kinds of problems. They usually came up with the solution on their own.

But that was okay! He was willing to help!

…

Only for the next Creator to need his help in solving a similar problem.

And the next one.

And the next.

The more worlds he helped, the more he suspected that they were distracting him from something.

He voiced his theory once, even pausing to write it down when the Creators didn’t 'respond'. He also wrote about the weird feeling that still crawled all over him.

It only increased his suspicion when the Creators stopped asking for him just as the feeling vanished. He wrote about it, tapping the pencil against his teeth as he continued to think.

This had only started after he had been stuck in the Anti-Void for Broomy-knew how long.

…

Did that mean that Error had something to do with this?

But he couldn’t access the Anti-Void. Only Error could make portals there, just as only he and select others could make portals to the Doodle Sphere.

So, he decided to go to the next best place, after a quick trip to refill his paints.

The destroyer's favorite timeline of Outertale.

And he’d wait there for Error to either arrive or for him to start destroying worlds. It didn’t really matter to him- both led to the destroyer.

Teleporting to the said world, he pulled out his notebook and created a few art supplies.

_ Time to play the waiting game. _

* * *

The Creators weren’t helping.

He didn’t expect them to, but occasionally one of the idiots actually had a decent idea.

It had been over an hour, and he had yet to reach any actual conclusions. Everyone was arguing and shouting and nnnnnnngggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!

He needed a break, but he didn’t want to even look at the stupid sketchy-world the whole conversation was focused on.

They kept on arguing with each other, so he knew no one would really notice if he went to Outertale. And because they thought he was still there, they would stay there until they realized how childish they were being.

Pulling out some glasses and placing them on his skull, he used his string to keep them there. He walked through the portal and absently reached into his jacket, pulling out his needles so that he could knit.

However, when he walked through, Ink was sitting there. It was almost like the other was waiting for him, but he was so focused on whatever he was doing that he didn’t notice Error come in.

So, Error didn’t say anything.

Instead, he quietly walked to the other side of the asteroid and sat down with his back towards the guardian, pulling some of the strings out of his eyes and begging a new doll.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to make the doll into, but he found as he created the doll that his mind couldn’t get off the dilemma.

Off Ink.

So, naturally, that’s what the doll became.

Error ground his teeth in mild annoyance at the realization but kept working in the silence that being there brought.

Some of the quieter Creators followed him and seemed to at least understand that silence was a blessing. They talked to each other quietly, sometimes pausing to ask him a question (that he blatantly ignored). Occasionally Ink would speak to his brush, upset with something that was wrong with his drawing.

“No, his eyes don’t really look like that.” Ink mumbled around the same time Error had grabbed some buttons from a random AU and started sewing them onto the doll. “Maybe… ah! Perfect! Thanks, Broomy! Now to shade…”

Idly, Error wondered if Ink’s brush was the core of his world. It sounded so _wrong_ yet hilariously convenient at the same time.

He finished just as Ink called out an ‘all done’. He looked over his shoulder to see the idiot admiring whatever it was he had drawn.

“It looks like him, doesn’t it?” He asked no one in particular, tilting his head. “I’d compare, but he wouldn’t want me to be near him like that. He probably wouldn’t even want to see it.” Ink laughed a little. “But that’s okay, it’s not like he’ll see any of the others I’ve drawn either.”

…

Was…

_ Did Ink have an obsession with someone?  _

Error barely held back his laughs. That was one thing to call it. If Ink had a soul, he would have assumed it was something else.

The error turned around to observe his own creation as Ink began sipping from his vials. It was decently accurate, with a blue button and a yellow star button for the eyes, seeing as those were the eyes he saw most often on the Guardian. He slipped the doll through a portal that would lead to the Anti-Void, standing up and dusting himself off before stretching.

Ah, screw it, he might as well.

“Oi, Idiot!” He called over his shoulder, plucking the glasses off his head and tucking them into his jacket. “Get your butt over here!”

“Error?!” Ink gasped, slamming his book closed and hiding it behind him. Error rolled his eyes as the idiot rushed over to him with his brush over his shoulder. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d come!”

“... Were you expecting me to be here?”

“What?” Ink blinked, his eyelights changing multiple times. “No… I don’t think so?” He hummed, reaching for his scarf and looking over it. “Oh! Right! I _was_ waiting for you!”

“What? Why?”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you about why the Creators were feeling weird. And why I felt weird. Cause I only started feeling weird when I left your Anti-Void.” Ink’s brow furrowed. “At least that’s what it says on here.”

Error lifted a hand up to his skull, rubbing where his nose would be.

“Stupid idiots…” He muttered.

The Creators tried to explain how hard it was to feign a problem, and some talked about how Ink’s feeling weird might have been caused by Error digging through his world. Some were squealing and shouting about something cute that happened. He ignored them.

Especially the last ones.

“Okay, Ink- listen.” He looked the other in the eye-sockets, holding up his hands. “I’m going to take you somewhere, and you’re going to lead me to something, okay? While we’re doing this, there will be a few rules. One- no touching me.” Ink was hasty to write them down on his scarf, and Error scoffed. “Two- there will be no creating or destroying while we’re there.”

“Okay!” Ink blinked, pausing his writing and looking up at him. “Where are we going?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He opened up the portal. “We’re going. Now get in.”

“Okay, okay!” Ink held up his hands and walked through. Error grumbled some insults, shooting a middle finger at one of the inappropriate creator’s remarks before the portal closed behind him.


	4. _____TALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decided to bring Ink to _____TALE.
> 
> ... 
> 
> We haven't figured out if that's a good thing yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact for this Story: Technically speaking, even though Comyet created Ink, we don't know who canonically created him (it doesn't say in his FAQ). Assuming that she didn't actually create his AU, the next best thing would be that Comyet was the one who introduced him to the Universe. That would mean that she was the creator that managed to create that portal of code out of the doodle sphere and caused everything. Because of this, she basically 'adopted' him in the eyes of the creators.
> 
> Of course, this is all theoretical, but it would be cool, right? :D

Ink regretted his compliance the second he walked into the portal.

It was an unfinished world- completely white and with only sketches to outline the few buildings and characters. Ink instantly reached for his brush, but-

“No creation, idiot.” Error reminded him. “We don’t need to find out the hard way what happens when you create in here.”

Ink wanted to ask why, but a look from Error told him not to. The blankness unsettled him, but at least there were sketches.

The next thing he realized was that he felt like he had been turned inside out. He felt uncomfortable- antsy. He wanted to leave. This place wasn’t a good place to be.

…

_ But how did he know that? _

He felt too much, and before he knew it, a puddle of Ink appeared in front of him, the black substance dripping from his mouth.

Error stared at him the entire time, and Ink decided to drink some green, purple, and yellow. More of the green and yellow than purple, though. He didn’t like this feeling of uncomfortableness.

“You good?” Error asked. The Guardian nodded and looked around, curious.

“Where are we?”

“It’s called _____TALE.” Error explained. “It was created before you became the guardian, and the Creator abandoned it before that too.”

“So if the Creator doesn’t need help, why bring me here?” Ink asked. “Why not destroy it?”

“You’re leading us.” Error huffed, answering none of his questions. “Take us to the place that draws you in the most.”

“... Okay.” Ink focused back around at the environment. “What are we looking for?”

“The core of this world.” Error answered. “It has the answers I’m looking for.”

“Okay. What does it look like?”

“You’ll know when you see it.” He huffed. “Just lead.”

So Ink did.

He stepped forward and felt a weird replicated feeling somewhere on his ribs. He absently touched the said rib, his sockets furrowed in confusion.

Then he snapped his fingers, the realization of what was going on making him smile wide.

“This was where you were when the Creators kept trying to distract me and I felt like something was climbing over me!”

“What?”

“You! Were here!” Ink gestured around him. “You walking around searching for this Core must’ve been what I was feeling!”

“So…” Error paused, stepping to the side. A tingling echoed on his spine. “You can feel that?”

“I can! This is so  _ weird! _ ” Ink looked around, a bit more invigorated to actually explore a little. He ran through the outline of the snow, spinning around and doing all different kinds of acrobatics just to see what it felt like. Error slowly walked behind him, growing more and more annoyed at Ink’s antics. When the ink-stain finally fell down, Error growled.

“Are you done yet?”

“Yeah… I think I am.” He looked up at him, tilting his head curiously. “Why do I feel it though?”

“I don’t know.” Error shrugged. “This world has a weird effect on me too.”

“Really?” He questioned, standing up and looking Error in the eye-sockets. “What’s different for you?”

“I… have a lot less headaches.”

“Oh!” Ink laughed. “That’s a good thing! Come on, then- let’s go…” Ink looked around, humming in thought before he pointed to a random direction. “That way!”

This continued for a while. Occasionally, they would change direction and start going a different way, but at least they were making progress.

They were actually in the middle of nowhere when Ink stopped. The sketches could barely be seen from here, and Error looked around.

“Are we here?” He asked.

“I…” Ink raised a hand up to his face. “I don’t know. It feels like it? Like… Like something important happened here.”

Error tried to look around to find the core but saw nothing.

Ink sniffed. There was a feeling- a very particular feeling that was different from the one of them walking around. It felt like pain, but a phantom one. It danced across his body, almost as though something from a dream. Something wet fell from his eyes, though, and he reached his hand up to it.

“Why… Why am I crying?” He asked, so softly that Error almost couldn’t hear him. “I… I don’t even know this world, so…”

Ink fell to his knees, arms pressed against the white ground below him, not even noticing how annoyed Error was at the lack of just about anything. It was Error’s turn to blink.

Why was he even acting this way?

“Oi, Rainbow Radhole, what’s going on?”

“I… I don’t know.” He replied vaguely. He was fiddling with a clear vial of solution, tempted to erase the feelings. Maybe it was the paints reacting to it, but what if he still felt it while blank? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know that. “My… can we leave?” He lowered his head. “Please?”

“...” Error really didn't want to put up with this. “Did you find the Core?”

“No, but… I’d really, really like to leave now.”

“...Fine.” Error opened the portal and waited for Ink to move. 

He didn't.

“Ink?”

“Yeah?”

“I have the portal ready.”

“Oh.” Still no movement. Error sighed and remade it right under the idiot. Ink gasped as he fell through, landing onto an asteroid in Outertale like a fish out of water. Error followed after him, frowning. Ink just laid there, fingering paints and clearly thinking deeply himself. Error only grew more annoyed, gritting his teeth.

Technically, that should have been where the Core of the World was. 

_ But nothing was there! _

Error growled, kicking the ground.

“What funking happened to you?!” He screamed. Ink looked up from where he had been staring at his hands, confused.

“I… don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t know!” Error laughed. “Why on Earth would the great Guardian with the memory of a stupid goldfish remember what happened to him?! Of course, this whole thing is a wild goose chase! Why would anything make sense here!” He threw his arms around, walking in no particular direction before turning around to start pacing. Ink watched, flabbergasted. “‘Find _____TALE, find _____TALE’ they said! ‘It holds the answers to your questions’ the creators said! Well, you know what?!” He flipped two birdies off into space. “SCREW! YOU! I found nothing you blabbering buncha idiots!”

As the destroyer continued his rant, Ink stared at him- dumbfounded. It continued on for a few more minutes before Ink finally stood up.

“Error?”

“What?!”   


“What is going on?” He asked, taking another step forward. “What are you talking about? Why do you need the core- what’s so special about that world that you went through all that effort just to get me there?”

“You want to know?!” He laughed some more. “You want to know what the funk is going on?! I’ll tell you!”

“Okay.”

_ Silence. _

The error had his hand pointed at the Guardian, mouth open and ready to shout at the other about literally everything he had put into finding answers. Ink simply stared, his head tilted slightly as he waited for Error to speak.

Finally, the black skeleton sighed, slouching and raising a hand up to his skull.

“This is stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not stupid.”

“Everything is so, so stupid.” He sat down on the ground before flopping back, staring up at the stars. “I haven’t put this much effort into anything for a while, and nothing comes from it.”

“That can’t be true.” Ink sat down beside him, and the silence continued. He could wait. At the moment, he considered himself as a patient skeleton.

That would probably change soon, but that was okay. He’d still wait.

* * *

Error didn't even know why he was even entertaining this idiot with this crap. 

…

It would be nice to get it off his chest though. And not to someone who was a voice, either. 

But did he really want Ink to know that he had found his own AU?

…

No, he decided. Not until he knew the full story. He couldn’t even tell anyone why he had decided that- he just did.

Maybe because the Rainbow radhole would freak out.

Maybe because he liked keeping his secrets.

_ He didn't know. _

“Can you tell me about what it was like?”

“Huh?”

“When you first woke up.” Error looked to his right to look at Ink, who’s eyelights flashed at him. “What was it like? Or did you forget that too?”

“Actually, that’s one of the things I can’t forget.” He laughed awkwardly, laying down next to Error and staring up at the sky. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure it’s nothing like yours.”

“I knew that the moment I asked, just tell me.”

“Okay, okay.” Ink laughed, but the sound was dry. Reluctant. He looked up at the stars, thinking back to all those years ago- before he discovered the Multiverse. Error observed in ‘mild’ curiosity.

“The first thing I remember is white.” He explained. “Everything was white. But I wasn’t. It was a little hard to distinguish myself from it, but thanks to… the…” He shook his head. “I have marks. Black marks all over my chest. And some of my bones are grey. That’s how I knew I wasn’t part of the neverending white- because I looked different. All I knew was white. And it didn't scare me. I wasn’t lonely, either. I wasn’t motivated to do anything, so I just sat there. Waiting.”

“For what?”

“Something.” He shrugged. “I must have been waiting for whatever it was long before that- to the point where it became habitual.” Then he smiled a little. “I don’t know how long it was, but suddenly, colors fell from the sky and splattered all over me.” He laughed. “I had never felt emotions before- I had never seen anything outside of the monochrome of the white. I was so happy, for a while I just played in it like a little kid until there was nothing of it left, and I slowly lost my emotions.”

“When the next one came, I realized that I felt different. The different paints gave me different emotions, and I could use them to make things. So I gave myself clothes and Broomy. But it wasn’t long until those colors faded too. I worked out a plan, and the next time the paint came I started to make vials to collect the paint.”

“Using what I had, I transformed my white world into the Doodle Sphere. I created fountains for the different colors so that they would never stop flowing. I made a house, Blasters, animals, and many other things. One day, a portal filled with code appeared in the Doodle Sphere. I was curious, so I went in, and that’s when I discovered the Multiverse. It was amazing!”

“The people who gave me colors must have been waiting for me to discover it because as soon as I learned how to go from Universe to Universe to make it back home, a new addition came to the Doodle Sphere. A place where I can have swift and easy access to the AUs, without having to wander far from home. They showed me to other Creators who were struggling to create their own worlds, and I helped them while learning more and more about the way things worked, although worlds did exist before I did, so I wanted to visit them all! It was hard though.” He frowned.

“It took me a while to get used to the searing pain. Ever since I went through that portal of code, I’ve been able to feel pain whenever you destroy a Universe. Originally, I thought that the pain came from being outside of the Doodle Sphere for too long, so I’d always rush home and try my best to cope with it. It wasn’t long until I was able to ignore it and figure out that it was you really causing it, though. I had already known that I had wanted to help and protect the Universes before that meeting, but… after our first battle, I realized just how much I was needed to be that hero. So I became it.” He shrugged. “You know the rest.”

“...” Error sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m doing this.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know why I’m doing any of this.” He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, pausing. “Maybe I pity you.”

“Pity me?” Ink laughed. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” The destroyer huffed. “You’re annoying, stupid, can’t remember anything, apparently killed yourself-”

“I what?”

“Yeah.” He waved his hand in the air above them. “According to the stupid voices of your precious ‘Creators’, you killed yourself.”

“That… doesn’t sound like me.”

“That’s what I thought!”

“Killing myself would mean I did, in fact, use to have a soul though, right?”

“Yes, it would.”

“So how am I not dust?” Ink sat up. “If I killed myself, is that why I have my marks? What… What happened to me?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out!” Error sat up, turning to look at Ink. “The voices kept telling me that _____TALE could help me find answers, but when I took you there to find the core to figure out what the literal crap was going on because the core holds all of the information of that world, I couldn’t find it anywhere!”

“... Maybe we need to go to Reapertale.”

“What?” Error narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“We could talk to Muffet and Reaper.” He answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Muffet could talk to us about my fate- there’s probably a lot of strings considering all the choices I’ve made and how many different variants there must be to my fate. It might take a while. And Reaper might be able to figure out where I died. That could help.”

“Don’t talk about that.”

“What?”

“Other versions of you.” Error dragged a hand down his face. “One is plenty enough.”

“Oh. Okay!” Ink sat up as well, smiling that stupid annoying smile of his. “So, we’re going to Reapertale then?”

“No, you’re going to Reapertale.”

“But why?”

“You know why!” Error groaned, standing up. Ink was quick to follow.

“But what if I forget?”

“Why would you forget?!”

“Because I go there every once in a while to check up on Geno.” His voice was  _ far _ too happy for him to not be planning something. Error just couldn’t figure out what. “If I go to visit them, I’ll probably forget why I came there and just hang out there until I’m bored.”

“So?”

“So~, you should come with me!”

“Oh, heck no!” He shouted. “I’ve already spent more than enough time around you, idiot- I don’t need to go places with you!”

“But haven’t you already done that?”

“No! _You_ went somewhere with _me!_”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

Glitched screaming answered the Guardian, and Ink took a step closer, looking up at him with an orange triangle and yellow star in his eyes. “Don’t you want to know what’s going on? If you do, you’ll have to come with me so that I don’t forget what I’m doing.”

“Why would you forget what you’re doing?!” He asked, taking a step back.

“Because that always happens when I go to a different world!” The guardian paused. “Unless I’m feeling pain or have someone to remind me, anyway.” He offered his hand to the other, eyes changing to a green checkmark and a yellow hexagon. “So? Whad’ya say?”

“... I have haphephobia.”

“Oh!” Ink drew his hand back, laughing awkwardly. “Right. Sorry! Still, do you wanna come?”

“Ugh, fine!” He threw his hands up above him. “I’ll come! Just don’t expect me to socialize.”

“Yay!” Ink pumped his fist, and then paused. “Where are we going?”

“To Reapertale.”

“...”

“... You forgot why we’re going there, didn't you?” Ink sheepishly scratched the back of his skull, and Error sighed, opening a portal. “To figure out what happened to you.”

“Oh! Right!” The shorter skeleton happily walked through the portal, and Error followed him into the AU. 

“Okay, idiot.” Error pulled up the hood of his jacket. “Where do the brothers live?”

Ink paused for a moment, and then pointed in a direction, smiling.

“It’s this way!”


	5. Reapertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error remembers why he never stopped by Reapertale.

When they arrived on Death’s doorstep, Error remembered why he never, ever visited Aftertale.

He  _ hated _ looking at what could have been.

“Oh! Ink!” Geno smiled when he opened the door, a little toddler in his arms being bounced. The little guy had a fierce hold on the scarf and kept on lightly bapping his mother’s skull while babbling nonsense. “I didn't expect to see you for another week.”

“Hello, Geno.” The Guardian greeted happily. Then he looked at the little one and waved, cooing. “Awww, Gothy’s gotten so big now~! Yes, you have~!”

“Yeah, he’s definitely growing.” Geno shifted a bit, situating his son so that Ink could see him a little better. “You remember Uncle Ink, right Goth?”

“Ik! Ik!” The little one cheered.

“Here, why don’t you come on in! We can talk, and-” Geno opened the door wider, and froze as he finally saw Error standing behind Ink. “Uhh… Ink-”

“What?” He glanced over his shoulder, blinked, and then laughed. “Oh, that’s right! Don’t worry, Geno- he’s with me. We just have a question or two for your husband.”

“Oh. Okay.” And so, the glitch let both of them into the house. Wearily. Error didn't blame him. “He’s at work for the moment, you’ll have to wait. Do you guys want anything?” He asked, setting Goth down in the playpen. He absently waved a toy around when Goth fussed, and the toddler instantly took to it. “Water, Coffee?”

“Water- I don’t want to get into his Coffee stash again.” Ink answered. He and Geno looked over at Error expectantly.

“Uhh…” He opened a portal and reached into it, stealing #13’s hot chocolate. “Don’t worry about me. I’m good.”

“Oh.”

“Did you just steal that?” The Guardian questioned.

“It’s not stealing if it’s already stolen.”

The child continued to babble as he played, thwacking the toy against the floor before deciding that he was bored. He used the edges of the playpen to help himself stand, looking over at the two of them with his one eye light and a curious smile.

How had an Abomination managed to get together with another Abomination and have a mini Abomination?! Error just… didn’t get it.

But he knew, back before he… before  _ that _ , that he probably would have done the same thing, had he had someone there for him.

“Here’s your water, Ink.” Geno came back with two cups- presumably one for him and one for Ink.

“Mamama~!” Goth wined, bouncing on his legs a little. “Mamamama~!”

“I know, sweetheart, just give me a minute-” He placed the cups on the coffee, and then stood up and walked back over to his son. He reached down and picked up his son, moving to the lounge chair. “Please- Sit. Make yourselves comfortable.”

“Okay!” Ink sat down on the couch, and Error sat down as far away as he could manage.

They talked for a while- Ink conversing with Geno while Error sat there and listened. He didn't want to socialize, and the other two seemed to understand that. At one point, Goth was placed on the ground because he kept on wiggling. Instantly, the little tyke took off on the floor, crawling over to Ink.

“He’s so much better at crawling now!” Ink praised. “Next thing you know, he’s going to be showing off his magic!”

“That’ll be the day I have a heart attack.” Error heard Geno mutter under his breath. He laughed, but swiftly stifled it and avoided eye contact with both of them.

Not that it was hard- he could barely see the other and had his hood up.

But while the adults weren’t paying attention, Goth crawled away from Ink. The error only realized where he had gone when a hand suddenly bapped his slippers, with the babbling coming from right below him.

He froze but managed to prevent himself from actually doing anything to really react to it- including crash or reboot.

Kids, actually, were often the ones who tried to approach him and talk to him- so he had (reluctantly) adjusted slightly to the feeling of little hands tugging on him. He didn't know why he didn’t just destroy them or why they liked to talk to him. He could barely remember himself being a kid, on top of looking weird.

Probably because he never actually had that experience. It was probably why he could tolerate them more, too.

…

He wondered what Ink would have been like as a kid, had his memories been formed for them. Actually, that was probably the reason why he did act like a kid. He didn't exactly have a childhood either.

The child continued cooing- eventually using Error’s leg to stand up on his little wobbly feet. He looked up at the destroyer, taking in the other’s appearance. Error couldn’t help but stare at the one, singular eye light, even as the child smiled at him.

He frowned.

“What’re you looking at?” He asked- his voice still as glitchy as ever, but the harshness that was usually there gone.

“Babadaba!”

“Hmph.” He huffed, wincing as the glitches responding to the child started to hurt- really hurt. “Whatever.”

He also ignored how Ink and Geno stared at him in complete shock. He pointedly pretended that the two didn't even exist- trying to focus on breathing. He was smelling a crash incoming, and he didn’t like it.

Thankfully, that was when Death strolled in, looking particularly pleased.

“Where’s my little songbird~?” The god sang as he waltzed in, looking around. His eyes landed on Geno and Ink first, before slowly moving to look at Error and his son. The error could tell that he was glaring at him though. 

“Dada!” The child squealed, letting go of Error as he plopped down onto the floor, crawling over. “Dadada!”

“Reaper,” Geno took a deep breath, standing up and walking over to look his husband in the eye while picking up Goth. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “They’re both here to ask you some questions.” The underlying tone of ‘no fighting or there will be consequences’ rang loudly in the air.

“We are?” Ink asked, looking down at his scarf. Then he smiled. “Oh, yeah! We need to talk to you.” Error snorted and sunk deeper into the couch.

“Dadada dada!” The toddler exclaimed decisively, reaching over to his father.

“Goth, my precious baby,” Reaper cooed, absently nuzzling his son, but never removing his eyes from the destroyer. “Go with your Mother and go upstairs for me, okay? Daddy has to talk to Uncle Ink and Error alone right now.”

“Mamamam dada!” Geno nodded, silently carrying Goth up the stairs- telling him sweet nothings as he called out for his father. Reaper sighed and looked over at the two outcodes with a very sour expression.

“Ink.” He greeted, nodding. “Destroyer.”

“Death.” Error acknowledged, sitting up. As the god sat down across from them, Ink started looking through his scarf, confused.

“Uhh… Error?”

“Yes, idiot?”

“Why did we need to talk to Reaper?” Error let out a long, dragged out sigh, but looked up and met Reaper’s gaze.

“I came upon some… interesting information.” Error admitted. “And Ink pointed out that talking to you might be a good idea.”

“And why is that?” 

“Do you have a record of when people die?”

“... And if we do?” 

“We were wondering if you could track down the exact moment or place Ink died.”

“Oh, yeah!” Ink exclaimed, standing up. “Error discovered that I died before I became a guardian, and we wanted to know if you knew anything about it! Mostly because neither of us knows what exactly happened.”

“Okay, I understand that,” Reaper admitted. “You don’t exactly have a time limit on you, but what does any of this have to do with  _ him. _ ”

“He’s the one who figured it out and told me.” Ink blinked, pausing for a moment before looking over at Error. “Right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Well, sucks to be you guys.” The laugh Reaper breathed was dry, but the smirk he directed towards him was full of resentment and hostility. “Sorry, but we don’t contain lists of the Souls we Reap or where we Reap them. And even then, Ink might not have been called Ink before he died. Well, he’s a Sans, but we don’t know what else he might have been called, so we can’t figure it out.” The Eldest God of Death shook his head. “I assume you’re heading towards the fate weaver’s next? She might not give you what you need.”

“Honestly?” Error asked, tilting his head and smirking. “We wouldn’t even be here if this idiot had actually managed to help me find the core of the world that could have helped us. I don’t think she can do any better than good old code.” He stood up and stretched. “We’ll show ourselves out.”

“Bye, Reaper!” Ink waved behind him as he stood up and followed Error. “Tell Geno Dream and I will visit for dinner soon!”

As Reaper had predicted, Muffet didn’t provide much help either except for a strange prediction.

“_'It’ll happen before you learn the truth'_.” Error grumbled, opening a portal and stepping through it. “Of course that’s the only thing we get from this stupid, idiotic trip. Stupid AUs with their stupid insufficient knowledge and idiotic ideas and themes. None of this will get us anywhere.”

“We could always try talking to Sci.” Ink admitted. “He could help us find the Core, right?”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna have to deal with that insane anomaly yet. Can’t even prove it exists yet so I have to-” Error waved his hands and then vanished into a portal without another word, probably talking to himself rather than Ink. Ink stared after him.

…

At least Ink had convinced him to go with him to the other AUs and socialize with their inhabitants.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” He spoke to his brush as he pulled it out, preparing to teleport home. “You know that this is probably the only way I’ll get to be friends with him, using my memory as an excuse to get to hang out with him a bit more is perfectly acceptable. Besides, I’ve never seen  _ this _ side of him before. He’s so curious and determined, it’s cute!”

He teleported as well, leaving behind the empty asteroid in his wake, as well as the multitude of upset Creators who had expected this to be easier than it was.

They would tackle this problem another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this whole chapter, I was thinking: If this was a perfect world, I'd be able to write AfterDeath like Golden_Au does.
> 
> Unfortunately, this isn't a perfect world, and the most I could write was some nice AD fluff. I really liked how they wrote the family dynamic, as well as the cute little quirks that make the two dorks absolutely precious together. Shout out to them for inspiring this story! :3


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wastes something he should have treasured a bit more, and Ink goes to talk Dream's ear off. Cross just wishes that it hadn't been right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cross' design in Season 1, don't get me wrong, but I also really adore the new design he's been given now. And his weapons! :D
> 
> So, I decided to use that one instead. This means that his weapon isn't a big knife, and his right eye is white- not red (his magic is still purple tho). This also technically means that Chara isn't in Cross' head anymore, so we can skip the angst for now and bask in the fluff. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When he had finally relaxed against his beanbag, with some popcorn and chocolate from Abomination #13 in hand, prepared to watch a much-needed story arc of Undernovela- he felt it.

The tugging of one of his strings.

Only three people would actually know what that did, but only one of them would actually tug on them like that. He didn't want to go to them. He wanted to relax, and he was going to do it. 

Halfway through the first episode though, he felt a few more tugs. He didn't  _ want to do this gosh dang-it! _

He could tell they weren’t in any real trouble, too! Whatever it was, they could suck it up!

When the string was broken, though, he literally growled and stomped through a portal he threw up. He grabbed Nightmare by the stupid, slimy composition that was his shirt and held him up, pinning the monstrosity to the wall. He knew as well as anyone that the other could break free, but the radhole also knew that Error could end it all with a simple string- Immortal or not.

“Why the funk did you break that string?!” He hissed, his eyes crazed. “I told you it was for  _ life-threatening situations O N L Y. _ And I know if you’re actually in a battle with your brother or not, so what gives you _rotten idiot?!_”

“I wanted to talk to you, Destroyer.” Nightmare grunted, smirking up at him despite being pinned to the wall. 

“I’m not one of your  _ pawns _ , Abomination #-.” 

“Don’t lower my status by numbering me.” Error held the other up tighter against the wall, sneering at the goop that landed on his clothes. The other smirked. “You should have come when I asked.”

“And why, pray tell, would you  _ dare _ interrupt my time for peace?” Error smirked. “Unless you want to die by my hands.”

“Never.”

“Then answer the question.”

“I caught word,” Nightmare’s grin grew a little eviler as his head tilted, his eye socket filled with  _ something _ that made the error feel sick. “From a little birdie, that you managed to kidnap the guardian and steal him away for a time.”

“So what if I had?” Error slowly loosened his hold on him, but let go so suddenly that the gooey-excuse-of-a-skeleton fell onto the ground. “That really shouldn’t concern you.”

“But you let him go.”

“I’m not allowing filth to taint my Anti-Void. I’m surprised I even brought him there in the first place. I kicked the radhole out the moment I came upon him again.” He answered promptly- sentences clipped and cut short. He just wanted to go back and watch Undernovela. To try and get his mind off of this new curiosity he had picked up. To procrastinate.

This pest was ruining it.

“You should kidnap him again.”

“To aid you in your childish squabble against your brother?” He laughed. “I don’t meddle with sibling affairs.”

“But you already have.” Nightmare held up the broken string, his black tentacles slowly moving behind him as the string faded away.

“To sate my boredom.” He admitted. “But even that’s getting boring.”

“It would help you in your goal.” The other pushed, confidence oozing over him in the same way he was covered in the nightmarish goop. “To keep Ink locked inside the Anti-Void.”

Error paused.

It would.

But if he did…

“You only have one string left.” He growled, opening up a portal again. “I suggest you use them wisely, not for these ridiculous suggestions.”

He left before Nightmare could respond, stealing yet another chocolate bar as he did so.

Why he had even made that deal with the other was unclear, and he was starting to regret ever doing it.

At the very least, it would be over soon.

* * *

“Alright, let’s see…” Ink hummed, looking around the Doodlesphere. “Anything that we need to check out right away, Broomy? I don’t think Error’s going to attack anytime soon…” He looked over at his brush thoughtfully, listening for some kind of response. Then he smiled. “I know! We should check in on Dream. Now, where would he be…?”

After a moment he smirked, already knowing the answer and snickering to himself. It was Saturday Dreamtale time, and in the afternoon, there was really only one place he would be.

Ever since the events that-will-not-be-spoken-of, Dream had been working on a little side-project that dealt with protecting a certain someone who was running away from his brother.

And while the said skeleton hated his guts, Ink needed to talk to Dream. Well, it was more of a want. He found himself particularly wanting to talk about what had happened with Error. Glancing down at his notes, he smiled and sipped some yellow and some green.

Then he frowned.

“What are you talking about, Broomy? We already know it’s an obsession- we shouldn’t keep it a secret. I normally tell Dream about every encounter I have with him anyway- it would be weird if I didn't tell him anything.

Something picked at the back of his mind, and he thought back to the Soulless, Sketch-filled world. The whole experience there had felt really… personal? He tilted his head in thought, absently jotting it down with the other notes that he had on the subject. It wasn’t what happened that felt like a secret, but the world. 

The world was special. And Error hadn’t destroyed it yet, so it must be important to him. But why were they even investigating it-

Oh.

Right.

To figure out his past.

Ink laughed to himself absently. He should tell Dream about it still- he was pretty sure that neither of them could actually go there. Error probably only could because he could physically see the code of the world- that was how he generally destroyed them, after all. Experimentally, he tried to reach the world.

Nothing.

Oh well- Error would still be able to get there. He could always try to go and ask him to bring him to the world.

With a smile and a small note to help him remember why he was going to visit Kingdomtale, he painted the floor with Ink and hopped in.

* * *

Dream was in a particularly happy mood, even as he kept an eye out for any hints of Nightmare discovering the small cottage hidden deep in the thick, ‘haunted’ woods.

Cross was actually emoting- letting his guard down. It was an impressive feat- even for Dream. Maybe it was because Cross was finally relaxing in general, maybe it was because Dream had been feeling a little sick lately (Had Cross noticed? He has seen Sci about it, maybe it was obvious he hadn’t been feeling well lately? He had hoped to keep this sickness a secret from literally everyone, even though his magic was acting funny because of it), or maybe it was because of his aura.

He wanted to believe the first two, and it took him a bit to cross the third off of the list. 

Dream was especially careful about his aura, despite Cross telling him time and time again that he actually didn't feel it, and that the idea of auras being manipulative was stupid and made no sense. The Guardian wanted to believe him, but in the end, his brother had done the most research on the tree  _ and _ had eaten more apples, so perhaps he knew more about their powers than he led on.

Cross sat down in front of the small fireplace beside him, two plates in his hands. He had actually gotten better at cooking (after a ‘few’ lessons from Dream), so he was excited to see what the other had made.

He wasn’t surprised.

“Tacos?” He laughed. A small and brief purple flush graced Cross’ skull before he sat down, offering the food to his friend. Dream accepted it happily, taking in a big whiff of the smell rising from the plate.

“I’ve gotten better, so I figured I’d improve an old recipe. If you don’t like it, it’s okay- I have some leftovers you can eat instead.”

“Cross, that’s sweet, but this smells divine.” He gushed a little. “I’m positive I’m going to love it.”

“If you say so,” Cross mumbled, shifting uncertainty. Dream picked up the Taco and bit into it- humming in happiness as his taste buds proved that the food did, in fact, live up to the smell. Cross was watching him, looking for any signs of acting. Dream scoffed and rolled his yellow eyelights, shoving Cross lightly.

“You worry too much- I assure you that I love it. It tastes as good as it smells, and it smells heavenly.” Dream took another bite and closed his eyes, so he was unaware of just how purple the ex guard’s skull had become. Cross stuffed his face with the Taco before Dream had any chance of seeing it too, trying to focus on eating his food.

They sat there together in a few moments of silence, watching the fire crack and sizzle once their food was gone.

Dream had noticed the second Cross shifted, but he knew from experience that showing that he had seen it would cause the other to stop whatever it was that he had decided to do.

However, he  _ couldn’t  _ ignore it when an arm was draped across his shoulders, almost tugging him closer. The touch was warm and protecting, which let him relax a little more. He was confused though, so he looked up at Cross curiously, a small smile on his face.

“Cross?” He asked. The other was avoiding looking at him, and his guard hadn’t dropped enough for Dream to feel his emotions.

“I, uh…” Cross hesitated, his form stiffening before he forced himself to relax. His skull was alight with purple. “This is more comfortable.” He finally decided on. He glanced at Dream, almost nervously. “Is it comfortable for you?”

A soft yellow blush graced Dream’s own cheekbones, but he smiled anyway and shifted closer, leaning his head against his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” He muttered, his eyes returning to the fireplace. “This is nice.” He pretended to not notice that Cross had tightened his hold a little. It was easy enough to do since the touch was actually soothing rather than possessive. It made everything so much more… intimate. 

He really wanted to have more moments like these.

However, they could only relax for a little bit before the door was opened loudly, a familiar voice shouting, “Oh my gosh, Dream! I have to tell you what happened today!”

Both of them had jerked apart, but while Dream stayed on the floor Cross had climbed onto the couch, weapons summoned and ready to attack the Guardian of the AUs. Dream blinked a few times before sighing, slight annoyance flowing through him as his shoulders relaxed.

“Ink, how many times have I told you to knock?” He asked, standing up and raising a brow bone. Ink’s eyelights shifted from a pink star and green triangle to an orange swirl and purple question mark. He held a hand up, as though to answer, but then lifted up his scarf to look through his notes, frowning. Dream shook his head. “Never mind, Ink.”

“Oh, okay.” His hands dropped his scarf, and a wide grin stretched across Ink’s face again. “But I seriously have to tell you what happened!”

“And you will.” Dream assured, glancing briefly at Cross. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was not okay with Ink being in his house, so Dream stepped forward and around the couch, resting a hand on Cross’ shoulder. “Cross, I promise I’ll be back soon, okay? We’re going to continue our hang out and I’m going to sleep over like I always do.” The other nodded stiffly, but his eyes never left the intruder. Dream sighed, turning around and smiling at Ink, walking over to the door. “Ink, let’s talk about this outside.”

“Oh.” Ink blinked, but his smile never faded as he nodded and walked out. “Okay!”

Dream followed him out, reluctantly closing the door behind him. There went all his progress on getting the other to open up. It was entirely possible he would be in a somewhat sour mood for the rest of the day (it wouldn’t be strong enough for Nightmare to catch onto it and recognize it as Cross’, though- which was good).

Regardless of his ruined plan, Dream turned to look at his friend and smiled. “So, what happened with Error this time?”

“It was really, really weird.” Ink admitted. He paused, glancing at his notes on his scarf before nodding. 

(Although, Dream knew that Ink tried to memorize his encounters with the Destroyer. There wouldn’t be any need for those notes after a day or two of rereading them over and over and over again.) 

“Yeah, I woke up from my nap and felt like a bitty was crawling all over me, but there weren’t any. The creators were acting weirdly too, so I decided to go to Outertale to catch Error.” Ink laid back, but the smile was still on his face and Dream had to wonder just how much yellow paint he had taken. Looking down at his sash, it was four-fifths full.

He hadn’t decided to make himself this happy since he had discovered that Error didn't mind Outertale. Dream had had a panic attack, knowing that Ink drinking too much of one paint was bad. So long as Ink didn't drink any more yellow until he was a bit mellowed down, he would be fine.

“He caught me, though. Not literally, but he said he needed my help locating the core of a world. I have no idea what that is- he said that the core held all of the information of the world and that he needed my help to find it! We even made a truce, Dream! We couldn’t Create or Destroy there!”

Dream couldn’t help but be a little concerned. That didn't really sound like something Ink would be normally happy about, but he listened on anyway.

“And when we started walking around, I could feel it on my body!” Ink laughed, touching his ribs through the fabric absently. “It was so weird! And then Error told me to lead the way- to wherever I wanted to go, and I did, but I ended up stopping somewhere and started crying for no reason.” A second frown appeared on Ink’s face, but then he smiled again. “Error brought us back to Outertale, and I managed to get him to tell me why he was doing this!”

“Oh?” Dream leaned in a little more. “Why is that?”

“He wanted to discover what happened to me!”

His jaw dropped.

“I know, right?!” Ink rocked back and forth a little in place, a bit too excited to really sit still. “Apparently I was right when I assumed he heard voices in his head, but they’re actually the voices of the creators! He said so himself! And according to them, I killed myself before I became me!”

…

… 

What.

He was far too happy to actually be saying that with a _smile_. 

The thought of his friend dying sent shivers up Dream’s spine, but Ink continued like it was nothing.

“He wanted to figure out why and stuff, and I told him that we should go to Reapertale! Of course, he was against the idea, but…” That was when Ink finally seemed to pause, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Some of the yellow finally seemed to be wearing off. “I might’ve convinced him that I’d forget if he didn't come with me and that we’d never get answers that way…”

“You mean you pulled the amnesia card.” Dream clarified flatly. It was a thing that Ink did every once in a while to get things that he wanted- whether it was information, attention, or getting someone to spend more time with him. Ink smiled, shrugging.

“I pulled the amnesia card.”

Dream sighed, shaking his head. “He has no idea, does he?”

“Huh?”

“That you’re literally obsessed with him.” Ink blinked a few times and then laughed.

“Of course not! That’s a secret I’m keeping from him forever!”

“He’s smart though.” Dream looked Ink in the eye sockets. “He’ll figure out sooner or later if you spend more time with him.” He cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. “What happened after you convinced him?”

“We went to Reapertale and got to visit Geno and Goth for a bit while we were waiting for Reaper. We were hoping he’d be able to pin down the location where I died. Oooo! Speaking of, we should visit soon! Goth is-”

“Back on topic.” He reminded him.

“Oh, right.” Ink smiled regardless, waving his hands around. “Reaper came, and he was really upset that Error was there, and we talked to him. We talked to Muffet too, but she only really had one thing for us. It was…” Ink paused, reaching down for his scarf. It took a few seconds before he found it. “It’ll happen before you learn the truth.”

“Well, that’s ominous.”

“After that, we went back to Outertale, and he stomped off. I’m not sure if he’ll convince himself to tell me when he’s going to Labtale to talk to Sci about helping us maybe find the core of that one world again, but isn’t it so cool?!” The Guardian spread his arms out wide. “We actually worked together! And not against each other! And there was no creating or destroying!”

Dream had to admit, that was… impressive.

Perhaps Error was simply curious, he mused- his friend continuing to gush over the other. But why put in all that effort if it was a simple curiosity? Either Error knew the secrets of everyone in the Multiverse, or something else was going on.

Then again, considering that this ‘core’ held all of the information of a world, he probably did. The fact that Ink wasn’t connected to a world, yet had a history in a world from before he was a guardian, baffled him. Ink didn't remember anything from before the whiteness that had once been the Doodle Sphere.

Which meant that he must have traveled through the Multiverse before that, and had ended up stuck in there.

That made sense, but didn't. Who was to say that there were other worlds Ink had visited before his time as Guardian? Who was to say that Ink had ever actually left that world before the Doodle Sphere?

That would imply that…

But Ink had no world. That Dream was certain of. It was why he lived in the Doodle Sphere, after all. They could never find anything that he was tied to.

And yet, his mind wandered- situations and circumstances listing themselves endlessly as he continued to think.

Perhaps, he was simply paranoid.

But maybe- just maybe, Error had found the world that Ink had been originally created in. Had managed to find a piece of the past that Ink, Dream, and Blue together couldn’t find.

That didn't explain why he was so curious, though. Or why he had decided that no creation or destruction would occur within that world. 

A small part of him wanted to say that it was because Error had begun an obsession with Ink, outside of the blood-thirsty one, but the part of him that he had built as he traveled and battled alongside his friends told him that it simply wasn’t possible. 

Dream sighed slightly, focusing back on Ink. The other was talking about ducks now (how that had happened, he would never know), and he pressed a hand to his shoulder to catch his attention.

“Hey, Ink?”

“Yeah, Dream? What is it?”

“I… really need to think about what you’ve told me.” He admitted. “And I still need to finish hanging out with Cross. How about we meet up tomorrow to talk about it? Maybe we can go and visit Geno and Goth afterward.”

“That sounds like fun!” His tone was still enthusiastic, but much more mellow than it had been before. Dream smiled. That was more like Ink, and with most of the paint out of his system, there was a good chance he wouldn’t go comatose for several days. Not that him being happy was bad, just… yellow had actually been the paint Ink had been experimenting with when he overdosed. Dream could never be too cautious.

So they said their goodbyes, and Dream watched Ink disappear into the paint- his mind still working to figure out the puzzle with only a fraction of the pieces. The Guardian shook his head, turning around to go and walk inside the house. Cross was putting the last of the dishes he had probably started washing while they were talking away, a small thoughtful scowl on his face. He hadn’t noticed Dream yet, so he took the time to figure out how he was going to get Cross to loosen up again.

Especially if it meant getting a repeat of what had happened before Ink interrupted.

_ ‘No.’ _ He thought the second a very… rambunctious idea came to his head, a yellow hue dusting his skull.  _ ‘We’re not thinking about that.’ _

It was too late, though, and Dream already had the idea locked and loaded.

He walked over to Cross and reached out, accidentally startling the other when his hand landed on his shoulder.

“Oops, sorry!” He laughed sheepishly, shifting nervously. Oh, mother, why had he decided to do this? “I didn't mean to scare you! I was just… wondering if you wanted to play a game?”

Well, that was a fail. 

A fail that saved him from quite a few embarrassing conversations.

Wouldn’t that be considered a success though?

He wasn’t sure.

“What kind of game?”

Crap, he needed to think of something! He went through an imaginary list of games that he had seen through various worlds before picking one randomly. “How does Jenga Sound?”


	7. Labtale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week, Error and Ink come one more step closer to figuring out what happened to him. Much to Error's fury, he's stuck having to wait even longer and do damage control. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal headcanon of mine is that after Sci and Edge get together (in the CPAU comic by CQ), Sci figures out that Edge is actually really good at counseling people, despite hating all of the mushy-feelings. This comes from his experience with raising Papyrus in Underfell, and so Sci offers Edge a job in Labtale so that he can be a Counselor. 
> 
> Edge declines the offer at first but eventually decides that he'd rather work while possibly spending time with his boyfriend than not get that possibility at all. Papyrus manages to cover for him and stuff and convinces Undyne to keep Edge's abilities to multiverse travel away from Asgore. This means that Edge is now a Counselor for all the different universes, like how Sci is the go-to for any emergencies or inventions. Edge plans on moving in with Sci in Labtale too, so he's considering coming up with some plan to make everybody in Underfell think that he died. (Shhh, Sci doesn't know yet. :3 )
> 
> On a higher note, the Blue in this story is not the Blueberry from CPAU. They are two different swap Sanses that have lived separate lives- Blueberry being more on the 'cute but deadly' side of the story, while Blue is more like TheGrinningKitten's interpretation of UnderSwap. Blueberry will not be showing his face here. If he did, he'd have to face the true power of Sci's and Edge's teamwork- and that power is not something you want to provoke.
> 
> ANYWAY- I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

It was actually another week before Error started to destroy a world. The familiar pain encased his entire body, but the only thing he did in response was a wince.

“Looks like it’s time for our other job, Broomy!” He exclaimed, painting the floor and transporting through it. 

When he got to the world, however, it wasn’t in mass chaos. At least, not yet. A quick glance around told him that this was a Blaster!Sans AU- a version that was quite popular with the creators. It took a moment more to recall that Grillby fathered them and that at this point in time, the two skeletons were still children and Dr. Gaster was no more, thanks to Sans.

The other thing that surprised him though, was that Error was standing right in front of him, messing with something in his hands. It was actually a blue sphere of sorts- cackling with electricity that burned a hot white color. It almost seemed to be the exact same intense white as the Anti-Void, but it was off in a violent-protective kind of way. What would have made up the outside, if it had actually been tangible, were a lot of random numbers, letters, and symbols. They flew across the surface in random directions- often colliding with each other and either merging together or breaking apart before falling into nothing.

_ ‘That’s a Ball of Code.’ _ Ink thought, vaguely remembering watching Sci code some machinery to life. He tilted his head and stepped forward as quietly as he possibly could. Usually, when Error messed with the codes of the world, it was through his strings. His strings would physically break into the code of the objects around them- tearing them apart and forcing them to disintegrate that way.

What he was doing now, though, Ink had never seen before.

“Come! On!” Error grunted, pulling at the Sphere. Ink withheld some reaction of his pain- his fingers merely twitching. “Gosh Funking Dang-It! It shouldn’t be this hard to-” He tugged again, and something popped. Ink’s body slowly grew numb, and he found himself glaring at Error. The other still hadn’t noticed him, a victorious grin on his face.

“There!” He said, his voice full of gloating. He messed around with whatever he had pulled out into his hands, before finally holding something that looked a bit more tangible. “Perfect.”

“For what, exactly?”

“gAH!” His glitched scream was aided by his blue, magical strings that Ink avoided with ease. “You rainbow radhole! What the funk?!”

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking at the ‘ball’. Error followed his gaze and laughed a little.

“Oh, yeah, you wouldn’t know what this is.” He held it out while tossing it up lightly into the air and catching it effortlessly, and Ink narrowed his eyes at it. “This is the Core of this world.”

It took a few seconds for the words to settle into his head.

“That’s a core?”

“Yeah.” Error nodded. “I’ve been meaning to destroy this one anyway, so I figured I’d grab a few pieces to show Abomination #9 so that he’d get an idea for what we’re looking for.”

“It affected the world.”

“No, it didn't.” Error scoffed, twirling some kind of thumb drive around his fingers. Probably the thing he had made using the core. “Cores always have back-up files, and I didn’t want to deal with any of the crummy ‘story’. Hardly touched it. How’d you even show up here, anyway?”

“I felt you tampering with it.”

“Oh.” Error blinked and then shrugged. “Whatever. I can actually explain a good portion of world codes to the nerd now so that he can help us find the core.”

His teeth gritted together in the mild anger he felt towards the Destroyer. That wasn’t- Did he really not get how amazing the different AUs are? Did he not see the potential in all of them? 

He contemplated drinking some red paint, just to chase the other around for a bit. The idea didn't sound half-bad, and he wouldn’t have taken enough to actually fight-fight the other. Just enough to get the message across.

But he couldn’t do that. He knew that this kind of thing would happen. He might be crazy and mad, but technically Ink was too in his own way. He respected the other.

…

That didn't mean he wouldn’t notify Dream and Blue first, though. He made a note on his scarf before he could forget. This AU would be protected.

“So, are we going over to Labtale then?”

“Of course we are you rainbow beanie!” Error scoffed. Then he paused, before sighing and dragging a hand down his face. He opened up a portal. “Just get in there.” He grumbled under his breath.

Ink tilted his head curiously. Was Error having a bad day? He should try to cheer him up. But what exactly would make him happy?

“Is everything okay?” He asked absently.

“No, but just get in there and pretend that everything is.” He huffed. Ink walked in through the portal, and it took a moment as he mentally blanked out. It took a little longer than usual, but even though he should be focused on figuring out his past, he was focused on wanting to cheer Error up.

Why was Error interested in his past, anyway?

…

Oh well, he needed to try and figure out which AU Error had stolen the Hot Chocolate from. It definitely looked like a Fell Universe, but which one? Had he ever mentioned liking any of the Fell Universes?

No, actually. The only two Ink knew Error actually liked were Undernovela and Outertale.

Internally he huffed, upset with himself. So he was obsessed with Error to the point that he recognized every single tactic to every attack, as well as his height and the proper color scheme to his being, but he had no idea what he liked? 

It just wasn’t _fair. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Error only found himself growing more and more annoyed. The voices had gotten ruder after he got into the habit of using _____TALE’s ability to shut them off, and it was causing more of a headache than normal. He would have done it already, had he not been in public. He’d have to take a breath of fresh air again, later.

It was probably a bad thing that he had even gotten himself in the habit of doing it anyway, but could you blame him? For the first time in Void-knew how long, his brain was _quiet_. Devoid of voices bickering and pestering and distracting him. He finally felt at peace- which was the one thing he had desired ever since this had started. Heck, the idea of his brain being silenced was more enjoyable than watching a world crumble to dust under his strings.

Absently, he reached his hand out to open a portal. Maybe the idiot had finally restocked the chocolate supply…?

_ ‘Yessss~!’ _ He thought when he managed to grab the chocolate. _ ‘This is why you’re not dead yet, #13.’ _He sent a glance at Ink to make sure he wasn’t watching him before popping the whole bar in his mouth, his tongues wrapping around it and helping him dissolve the chocolate. Then he spit out the wrapper and threw it back to the Underfell Timeline he had snatched it from. He cleared his throat as they walked into the lab for this world, raising his voice.

“hEY NERD!” He shouted. “I GOT A PROJECT FOR YOU!”

“Ugh.” A voice from a different room groaned. “Not right now. I’m having my coffee break.”

“Oh, that’s okay! We can-”

“No, it’s not okay!” Error yelled, stomping over to the doors where the voice came from. “We need to-”

“If it was an actual emergency you would have gone to the emergency ward,” Sci responded, closing and locking the doors before Error could barge in. “As of right now, I haven’t slept in 53 hours 48 minutes and 23 seconds. Unless you want a ** _bad time_ ** I suggest letting me have my coffee before I look into whatever project it is you have for me, Error.”

“You little-”

“You’re not going to make it any quicker if you decide to start swearing in my office.”

_“Funk you!”_

“Come on, Error.” Ink walked up to the destroyer, waving his arms a little. “It’s okay! We can-”

“I didn't go through the trouble of actually snagging pieces of it to be put on hold!”

“And I didn't plan on having to deal with a big baby, but here we are.”

Even Ink winced at the number of swears and names that Error began to throw at the other. Ink appeared to contemplate doing something and then paused. He seemed to have decided on something, because he pulled something from some ink and sat down, doing something with it. Good, Error didn't want to deal with him.

He only really stopped whatever it was when Error stopped yelling, throwing a kick to the door. He then turned around, leaning against it with a scowl on his face. He looked down at the Guardian, eyes narrowed.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Ink answered with a shrug. Error huffed in annoyance, glaring at some tile in front of him and mumbling profanities to himself. 

Stupid idiotic abomination that dared to force him to wait. He was the _Destroyer of Worlds_, not some patient! If he wanted to, all he’d have to do was lift a finger, and this world would be no more. Just like that! It was simple! The whole world should be groveling at his feet, not-

That was when the door suddenly opened, and Error fell onto his tailbone.

“Funking crap, Sci!” He exclaimed, standing up and spinning around. The said skeleton looked very tired, yet amused, with a small cocky smile. “What the fresh heelie was that for?!”

“Stealing Edge’s chocolate. Can’t you go to Chocotale for that?”

“You know as well as I do that the chilly dark-chocolate is a seasonal thing.”

“Eh. Worth a shot.” He raised a brow bone when he saw Ink, looking between the two out codes skeptically. “Don’t tell me it happened _again_.”

“What happened again?” Ink asked.

“You know…” Sci gestured weirdly with his hands. “_That_.”

“I don’t know what _ that _ is.” Error furrowed his browbone, confused as well. _What was he talking about?_

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it” He sighed. “What do you two need?”

“We need your help.”

“Well, that’s obvious.” He gestured for them to come in, keeping the door open until they were both inside his lab. “But _what_ do you need help with?”

“Ink committed suicide and we’re struggling to find the core to the world that’s supposed to help us figure out what happened to him.” The scientist blinked a few times, and then he reached a hand up to fiddle with his glasses.

“Well, that’s… interesting.” He cleared his throat. “But Error, you know as well as I do that the Core-World-Theory hasn’t been confirmed yet because we have no evidence-“

“I have all the evidence you need right here.” Error reached into his pocket and pulled out the thumb drive. “I started your exploration of it on accident, I might as well help you finish it on purpose.”

“Oh.” Sci reached for it but stopped short when he saw Error’s hand. Instead of snatching it like he clearly wanted to, he held his hand palm up under the destroyer’s. Error dropped the precious information into his hands, continuing.

“It contains the basic example of what a core looks like, contains, and how it’s organized- as well as my own notes on it and how you’ll be able to find it. Now, we need-“

“If I’m going to be searching for a core, I’m going to need time to examine all of the information.” Sci interrupted.

“But it already took me a week from when we last tried just to get all of this information into this_ stupidly small device_!” He growled.

“You’re just going to have to wait. It would also help if you could tell me as much information as you can about everything that’s happened so far so that I can rule out some things- that would _definitely_ speed things up.”

“I’m tempted to just let you figure it out on your own.” Error folded his arms and smirked. He knew how to play the scientist’s game.

“I _could_ just ask Ink.”

“He has the worst memory of all of the Sanses. I doubt he could tell you _half_ of what I know.”

“Hmm.” Sci hummed thoughtfully, smiling almost knowingly before turning to look at Ink. “Would you like to say anything on the matter?”

Ink blinked. Then he smiled, having only half-listened to the conversation. “Sure! What are we talking about?”

“Just tell me everything you can remember about what happened- starting with whatever started this ‘find the core’ adventure.”

“Oh! Okay!” He cleared his throat, placing his hands behind him. “It started when Error kidnapped me in his Anti-Void! I don’t remember much cause I ran out of my paints, but I know I talked to Error about myself and that I must have annoyed him enough to get him to kick me out. Then, the next day, I woke up feeling weird. The creators were also acting odd, so I went to Outertale to-“

As Ink continued to relay the series of events as best as he could remember, only glancing at his scarf every once in a while, Error slowly let his jaw drop.

But… But Ink had the _suckiest memory ever!_ How did he even recall all of that! He even recalled what Error’s mood must have been at the time, as well as where they had been, what they were talking about, their main objective, and even some of his thought process through the whole thing!

Sci snickered to himself when Ink began to wrap up, accidentally talking about what he himself had done in the past week (although it most certainly wasn’t as detailed as what Sci had wanted to know) and had ended all the way up till that very moment. Ink paused, trying to think of something, before snapping his fingers.

“Oh! Were we doing another surprise memory exercise?” 

“No.” The scientist shook his head at the guardian, giving Error a pointed look that practically radiated how smug he was. “But thank you, that just proved my point and told me so much more than I think Error was willing to share.”

“Oh, okay. You’re welcome!” Ink beamed, while Error grumbled and looked around, wanting to destroy something of Sci's. He knew better, though. If he wanted the scientist's help, he'd have to be good.

“Now that that’s over with- you two can leave. I’ll try to contact you once I have a plan set up.” He moved over to his computer and plugged the USB in, opening up the file and waiting for the information to download. “I know how to contact both of you, so don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Ink waved. “I’ll see you later, then!”

“Goodbye, Ink.”

As the other teleported off somewhere else, the only sound that echoed through the lab were the tlicks and clacks of the keyboard Sci was using to type on. It looked like he was preparing the information to be read and sorted accordingly later on. 

“Is there a reason you’re staying behind?” Sci asked over his shoulder without looking. Error frowned.

“How’d you know Ink would remember?”

“We’ve been working at getting his memory better for a while now. It’s easier for him to remember things he’s invested with. Nothing we can really do about it if he’s completely off his paints, though.” Sci answered. “Also, I’m pretty sure that’s not why you’re staying.”

“...” Error stared at the other with what appeared to be a glare, but in actuality, he was squinting at the scientist- trying to figure out what exactly he should say.

“You should rest your eyes,” Sci suggested when the silence went on for a bit too long. 

“I’m not wearing your stupid prescription. I didn't ask for it.”

“Shame. Your face will get stuck like that if you squint any harder.”

“...” Error sighed, leaning against one of the tables. “I found Ink’s homeworld.”

“You _what__?!_” He spun around, glasses almost falling off his head as he looked up at Error from where he sat. “What do you mean, _you_ _found it__?!_”

“I mean, _ I found it _.” The destroyer growled. “I found his homeworld, and I learned that he killed himself, and we’re looking for the core to figure out what happened. I tried to use him to lead me to it because Sanses typically can locate where the codes of their worlds are.”

“But he couldn’t find it,” Sci concluded. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Does he know?”

“That that’s his AU? No.”

“But-”

“You heard Ink- it’s not a complete one. The creator abandoned it, and try as Ink might, he most likely won’t be able to resurrect his creator’s interest in his world. We don’t know the full story, and who knows how he’ll react once he figures it out. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t put two and two together yet. Is he really that stupid?”

“He’s not stupid.” Sci defended lightly, turning back around to face his computer. He moved the mouse around, opening a few of the files. “He’s just... very decisive as to what he puts his effort into. If he wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t what?”

“...” Sci glanced at him, his look wary before he looked back at his computer. “It doesn’t matter. If he decides that something’s important enough, he’ll put so much effort into remembering that it’s important that he’ll forget other details, or skim over small facts and realizations that require context clues.”

“Like…?”

“Sometimes it’s what paint combination he’s had. Sometimes it’s what kind of conversations he’s had with someone. Let’s say… He was obsessed with a person. He’d focus all of his efforts on remembering everything he could about that person and the time that he’d spent with them, that he’d forget other important things about his day.” Sci absently waved his hand as he scrolled through a file, skimming through the contents. “Like if he ate, or if he’s already visited a world, or if he was supposed to have a meeting with Dream and Blue. And the process would continue for multiple days after the events because he would focus everything on memorizing, just to make sure that he actually has them locked in memory.”

“That’s a very specific example.”

“Ink’s a very specific person.” Was the simple reply. He didn't think anything of it- he already knew Ink was obsessed with someone, anyway. “Besides, the same could be said for you.”

“What?”

“Why are you doing this? It’s certainly not for Ink. Usually, getting any information out of you is like pulling teeth.” Sci grimaced. “You’re not a being of pity either. The only thing that makes sense is that you’re curious, and you’ll probably stop at nothing until you’ve learned everything. You haven’t even destroyed any worlds. I gather it's because you’re so focused on figuring this out that everything else is placed on the backburner.”

Error growled, gritting his teeth. But he couldn’t say anything because he was right. He was curious to a fault, certainly, but something kept tugging on the back of his head. Something more- something else that was on the tip of his tongue.

It was mostly his curiosity though, so he didn't think much about it.

“Don’t question me and just… don’t tell him. Not yet.”

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of doing it.” Sci shrugged. “I figured you should if you found out first. If I’d worry about anyone, it would be someone Ink told everything to that’ll be able to piece it together.”

“...”

He hadn’t thought about that.

“_Funk!_” He raised his hands up to his skull as he cursed. “Who would he tell?”

“How is that even a question?” Sci muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“He’d tell his friends, first of all.” He sighed, turning around to look at Error. “Whoever he thinks should know, he’ll tell. That’s not really a lot of people, probably Dream. Maybe Blue. If you go to Dream, I need to talk to him without Ink’s knowledge. It's important.”

“I’m not talking to him.” The destroyer sneered, turning around. “If you want to talk to him you can go do it yourself.”

“There went that shortcut.” Sci sighed as Error walked through a glitchy portal, disappearing from Labtale. “Maybe I can talk to Edge again and figure out how to tell him when he comes back from break… He’d know how to break it to him easily. Hopefully, it all goes smoothly.”

_ Like anything related to this happened smoothly. _


	8. Dream Is... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decides to talk to Dream, and Dream learns what's going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters.
> 
> Two separate chapters.
> 
> But I love these dorks too much smh.
> 
> I wonder if any of you will catch on to what's going on with Dream, or if it'll be just as shocking as it is for him when you find out?
> 
> Regardless, enjoy the Cream! :D

Despite what Error said when he was in Sci’s office, he was planning on talking to Dream. 

Not Blue though- he doubted he’d ever actually be able to talk to him after what happened with Blueberror. Surprisingly, not very many people in the Multiverse actually knew about him. He supposed the fellow error wanted it that way. He wondered if the other would want him to visit but also doubted it. Like he’d actually be able to get into the Omega Timeline.

Anyway, there was a problem with talking to Dream. 

The problem’s name was Nightmare, and it contained the bonus fact that Dream would probably call Ink and Blue should he try to approach casually.

Unless he fooled everyone and distracted Ink and Blue for long enough, he’d never get a word in with the Guardian. He’d have to distract Nightmare as well, just to keep him out of their business.

That was when the perfect plan came to mind.

Unfortunately, the Creators were very much against where he had decided to host it. Apparently, despite the AU not producing an Outcode, it was a very popular one.

“But I already told Ink I had been planning on attacking there.” Error argued back. “They’d be ready for it, so they’d be able to put up even more of a fight against those clowns.” He paused, frowning. “Yes, I’m aware of how this plan could go awry, and what the consequences might be.”

Now the more aggressive voices- the ones that had been against him from the beginning and, perhaps, despised his very existence- screamed. The echo of them around his head made him want to claw at his own skull, and he growled.

“IF YOU GUYS SHUT UP I SWEAR TO THE VOID I WON'T ACTUALLY DESTROY IT!” 

His glitched voice bellowed- bouncing off of the invisible walls that made up the Anti-Void.

They were silent.

Well, most of them. Some were skeptical- smart. They knew he was an Error, and that Errors were unpredictable. They wanted to know how he would remind himself. How he would keep his word.

“Simple.” He pulled up the database and opened up the digital code of the world, and with a simple tap, a lock appeared on it. “Boom. A lock only I’m capable of making. Now follow up on your end of the deal until this is over.”

_ The silence. _

It.

Was.

** _G o l d e n ._ **

* * *

Dream wiped the golden magic off of his chin, an arm wrapped around his midsection.

He had gotten sick before- it was a very natural thing that happened multiple times in his very, very long life- but this was worse than it had been the last two weeks, even with the medicine he got a week ago. Teleporting from world to world was getting even harder and harder- sometimes even leaving him so exhausted that he couldn’t move afterward. He didn't even bother with trying to change out of his clothes anymore, uncaring for how others might have seen him. 

So what if he looked a little dirty, or if his clothes were a bit too snug? He was a Guardian- dirty things came with the job! And so what if he was too tired at the end of the day to bother changing? The only thing that really mattered was this sickness that was preventing him from actually doing things, and the medicine Sci gave him was  _ supposed _ to be helping him.

Speaking of medicine…

“Thanks, Cross.” He gave the other skeleton a shaky smile as he took the pills from the palm of his hand, swallowing them with the water that he had also provided. Cross knelt down and rubbed soothing circles on his back, staring at him worriedly. Dream didn’t blame him- he had been spending more and more nights here since this weird sickness had taken over his daily routine. He didn’t want to worry Blue or Ink. He hadn’t wanted Cross to worry, either, but the ex-guard had found out simply because he always woke up before Dream. As such, he insisted Dream start spending every night at his place instead of just every Saturday.

He had been against it at first- what if Nightmare found Cross?

But Cross had been prepared, and with a very compelling argument, Dream agreed. He had said the words so confidently, too- despite the nervousness Dream knew he must have felt. 

His soul fluttered in his chest at the reminder, and he did his best to hide his blush.

“Sorry.” He murmured. As he had every time this happened.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cross replied just as softly, pulling him in for a hug. Any and all insecurities he might have had were lost the moment those arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a chest and closer to Cross’ soul. He could hear it beating in his rib cage, and he closed his eyes.

Then it hit him.

Something was wrong.

He sat up- the sudden movement churning his non-existent insides. He gripped Cross for support even as he searched with his magic- trying to find where the imbalance was.

“Dream?” Cross asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Nightmare- he’s attacking.” Dream took a deep breath before standing up- bracing himself on the counter. “I need to go and find him.”

“You’re sick.” Cross narrowed his eye sockets. “We don’t even know what you’re sick with. You’re in no condition to fight.”

“It’s my job.” He looked down, Cross standing up shortly after he did. “If I don’t show up for a fight with my brother, they’re going to know that something’s wrong.”

“And if you do they’re still going to know.” He grabbed his hand, and Dream couldn’t help but wonder at how warm Cross’ hands were. “If you’re going no matter what, please, let me go with you. Let me help you fight them.”

“No.” The answer came without much thought, and Cross blinked, taken aback. It had been the first time he had asked, but Dream knew long ago what his answer would be. “You’re too important to me, Cross, and I know that you want to help but I can’t bear the idea of you being captured by Nightmare. I-”

“And I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt.” His other hand lifted itself, placing it gently on Dream’s shoulder. “I know you care for me, Dream- but I care for you too. You’re constantly protecting everyone, but who really protects you? And don’t say Ink or Blue, because even they struggle with doing that. I’ve been trained, and just because my world no longer exists doesn’t mean that I haven’t been practicing. I can help you- protect you and others when no one else can. And if it really bothers you as it bothers me, you can protect me while I’m protecting you. We can work together against your brother- as a team.”

“I can’t ask you to live the life I have.” Dream shook his head, his hand tightening its grip on Cross’.

“I lived it plenty well enough for the first few months I was on the run.” He gave a small, light smile, the hand on Dream’s shoulder lifting up to caress his cheek. “Please, Dream. At the very least, think about it? For me. I want to help you.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes- white locked with yellow.

“...” He sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. “Okay. Okay, I’ll… I’ll think about it. But I need to go.”

Cross didn’t hesitate to pull Dream in for a hug- one that seemed to last for ages yet ended far too quickly.

“Be safe.” He whispered into where Dream’s ear should have been.

“I will.” Dream promised.

And then, with a flicker and flash of yellow magic, he left.

* * *

When Dream arrived at the AU, he realized that he was the last one there. Ink and Blue were already fighting against the Nightmares, and he could tell that Nightmare had noticed him the second he arrived. Dream swallowed down his nausea and summoned his bow, prepared to fire when someone suddenly tackled him to the ground, opening a portal to a different world.

A hissing sound of pain exited the attacker’s mouth, and whoever it was instantly got off of him.

“Why do I do this to myself?” A glitched voice grumbled, and Dream gasped. Instantly he stood up, but being shoved to the ground did no favors for his sickness, and the foul substance rose up in his throat before he could swallow it down. He threw up- the yellow magic staining his clothes as it began to pool on the grass beneath him. He wearily watched the Destroyer despite that, though- even as he looked like he was doing some kind of weird dance trying to rub off something invisible. 

When Dream knew his stomach had settled, he spoke. He’d have to buy his time and hope that the destroyer decided to not be hostile towards him, with his magic fluctuating erratically.

“What do you want, Error? Normally you go after Ink if you decide to join my brother.” He raised a hand to wipe the vomit off and feeling all the more disgusted for it.

_ ‘No, don’t focus on that.’ _ He thought.  _ ‘One wrong move and it’s over. You need to play this smart, Dream.’ _

“I’m here to make sure you don’t talk.” He replied, flinging his hands absently. 

“Talk? About what?”

“Don’t try to fool me.” The error growled. “I know Ink told you about what happened.”

“You mean with the uncompleted world?”

“Yeah, that whole thing.” Error waved his hands, seemingly done with rubbing his bones clean of whatever it was he thought had touched him. “I know you’ve figured it out, and since the Ink stain can’t put two and two together, I’m here to make sure that you don’t tell him.”

Dream knew  _ exactly _ what Error was talking about. Everything seemed to click into place, and he let his confidence out a little.

“You’re talking about how you’ve discovered his world.”

“Yes. I need you to not tell him.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to do it!” Error stomped his foot, almost childishly. “I’m going to tell it to him once I’ve discovered the whole truth! Once I’ve figured out why on Earth he became what he became, I’m going to be the one to tell him the story of his past. No stupid abomination is going to beat me to it.”

“... So you need me to keep it a secret.”

“Yes. I need you to not tell the idiot the obvious.” He rolled his eye lights.

“And what do I get in return?”

“...” Error narrowed his eyes. “Not dying?”

“I already fight you on an almost weekly basis, that’s not going to work.”

Woah, too cocky- since when did he have such a bad control over his emotions?! This was _very_ uncharacteristic.

“Fine.” Error scoffed, thinking. Dream held his breath, realizing that he had just gotten away with that. It didn’t mean he could afford another mess-up though, so he waited patiently.

The error seemed to consider something, before reaching into his eye sockets. Dream frowned. He had only seen Error do that when he was preparing for a fight.

“What are you doing?”

“If you do this for me, I’ll owe you a favor.” Error pulled some string out of his skull, and with a sharp pull, part of it snapped off of the rest of the thread. He took a step closer and offered it to Dream. The Guardian of positive feelings hesitantly took it, staring at it in trepidation.

_ Was this a trap?  _

“If you figure out what you want me to do for you in return, outside of me surrendering, tug on it. If it’s because you need help in a life-threatening situation, break it. Your brother only has one left, so I suggest using it in a week. He really doesn’t know how to make things last.”

Dream scowled at the string before looking up, mild anger flowing through him. “You made a deal like this with my brother?”

“I was bored. He only had three to begin with and I’m not going to give him more, so relax. All the other times were coincidences anyway.” Error shrugged. “Use it wisely.” He turned, opening a portal. Then he paused. “Oh, by the way, Sci wanted you to stop by his lab. It probably has something to do with whatever it is your sick with. Me capturing you must have offset Nightmare’s whole plan for the battle, so he’s probably licking his wounds and cursing my name.” He walked through it while speaking, the portal closing behind him. 

_ ‘Huh.’ _ Dream thought, fingering the string between his fingers absently.  _ ‘This is a lot to take in. A favor from Error is how Nightmare managed to get him to fight with them? And he got them because Error was bored? What should I do with it? He said that it couldn’t be surrendering…’ _ He shook his head.  _ ‘I can think about it later- I should check on the fight.’ _

He stood up, placing the string in his pocket and searching for his brother. Sure enough, Nightmare was back in Haventale. The battle was a loss for him, as Error had predicted. That left him with three different things he could do.

He could go back to Cross, find his friends to let them know he was alright, or go find Sci.

He almost winced, muttering to himself. “I must have thrown up my medicine. I don’t want to go back to Cross yet- I haven’t thought about his request. And I don’t want to worry my friends… maybe Sci figured out why I’m sick and has a cure. Yeah, I’ll stop by him first, then my friends, and then go to Cross.” With a firm nod, he left, focusing on the happy feelings of Labtale with the hopes for the best.

When he arrived in front of Sci and Edge in the middle of a make-out-session in the hallway, he coughed. This was, unfortunately, not the first time. He doubted it would be the last time, too.

“Sorry, but… I was told you were looking for me.” He said once he had their attention. “Did you figure out what I was sick with?”

“Uhh…” Sci swallowed, fixing his glasses as Edge coughed and straightened his boyfriend’s attire, giving him a supportive pep talk that was whispered between the two of them in a manner that was actually quiet. Dream smiled at the sight, a small pang of longing echoing through his soul. They were good for each other though- supporting when the other needed them and filling in for the other’s shortcomings. He might have dated a few times, but he always kept his relationships as platonic as he could. He didn’t want anyone to be used against him.

…

Although, he had probably failed at that.

And now that he was actually thinking about himself, he realized what he must’ve looked like. He hadn’t stopped anything to change his clothes because the sickness was making it harder for him to travel, which meant that he had less time to actually treat himself to such things. All of his friends would probably reprimand him, but at least Sci, Edge, and Cross seemed to understand that he couldn’t let  _ anything _ stop him from helping others.

Well, unless it was something really life-changing, but he doubted that.

“I’ll… uh, leave you two alone for this.” Edge said, his voice louder than the murmurs he gave to Sci and his accent thick with mild concern. “If ya need ta talk ta me after this, Dream, you know where I’ll be.” He waved his hand, heading over to his office. Sci began to walk in the opposite direction, to his office. 

…

Maybe he _should_ be worried about it being life-changing then. Edge almost never had that attitude towards getting a new patient, and Dream followed the scientist quickly.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Dream asked, walking through the door that Sci opened for him and muttering a ‘thank you’.

“It… depends on how you look at it.” Sci sighed, letting the door close behind him. He walked around and sat down in his desk chair while clicking a pen he had pulled from his pocket nervously. “You’re going to want to sit down. I… uh, don’t plan on sugar-coating any of it, because frankly, there’s a lot of stuff concerning how this happened that I don’t know about, and we might need you to help me so that we can figure out what’s going on.”

Slowly, cautiously, Dream sat down across from Sci. His stomach churned with not only his sickness but with how the tension in the room spiked. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he needed to know. He needed to know what was going on with him, and how fast he’d be able to get back to work.

Sci sucked in an anxiety-ridden breath and then opened his mouth. He only had to say three words, and when he did it was like a cataclysmic event that froze Dream’s insides and left him feeling like he needed to gasp for air.

Even as Sci continued talking, watching him worriedly and explaining to the best of his abilities what he thought had happened and what they would need to do, he couldn’t focus.

It was so bad that Dream almost didn’t absorb any of the information given, his mind completely blank with the mere shock three simple words had given him.

_ What was he going to do now? _

* * *

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

Cross looked around, anxious. 

What else could he do?

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

He was still waiting for Dream to come home, and he had a nice dinner ready to be served. It would be filling, but still easy on the stomach. Perfect. Toriel was to thank for his knowledge of caring for the sick.

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

He had also done an in-depth cleaning of the house- practically everything was shining. Pap’s would be proud.

_ Tic.  _

_ Tic. _

He had also gone through his exercise for the day- perhaps throwing himself a little more into it than he should have. Undyne would probably be jealous.

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

He had practiced saying things to Dream in the mirror- confident that today was going to be the day he complimented the other, the day he used that pick up line, the day he asked Dream out. 

Just like he had every day, and yet he still hadn’t done anything about it. He knew how dangerous it was for them to even try to get into an actual relationship, but Cross had hope for the future.

Alphy’s probably would have related to him on a whole new level.

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

Cross rocked anxiously on his feet. He didn’t feel like taking a nap, but literally doing anything was better than just waiting for the time to pass.

_ Tic. _

_ Tic. _

_ Click. _

Cross’ nonexistent ears perked up, and he stood up straight. He looked away from the oven that had been cooking dinner and practically ran towards the front door, eyes alert.

“Dream?” He asked, taking note of how he wasn’t looking him in the eye as the door closed behind the other. Dream’s arms were wrapped around him, and if it had actually been cold outside, Cross would have thought that he had been shivering. Instead, he was shaking. It was only when Dream looked into Cross’ sockets, his eyelights shaking and yellow magic falling down his cheeks in teardrops that he realized that his best friend was exhausted and absolutely  _ terrified. _

“C-Cross.” He croaked- his voice was sore and hard to hear, only serving to worry him more. Dream closed his eyes shut, shrinking in on himself even as a few drops of his tears fell onto the wooden floor.

“Dream.” Instantly he moved, reaching out to wrap his arms around the other in a stern hug. The Guardian shook even harder- leaning into him and seeking comfort as he tried to hold back his sobs. “Dream, shh, it’s okay… it’s okay, I’m here.” He rubbed his hands up and down the other’s back, uncaring of the wetness on his chest. “I’m here, Dream, it’s okay. Whatever happened, we can handle it. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

“Cross?” Dream somehow managed to whisper, despite the sobs that came out. 

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down. Dream tugged him down a little more, whispering something into his ear.

Something that would change everything.

Something that he, and more obviously Dream, had never expected. Or even thought of.

Something that made rage and jealousy churn in his stomach- that made him want to get revenge.

But it was also something that quelled his nervousness. That quieted the anxieties that flew through his mind. Something that allowed him to rise up to the challenge. To prove himself.

He held Dream closer, pouring all of the love and affection that he felt into the hug. He even dared to press a gentle kiss to Dream’s forehead, closing his eyes.

“It’s okay.” He continued to soothe. “I’ll help you figure it out. I’m not going to leave you, Dream. Everything will be okay.”

“Promise?” He asked, looking up into Cross’ eyes.

He smiled.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this chapter.
> 
> So very, very proud. :3


	9. Unavailable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink are summoned separately to talk to different people about the same person for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3

When Error felt a very specific tug on his string, he decided to go talk to Nightmare without needing to have it he tugged again. It was only a few days after the battle, and he felt like being entertained. Fortunately, the goopy skeleton was the definition of Not Pleased, sea green eye light glaring at him from the office chair.

“Yes?” Error asked, knowing that Nightmare was absolutely peeved. He practically soaked in what he knew he had accomplished- it was rare to actually get on Nightmare’s really bad side. Not even Dream, Ink, or Blue were in there.

“You didn’t attack Ink.”

“Nope!”

“Why.”

“I wanted a different opponent for a change, but he got boring pretty quickly.”

“_Dream _ is supposed to be _ my _ opponent.”

“And here I thought that you didn’t care about your fellow Guardian of Feelings~” Error teased.

“I don’t.” Nightmare growled. “But there was something different about him today and I wanted to figure out what!”

“Yeah, the second he showed up I tackled him into my portal. You don’t see that every day.”

“No, you moron!” He stood up, slamming his hands on his desk. “Something entirely different happened to my brother. It was like his Magical Genetic Makeup was physically altered! He had no real control of his magic or positive aura, and I need to know _ why _.” His tentacles floated all over the room with his rage and current mental state. Some of them even came close to touching Error, but he avoided them easily enough.

“And you want me to find out?” Error asked, raising a browbone.

“Yes. Find out what’s going on with Dream.” He dropped the string that he had tugged into the original owner’s hand, and Error let it fade away into his magic. “That’s the last favor I have for you.”

He almost wanted to ask if there was more. If Nightmare was forgetting to specify something.

But if he could get away with it, why try to do anything about it? Maybe he would get a permanent residence on that list.

“Okay.” Error walked through his portal again, keeping a steady face until he walked through and the portal closed behind him. That wasn’t normally how he departed from Haventale, but he didn’t really care about consistency at the moment.

Silence reigned over him, but when it was over he laughed. _ Hard. _

“Oh, did you see that?!” He exclaimed to the emptiness of the Anti-Void, throwing his arms around as though to showcase his words to the nothingness. “Did you hear! Ol’ Nightmare’s lost his spark! He didn’t say _when_ I had to figure it out, or _if_ I had to report to him! The idiot, thinking that he can trick me into becoming his servant.” Error stretched, and then stopped, listening to the creators. They were worried. Time to prove them otherwise. “Oops, I almost forgot! Guess I don’t need _ these _ anymore.”

If there was one thing that Nightmare was, it was a controlling and creepily caring stalker with a stubbornness and curiosity streak as big as his own. Error plucked off all the different variants of trackers and micro-cameras, tossing them into the abyss of a random AU. He ran his magic over his bones and clothes, making sure that he hadn’t left a single one. When he was positive he had gotten rid of all of them, he teleported over to his beanbag and opened a glitchy window to Undernovela, snagging some popcorn from an Alphys.

“You guys ready for the Season Finale?” He asked, leaning back. “Yeah? Then shut up.”

* * *

When Ink was summoned, he thought that it was Sci. 

Maybe Blue or Dream (hopefully Dream, he was starting to get worried)- possibly Error if he was lucky. It had been a few days since the fight over the AU, and he knew the chances of it actually being Error were in the negatives, but he could still hope, right?

What he _didn't _expect to see was Cross as he slowly rose up from the white paint on the ground in what he assumed was the skeleton’s basement.

He blinked. 

“Cross!” He greeted enthusiastically, trying not to finger his paints. He knew how hard this must have been for the other- their whole friendship had been ruined, and the fact that he was calling him meant that this was serious.

Maybe he shouldn’t have greeted him so enthusiastically then.

…

Whelp, there went that.

“Uh, how can I help you?” He asked not even five seconds later, smiling awkwardly.

“I need you to let me take Dream’s spot on the team.”

“What?” Ink blinked, staring at him. He didn't_ look_ like he was joking. “I mean, I wouldn’t oppose to you joining our team, but taking Dream’s place? You-”

“I know what I said.” Cross interrupted. “Something happened to Dream and he shouldn’t be allowed to work on the field. It’s too dangerous. Let me take his place.”

“Woah, what happened to Dream?!” Ink narrowed his eyes. “If it’s so bad that he can’t work, I need to-”

“You need to keep your nose out of his business,” Cross growled. “It’s nothing bad. It’s not necessarily good either, we haven’t talked all that much about it- but it’s only life-threatening if he goes to work. So _ Let. Me. Work. In. His. Place. _”

He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Ink hummed.

“Okay, but I still need to talk to Dream-”

“He’s not ready to.”

“What?”

“He’s not-” Cross groaned, lifting a hand to his head. “He needs time to think. And be alone. He’s not ready to talk to anyone, much less about what’s going on. Give him space, and let me do his job for him. Let me help you until he’s cleared.”

“Isn’t it dangerous for him to stay in one place though?” He asked, folding his arms. “Nightmare can track him down. I’ll have to talk to him about how we’re going to protect him from his brother if a fight is going to be too dangerous.”

“We talked to Sci and he’s working on it. Now I need you to-”

“Okay, okay-” Ink held up his hands, ready to allow Cross onto the team with no further questions asked.

Wait a second... Did Dream know? He thought the other didn't want Cross to throw himself in danger...

Ink stopped, frowning. “Does Dream know about this?”

“... No.” Cross admitted, looking away from him and confirming his suspicions. The guardian opened his mouth to speak, but the other looked back at him and spoke before he could, Determination coursing through his magic and making his right eye flicker red. “But someone needs to do it and if Dream thinks that his presence is necessary then he’s not going to rest like he’s supposed to. Sci gave me a device he gave Blue that allows me to travel through the Multiverse. It's all he can do at the moment.” Cross shifted nervously. “Sci knows just about as much about how Dream and Nightmare work as he knows about how you work, which isn’t very much.”

“...” Ink looked the ex-guard over, thinking. He was concerned for his friend, but if Cross was this desperate to take Dream’s place, even if it meant being around the person he hated, then it really meant a lot to Cross. The Guardian tilted his head, pondering.

“If you’re taking Dream’s place, you’ll have to spread positivity to push back Nightmare’s negativity, assuming that he won’t be able to use his magic?”

“He _shouldn’t _use his magic, it’ll exhaust him. He might anyway.” A small smile came upon Cross’ face, but a small shake of his head had him back to looking like a guard. “I’ll manage. Just let me on the team and tell me what I need to do.”

“Alright, I’ll give you the tour, but _promise me _that you’ll talk to Dream about you taking his place? He shouldn’t be kept in the dark.” Ink offered his hand. Cross didn't hesitate to accept it.

“I will.”

Without a second thought, Ink took Cross through the paint below him and into the doodle sphere. When they emerged from the substance, Cross jumped away from him, sputtering.

“What the fudge was that?!” He exclaimed, shaking his hands. Some of the paint was still on him, and with a wave of his hand, Ink removed it from him.

“Sorry! You can only really know where the Doodle Sphere is once you’ve managed to teleport _from_ it, so I had to take you here.”

“By letting me melt?!”

“You didn't melt.” Ink laughed and rolled his eyelights. “Come on, Cross- there are a few things we need to talk about before you can officially-officially be a member. We can talk about it over some food- I can hear your stomach growling.” He waved for Cross to follow, even though the New Guardian stared at him in complete bewilderment.

He shook his head, muttering something through his scarf before following Ink into his house.


	10. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error thinks.
> 
> Ink thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Author thinks the summary is as lame as the chapter title she came up with.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Only a few days (maybe? Who knew in the Anti-Void) had passed since he had talked with Nightmare, and he still had yet to visit Dream.

Of course, he planned on doing that when he called for him to fulfill his end of the deal (maybe before if he was bored enough), but he had more pressing matters at hand.

Error was thinking.

_ What did he want more? _

It was a very dangerous thought- one that he had been pondering once he realized just how desperate he was to get the voices to shut up. He had been thinking about it for a few hours(?) now.

He had agreed to not actually destroy a world. 

To get them to be quiet.

But his goal from the very beginning- ever since life decided to throw him into this mess- was to destroy timelines. Prevent  _ them _ from succeeding. To stop it.

Eventually, he got a little… sidetracked, but it was all for a good cause. If he ended their suffering they wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. Perfect!

The voices had been there since before he destroyed his first world and were constantly annoying. They asked him a multitude of things, and also tried to ask about the people he would be with. None of them could hear the voices, though- so he was expected to answer them or ask them for the Creators. It labeled him as crazy, and it didn't matter if he was or not.

He hadn’t cared to try to fix it. He thought that he was stuck with it. That there would be no breaks. No cure.

Then he found Ink’s world.

It was a temporary fix- he’d have to stay there and not do anything if he wanted them to really not exist. That wasn’t the life he wanted.

But, just a few days ago, he had discovered that he could  _ bargain _ with the Creators.

They were always watching, so there would be no cheating. The second he broke the deal, if there was one, they would know. 

And he knew that if there was one thing that the voices would exchange for silence, it would be for him to stop.

That was where the problem was.

He had a window open to _____TALE to allow himself to actually think, staring into the glitchy thing to make it look like he was thinking about Ink and his world.

The Creators hadn’t stopped talking when he had made the deal with Ink. But why? He had stopped destroying.

…

Maybe because Ink’s help with creation had been stopped too?

He huffed- he wasn’t going to stop destroying unless he stopped helping to create. It wasn’t fair for him to just stop but allow Ink to continue.

“They always liked playing favorites.” He grumbled to himself, leaning back.

Wait, why was he even thinking about this?! He was Error- the Destroyer of the Multiverse! No one was going to convince him to stop after last time!

Smirking, he nodded to himself. Destroying the Universes was more important than shutting the Creators up. If he had dealt with them for this long, he could deal with them for even longer.

Now, he just needed to pass the time.

He switched the window to Undernovela and sat back, content with his life choices.

…

And maybe mildly regretting them as he was asked about Ink for the bajillionth time.

Oh well. That was the way the cookie crumbled.

* * *

It had been just over a week since Cross had officially joined the Guardians, and…

Well…

_ “NO!” _

“Cross, come on, it’s just the weekly checkup!” Blue cheered- he was more than ecstatic at the idea of Cross joining them, but at the moment it was proving to be a little… difficult. “We’ll be out of here before you know it, so whatever it is that’s scaring you about this situation, don’t worry about it! You just need to remove yourself from it.”

“Where am I supposed to get out then?!” He exclaimed, looking around. 

Ink discreetly held his fist up to his grin.

_ Don’t laugh, Don’t laugh, Don’t laugh- _

“Through the Cows?” Blue suggested awkwardly.

“NNNNnnngggGGGGHhhhhhhyYYyyyeeEAAaaAHAHAHAAAaa, nO~!” He laughed awkwardly from where he was pinned against the wall of the barn. “THAT’S NOT HAPPENING!”

“Snrk-” Ink turned around, trying even harder to keep them in.

_ This shouldn’t be that funny, don’t- _

“Maybe you could-”

“Erase them from existence?! Sure! I’d love to! Just get them to _shut up_ first!”

“bWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!” Ink fell onto the floor, developing a stitch in his magic as he laughed heartily.

“Very funny!” Cross yelled at him, purple magic flickering in his left eye socket as he glared at the guardian. Unfortunately for him, magic was very suppressed in this world and only Ink seemed capable of actually doing any. “Now  _ funking help me you radhole! _ ”

“They probably think that you’re a cow, considering that you’re wearing white and black.” Blue pointed out, lifting a hand to his grin in thought.

“Oh, yeah that _totally_ helps!” The sarcasm was practically dripping from Cross’ voice, and it only made Ink laugh harder. “I’m  _ NOT  _ a cow and this whole thing is  _ NOT  _ going to help me get out of bed tomorrow either!”

“Don’t worry, Cross!” Blue put a hand over his soul, striking a heroic pose. “Ink and I will get you out of there! Mweheheh~!”

“Well, laughing’s not helping!”

“Ink!” Blue huffed, apparently growing tired of the other’s antics. “Come on, Cross really needs us!”

“I-I-I’m- Pffft-” Ink took in a deep breath before laughing even  _ louder _ . “I’m sorry! I can’t- Can’t stop-p-phaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!”

“I’m disappointed in you!” Blue sighed and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips and pouting a little. “The Guardian of the AUs shouldn’t be laughing at the state of his own teammate!”

“I-I- know!” Ink gasped. “I know! But- But you don’t-”

“Don’t what?” Blue tilted his head in confusion.

“B-Blue-” Ink snickered, looking up at him. “The-The thing that Cr-ross is a-afraid of  _ IS _ the cows!”   


“...What?”

“Yeah!” Ink laughed a little more. “The sound of their mooing practically terrifies him!”

_ “JUST HELP ME PLEASE!” _

“Cross!” Blue turned on him, looking just as confused as he sounded. “Why on Earth are you afraid of them? They won’t do anything to harm you.”

“I don’t  _ CARE  _ what they  _ WILL  _ or  _ WON’T  _ do just  _ get me the FUNK OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM THAT NOISE!” _

“You two are ridiculous.” Blue sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “If Dream was here, things like this wouldn’t happen.”

“Well, Dream needs to remain  _ hidden  _ and  _ safe  _ and I’m sERIOUS  _ PLEASE HELP ME!” _

“Okay, but you might not like how this turns out.” The Swap rolled up his nonexistent sleeves and marched out of sight. Ink finally seemed to be calming down from his laughter, wiping the tears from his face.

“I wonder what he’s planning.”

“Hopefully it’s something helpful, unlike you!”

“Well, maybe you should get over your fear!”

“If I’m going to get over it, this  _ isn’t how I would do it!” _ Cross hissed.

“How would you do it, then?”

“By  _ completely avoiding it. _ ”

“Stop arguing!” Blue huffed from inside the building Cross was pressing himself against as Ink started laughing all over again. “I’m trying to focus!”

“At least you’re helping,” Cross muttered.

Once his laughter subsided, Ink decided to let the silence cover them- even as the cows surrounding Cross mooed and their bells rang.

Despite how awkward and tense things had been between them since Cross had joined the team, Ink found that he hardly regretted that choice. He provided helpful insight to some problems and provided comic relief- just like now. And despite the fact that he was constantly viewed as a guard who held no emotions, Ink knew the truth. Cross just wanted to help the greater good- to protect those that he was close to.

Ink had betrayed that.

Ink rested his hand on his knuckles in thought, his eyes flashing between shapes. 

He regretted his actions..._ to a point. _

He regretted that he was willing to strain his relationships with others like that- that he was willing to throw everything away just to see something new. But he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions in general. He had done what he had thought was right, and even a part of him still believed that to be right.

It was just hard to remember that, despite the fact that they were all characters from a story, they had feelings.

Even though he had once been a part of one said story.

Now,  _ that  _ thought (the thought of the possibility of him actually being in a story) when he had really had it for the first time sent him spinning. After Error had informed him that he had killed himself and after he had talked to Dream, it had hit him.

He used to be a part of some kind of story, and he didn’t know what it was.

Even now he was uncomfortable with the thought, but it made sense (after his initial freak-out). He had to have been created by someone. Someone was writing his story- whether it was his original creator or not. Someone had helped him, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of believing anything other than what he believed right now.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t searched for his past earlier. Maybe, on some subconscious level, he knew that he was just another character in a story. That he might be able to travel from story to story, to view the characters of those stories and predict how they would react- but always be a character himself. Maybe there was another, greater version of him watching him as he walked through this, and it made everything more  _ real _ .

Maybe he  _ didn’t  _ regret his actions, but he  _ did _ regret how they affected others. 

And he hated that he hadn’t realized sooner that just because they were characters, didn't mean that their feelings weren’t valid.

He hated what his actions had done to Cross, and he wished he could gain his friendship back.

He probably wouldn’t, so why try to make it better? He should focus on not letting it get any worse.

…

He was probably failing that, too if he was being honest.

He was probably failing at a lot of things.

He wondered how many things there were that he was failing at? His memory had never been all that good, so even if there wasn’t anything he was failing at remembering.

It was a good thing that failure led to success because otherwise, that train of thought would probably be a lot more depressing than it was.

_ /Ink./ _ A familiar voice whispered through his magic.  _ /Ink./ _

He stood up, excitement brimming out of him. That  _ had _ to be Sci! 

That meant possible time with Error!

“Blue! Cross! I’m being summoned- try not to blow anything up while I’m gone, ‘kay?”

“Okay!” Blue called back, and Ink didn't wait to hear Cross’ reply, painting the ground and flowing through it.


	11. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made, and Cross is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news! The next chapter is one that you've all been waiting for!
> 
> And bad news? There isn't any.
> 
> Unless your Cross.

“You look like funking ship.” Error commented as he walked in through a portal. Sci finished chugging his mug of coffee and started pouring more into it without a second thought, side glaring at him.

“Major project, life-or-death, Edge is the best and you better not steal anything from him until we figure out how to do this before imminent doom decides to rain on us because I swear to heaven above he really is the only sane person in this building at the moment.”

“Well, who am I supposed to steal from?”

“I heard that Fell!Chocotale!Sans has the same brand of chocolate you’re looking for. And a decent supply of it.”

“Ugh, but I’ll have to re-scout everything out~!”

“Well, too bad. We’ve all been on guard here and the last thing we need is for the last sane person to go on a rampage.” Sci tucked a blue string into his pocket and pulled out a vial of ink, spilling it onto the floor.

“Ink.” He said before sipping on his coffee. He frowned when nothing happened, glaring at his mug. He was clearly contemplating on whether to end it’s life or not, as though the brew had offended him personally. 

It looked like it was just going to be one of  _ those  _ days. 

“Ink.” The scientist called again. It was said much sterner this time, and out of the small puddle of black liquid, the Guardian of AUs arose. Error scrunched his face up in distaste, trying and struggling to imagine what it would be like to do that.  _ Blegh. _

“Did you figure out how to help us, Sci?” Ink asked, excitedly. He didn't seem to be able to read the mood of the room, and Error partially hoped Sci would kill him from his irritation.

Then Ink stopped, concerned as he seemed to suddenly remember something. “Or is it about Dream? Is he okay? Wha-”

“Dream is  _ fine _ , just a little shocked. He’s processing everything.” Sci looked at Ink from the corner of his eye sockets, pure exhaustion radiating off of him. Error blinked in surprise.

Woah, so something was actually wrong with Dream? And even _Ink_ didn't know what it was?

Maybe he should have actually listened to Nightmare.

…

Now he was curious,  _ dang-it! _

“Edge is counseling him, and if you know what’s good for you you’ll continue to keep your nose out of it until he’s ready to talk.” Sci continued before chugging some more of the coffee, wiping off the excess off of his chin. “Ah,  _ that’s _ better.”

Error was disappointed when Ink didn't push, simply muttering an ‘oh, okay’ before dropping any and all topics surrounding the subject.

“So what did you figure out?” Error asked. He already had two mysteries on his hands, he didn't want to have a third.

“I developed a device that does indeed track down the core of a world,” Sci admitted, and he pulled out a metal, vacuum-looking device. “But it only works in… specific hands.”

It took a moment for Error to get the hint, and he nodded. “Well, show Ink how it works, then.”

“Alright- but this is still a prototype. I can’t guarantee that it’ll work in an incomplete world.”

Error tuned out the conversation that followed, deciding to talk to some of the Creators. He had only managed to answer a few of their questions when he was caught, though.

“Error, stop talking to yourself.” Sci sighed. “It’s not actually productive for your mental health if you speak like there’s another presence there. Now talking to yourself like you’re having a conversation with yourself as you currently are-  _ that’s _ where the health is.”

“What says I want to be healthy?” Error scoffed.

“The fact that you’re dead-set on killing all of us one day, and you kinda need to be in some kind of sane mind to do that.”

…

Well, he wasn’t  _ wrong, _ but  _ still. _

It wasn’t cool for him to pick him apart like that.

“Oh, shut up.” He whispered even softer, yet harshly to the Creators. “We can do it later you morons.”

“Besides-” Sci straightened his coat and grabbed his phone, stretching. “I’ll need to come with you to make sure that it works properly. I know you didn’t listen to my explanation.”

“Ugh, fine!” He turned around, throwing his arms out. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“This… is kinda uncomfortable.” Ink muttered, toying with the strap that went over his chest in the opposite direction of his sash, holding a tube of sorts with a reader on it in hand.

“Says the skeleton with  _ six different layers. _ ” Error grumbled.

“What?”

“Forget it.” Error found the saved coordinates for _____TALE and used them to open up the portal, gesturing for them to go in. He closed the portal behind them, muttering curses under his breath.

“So this is what an incomplete AU looks like?” Sci asked, observing the ‘snow’ at their feet.

“Sometimes.” Ink answered. “Sometimes it-“ He threw up, wiping the Ink off his chin before answering. “Sometimes there’s even less. Sometimes there’s more. It’s different for every creator. Wow, three people feels even weirder than two. Or one. I should have expected it, honestly, but daaaang.”

“Are you okay?” Sci asked, glancing at Ink curiously.

“Yeah, I might just throw up again later on.” He shrugged. “Alright, so now I just turn it on?”

“Yeah.” Sci nodded. “Then follow the direction it tells you to go.”

“Okay.” Ink turned it on, a simple switch on the tube, and the machine buzzed to life. A small red dial on the compass on the handle of the tube started spinning around randomly before pointing to the right.

“Towards Snowdin it is!” Ink cheered, and together the three of them trudged off. Sci kept on taking notes, and Error would have snapped at him if he hadn’t caught sight of just what those notes entailed. Theories about what happened, about the consequences of Ink being here, what effects this could have, and what the beginning of creation must have actually looked like (considering that Ink almost never let anyone come with him when he left to help develop a new world).

As they walked through Snowdin though, Error could tell that something was different from last time. The sketches moved slightly, yes, but this time they  _ stared _ .

Some of them even made more clear, wider motions- all of them so that they could turn to look.

At them.

Or perhaps, Error realized, at  _ Ink _ .

When they passed the Papyrus to enter the house, the sketch blinked, almost as though he was in shock. As though he had a conscious- was aware of what was going on. He turned to stare at Ink, mouth open and ready to speak, and then he froze and returned to normal when Ink walked on without a second thought.

The destroyer fought off the shivers that wanted to go down his spine, and when he glanced at Sci it didn't look like he had noticed the odd behavior.

Did the sketches of this world still remember Ink? What were they reacting to? His presence? He recalled that Ink hadn’t walked through the town last time, so there was no way to tell if this was because of Ink or because there were multiple people there.

The Destroyer wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to know, but the questions remained.

They walked through the house and out the back, to a blank spot that was a fair distance away from the town. It felt familiar to Error, and when Ink stopped and black tears began to fall down his cheeks, he realized why.

“Dang-it, not again.”

“Not again?” Sci asked, confused. “What’s going on?”

“The last time we were in this spot, Ink reacted the same exact way.” Error gestured to the ink-stain. “He doesn’t even know why he’s crying. It’s annoying and bugging the crap out of me.”

“Ink?”

“I… really don’t.” Ink reached a hand up to his cheeks to start rubbing them away, laughing awkwardly. “I don’t know anything about this. I don’t know why my whole being  _ aches _ .”

“... Well, there is something that might make sense.” Sci admitted, speaking slowly as he looked at the information flowing through the screen of the Core detector. “Of course, everything about this is a theory, so I might not be right. I’m about 78% certain, though.”

“About what?” Error asked, folding his arms with a small huff. “Explain away.” The scientist gave the error an annoyed glare for his sass, but Error didn't budge. Finally, he sighed.

“The theory would suggest that crying is a subconscious reaction.” Sci stepped forward, placing a hand on Ink’s shoulders as he fixed his glasses. “Somewhere, some part of you remembers this place. And it grows sad. Or happy. You ask why? Well, it's most likely because… this, Ink? Might just be the very place where you  _ killed yourself _ .”

“...” A deep, shuddering inhale came from the Guardian. Error was shocked himself, not expecting that conclusion. It made sense though, and he almost wished he knew what Ink was feeling at that moment. “So… so you’re saying that… this might be where I died?”

“Precisely.” Sci nodded. “If one chose to block a traumatic memory from one’s brain, it’s still possible for them to be triggered and react to things of the locked memory. Some part of your magic is mourning over your death, and for whatever reason this area, in particular, makes it ache even harder.” He huffed, hovering his phone over the machine and collecting more data from it. “Looks like this is where the core last was, too. It’s not here anymore. I don’t know the timestamp either. Maybe the core disappeared before you died? After? At the same time?” He seemed to be taking notes for himself now, but when Error finally processed the words it filled him with rage.

“What do you mean ‘It’s not here?!” Error exclaimed, his voice growing louder with each word. “A world can’t exist without a core! Even taking the core out of the world would lead to the destruction of the world! There’s no way that it just vanished- no matter when Ink might have offed himself!”

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you.” Sci raised a hand to his face and rubbed at his temples, waving his phone around. “This might be just a prototype, but I made it as accurate as I could in the short amount of time and a limited amount of knowledge that I’ve been given! It was a huge help, but not even you understand everything about how the Multiverse works. No one does, but I doubt that we’ll get different results if I made a more accurate machine. It’ll tell us the exact same thing this one did- that the core. Isn’t. Here.”

They stared at each other for several moments, locked in a battle of unspoken thoughts and their generally conflicting views. Both didn't notice Ink’s hand as it traced seemingly invisible patterns on his chest, lost in thought.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Sci sighed. He looked down, tension slowly rolling his shoulders.

“Let’s not fight.” He muttered, rubbing his face. “I’m tired and I just… need to go home and finish working. I’m positive that Ink feels the same, yes?”

“...Yeah.” The Guardian answered absently, still caught up in his thoughts. “I… don’t want to be here any longer.”

“Fine!” Error huffed, throwing up his arms. He opened up portals below them that led to Labtale, and the two fell through and landed on the floor with a harsh thud. Error himself decided that he’d rather go home instead of conversing with two abominations that were complete idiots and cowards.

It wasn’t his fault if they had decided to stop.

Maybe he could blow off some steam…

* * *

When Sci and Ink landed in Sci’s lab, the scientist growled.

“Impatient overgrown baby.” He insulted under his breath, groaning as he sat up. He used a table next to him to help him stand, and Ink continued to lay on the floor, face down. “You okay?”

“I don’t want to get up. Or feel anything.” The Guardian groaned. And it was the truth, mostly. All that was left of the phantom pain now was a small tingling sensation that felt like one of his arms or legs had fallen asleep, but all over his chest.

“That’s a lie,” Sci grumbled. “You want an actual soul more than any Flowey or Temmie or whatever in the Multiverse, and there isn’t a single universe that can help you with that.”

“You caught me~!” Ink let out a dry laugh, standing up. Then he paused. He should probably tell Sci what exactly he had been feeling. “But… for a moment there, I really did want to feel nothing. It was weird.”

“Huh.” Sci paused, taking a moment to think, before narrowing his eyes at Ink. “Really?” He asked, disbelieving. 

“Yeah.” He waved his hand around a little while Sci pulled out a notebook and pen to start writing. “Like… It was like I was feeling pain, physically and emotionally, but the paints weren’t to blame. And I just wanted it to… stop. But it wasn’t real. And it felt like I’d feel it no matter what I did- even if I was empty. I just didn't  _ want _ to feel anymore.”

“Certainly sounds uncomfortable for you,” Sci mumbled, clicking his pen a few times in thought. “Did you-”

“Oi, Nerd, are you okay?!” Edge’s voice echoed from outside the door, and both of them froze to look at it. “I heard a big crash an’ I dunno what project you’re workin’ on now, and I swear if you didn't actually sleep when ya said ya were sleepin’ I’m gonna-” He burst in, his red eye light darting around. When they landed on the two of them, he slumped- an unimpressed look on his face. “Oh. So ya did decide to do it today, and ta come back instead o’ stayin’ to observe every single lil’ detail.”

“Edge, you knew I wouldn’t risk missing our dinner date.” Sci chuckled. “We left after lunch and just got back. Error decided he was fed up with us.”

“Rightfully so.”

“Aww, Babe, don’t be like that.”

“I can be whateva I want towards you.” A smile was on his face regardless. Ink stifled his laughter and rolled his eyes, knowing that they were probably going to start their ‘subtle’ flirting. He would probably have to leave soon. “Got any plans now dat you’ve seen the place?”

“Why yes, I do.”

“Well, are ya gonna share ‘em or are ya gonna keep it a secret?”

“Hmmm, I do believe that this would fall under Patient Confidentiality.” He replied in a voice that mocked seriousness, but the look in his eyes and the small lift in his grin revealed the teasing.

”You know this idiot doesn’t mind.” Edge jerked his thumb at Ink, who snickered. The said 'idiot' nodded in agreement. Ink struggled to respect other’s business, so why would it bother him if others talked about his? Sci hummed again, fixing the glasses on his face.

“You got me. In that case-”   


“Is everyone okay?”

“What the-” Edge jumped, his magic flaring around his hands before he sighed. “Gosh dang-it, Dream, I told ya ta stay in my office.”

Wait,  _ who?! _

“Dream?” The said guardian poked his head into the lab at Ink’s voice.

“Oh! Hi, Ink! Uh…” Dream’s eyelights wouldn’t stay on him, and he was fiddling nervously with his hands. It took Ink a moment to remember why Dream was so nervous, and Cross’ voice filled his head.

_ “He needs time to think. And be alone. He’s not ready to talk to anyone, much less about what’s going on.” _

He wanted to do the complete opposite. He wanted, with every fiber of his being, to walk over there and wrap Dream up in a hug and ask him everything he could think of. Ask for answers and try to figure out what was going on.

But that would mean throwing Dream’s feelings out the window. And he usually did that because everyone around him was a character in a story, and he wasn’t. He knew that wasn’t the case now, though. Hadn’t he been thinking about stopping that earlier today?

…

Well, he couldn't remember, but he knew that that felt right.

That was the question, wasn’t it? Ask or wait?

Act, or have faith?

Continue as though his whole view on life hadn’t changed, or embrace the change and follow the story as a _character_ rather than a _supervisor_?

“What’s going on here?” His friend finally asked, his eyes settling on Sci but still much more on edge than he should have been. Ink wanted to speak so  _ badly _ but he didn't know what he should talk about. What the best choice of action would be.

“Ink, Error, and I all went to the unfinished world.” The scientist answered, appearing to ignore the tension in the room. “We were just talking about some side-effects that Ink feels while he’s there.”

At the mention of it, Ink latched on to the excuse to talk like he was drowning (which he was. He was drowning in his thoughts and impulses), and the chance to verbally express himself was a lifeline he desperately grabbed at. It didn’t directly deal with his inner dilemma, and he could use his wandering mouth as something to use to prolong his decision. 

“Yeah! I told you about it- that there’s this one place that makes me cry and feel like I don’t actually want to feel anything at all!” He smiled at his friend, bouncing on his feet with his contained energy. “It was so weird.”

“Oh!” Dream blinked, his attention back on Ink. Some of his anxiousness seemed to have dissipated, and the answer to his problem clicked with a simple realization.

Even before this whole thing happened, he had never wanted to intentionally hurt his friends without good cause.

“Did you learn anything new?”

“Yeah! Sci thinks that I must’ve died there, and the core for the world definitely isn’t there anymore.” Though, Ink didn’t like the burning need to say _something-_ _anything_. Knowing he didn’t want to ask the questions as much as he did anymore, he continued to talk about something else that they had in common- Cross. 

“Oh, and thank you for letting Cross work for you in your place! I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t want to pry, but he’s been a big help!”

“Cross…  _ what. _ ”

The pure and poorly concealed  _ anger _ that was in Dream’s voice sent shivers up everyone’s bones, and Ink swallowed before he nodded.

“Yeah… Cross approached me about a week ago to talk to me about it. I made him promise to talk to you, though. Has…” Dream’s expression darkened- if that was even possible. “Has he not done that… yet?”

“No. He hasn’t.” The usually  _ happy _ and  _ positive _ skeleton slowly turned around. “Where is he?”

“Dream, I-”

_ “Where. Is. He.” _

“I’ll send him home, we were doing the weekly check-up.” He answered without a second thought.

_ ‘Please don’t overexert yourself with whatever it is that’s happening to you in an attempt to find him.’ _ He thought almost desperately.

“ _ Good. _ I’ll see him soon.” In a flash of yellow, he vanished. They all stood in silence for a few minutes, a clock ticking softly out in the hallway.

“So,” Sci coughed, gaining the attention of his boyfriend and Ink. “His control over the fluctuations in his emotions and control over his instinct to use his magic has been getting  _ better _ , huh?”

“Heheheh…” Edge shrugged, a nervous smile on his face. “It’s a… work in progress?”

Ink looked between the two of them as they stared at each other, Sci’s unimpressed face making Edge even more nervous. The tension continued to spike even  _ higher _ in the room, and while Ink was curious to see what exactly it would lead to, he didn’t want to be there when it happened.

“I’m… gonna leave now.” Ink admitted slowly, stepping back as he pulled out his brush. “I’ll… give Cross a heads up.” And then he melted into the paint he placed on the floor, teleporting.


	12. Dream is an Angry Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error learns about what's going on, and Dream has decided what Error's favor is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first he did when he found them a few hours later was give Cross the most done look he could. It might have been a little terrifying, considering that he had a red skull in one eye and a purple swirl in the other one, but oh well.

“Woah, what the-”

“You haven’t told Dream yet.”

It was a statement, not a question. The newest member of their team froze, and anger flickered through his eyes.

“How did you-”

“I accidentally ran into Dream in Labtale. I respected his wishes, didn’t ask questions.” He explained simply. “Simple small talk.”

“Oh.”

“Cross,” Blue huffed, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at him with his Disappointed Look. Cross shrunk under it. “We all know you promised Ink, why haven’t you done it yet? I-“

“I know, I know.” The Guard interrupted, waving his arms around. “I just-” He lifted a hand up to his head and ran it through imaginary hair. The nervousness, dread, and anxiety he was feeling were told simply through the expression on his face. He glanced over at Ink. “... How mad is he…?”

“He’s more upset than I thought I’d ever see him.” Ink blinked. “In fact, the last time I even saw him get that mad at me was when-”

“I get it, you don’t have to say it.” He sighed, hanging his head and hiding his face behind his hands. He let it fall down a little further, his fingers latching onto his eye sockets and hanging there as he thought about what he was going to do. It was quiet for a few seconds before Ink decided to speak again, this time with a soft yet stern tone.

“Cross, you’ve been relieved for the rest of the day from your duties to sort this out.” The other nodded in understanding, still lost in thought. “You are either to return to the Doodle Sphere or summon me tomorrow and tell me if you are still allowed to help us or not. It is up to Dream if that is the case or not, and you will also have tomorrow off.”

“Okay.” Cross sighed again, glancing between the two of them. His hands dropped, and the look on his face now read ‘wish me luck’ before he flickered out of the world.

“... Was he really that mad?” Blue asked, looking over at Ink curiously.

“Yes.” Ink turned around, shaking his head absently. They needed to focus, and with one member gone, they’d have to work harder. “Come on, let’s finish this up and call it a day.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Nightmare had been minding his business, finding amusement in the fails and messes that his minions had gotten into (he wondered who decided to start up the prank war this time) when he felt it.

A very, _ very _negative spike in one of the worlds.

A familiar negative spike.

One that he hadn’t expected to see in another decade or two.

Oh, his brother was _ pissed. _

He reached out his magic, tracking the negative feeling as it revealed itself to be in Kingdomtale. He waited for almost ten minutes, double and triple-checking that not only was his magic correct, but that Dream was, in fact, planning to stay there until his anger was gone.

He had thought Dream had been frequenting that place. He hadn’t wanted to search in the hopes that Dream would lower his guard one day, and that Cross was, in fact, actually there. With his brother this angry, he could sneak someone in to spy on them without Dream noticing- so long as he himself did not enter the world.

He reached over to the intercom, a plan forming in his mind. “Dust, I have your next assignment. If you don’t arrive within the next three minutes, the first one to make it to my office will be sent.”

_ That _ ought to get them there fast. He kicked back and leaned in his chair, a smirk on his face. Maybe he could find out what was going on with Dream.

He kept his fingers crossed.

* * *

After blowing off the much-needed steam by messing around and pranking the Nightmares, Error decided it was time to settle his curiosity. 

Not the major one, the minor one that The Creators were theorizing about constantly. It was growing more annoying than Ink’s mystery and he wanted them to shut up.

However, the moment he opened up the portal, the thick and tangible _ tension _ from where he knew Dream currently resided made him freeze.

_ What the- _

“FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, CROSS, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” He could hear the guardian shout through the several walls _ and _ yards in between where Dream was inside and where he had summoned the portal outside (so that he could spy on him).

“Holy _ funk _ .” He swore, shocked and terrified as he closed the portal. He turned around without a second thought. “Nope. I don’t care if you all beg for me to spy on him to figure out what the fudgin’ ship is going on out there- I am _ NOT _ getting into the middle of that. Cross can suffer.” He paused and then shook his head. “No, I’m not opening a window. I’d rather wait until all that stupid drama passes. There’s no way that’s as good as Undernovela anyway.”

Error collapsed onto his beanbag, content to simply lay back and _ maybe _ entertain some of the nicer Creators when he felt a tug on one of his strings.

A _ harsh _ tug.

It wasn’t from Nightmare, despite how similar it felt to his tugs, because the other didn’t have his strings anymore.

It wasn’t from Sci or Blueberror either, because the two of them knew that summoning him like that would result in him coming _ pissed. _

That left the one person he currently did not want to see.

Error was tempted to ignore the tug when the String was pulled again, so hard that it almost broke.

He didn’t hesitate to open the portal, pulling up his anger to mask the fear that was _ not _ there.

“What the funk, Dream?!” He exclaimed, glaring at the…

He took a second look to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

The skeleton who was currently crying tears of rage as he vibrated with the anger that he was holding in, glaring at him with a look that could _ kill _. He also wasn’t wearing his normal clothes either- gone were the formal-looking yellow clothes that he always wore. Instead, he wore black pajama pants with white suns on them, and a white shirt that was a few sizes too big hung off him underneath a spare jacket of Cross’. There was something yellow tied around his neck though, and Error had no doubt that the cape the other always carried around with him was what that piece of fabric was. The golden circlet was still on his head, but it was tilted a little to the right.

…

This _ was _ the Guardian of Positive feelings, right? The one who was so old that he had plenty of time to practice controlling his emotions and never really letting those emotions out- especially if they were of the _ negative _ kind?

It was clear that he had probably been fretting over this for hours, and the shouting match had probably only started a few minutes before Error had tried to spy on them.

“You don’t have to tug on it so hard. I can be summoned just as easily with a less-violent one.” He grumbled, looking away to see the person he knew the anger was actually directed at.

Cross looked about as lost as a fish out of water, his eyelights positively tiny in his confusion and fear, and his hands held up in the universal ‘I surrender’ position. 

Error would probably laugh about it later.

Clearly, the other was either scared speechless from Dream’s current mood or because he had actually managed to summon Error.

“Dream,” The monochrome one said, his voice doing its best to be very calm and soothing despite the situation. “It’s okay. We don’t need to summon Error, we can-“

“No, It’s _not_ okay!” Dream waved his arm wildly around. “I told you that I’d_ think about it_, that didn’t mean that you could _sneak around my back_ _and risk your life_ simply because _it’s not safe for me to work!_ Working in the Kingdom as a guard my bass!” His glare grew darker if possible, and he took a deep breath, smiling in a spiteful way that Nightmare would be jealous of. “_I’M_ just going to make sure that you don’t _die while doing it._”

“But Drea-“

“Error!” The angry gaze of his Summoner's yellow eye lights landed on him, and even if he wanted to run away, he couldn’t. “I have decided what you’re going to do for me in payment of keeping your secret.” He looked back at Cross with a venomous glare, pointing at him.

Error almost didn’t hear his next words.

“You are going to _ personally _ be Cross’ bodyguard.”

He sounded so confident- so sure that that was what he wanted out of the _ Destroyer of Worlds _, that neither of them could speak.

… 

…

…

…

“I’m going to be his _ what?! _”

“He’s going to be my _ what?! _”

“Bodyguard.” Dream nodded decisively. “Until this stupid, unplanned pregnancy is over with and I can go back to protecting him myself!”

If some of the voices hadn’t theorized it earlier, he would have rebooted.

Dream was _ what? _

“Dream, this isn’t-“

“Isn’t necessary?!” He exclaimed, and Cross winced. “You and your stupidly warm jacket basically have a huge target painted on your back with a huge sign with Nightmare’s name on it! And it reads ‘ATTACK ME NIGHTMARE! I’M HERE AND YOU CAN SHOW UP WHENEVER! IT’S NOT LIKE I’M AT THE TOP OF YOUR KILL LIST OR ANYTHING’!”

_ **dREAm wAS...** _

“You’re acting like you don’t!” Cross snapped, apparently done with being shouted at. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

“I have a way to actually push him back until I can escape and weaken him so that he can’t kill me! _ You don’t! _”

“You mean that _ same magic _ you shouldn’t use because it’s currently obsessing over your child’s health and turning it into a Positive Spirit _ at the same time?! _” Cross waved his arms around. “Your magic is so exhausted you can hardly even use it to heal!”

_ **pREgNANt.** _

“I just don’t want you to die!”

“I don’t want you to die either!”

_ **hE wAS pREgNANt.** _

“Holy funk.” He muttered under his breath. 

How had _ that _ happened? 

He thought these two blind abominations hadn’t actually had the guts to talk about their feelings, much less actually do _ that _ with each other.

“And I’m not the one who has _ two lives _ to support in _ one body _ .” Cross continued with a sigh, his voice lowering into a softer one. “Look, I know you want to protect me, and normally I wouldn’t mind that but right now I’m not the priority you should be focusing on.” He walked forward and took Dream’s hands into his own. He was emulating so much _ love _ as he looked into Dream’s eyes that Error wanted to gag. 

“You need to start looking out for yourself to keep the baby safe, Dream. Sci and Edge know this, and if he knew what was going on, Ink would agree.” Cross raised a hand to wipe the tears off of Dream’s skull, his voice now a soft and gentle murmur. “_ Please _ , Dream- you have to understand that… that I care for you just as much, maybe even _ more _ than you care for me. I just want to make sure you and your child are safe and sound.”

“I-“ Dream sniffed, but determination glimmered in his eyes. “I know that, Cross. I know you care for me, and I… I feel the same. I’m not going to forget that I have someone really, truly relying on me for support. But I _ know _ that I’m being protected. _ You’re _not and… and I can’t do this without you. There’s no way I’d even be able to motivate myself to get up and do something if you weren’t here, so please understand that I care, but I’m still going to do this. If you insist on doing my job for me and fighting my brother, then I’ll insist on making sure that you’re genuinely protected.”

Error could see that Cross was biting his tongue, waging an inner battle. Slowly, Cross hung his head.

This was, much to Error’s amusement once he was done processing, almost as good as Undernovela. He was actually enjoying the admittedly-too-cheesy-for-his-liking drama he had thought he’d rather stay away from. In fact, he almost reached into a portal for some popcorn.

That’s when he felt it.

An outcode had teleported into the world, just outside the house.

Normally, that wouldn’t matter- but with the way that things were going, it sounded like he’d need to live up to his word sooner than he’d like.

Because he _ never _ broke a promise.

He turned to the side absently (the two idiots were too caught up in each other to notice), and opened up a window to just outside, where the teleportation had taken place.

“I…” Cross inhaled slowly before letting it out, defeated. “I understand, Dream.”

Wouldn’t you know it- just outside stood a very murderous looking skeleton, with an axe in tow.

“Good.” Dream closed his eyes and turned to look at Error. “Error-“

“Funk.” He breathed. 

He couldn’t let Nightmare see him here with Dream and Cross. It wouldn’t be good if he had to fight two different groups of people the next time he decided to destroy a world. He snapped his head to look at Dream, eyes narrowed. 

“Are you serious about me becoming Cross’ bodyguard until you’re back on your feet?”

“Yes, and-“

“Save it, we need to leave.” Error threw up a portal and pushed the two of them into it, ignoring the pain and glitching that jumped all over his hands. He jumped through it himself not long after, closing it as fast as possible. Then he pulled up a window again and angled it so that it would stay on Horror. It looked like they had made it in time- the Nightmare had only just looked into the window to see if anyone was home.

“Error what the funk-“ 

“You’re lucky that’s what Dream decided as payment, and that I don’t break my word.” Error threw a harsh glare at Cross. “Nightmare must’ve sent Horror to scout the place out. He would have seen you two.”

“What?!” Dream was by his side instantly, a little too close to be comfortable, but at least not close enough to be touching him. “Dang-it!”

“What?” Error raised a browbone. “Did you _ want _ to be caught by your brother?”

“No, but the information Sci has about the baby is open and available for anyone to read!” He stressed. “If Nightmare finds out that I’m pregnant, I don’t know what will happen!”

“Dream, calm down-“ Cross placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“I can’t _ calm down! _” Dream hissed, tears forming in his eyes again as he began to descend into an angry panic- although his anger had certainly diminished. “If I don’t get those papers the whole Multiverse is going to know!”

As the two idiots kept arguing, Error found himself thinking.

Dream and Cross _ could _ stay in the Anti-Void (where they were at the moment). It was safe, and Nightmare wouldn’t be able to find them. That would also mean that they would go crazy, though- and Error didn’t want them bothering him. He liked what peace and quiet he was allowed, he didn't need them interrupting it.

He could also let them go (he was really favoring that one) without getting the papers, but in the end they would probably be targeted more and make his job even harder than it should have been. Cross would _ always _ protect Dream, and Error would be forced to protect two people instead of one. Not fun.

Or, the third option- grab the papers and skip all of the access crap.

He reached his hand out and opened a portal when Horror moved to look in a different window, snatching the papers off the table and throwing them onto the floor of the Anti-Void.

“Anything else?” He snapped when silence followed his actions.

“A Pamphlet and Book about pregnancy next to the guest bed.” Dream admitted slowly, sniffing a little. Error snagged those too with a separate portal after making sure no one saw. “And… uh… I think that’s-”

“Destroy the laptop.”

“What?!” Dream looked behind him and at Cross, shocked. “But that has all of the pictures of your…” The Guardian trailed off, his voice soft and worried. “Why-”

“We don’t need the possibility of Nightmare somehow managing to look at our search history on it.” Cross walked over to stand on the other side of Dream. “We need that laptop destroyed to the point that no one could ever get any kind of information out of it.”

“But-“

“I won’t risk it.”

Error opened a new portal and threw the thing into the Anti-Void. It landed on the invisible floor with a sickening _ crack_, and he doubted it would work properly whether they wanted to keep it or not. Dream winced, his facial features furrowed in a variety of emotions. The error was surprised he could read Dream that easily (usually it was so hard), and he wondered what was on that computer other than the search history. It had to be something important to Cross, but the Guard wasn’t emoting.

“I’ll take care of it after this.” He looked over at the two of them with a glare. “Is that all?”

“Yes-”

“Good, now you two need to make sure that you’re not in immediate danger of catching Nightmare’s attention before I let you two leave. You better think long and hard about where you want to go to hide away from him because he _ will _ be doubling his efforts to find both of you for the next while.” He closed the window and turned away. A few feet in front of him his beanbag sat, inviting him to collapse and fall asleep. “While you two are doing that, I’m going to take a nap. Don’t. Bother. Me.”

“Okay.” Was the last thing he heard as his eye sockets closed while he fell onto the softness of his beanbag.


	13. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error takes care of the Cream situation and Cross tells Ink Dream's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, that I literally love every single one of you?
> 
> Just... you didn't have to read this story but you guys are also so much more vocal/passionate than the readers on my Amino account and you read this silly story of mine, and...
> 
> Hnnngggg let me shove my love in your face even as I withhold the information you ask for in the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Error’s nap was peaceful enough.

Granted, he felt like he had slept on sandpaper and there was a harsh thumping in his skull, but he ignored it and groaned, sitting up.

What was the last thing he remembered?

…

Oh, right.

He glanced behind him and scrunched his face up when he saw the two of them cuddling in his Anti-Void. They had probably had plenty of time to think of a place to go to. He rolled off of his beanbag with a small huff, laying down on the floor. When he finally felt like it, he stood up and dragged his body (using his legs, of course) over to them. With a closer look at the two of them, Dream was legitimately asleep, his head laying down on Cross’ chest and his arms wrapped around his stomach. He was drooling a little even, and Error internally groaned. If it got on the floor he’d have to clean it. 

Cross was wide awake, though. He had his arms wrapped around Dream, one of his hands placed gently over the arms on Dream’s stomach. He watched the destroyer wearily, even as Error squinted at him.

“What’re you looking at?” He asked Cross.

“You,” Cross answered. Error was too tired to be humored or angry, so he tilted his head at them.

“I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“How on Earth you two managed to screw each other when you weren’t even close to confessing your feelings is beyond me.” He leaned down a little, squinting his eyes even more. That was a little clearer. “What happened?”

“What?!” Cross spluttered, a purple flush gracing his cheekbones. “I’m not- I didn't-!”

“Well, you certainly act like it.” He rolled his eyelights. “Dream isn’t exactly interested in anyone else.” Error leaned back. “So who exactly funked him up then?”

“He wasn’t.”

“What do you mean, ‘he wasn’t’?” Error quoted the words, scowling. “That’s kinda how people get pregnant.”

“It’s not in my place to say.” Cross looked down at Dream with that stupid, puppy-love-struck-look that he thought he was hiding, and Error decided his impromptu questioning session was done. They needed to leave.  _ Now _ .

“Well, have either of you chosen an AU to go to?”

“Uhhh…”

“Look-” Error sighed, a hand going to his forehead while his other hand waved around. He was just so tired of everything. “Nightmare can’t find you here, but you’ll also go crazy if you stay. Literally. Not to mention that there’s no way that I’m actually letting you stay here for  _ that _ long. Choose or I’ll pick one for you.”

“Well, I wanted to take him to G’s, but…”

“Buuut~?” Error frowned. “Do you have a place or not? That doesn’t sound like an answer.”

“... Reapertale.” Cross looked up after his decision, a small smile on his face. “He wanted to go to Reapertale. We’ll go there.”

“No need to be so cheesy about it.” Error gagged, turning around. “Do you want me to drop you off on their doorstep?”

“Yeah, that’ll probably be best.” Cross tried to get up, but it proved to be difficult with Dream clinging to him. “Just give me a-”

This was taking too long.

“Nevermind.” The error practically growled, opening up a portal. “I’ll speak on your behalf, just get ready to leave.”

“But Er-” The portal closed behind him, and he found himself on Death’s Doorstep. 

_ Again. _

Why did he do this to himself? 

The next thing he knew, he’d probably be forced to tell Geno that Error was… well,  _ Geno _ .

He shivered at the thought before letting out a small laugh. Like he’d actually do that.

He knocked on the door loudly, uncaring if he was interrupting anything. Once again, Geno was the one to open it.

“Error!” The other version of him exclaimed in shock, jerking back. “Uh… Hi?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes. Do you-”

“Do you have enough room to house two people?”

“Yeah, but why-”

“Can you protect them?”

“What on Earth-”

_ “Just answer the stupid question!” _

“Yes!” Geno frowned, his eye light observing him. Error knew that look well, and he didn't like it.

“Where’s the little abomination?”

“ _ Goth _ is fast asleep.” The glitch growled.

“Good. Cross needs you to do him a favor.” 

“Cross?” Geno tilted his head. “You mean the survivor of XTale, right? What does he need?”

“Your help and secrecy.” Error opened a portal- this time making sure that there were a few locks on it to keep it open. “I’ll tell him you can help, just-”

“Is he in there?” Geno asked, trying to look over Error’s shoulder. He stepped forward, lifting a hand. “Is he hurt? Ink told me you don’t like touching people. If you want, I can-” 

Before either of them could think, strings wrapped around Geno’s bones. He was raised off the ground slightly, and Error moved his face close enough so that he could get the message across clearly.

**“yOu’RE NOt gOiNG iN thERE.”**

Geno’s jaw dropped, apparently speechless. Glitches ran up Error’s form more frantically and his eyes were clouded with errors, nearing a crash and, possibly, a reboot.

He hadn’t even thought before he acted, and that had bothered him until he remembered just why he did. After a few moments, he sighed, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

Geno already had a happy ending.

He didn't deserve the original’s fate, and he wasn't going to risk another error running around. Two were more than enough.

“You don’t want to know what happens if you go in there.” Error slowly let the other go, turning around and stepping through the portal. Geno stared after him with a hand reached up to his soul, both relieved and confused.

“Is that why Cross needs me?” He asked softly. “Because he went in there?”

“No. He’s safe for now.” Error glanced over his shoulder. “You only have part of a soul. Any sane, healthy monster would require days before they went mad. You don’t want to risk finding out what happens with a  _ partial soul _ and a  _ dying body. _ ” 

Then he walked further in and turned to look at Cross, who had somehow managed to situate Dream in his arms. He was struggling to stand (legs had probably fallen asleep), so Error used his strings to lift the other up off his feet and bring him outside the portal. He left him in front of Geno without looking at the glitch, retracting his strings.

“Have fun with the drama, glitch-face.” He said before closing the portal.

With that done, maybe he could try to go to sleep again.

Yeah, getting some more sleep sounded nice right about now.

* * *

“Aaaaand that’s all you need!” Ink smiled, puffing his chest at the now improved world-in-progress. “It’s looking really good so far- I can’t wait to see when it’s finished!”

He felt the creator’s gratitude before he teleported back to the doodle sphere, the feeling of accomplishment flowing through him.

“Let’s see… am I forgetting anything?” He asked himself. He reached for his scarf, holding it up to his face to read it.

He found his list about everything he knew about Error and skimmed through it, having already memorized it to the best of his abilities. He also found his notes about Dream and Cross, and-

Oh.

Right.

Ink winced, recalling how livid Dream had been yesterday. He wondered if Cross would still be able to help, but he sincerely doubted it. Dream was already protective enough of Cross as he was, even if he didn't show it.

Cross was supposed to summon him today to tell him if he was allowed to continue working with them or not, and throwing a glance at Dreamtale he knew the day was only half-over.

He’d have to distract himself with something.

Maybe he could hang out with Geno…?

That was a good idea!

He nodded to himself, holding out his brush and ready to teleport when he looked down and noticed something.

“Oh!” He laughed, picking up one of the vials. “I should refill these before I leave. Who knows what will happen if I don’t.” He painted the floor and traveled through the doodle sphere, happily skipping his house and appearing over by the fountains. He filled each of them up, one at a time while getting lost in thought.

Nothing.

Fear.

Happiness.

Pride.

Anger.

Pain.

Sadness.

Calm.

Curiosity.

He had the full spectrum, yet still felt as empty as the day he was painted with color all those years ago.

For the first time in what felt like a while, he realized once again that there was a paint- a color never quite given to him.

He couldn’t tell you how many times this had happened. That he had realized that one color was missing from the rest. That there was one emotion that he was never given to feel with.

Ink believed he had tried to make it once, long ago. Back when he was a lot less comfortable with the realization that he forgot things not long after learning them. Attempting to make it by color alone hadn’t worked, and he had never felt whatever emotion it was to actually know what it consisted of.

It actually still kind of bugged him- that there was emotion just out of reach, and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t grasp it. He often felt it around his friends, but he mostly felt it around Error. The strange, empty feeling that told him that he needed to feel more of something, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t. Some emotions made the unsettling feeling better, but nothing ever quelled it.

He had thought on it before, he believed- it was hard to remember. He had probably figured out emotion it was before, too. Why should he if he couldn’t feel it? Why worry and stress over it?

But as he thought longer about that feeling, he hoped to know what it was- just once more, and remember all of the other little realizations that would come with whatever that unknown feeling was.

… 

Wait…

It could be… 

He smiled, almost bittersweetly as he grabbed at his sash.

Of course.

That made sense.

After all…

_ Why give love to one who has no soul? _

…

…

…

…

…

…

_ What had he been thinking about? _

“That’s right, Broomy.” Ink nodded to himself. “We’re waiting for Cross to summon me to figure out what Dream’s verdict is.”

He hoped it was good, and that Cross could still work with them.

_ /Ink/ _

Aaaand it looked like he was going to find out now!

Ink painted the grass below him and sunk into his ink, reappearing in front of Cross.

And in front of a familiar house.

One that wasn’t supposed to be the one he appeared in front of.

“Reapertale?” Ink asked, confused. “Shouldn’t we be in Kingdomtale?”

“Nightmare found us.” Was Cross’ simple response, fiddling with some kind of weird metallic bracelet.

Oh.

_ Oh, Dream had been  _ ** _THAT _ ** _ mad. _

That was worse than the last time that had happened.

“Well, I guess it’s a testament to how much he cares about you.” Ink muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Well-” Ink gave Cross a sly look, leaning forward and intruding on Cross’ personal space juuuust a little bit. “If he got that upset just thinking about you getting hurt, he must care about you. He doesn’t even get that upset about  _ me _ and we’ve been friends for years.”

“So?” Cross asked.

“So~!” Ink smirked and leaned back. “Come on, Cross- even you can put two and two together. He~ likes~ you~”

“We’re friends.”

“No, he likes you the way you like him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The purple flush on his face said otherwise.

“That doesn’t matter, anyway.” The Guard decided suddenly, brushing it off. Ink almost protested (he wanted to tease the other), but wisely said nothing. “Dream wants me to stay home tomorrow too.”

“Oh?” This was  _ too easy _ . “Are you two planning on-”

“Do you have no shame?!” Cross hissed, his blush growing.

“Nope!” Ink laughed, wrapping a hand around his midsection. “So, what else did he say?”

“I can join you guys, obviously.” Yes! Ink wanted to dance for joy. “But I can’t fight Error.”

Well,  _ that _ was a weird request.

“Okay.” Ink nodded, tilting his head to the side as he used a hand to finger some of his paints. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Cross answered a bit  _ too _ quickly. So he did know. “He won’t tell me.”

Well, now Ink was stuck.

Tease Cross, or pester for an actual answer?

…

Ah, what the heck, teasing was always the one that won.

“So, what are you two planning to do today and tomorrow?” Ink asked. “Relax? Talk? Have a little…” He leaned in. _“Fun?”_

Cross scowled, unamused.

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Aw, come on~ can’t we-”

“No.”

“But-”   


“If your brain is going to be in the gutter, I’m not going to have this conversation.” Cross placed a hand on Ink’s head and forced him back. “Stop being immature and leave.”

“Leave so that you two can-” Ink ducked when one of Cross’ twin daggers formed in his hand. The Guard took a swing at him again with the other dagger that materialized, and Ink dodged the attack flawlessly. He had expected that, but there was something different about Cross' blades. Ink vaguely realized that they were supposed to be white, not blue- but before he could speak, Cross did.

“Leave.  _ Now. _ ”

“Okay, okay.” Ink held his hands up. He stepped back into the puddle of black ink with a smirk, allowing himself to slowly sink into it. “I hope you two have fun~!”

“Dang-it, Ink!” Cross exclaimed, but Ink’s laughter was cut off to the other’s invisible ears as he appeared back in the Doodle Sphere to continue.

“Blue’s gonna love this!” Ink beamed, and he moved to teleport there when he stopped.

Wait… hadn’t Blue asked for the day off?

But why?

Ink frowned and pulled out his scarf, moving past his notes on Error, Dream, and Cross to find his ones on Blue.

Oh.

Right…

Today had been…

Smile faltering, he let his scarf fall out of his hands to process a moment of regret.

It was small, with the haunted feeling of even harsher and depressing tones. It made Ink wonder how Blue had ever managed to forgive him and still maintain their friendship.

It was gone not even seconds later though, as a creator called for him. He smiled and turned, painting the ground in front of him to teleport to the world.

It was time to get to work.


	14. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally decides to do a little experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :D

Weeks flew by after that. Error attacked the worlds as though he hadn’t spent the last while chasing down Ink’s past (he looked really irritated about something), and the Nightmares had only gone out for a few supply raids. Ink was itching to ask Dream for his opinion and to just talk to him, but at the same time, he knew that he couldn’t approach him until he was ready. It had only been a little over a month, after all. 

When Cross mentioned how much they had to run now that Nightmare was actively on their trail again, Ink decided to place his best foot forward.

“You know, if you want I can make room in the Doodle Sphere for you two.” He had told the Guard. “It won’t be that hard, and Nightmare can’t come in here. You’d be safe.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

Somehow, Ink had the feeling that Cross didn't exactly bring it up to Dream. 

At all.

That was okay, though! He understood the other’s resentment and need to protect Dream. He just hoped that they’d come for him should the occasion arise.

Besides, it had been fun so far. He was glad to actually spend time with Cross. It actually felt kinda cool to reacquaint himself with the said skeleton- to get to know him again after all this time.

It made him feel weird though. He hadn’t decided on what the feeling was yet, but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he named it.

He casually walked through the expansive grasses of a High School Universe, broomy slung over his shoulders and his arms wrapped around it so that his hands were by his head. This AU was a new one that had been opened to the Multiverse a few days ago, and he couldn’t help but visit it to make sure it was doing okay.

He had worked hard to help the creator bring this AU to life. They had struggled a lot- jumping from idea to idea before finally settling down on something and developing it until it was finally introduced, as a whole, to the Universe.

… 

He always found that kinda funny. 

Well, the creators were hilarious in and of themselves (there were some details that weren’t needed in the story but added anyway  _ specifically  _ for that purpose, and he constantly found himself falling into stitches when the creators would show them to him), but that wasn’t what he was thinking about.

Some Creators were finicky with who could access their worlds. Maybe not necessarily with the out-codes, but  _ definitely _ with other creators- even going so far as to not even hint at their worlds existing, preferring to keep them hidden in the dark.

Some of the ones who kept the worlds to themselves didn't want to start showing it off until they had everything planned out, and even then sometimes they decided that they wouldn’t want to share it with anyone. Others jumped right into it- sharing their ideas and collaborating with other Creators, bringing the world to life together one step at a time.

Of course, all of the worlds were subject to earning other Creator’s dismay or jealousy. Often, those Creators would come out and claim another’s idea as their own- whether it was for attention or popularity, he wasn’t sure. The Original Creators and Creators who supported them would be outraged and do their best to amend the issue, but it was plenty discouraging and happened more often than anyone would have liked. Ink couldn’t exactly help them out no matter how much he wanted to, either. He was there to help them create and expand all kinds of ideas and concepts- he didn't have any grasp or influence on the world the Creators dwelled in.

It was probably why some of the more active Creators had stopped making their works accessible to other Creators for the time being. He could certainly still feel them creating, which was good- they just hadn’t shared those worlds with the multiverse yet, and he wasn’t sure if they ever would.

As long as they kept on working though, everything would work out.

The wind brushed past his skull and he smiled a little brighter.

_ Everything would be oka- _

Without warning, a glitchy portal opened up beneath Ink. He didn't have time to avoid it, so he moved to work on his landing instead. He switched his hold on Broomy to a defensive stance after he landed and rolled, looking around.

There, standing a few feet away, was Error.

They were back in the unfinished world, and it took him a moment to recall his prior thoughts.

“You know that you could have just summoned me, right? All you need is some ink to spill and to call out my name.” Ink informed, tilting his head when he realized that Error wasn’t here to fight. He felt like he was missing a feeling, so he tried to figure out which one to take before selecting yellow, blue, and green. “What’s going on? Did you figure out something else?”

“No, I want to test something. It’s been bugging me ever since I brought you and Sci here.” Error grumbled and reached into his pocket. To Ink’s surprise, it was a knitted scarf. Error threw it to him, and he caught it without a second glance. Wrapped inside the scarf was a pair of wireless headphones that he hadn’t seen before. “Put the headphones on and wrap the scarf around your eyes. You won’t be able to hear much, but do it anyway.”

Ink just  _ knew  _ that his eyes were question marks, but he complied regardless. It wasn’t like he could actually die, anyway. Let Error do his worst if he was even planning on any of that.

“Okay!” He said, loud enough so that he could hear himself, which probably meant that he was shouting. “What now?!”

Error’s glitched tone was clear as day, although it  _ was  _ a little muffled. Was he shouting too?

“I’m going to give you a string and lead you around. No matter what you do, don’t take anything off.”

“Roger that!” Ink smiled when he felt something soft and light grace his fingers and he grabbed onto the string, following Error blindly.

* * *

He  _ needed  _ to know.

He had spent  _ weeks  _ trying to distract himself from it- he had already told himself that he hadn’t wanted to know  _ why _ , but those idiotic voices had insisted that he at least  _ try  _ to.

Error needed to be sure he hadn’t been seeing things when they had walked through Snowdin with Sci.

So, he led Ink through the forest, stopping in front of every character they could find. His suspicions had been correct- they were more alive when they came close to Ink (and occasionally the Ink-stain would throw up, but that was to be expected). They looked clearer the closer they were to the sketch, resembling faces that looked more and more familiar. They’d move, too- sometimes suddenly moving from one pose to another. It wasn’t smooth, but it reminded him of something he had seen once.

Wasn’t it called an ‘animatic’? He could have sworn he had seen/heard of them before.

Regardless, it looked like whatever that was.

All of the sketches came to that semi-form of life when he stopped by with the idiot, most staring and blinking at him, others mouthing voiceless words. He was tempted to give up when he stopped them in front of the Papyrus, already expecting the same treatment.

This time, however, life sparked in the sketch. It was like several blur effects had been removed all at once because he just became so much…  _ more _ . Papyrus’ movements were smooth and fluid. Like he was actually alive, and key features in his design became more obvious as he blinked and looked down at them.

Or, rather, at Ink.

The Papyrus didn't seem to actually be looking  _ at  _ them, so Error did his best to sneak a glance at his code (it was hard to do when he couldn’t locate the core). It took a few seconds, but he soon realized why even with the limited data.

Papyrus only saw Ink.

No, he didn't even  _ see  _ Ink, according to that data. Ink, as he was currently, was too new to the area to actually trigger those codes in the Papyrus’ visual program.

So what  _ was  _ he seeing?

He opened up a window and altered the code so that it would look through the Papyrus’ eyes, like a first-person game. It flickered in and out of existence due to the strained relationship between it and the Papyrus’ code (Error really wanted to find that core), but it managed. Error leaned his face close to the window, tempted to put on his glasses to try and see it better.

… Huh.

He hadn’t expected this.

Where Ink was supposed to be standing, a sketch of a Sans about Ink’s height stood. The Sans’ bones resembled the clarity of Sketchtale’s sketches, with a little box over his head that pointed at his skull. White eyelights stared up at Papyrus with a haunted kind of happiness and love that made Error wonder what in the void had happened to him in this incomplete world.

The strangest thing though was glowing inside of the bare sketch’s ribcage…

_ A soul. _

_ ‘Could this be Ink from before he died?’ _ Error asked himself, eye sockets widening.  _ ‘Could Papyrus only see him as who he used to be? To think that the Guardian of AUs used to look so bare, so… underdeveloped. But how does the Papyrus recognize Ink now that he has no soul? How did Ink develop if his creator was long gone?’ _

The little code he could access wasn’t giving him the information he wanted, and it frustrated him to no end.

“S-n-.” The Papyrus suddenly ‘spoke’, some of the sounds he was making not verbalizing. Error understood it perfectly- sometimes he sounded like that. “S-ns, you’-- h-re. -hat a-e yo- do-n-? I t--ugh- -o- di-d.”

This was…

Familiar.

In a way that Error didn't like.

The sketch didn't even wait for an answer, moving without prompt and kneeling down to wrap his arms around his ‘brother’, who (according to the screen), had his arms open wide and ready to receive the said hug.

But in reality, he was hugging Ink.

Ink, who only had his arms by his sides and was clearly lost in his head.

No! Ink wasn’t supposed to actually interact with any of the sketches! He needed to pull them apart!

Yet Error couldn’t bring himself to do so, memories flashing through his mind as his vision began to be clouded by errors.

_(“There you are, G̴̘͓̽e̷̳͈̟̪͔̍̒̔̊ņ̶̟̩ö̷̢̥͙̯̝́̏!”_ _A voice came from-)_ -echoed in his skull, a phantom- _(-arm slinging itself over his shoulders._ _“We were worried about you!”)_

_‘No, not now.’_ Error thought, fighting against himself. _‘I need to know, I need to k_**_now, I need to knOw,_** **_I NEEd to kNOw!’_**

“I k-ow I ca-t fe-l, bu- I m-sse- yo-. -e a-- di-.”

_ (“We all missed you at the anniversary party. I know it must be hard, but you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?” His grand smile was bright and happy, yet carrying worry and the knowledge that  _ ** _he _ ** _ had been hiding something from his brother. He didn't want to worry him, but it was hard to avoid that with S̵̛̹̒̿̆͝ạ̸̟̰͌̂͛n̶̮͂̒s̷̫̈̄͗̚͝ on his case.) _

Error knew that Ink couldn’t hear Papyrus. For whatever reason, the skeleton usually described as ‘boisterous and loud’ was speaking in a soft yet emotionless tone while talking to the Guardian. Too soft to be heard through the headphones.

He fought with his limited vision, and when he  _ finally _ had some semblance of outlines, he could see black liquid being absorbed by the blue scarf he had made and slowly falling down Ink’s cheeks.

Ink was crying. That made this the third time it happened.

He couldn’t take this.

“I- -- gla- -o -now th-t y--’re a-rig-t.” The Papyrus continued, leaning away. 

_(“Sorry, P̸͚͇̺̞͎͗̑̈̕ḁ̵͍̪͘p̶̘͌͒s̶̨̪̝̙̋. I just needed a moment to myself. I can’t believe it’s been a year since I left the save screen and made it out- alive.”_ _A half-lie, he didn't want to talk about his experiments with his soul. He already had enough lectures from S̵̛̹̒̿̆͝ạ̸̟̰͌̂͛n̶̮͂̒s̷̫̈̄͗̚͝ about his personal safety, and he’d hate to see how P̸͚͇̺̞͎͗̑̈̕ḁ̵͍̪͘p̶̘͌͒s̶̨̪̝̙̋ would react.)_

**He couldn’t take this.**

_ (“Oh! Well, If you ever decide to talk about what’s going on in that head of yours with me and S̵̛̹̒̿̆͝a̸͌̂n̶̮͂̒s̷̈̄͗͝, tell me, okay?” P̷̋̓͘a̶͊̈́p̶̍͑͒͝y̸͕͜͠͠͠ȑ̸̳̄̈̊u̵̒́̀ś̸͇͍̱̅̚͝ gave him a big hug, and G̴̘͓̽e̷̳͈̟̪͔̍̒̔̊ņ̶̟̩ö̷̢̥͙̯́̏ laughed, hugging him back.) _

** _He couldn’t take this._ **

_ (“Okay, P̸͚͇̺̞͎͗̑̈̕ḁ̵͍̪͘p̶̘͌͒s̶̨̪̝̙̋. I will.”) _

** _hE cOuldN’t tAkE thiS!_ **

Without a second thought, he grabbed Ink’s arm and forced the two of them through a portal and into the Anti-Void, ignoring the stinging pain that came with the physical contact. Ink managed to remain standing- only stumbling a little as Error full-on collapsed onto the floor, nearly taking the guardian down with him. The glitches ran up and down his body in large, agonizing waves- and his vision was clouded with more Error signs and warnings than he wanted.

He could feel the vibration of a long, shrill beep coming from his soul, and then…

** _N O t h i N g ._ **

* * *

It was weird.

Being led around by a simple string required him to put more effort into trying to figure out where Error was around him so that he wouldn’t accidentally run into him. He decided on using how taunt the string was. If he felt it go slack, he’d stop, and if it was tight, he’d move. It was working well enough so far, and it got easier once he got the hang of it.

It didn't help that he was  _ still  _ missing a feeling, but he didn't want to try and remedy that by accidentally grabbing the wrong vial. Ink was pretty sure Error wouldn’t react well if he suddenly started getting violent or sobbing like a little kid.

It felt like hours had passed, and the only thing showing that they were actually going somewhere was when they periodically stopping so that Error could figure out… whatever it was. Ink distracted himself by thinking about some of the newer AUs. 

One was a little strange, he had to admit. He had seen AUs where everyone had Mettaton’s legs, looked like Undyne, etc. This, though?

An AU where everyone was in a video game of sorts. Not like how most Creators viewed Undertale as a video game- a different video game.

Apparently, Sans was recently put into this ‘Smack Bos’ game. The Creators had gone nuts over it, but he didn't really see why. Not even he understood what the Creators did, after all.

The AU was based on the game, apparently, and it was cool to see how this game functioned. All of the characters were given abilities as if they had been from ‘Smack’ themselves, but the Creator had been lazy and hadn’t decided more than Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne’s powers. He was a bit curious now, Ink admitted to himself. He didn't know how exactly the game worked, only that the world would abide by the same rules as ‘Smack Bos’.

… 

Idly, he wondered if Error would talk to him about what he had learned. It was always better to discuss ideas with someone because everyone’s view on life was different. The Creator would probably be more eager to work on the AU if they shared it, but Ink wasn’t one to judge.

He also wondered how a new version of Underswap was developing. It had a very interesting take on the character’s relationships with each other, as well as an intriguing history for the skeletons. The Creator hadn’t revealed everything about it to the Multiverse yet, keeping some of the details a secret to the other Creators so that they could figure it out on their own. 

From when he had last checked, no one had figured out one of the secrets regarding the Judgement Hall. The Creator certainly hadn’t released any details about it, and try as he might he couldn’t actually ‘hear’ them to figure out if a few trusted Creators had, in fact, been told.

At one point, not long after they had stopped for what must have been the millionth time, something weird swept through his ribcage like he was being tickled with a feather. It felt familiar, telling him that there was someone else outside of Error there.

The Guardian contemplated whether or not he should speak to inform the third person that he couldn’t hear them in case they chose to try and talk to him. He didn't want to anger Error by taking off the headphones to listen, but he also didn't want to be rude to whoever it was.

…

Actually, who else would be here? As far as he was concerned only Error could get here, and there was no way that there was actually someone alive in this unfinished AU, ri-

His thoughts skidded to a halt when arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

Ink froze as a strange warmth flowed through his bones. It was achingly familiar, but he couldn’t actually recall feeling it before. He could feel his mind almost go numb as that strange feeling multiplied against his will. Not the warmth, the emptiness, or the feathers- the one that he had been feeling before Error had brought him here, back when he had been thinking about Cross.

It took a few seconds, but he finally realized what it was.

_ Longing. _

Whoever it was (the person was too tall to be Error) removed themselves from the one-sided hug, and he could feel the cold droplets of his magic soaking the scarf tied around his eyes. 

He found himself wanting his body to move- to hug them back as the warmth slowly faded away. The urge to bring whoever it was closer remained, even as the warmth finally vanished, leaving no trace of its existence behind. It was a natural reaction- an instinct. Almost as if it had been a habit, once. As if he  _ knew _ those arms. The phantom pain he could feel from before came back with a vengeance- dancing up and down his body like it was a cry for help, for understanding.

He did nothing, too shocked to even actually register what was happening.

He had never felt like  _ that  _ before. 

Like he had had…

Had had… 

… 

What was the word…

… 

… 

_ Deja vu. _

That realization struck him hard, leaving him breathless.

He had never  _ had _ Deja vu before. He only knew that things were similar to another event from the reactions and body language of his fellow outcodes, and it was different than reminiscing or a memory toying at his consciousness. Ink finally understood what they were describing when they talked about it, and…

And…

He almost threw up, his thoughts and feelings bouncing all over the place when a hand violently grabbed at the cloth on his arm, forcing him to move. He could feel the magic being used and hear the change of scenery- they must have teleported somewhere. 

He waited anxiously for Error to tell him to remove the scarf. He needed to write this down and talk about it to someone,  _ anyone _ , but he also wanted to hear what Error thought and write that down too.

A long, shrill beep from his left was the only noise he could hear.

He recognized it, faintly. He recalled one of their first few meetings, where he had decided to try and test the other’s personal boundaries. It had become too much for the other, and Error… 

Error had rebooted.

Ink raised his hands to remove the scarf, but the second he caught sight of the endless nothing he placed it back over his eyes, a tiny bit of panic seizing his nonexistent soul.

They were in the Anti-Void.

It made since- Error  _ must _ have been on the verge of a reboot when they teleported. Of course he’d go to his home.

Although, why Error had brought Ink along with him remained a mystery.

Taking a calming breath, Ink removed the scarf again and wrapped the string he still held around his finger. He wouldn’t be able to leave while he was here, and he didn't want to start having a panic attack- but he also didn't want to not try to help. 

He knew that Error wouldn’t respond to touch while he was like this, so Ink could help him without Error flinching away. Unlike when he was in a crash, which was another experience entirely where Error’s consciousness teetered dangerously on a highwire.

He looked around when he couldn’t see Error at first, having to turn all the way around before he saw Error laying down just behind him. The sight looked almost exactly the same as Ink remembered it.

There, on the blank floor that Ink refused to acknowledge further, Error was curled in on himself in the fetal position. Ink took a step closer and knelt down, unsure of what to do and hands lifted up close to Error’s body. After a moment, a glitch created electricity and zapped at Ink’s hand, forcing him to remove it as he continued to observe.

Wow, The Destroyer could make himself  _ really _ small if he wanted to- it would only take Ink two to three steps before he passed him. Ink hoped to file the information away for later- it was really cute even if Error wasn’t feeling all that great.

Now certain that he couldn’t currently do anything to help the Destroyer, Ink sat down about a foot away to stare at Error and try to figure something out.

In fact, he wouldn’t even consider the possibility of not helping Error. Mostly because something within him ached at the idea of not being able to help. It was the same aching that meant that he was missing an emotion that he needed in order to fit in the situation, so he lifted the vials up to his mouth and took the smallest sip he could from each of them.

The aching didn't go away.

Ignoring it and knowing that he’d probably forget about it later, Ink returned his attention to Error while he propped his head up in his hands and tried to think.

What would one give to a panicking skeleton?

Blue had mentioned something once… what was it? 

It was… 

… 

He snapped his fingers a few times, as though the action would help him remember what it was.

A weight?

No… 

… 

… 

_ A weighted blanket! _

Ink didn't know if his magic would work here or not, though. The last time he had been stuck in the Anti-Void, he had wanted to save up as much magical energy as he could so that he could put up with Error in case he had decided to pick a fight later.

Ink knew that wouldn't be the case with a reboot. He knew that when Error woke up, he wouldn’t be egging for a fight. If anything, he’d be defensive- trying to figure out what happened, only being aggressive should he decide if there was a threat. All he would need to do is not start up a fight. Perfect.

So he stood up, wielding Broomy almost reverently and urging his magic to create the said item as he gently moved the hairs of the brush over Error. He smiled when a soft blue blanket followed his brush, but he beamed when he reached down and picked a part of the blanket up to make sure it worked.

It was heavy.

_ ‘It worked!" _ He thought.  _ ‘Hopefully, that’ll help.’ _

Now he just needed something to distract himself as he waited for Error to finish. He hesitantly removed the scarf from his head completely, along with the headphones while reminding himself vocally to put them on later. They would be a great tool considering that he didn't know how long this would last. He also summoned a pen to write with as he turned his back to Error and sat down, adding whatever facts about this journey that he could remember to Error’d list.

He certainly hoped it wouldn’t take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sans. Sans, you're here. What are you doing? I thought you died."
> 
> "I know I can't feel, but I missed you. We all did."
> 
> "I'm so glad to know that you're alright."


	15. The Chapter With a Lot of Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up. So does Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have placed this story into a series, mostly because I wanted to add bonus scenes to it. I've already written and uploaded the first one, so if you want to check it out you can! :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

** _R E b O O t i N g_ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _S y S t E m f A i l u R E_ **

** _c h E c k i N g l A S t f i l E S A v E d_ **

** _R E q u E S t i N g l O A d_ **

** _ . . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _f i l E R E c E i v E d_ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _l O A d u N S u c c E S S f u l_ **

** _R E q u E S t i N g R E l O A d_ **

** _ . . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _R E l O A d R E c E i v E d_ **

** _R E b O O t i N g_ **

** _ . . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _R E b O O t i N g_ **

** _ . . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _R E b O O t i N g_ **

** _ . . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _. ._ **

** _._ **

** _. ._ **

** _. . ._ **

** _R E b O O t S u c c E S S f u l_ **

** _i N i t i A t i N g R E S t A R t S E q u E N c E_ **

* * *

Error gasped when he came to- fingers twitching from the residual pain as glitches continued to flicker wildly over his body. He sat up, barely aware of where he was and trying to figure out what had happened. 

Well, it was obvious that he rebooted, but what had caused the reboot? Where had he been? Was he actually in the Anti-Void? Where was his stuff? Had anyone seen him like this? He could have sworn he had been out and about… 

It took a few moments, but a hazy memory slowly came forward. The knowledge, although limited, soothed his panic and granted him the ability to think as clearly as he could with the voices hovering over him. Some pestered him while others tried to mother him, but he ignored them all in favor of looking back on what happened.

Right. He had taken Ink to _____TALE to try and figure out if the characters had actually responded to Ink’s presence. They had, he remembered shortly after. It was rather boring.

He couldn’t remember why he rebooted though. The memory blurred when he recalled approaching the Papyrus, who he supposed was the last person they had gone to. He thought he remembered the sketch speaking to Ink and managing to sneak a peek into Papyrus’ code to look through his own eyes, but he couldn’t be certain. He’d have to use a window later to regain what knowledge he could.

Error should his head, pushing the idea to the back of his mind for now. He shouldn’t think too hard about what had happened so soon, or else he’d reboot again.

Looking around with a much calmer mind, he recognized where he was in his lovely home of the Anti-Void. He could actually see his blue strings that formed his nest in the distance- a mere speck in the endless white. He stood up, looking behind him in shock when he felt something fall off of him. 

It was a blue blanket- the same color as his strings. He knelt down and pressed his fingers into the fabric, noting how it was soft and soothing to the touch. Error picked up, and his eye sockets grew wider when he realized just how _ heavy _it was. It had to, at the very least, weigh ten to fifteen pounds. He lifted it up and down a few times experimentally before he wrapped it around his shoulders, wondering what it would feel like.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

His soul echoed with a warmth that he normally only felt when he was sitting on his beanbag and watching Undernovela with some snacks, especially when the voices were quiet and content to just comment occasionally on the happenings in the TV show. It was comfy, and he could have sworn the glitches toned down just the tiniest bit. It made him smile a little, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers absently, recalling what he could about this blanket.

He… didn't remember making this. Or stealing it.

A quick glance around revealed to him a familiar figure lying on the floor a few feet away. 

Huh.

So he had brought Ink with him into his home?

Ignoring the coincidence that the artist was here and that he had a surprise blanket, he dropped the said item into a portal so that it would appear by his stuff for later use. It would only hold him back should Ink choose to attack. He walked towards Ink with slight trepidation, curious as to if he was awake.

A light snore proved otherwise, and Error relaxed. Oh, thank the stars. He continued with his approach and moved until he could get the clearest view he could, even with his crappy vision.

Ink was laying down on his side, his legs folded in a weird way that told Error that the idiot had probably been sitting before he fell onto his side in his sleep. He still had the scarf and the noise-canceling headphones on for whatever reason, the string that Error had used to guide the artist dangling in his fingers. He had probably been playing with it- Error didn't know how long his reboots lasted, but he did know that they took a while.

Without a second thought, he wrapped his strings around the other in a sling of sorts and opened a portal to the AU he had found the radhole in. He carried Ink through the portal and dropped him on to the grass, his strings disappearing. 

As he suspected, the other didn't even wake up. The Creator didn't even flinch, his consciousness far away from his body and in the land of… something.

He doubted Ink actually had dreams.

“You sleep as heavy as your skull is thick.” The Destroyer grumbled, turning around and walking back to his Anti-Void. He teleported over to his beanbag, picking up the weird blanket and using it to snuggle with his beanbag below him as exhaustion tugged at his mind. 

He was always tired after a reboot…

He frowned.

“Oh, shut up.” He huffed, unamused by the voice’s current antics. “Whatever you want to talk about can wait. I need to rest.”

As usual, they didn't agree. He knew that he’d have to deal with it though, so he hid his head under his blanket and closed his eyes. Surrounded by warmth, Error fell asleep quickly, losing his mind to the land of dreams.

It was, perhaps, the most restful sleep he had had in years.

* * *

_ “̵͔̤̈̌S̷̫̋ͅa̵͕͠n̸̺͎̈́s̴͍͐̓,̸̦̍̀”̷̨̅ A voice breathed. Invisible arms wrapped themselves around him, and try as he might, he couldn’t move. Not like he wanted to at the moment, anyway. He loved these arms, even as they held no meaning behind the gesture. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” _

_ But they weren’t sorry, he knew. _

_ They didn’t know what it meant- what it was like to be sorry. To feel the guilt crashing down on your shoulders and hurting at the realization of what had become of your actions. _

_ No one did. _

_ They didn't know what it was like to be happy either, although it had been ages since he had last felt like that. Nor did they know what it was like to be curious- to want answers to your questions and to be afraid of what those answers entailed. They didn't know what it was like to be angry- to scream from the top of your lungs, then collapse on the ground and cry until your everything was numb and you couldn’t cry or feel anymore. _

_ They just didn't understand. _

_ He wanted the pain to stop. _

_ He wanted the insanity to end! _

_ He said so himself, stepping away from the warm yet cold embrace as he yelled. He looked up at the other, guilt and self-hate providing the means of creation for the tears that fell from his sockets as he began to rant, arms raised to do something- he didn't know what, nor did he really care- and not once actually hearing what he was saying. _

_ He _

_ Just _

_ Wanted _

_ It _

_ To _

** _End._ **

_ His arms jerked in front of his chest- in a weird movement that told him there was resistance. He had torn something. _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Silence. _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ He felt… _

_ Nothing. _

_ He smiled, looking up into the other’s eyes as his tears continued to fall. He laughed a little, too- but the actions held no real emotions. _

** _Finally._ **

_ Then it hit. _

_ The Pain. _

_ Black fire erupted from his bones and he screamed- screamed and cried from the pain that traced strange patterns over his body. Something was wrong- he wasn’t supposed to feel anything anymore- why was he feeling- what was happening?! _

_ He wanted it to stop! _

_ Just stop, Just make it stOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, STOP IT, _ ** _STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP-_ **

_ … _

_ Stop… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ What… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Just… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ …? _

Eyes slowly blinked open, revealing faded but colorful mitch-matched eye lights that stared up into the blue sky blankly.

Ink was awake now.

He waited for his senses to return- to feel the wind against his bones and the grass tickling his feet. He waited for the warmth of the sun’s gaze to give him energy.

When he had it, he slowly sat up. 

He blinked a few times, his mind still unwillingly trapped in a haze.

_ ‘Was that… a dream…?’ _ He wondered.

He could barely remember anything from it, and all he knew was that his bones ached- like he had run a marathon trying to break every single one of them and won.

His fingers slowly traced over his vials, his thoughts running around in absent circles.

He had never had a dream before.

…

…

…

…

What had he been thinking about?

…

Dreams, right.

…

What about dreams though? Had he had one? He thought he had, but he couldn’t remember…

…

…

Remember what?

…

His dream. 

What about his dream, though?

…

…

…

He was thinking about dreams, right?

The cycle continued on for a while- until Ink slowly realized that he should probably feel something out of this. He drank a little bit from each of his vials- most of them were half-way full, thankfully.

He slowly let the paints wash over him, and without a second thought he reached over to his scarf to see if he had any notes about what had happened. He scratched his head as he thought, surprising himself when he felt a string dangling from his fingers and a scarf hanging from the top of his head. He took the scarf on his head off, recognizing the material to be made out of the same string that was tangled around his hands. 

Weren’t these Error’s strings…?

Swiftly, he grabbed at his scarf and flipped it over so that he could read his notes on Error. There were new ones, confirming his suspicions.

It looked like he had been asked to walk blindly through the unfinished AU with Error, but something had happened. For whatever reason, Error rebooted and brought Ink into the Anti-Void with him. There were notes about a weighted blanket, but his memory was too fuzzy to really link that to anything that happened.

Standing up with a soft grunt, he looked around and found the noise-canceling headphones laying on the grass a short way away from where he had been asleep. He absently made a note on his scarf as he walked toward it, deciding to bring it up with Dream later.

Hanging the headphones over his neck and wrapping the scarf around his wrist, Ink used Broomy to teleport back to the Doodle Sphere so that he could think about this more, and hopefully recall some more of the experience- and all while he played with the string in his hands almost… fondly.

He’d have to find a place for these items. Error had never actually given him anything before, after all.

Maybe… Maybe this was the start of a new beginning.

Ink smiled.

He really liked the sound of that.


	16. Cross' 'Introduction'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare attacks.
> 
> (Also known as 'SC can't write fight scenes'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't talk about this last chapter, bUT!
> 
> Ly_the_creator made fanart for this story! :D 
> 
> You should totally go and check it out (especially if you liked Angry Dream). Here's a link: https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/189195182665/one-of-the-fan-fic-fan-art-dump-of
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :3

About two weeks later, Nightmare and his gang decided to launch their attack.

To make things better, Error wasn’t with them.

“I’ll go after Nightmare in Dream’s stead.” Ink instructed as they rushed to head them off in a Swapfell universe. “Blue goes right, Cross goes left. Yell if you need something.”

Blue nodded, and Cross grunted in affirmation. They both summoned their weapons, and Ink couldn’t help but notice that Cross’ twin daggers glowed with the same blue magic that made up Dream’s arrows. It gave Ink some peace of mind, but there were certainly more important things at hand.

They split up- Ink launching himself into the air while Blue and Cross split up. It took a little longer before he collided with Nightmare, Broomy taking the brunt of Nightmare’s attack that he threw the moment he saw Ink. With a simple move, Ink freed his brush, summoning inky bones to fire at Nightmare. His tentacles caught them all, and in turn, he melted into the shadows. Ink frowned, and he had to be a bit more careful as he danced away from the dark tendrils that turned into spikes in an attempt to stab him.

“Missed me!” He laughed.

“If you’re planning on distracting me, it’s not going to work.” Nightmare appeared out of the shadows and shot a few more tentacles at Ink. One of them clipped his jacket. “I can feel  _ exactly _ where Dream’s magic is. There won’t be any sneak attacks today.”

“Oh?” Ink asked, tilting his head as he dodged again and threw a few more bones. “So he’s in this world?”

Nightmare narrowed his eye, the area around him growing darker with the rise of negativity.

“I can see through your act, Guardian.” Nightmare growled. “There’s no way you don’t know where he is.” He threw several attacks at Ink, and the artist dodged each of them with ease.

_ ‘Hold your tongue, Ink.’ _ He thought to himself as he started to defend with Broomy.  _ ‘You can’t just let the enemy know that you’re trying to keep a secret from them. Just keep his attention off of Blue and Cross.’ _

Ink smirked as he dodged again, sticking out his rainbow tongue and crossing his mitch matched eye lights.

“You missed me!” He taunted, actually dancing out of the way of the next attack. “Missed me again! Man, how has Dream not defeated you yet? This is too easy!”

“Shut up!” Nightmare hissed, focusing all of his attention on Ink. The Guardian smirked.  _ Perfect. _

Now to keep it that way.

* * *

Rushing through the trees, Cross quickly found one of the Nightmares.

_ ‘Huh.’ _ He thought as he stopped before the other, face cool.  _ ‘Didn't think this would actually happen.’ _

“Well, well, well,” Killer laughed, knife in hand and black tears falling from his eyes. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Nighty’s been searching all over for you and Dream.”

“He’s not going to find either of us,” Cross replied coldly. He expertly switched his grip on one of his daggers and stood defensively, waiting for him to make the first move. Killer gave him an unimpressed look, making a show of looking at his whole body.

“Oh.” He snickered. “Looks like someone got a downgrade~!”

“Actually-“ The Guard smirked. “This is my  _ upgrade _ . I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind what?” He could almost see the invisible eyelights being rolled. “You’re not going to be able to land a single hit on me.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

A second later, the dark sans launched forward. Cross’ daggers clashed against Killer’s knife for the briefest of moments before they both pulled back and moved to strike each other in an almost familiar dance.

“So,” Killer huffed several minutes later as he dodged an attack from Cross, summoning a blaster to fire at him. “How’s life been with the dream-boat?”

“That-“ Cross rolled off to the side and summoned one of his own blasters to fire at Killer, followed by a wave of bones. “Isn’t your business.”

“Is it really?” Killer asked, teleporting away just in time and slashing at Cross. The other easily blocked it with one of his pulsing blue blades. “Cause I’m pretty sure running away from Nightmare together is considered romantic. Don’t tell me that you’re still single, Crossy~!” 

“That isn’t your business either,” Cross grunted, using a good portion of his strength to force the gang member a few steps back. He rolled off to the side when another blaster opened fire on him, lunging forward.

_ He almost had it. _

“Oh, how unfortunate!” Killer mocked, making a grand show of ‘pitying’ him as a few more blasters shot at him. “Single, a virgin, and clearly in love with one of the ‘saviors’ of the Multiverse? The man of everyone’s dreams really doesn’t have a heart if you’re not together yet!”

Cross didn’t even bother listening, using his teleporting ability to misdirect the blaster’s fire onto a different area. He teleported to Killer again, thrusting one of his daggers forward. Killer dodged with his own teleport and appeared behind him, smirking.

“Heh, that silence is all the confirmation we need to know the tru-“ He gasped as one of the daggers stabbed past his shirt by where his stomach would be and up into the chest cavity, directly piercing his soul.

Yet there was no pain from it. 

No blood.

No dust.

Not even a single hit point was taken off his HP.

Neither of them needed to look down to know that darkness no longer shrouded the sight of his soul.

And Cross could see the precise moment when everything clicked together in the nightmare’s head as he slowly withdrew his blade, flicking the black sludge of negativity off of it disdainfully. It vanished before it could touch the ground.

Killer collapsed onto the floor as a sudden wave of  _ nostalgia  _ washed over him, leaving him breathless. Cross only knew what he must have been feeling from experience, but it was strange to be going through it in Dream’s place rather than his own- the one that Killer was currently in.

At least, he assumed that was what was happening. Neither he nor Dream really knew what the enchantment would do if it struck the soul without harmful intent.

Regardless, Cross looked on- his expression blank as Killer sat there.  To think that, just over two years ago, he had been in the same position.

“So this is what it was like for him…” He mumbled with a soft voice, slowly turning around. He paused, though, and the Guard looked back to give Killer a somewhat salty smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll get that blessing eventually.”

He only managed to walk a few steps before an ominous feeling came over them, causing shivers to go up Cross’ spine.

“KILLER!”

* * *

Ink knew that something was off the second Nightmare vanished and didn't return. It had been several seconds now, and not a single attack had been thrown at him.

_ ‘I need to find Blue and Cross.’ _ He thought, teleporting over to where he had seen Blue run off to. The Guardian wasn’t far from where he had ended up, and it only took a moment to assess the situation. 

Blue was fighting off both Dust and Horror, and actually handling it pretty well to boot. He looked in worse condition than the other two, but he was holding his ground and fending them off with practiced ease. Ink summoned some bones and shot them through the trees, distracting Horror and Dust while simultaneously giving Blue the opportunity to strike.

“Blue!” He shouted as he rushed over shortly after, Dust managing to block the attack and Horror bleeding from it.

“Thanks for the distraction, Ink!” He yelled, using a bone to defend himself from Dust and throwing an army of them back at him. “What happened with Nightmare?”

“He disappeared and left me alone, so I came to check on you.”

“I’m doing-” Blue grunted when one of the bones hit the one he held in his hand, pushing it off and jumping over the rest as Horror swung an axe at him, missing by a thread. “Fine!”

“You sure?”

“Well, you standing there and not doing anything isn’t exactly useful.”

“In that case-” Ink lunged forward and blocked another swing from Horror with Broomy. “Allow me!”

* * *

_ ‘Oh ship.’ _ Was the only thought that went through Cross’ head the second he heard that voice. 

He barely managed to turn around in time to block an attack from Nightmare, his blade hissing as it cut through the goopy tentacle while the black skeleton burst through the trees. He dodged the next few with ease, remaining on the defensive and staying out of Nightmare’s sight.

Where was Ink?! He was  _ supposed  _ to keep Nightmare distracted!

“Thanks, boss.” Killer coughed as Nightmare helped him up, a hand up to where his soul was.

“Shut up- why didn't you call out when Dream found you?!” Nightmare hissed, the darkness around him wavering with unbridled fury.

“I thought he was fighting you,” Killer admitted as he stood up, and Cross dodged another tentacle, hooking his daggers onto one of the branches above him to lift himself up and into the treetops. He settled onto a branch a decent height away from the ground, switching his blades into a new position. “Were you?”

“No, Ink- but if you weren’t fighting him then who were you fighting?”

“Me!” Cross exclaimed, jumping from the branch and Daggers aimed at both of them. Nightmare teleported the two of them away at the last moment, and Cross spun around as he landed so that he could block any further attacks. His blades pulsed even brighter with Dream’s enchantment as a direct contrast to Nightmare’s aura, which made everything around them look a little darker. He stared deeply into Nightmare’s eye, not once hesitating or faltering as he faced his old boss.

Nightmare could only stare back at him too, it seemed- although his eyes were primarily on Cross’ glowing blades. If at all possible, the area around them grew even darker, Nightmare’s anger rising.

* * *

“Shouldn’t you be trying to figure out where Nightmare is?” Blue asked as he fired another attack. Ink sent some paint after it, missing Dust by an inch.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Ink answered. “Once we immobilize them we can meet up with Cross.”

“But wouldn’t Nightmare go over to them if he’s not here?” Blue asked, avoiding an attack.

“Cross can handle himself.” Ink grunted when he blocked Horror with Broomy, pushing him off. “Besides, it’s his first battle with us. Nightmare should be introduced to all of the members of our team.” He smirked when he managed to land some ink on Horror. Just a little more, and he’d be able to restrain him with the ink, and soon after that, Dust. Then they could go support Cross.

* * *

“Dream isn’t here,” Cross spoke when the silence went on for longer than he liked, moving his blades into a different position again. It felt like stating the obvious, now, and he continued. “If your goal was to draw him out, congrats-  _ you failed.” _

“Shut. Up.” Nightmare’s voice almost echoed in his rage, his eye glowing. “You disgust me, traitor.”

“Thank you.” The Guard smirked, settling a bit more into his defensive stance. “What’s wrong? Are you scared now that there’s someone else besides Dream that can push back your negativity?”

“I said sHUT UP!” Nightmare hissed. It was loud- almost like a scream. Cross didn't react. “What do you mean,  _ ‘he’s not here’?!” _

“He’s not here,” Cross repeated. “And he’s not going to show up, either.”

“Then where is he?!”

“Far away from here.” Cross narrowed his eye sockets. His left eye glowed purple as his right flickered red- a show of the determination running through his veins and the magic swirling around him. “And safe.”

With an unholy, demonic screech, Nightmare’s tentacles surged forward. He managed to miss most of them, although one tore a hole through his coat. Another attack came forward- this time along with Killer. It was much harder to dodge, and quite a few attacks cut through his clothes and into his bones. 

Dream wasn’t going to be happy about that.

The onslaught continued, and all Cross could do was defend between the strikes. Often, Killer would somehow manage to knock him onto the ground, as well as land a few punches before Cross managed to teleport away. After blocking one particular attack from Nightmare while in the air, another attack from Killer had him pressing his feet harshly into the ground while the dark sans pushed back at him. He gritted his teeth together, fighting against the push even as he gave way a few inches.

Just as a tentacle appeared behind him to immobilize him before he could even  _ think _ about dodging, something wrapped around his ankle and forced him through the floor. The object also wrapped around his soul just as the remnants of a small portal closed, and with a swift turn, he found himself facing a very unamused Error.

That was about how long it took for him to realize that the things wrapped around his soul were actually the Destroyer’s strings and that he was in the Anti-Void.

_ ‘Dream… REALLY isn’t going to be happy if he hears about this.’ _ He thought, pouting internally.

“Your first day of fighting them and I already have to save your sorry behind.” Error grumbled. “You don’t just take down one of his gang and taunt him without suffering, idiot.” Another portal opened and Cross was thrust back into the world in a different area, the strings disappearing. “Get back to the other abominations and don’t make me save your hide again.”

“Thanks,” Cross muttered just after the portal closed. He could hear Ink and Blue fighting in the distance, so he rushed over to them right as Ink restrained Dust and placed him next to a tied-up Horror, occasionally glancing behind his back. 

Who knew when Nightmare would come.

“Cross!” Blue cheered, his excitement switching to worry when he saw his bloodstained clothes and bruises. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but we should probably get on the move. Nightmare’s-”

** _“CRROOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!”_ **

The voice that thudded around them made all three wince, the leaves on the trees shaking from the impact.

“... Let me guess.” Ink looked over at him, hiding a snicker. “Your encounter didn't quite put him in a pleasant mood.”

“Yup.”

“Alright- in that case, we’ll need to world-hop until he gives up. We should stay together- I have a plan. Both of you, come here.”

“Don’t tell me we’re traveling through ink.” Cross groaned, eyeing Broomy with distaste.

“Of course we are!” Ink boasted, twirling his paintbrush for show and his eyelights shining with mirth. “It’ll be the fastest way to get him off our trail. Unless you  _ want  _ him to find you?”

Reluctantly, Cross grabbed onto Blue’s hand, who was holding onto Ink. They could all see Nightmare charging at them through the forest, and with a swing of his paintbrush, they all sunk into the paint.

Cross could barely keep track of how many AUs they went to, and sometimes it felt like he was in two AUs at once, but the journey ended not long after that (thank heavens). He recognized the yellow-pink sky of the Doodle Sphere and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well, that was fun!” Ink laughed, interlacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head in a carefree way. “Nightmare probably won’t attack for a while after that- seeing you probably threw him off. I haven’t seen him like  _ that  _ in…” He frowned, thinking, and then shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s been a while.” He took a closer look at both Cross and Blue, arms dropping. “Do you need me to heal you guys?”

“You can heal?” Cross asked, surprised. “I thought you could only heal yourself- not heal others.”

“Well… it’s not exactly healing as you know it.” Ink laughed sheepishly. “Do you want to give it a try?”

Cross looked at Blue for his thoughts on the matter, and Blue smiled.

“Don’t worry- I’ll get a  _ ‘healing’ _ too, Ink.”

“Alright then!” The Guardian turned around, twirling Broomy in his hands. “Let’s go to my house and get you two comfortable.”

About ten minutes later, Cross scowled as he teleported back to where he and Dream currently lived, muttering curses under his breath.

_ ‘Note to self,’ _ He thought.  _ ‘Ink’s healing is so uncomfortable that it should be considered a form of torture and never be experienced again.’ _


	17. To Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error talks to Sci, Nightmare's plotting, and Dream decides that it's finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how long I've waited to post this chapter. If only it actually cooperated with me while I was writing it XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“What are you doing here, Error?” Sci asked with a sigh, turning around as the said skeleton walked through a glitchy portal and into his lab.

“I have new information.” He stated simply. “I did some experimenting with Ink and _____TALE a while ago, and I decided that I wanted your opinions on it.”

“Is that the name of his AU?” Sci asked. He hadn’t heard it’s name before, as far as he could recall.

“Duh.” Error flopped onto a chair, kicking a foot up to rest on top of his other knee. “Do you want the information or not?”

“Yes, actually.” Sci stopped working on the computer and turned around, fixing his glasses. “What do you have?”

“I noticed that the sketches are more alive when Ink’s near them.” Error gestured for the scientist to come over, and when he was behind him he threw up two windows. 

“This,” He began, gesturing to the left one as it played his memory of walking through _____TALE for the first time. “Is what it’s like when someone approaches the sketches who isn’t Ink.” He paused it when the demonstration was done and turned to the right one. “And  _ this  _ is what it’s like when Ink’s there.”

The memory started playing from when he had dragged Ink into the world. When Sci saw that Ink was being blindfolded and prevented from hearing anything, he almost spoke up to protest. Glancing down at Error, though, reminded him that he needed to be quiet. He didn't want to accidentally convince the other to  _ not _ give him the information. The sketches were certainly more animated with Ink than they were without him.

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” Error raised his hand up, and the footage sped up until they began to approach the Papyrus. “And then this happened.”

Sci leaned in as close as he dared with Error’s haphephobia in consideration, eyes locked onto the screen. The change in the Papyrus’ appearance and awareness of the world around him was instant, and Sci found himself scrambling for his notebook in his pocket to start writing down notes. He continued his scribbling and nearly illegible writing religiously, only stopping when he heard Papyrus speak.

From that point on his eyes were glued to the screen, and when he saw that Error had pulled up a window in the memory, he gasped.

“Is that…?”

Error paused the memory, zooming in on the image of the Sans sketch.

“Yeah.” He confirmed as Sci began to trace the image down on his paper. It was probably really crude, but it didn't matter. “That’s Ink.”

As he drew, Sci noticed something.

_ ‘He doesn’t have his ink blotch.’ _ He thought.  _ ‘All of his bones are white, not a single one is grey. His eyes look like normal eyelights and his body… it’s missing the cracks. The scars. He just looks like a normal Sans.’ _

He didn't want to admit how hard that thought was to swallow.

“How did he go from this to… well, Ink?” Sci asked himself absently, rubbing the eraser of the pencil he was using against his chin.

“A Creator outside of his original one must have made him fully realized.” Error moved into a more attentive position, thinking aloud to himself. “Or multiple ones. Or maybe they’re all oblivious idiots and the radhole managed to do it all by himself. I don’t understand them enough to figure it out. Ink’s the only one who does, but he doesn’t actually hear them. They can’t answer all of my questions either.”

Sci’s mouth fell, but he closed it as quietly as he could.

Did Error come into contact with the Creators as well?

That… made sense, in a weird, twisted way. If the voices Error heard were the Creators, and he destroyed worlds while Ink helped create and could only feel the Creators, then they were more like a team separated than two opposites constantly clashing. 

He wanted to say something- to point out just how well the two would work together but knew better. The error wouldn’t like that. He hated all of them- wanted to destroy them all for some insane, cryptic reason. If he even suggested it, he’d risk dooming his world- for real, this time.

Telling Ink about it would also result in the same thing because Ink would probably tell Error about what Sci had said should he finally directly propose for the two of them to be friends, and if Error heard that…

Well, he had already gone over that result.

So he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut, notifying Error when he was completely finished with the sketch to continue. At that point, the image started fading out- it was like they were losing connection with the source until everything became static.

Error dismissed the windows, turning to look at Sci and speaking before he could ask what happened.

“The Papyrus confirmed our thoughts about Ink’s death being in that world, and if that’s what he looked like before, the only thing we’re missing-“

“Is the metamorphosis.” Sci nodded. “How exactly the caterpillar became the butterfly- what happened to push him into his ‘cocoon’, how he got out of it, and what could be placed between the two intervals.”

“And how on Earth he’s still alive without a soul.” Error continued, scowling when he was interrupted but not commenting on it. “I don’t think we’d be able to get more information out of the Papyrus, and I don’t think any of the other sketches could provide more information than that either.”

“I see.” Sci hummed, tapping his pencil against his teeth in thought, looking over his notes. “Well, we should probably learn Ink’s perspective on what happened. If he felt something at the place where he possibly died, then he probably felt something while Papyrus was interacting with him.”

“We?” Error scoffed, standing up and walking away. “Nah, that’s all you. I’m not putting up with that idiot more than I have to. Let me know if you figure anything out.”

Without another word, he walked through a portal and left. Sci sighed, but he had expected such a response.

He turned and walked over to his computer, squinting at his handwriting so that he could copy it down. He placed the information in Ink’s file inside the OUTCODES folder, and when he was finished he looked back at his drawing of Ink before he became Ink.

He thought about it, remembering the differences between the two forms. Idly, he retraced the drawing In pen, stopping halfway as the realization hit him.

If Error could actually communicate with the Creators, and Ink understood how they worked, then… 

_ Could they get more information out of the Creators if they worked together? _

* * *

_ Nightmare.  _

_ Couldn’t.  _

_ Stop.  _

_ Thinking. _

It had been just over a month since he had faced off Cross and saved Killer from him. It had been a month since the discovery of Cross officially joining Dream’s side. Months since the last time  _ anyone _ had actually seen Dream (out of those who were willing to talk. He was never able to break Sci or Edge), and it was driving him crazy. As he paced back and forth in his office, knocking sounded at his door. He paused, his tentacles waving around and ready to strike.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Dust. I came to give you your mail.”

“Slide it under the door and leave.” Nightmare ordered, continuing his pacing without much thought to it. Dust did as he was told, leaving Nightmare alone.

The said Guardian of Negativity’s hand tightened into a fist, and he took a deep breath before releasing it ever-so-slowly, relaxing his hand.

Dream hadn’t shown up to the fight.

Cross had.

The ex-nightmare also gained new weapons.

Weapons that had an enchantment that  _ only Dream  _ could make.

An Enchantment that gave Cross the ability to  _ weaken Nightmare. _

He took another deep breath, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. He knew his brother. He wouldn’t have done that unless it was necessary, and Nightmare wanted to know why Dream had deemed the situation so.

Error had yet to report to him. Nightmare had realized not long after the Destroyer had left that he hadn’t told him what to do with the information once he had it, so now the only thing he could do was hope that he became bored enough to inform him.

Foolish, on Nightmare’s end. A mistake. He had let his need for his curiosity to be quelled distract him, and Error had taken advantage of it. He had also gotten rid of all of Nightmare’s personal knick-knacks, but that was the last of his problems.

No matter. He’d find out eventually- his brother had never been good with keeping secrets. It had surprised him when he had managed to keep Cross hidden from Nightmare for so long, but even that had been revealed eventually.

Curiosity ate away at him lecherously, a nd it kept on asking him questions.

Had Dream been infected with some kind of sickness? A virus from one of the more dangerous AUs? Was it a poison? Perhaps a curse?

Dream’s emotions had started slipping out of his shell, what if he had finally broken down from all of the strain? What if Dream had run himself into the ground so hard that he crashed? He did that before the incident, too- run himself into the ground trying to please everyone, unaware of Nightmare’s suffering simply because Nightmare hid it from him. 

It was probably a hard habit for Dream to try and break, even today. He had always tried so hard. The expectations for him always being held higher than Nightmare’s. Sometimes they were held so high that it was physically out of reach and he knew, back then, that if he told Dream of his troubles it would only set the bar for his brother higher. 

The reminder sent his mind into turmoil again.

What if he-

** _NO!_ **

He needed to stop that train of thought.

He couldn’t let himself think of any more  _ ‘what if’s _ .

_ ‘What If’ _ was a very  _ dangerous  _ phrase, after all. It hinted at many things that he most certainly did  _ not _ have.

In fact, it started to sound like he was actually  _ worried  _ about his brother, and he laughed out loud. 

Ha!  _ As if! _

He didn't even worry about his  _ subordinates. _ Why would he worry about his enemy?

Nightmare stopped pacing in front of his desk, staring at a piece of paper that he had written all of his observations down on.

_ ~His magical composition has changed and has become more focused on Dream’s self than on the people around him, practically defying Dream’s wishes to put others before himself. _

_ ~He and Cross are, in fact, still traveling together to stay away from him. _

_ ~They still have feelings for each other but have yet to actually act upon them. _

_ ~Dream’s emotions have become easier to track. _

_ ~He didn't show up to the fight. _

_ ~Cross seems to have taken his place. _

_ ~Only Cross seems to know what’s going on. _

_ ~Cross had managed a disappearing act, but someone clearly helped him. Dream doesn’t have that ability. _

He reread the list a few more times, trying to make sense of the information, but other thoughts kept distracting him.

When was the last time he had actually made a list to try and figure out anything? 

Had it really been so long ago that the only time he could think of was before…?

No, it was after. Back when the corruption ran rampant and he fought against it with every fiber of his being- back when his mind was weak. When he wasn’t in control of his actions or words and trying to tell himself lies about how the world was still good. 

He kept on trying to make lists for reasons as to why he shouldn’t give in to the darkness, but it had failed in the end. That him seemed so far away now, there were hardly any similarities between his past and present self. He had embraced the darkness in the worlds for  _ years  _ now, had taken advantage and control of his power, and that meant that he didn't care. Lists of things, however, meant that… 

That… 

His eye twitched.

And then, in a sudden fit of anger, he picked up his desk with his tentacles and defenestrated it, shattering the window in the process. He screamed at the hole and toppled over a whole bookshelf, satisfaction flowing through him at the sound of the chaos he made. He didn't even care if he had to clean it up later- it would give him something calming to do when he wanted to be calm.

So  _ what  _ if Dream was hiding something from him?! He didn't care!

…

In another fit of rage, he grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room, growling at himself and his frustrations as it crashed too.

The thing was that he  _ did _ care. He wanted to know what was going on with Dream- his curiosity was driving him crazy!

And he was going to find out what it was, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

When Dream woke up, all he had to do was look down, and he knew that it was time.

He had put it off consistently, but according to the books and what he was seeing on his wrist right now, he was finally going to start looking the part once this milestone of 15 weeks was passed.

Speaking of, the sight of the precious soul clicked into position under a chest no bigger than half his thumb had him smiling, and he rubbed his thumb over the child lovingly.

“Good morning.” He murmured, sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed. He stood up and stretched, glad that he no longer felt sick. Cross was fast asleep and still in his clothes in the hotel they currently resided in, but he didn't dare wake him. He must’ve been working late last night if he hadn’t woken up before Dream, so the Guardian decided that this would be the perfect time to treat Cross.

Besides, it would also make it easier for Dream to talk to him about talking to the others.

He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands, humming a tune that he had often hummed in the small, happy moments while he wasn’t stressed. He avoided getting the device on his wrist wet to the best of his abilities while washing his hands, making sure to dry it off once he was done. Sci had made it a while ago, and it was supposed to help him keep track of his pregnancy while traveling across the AUs, and maybe (hopefully) make it harder for Nightmare to track them down. 

Speaking of his brother, he had hummed the very same tune he was humming now many times before the incident- usually to help Nightmare sleep. He hummed it to everyone else eventually, but for so many years Nightmare had been his only audience. It was their special little song.

At the reminder of his past, Dream’s movements slowed. He wondered how Nightmare would feel about him being pregnant- about being an Uncle.

Before, he probably would have been ecstatic. Shocked as well, protective and doing all kinds of research to help Dream prepare. He also would have insisted he take it easy no matter what, but now…

His soul hurt at the reminder that Nightmare was a stranger to him now. There was no way to know how he would react, and as much as it hurt him to think about it he hoped that Nightmare  _ never _ found out. It was too risky, even if the brother he knew was still there under the corruption after all this time.

He shook his head, bringing his humming and thinking to a stop. He needed to make breakfast, he could worry about it later.

He also needed to figure out how to tell Ink and Blue.

Today, if he remembered right, was a day where they were supposed to relax and check on the more positive AUs. It would be perfect for a picnic, to invite them to where he currently lived, or even just relax in the doodle sphere.

Mmm, today felt like an omelet day, too.

Feeling much happier, Dream was quick to gather all of the ingredients he would need, his humming returning with a different tune than before. The smell of deliciousness quickly filled the air as he got to work, also making some toast and bacon to top it all off.

Suffice to say, he wasn’t surprised when he turned around at one point to see a groggy Cross leaning against the fridge, attentive despite still being sleepy.

“Food?” He asked hopefully, and Dream laughed.

“Yup! How were things yesterday? You came here awfully late.”

“Ink decided that he wanted to show off one of the new AUs to me and Blue.” He admitted, watching Dream as he walked around the small kitchen space. “So, of course, we had to go through and see every little inch of it until he spoiled everything about the character’s stories and about what was supposed to happen. Blue finally decided to convince Ink that we really should get back home, but by then it was  _ really _ late.”

“Oh, so he was really excited about a new AU?” Dream asked. “What was it about?”

“Some yandere high-school AU. Ink said it was different than some of the other AUs in a few ways. And the main characters weren’t even from the original Undertale. Whoever these 'Creators' are, they’re seriously obsessed with skeletons and keep on making their own up.”

“Yeah.” Dream laughed a bit. “So, has he shown you the Swap!Yandere one?”

“The  _ what? _ ”

“Yeah.” Dream got out some plates. “It was really popular for a while. In fact, there are multiple universes where Blue is Yandere for someone.” He waved his spatula around. “A Papyrus, a version of Red- whoever the Creators decide. He tried to take Blue to one of them once, but I managed to prevent him from seeing a version of himself like  _ that. _ I’m sure he knows that it exists, though.”

“Huh.” He snickered. “I wonder what the chances are of us-”

“... Us what?” Dream asked, giving Cross a confused look.

“Nevermind.” He waved his hand, opening the fridge and hiding behind it. Dream could have sworn his face was a little purple, but if it was it was gone after Cross pulled out the Chocolate milk. “Silly thought.”

“Okay.” Dream let the subject drop, turning to focus on the omelets. Besides, now he could figure out how he was going to bring the subject up to Cross.

This was going to be interesting.


	18. In Which Dinner is Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes around with Ink, Blue, and Cross while they work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO-
> 
> I have been waiting for this chapter to come since I first uploaded this story. The 15-week mark was very stressful to write because I couldn't do it too soon, but I also couldn't do it too late. It was also hard to take my time making sure that this was going how I wanted to bring this up because I have about 4-5 bonus scenes that I couldn't upload until this chapter was up because I wanted to avoid spoilers. This is currently my second-favorite chapter of this story, and I really hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> Also, because this is the chapter that I've been having a hard time waiting to publish, updates will be coming a LOT slower. It might be a week before the next one, I don't really know (time is such a fickle thing).
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hey, Blue!” Ink greeted the moment Blue teleported to the Doodle Sphere. He was often the one who appeared first out of everyone- usually at the cost of breakfast. After the fifth time, Dream had gotten Ink into the habit of making a big breakfast in the morning so that they would all eat together.

“Good Morning, Ink.” Blue greeted in turn, walking over to him. Ink actually didn't know how to cook- but he had tried various foods during his travels, and he could make them with his paints from memory. Today he had decided to go with Crepes, so he dished them up on a plate before offering them to Blue with a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!”

Of course, the painted food never tasted as good as the real ones, according to Dream and Blue. Cross had tried some once and had shrugged it off, but he also never had any more. Ink couldn’t really tell, but he supposed that he was always the one who was off when it came to just about everything.

“So, did anything new happen yesterday?” Ink asked in an attempt to make some small talk.

“Nothing much.” Blue shrugged. “I just stocked up on some supplies and did some chores. You?”

“It was a pretty relaxing night.” Ink admitted. “The creators were quiet for the most part, so I decided to revisit some of the AUs.”

“Oh?” Blue cut off a bite with a fork and nommed.

“Yeah.” Ink cleared his throat, looking away. “Everyone’s doing okay.”

You didn't need to have eyes to know that Blue froze. He swallowed, slowly, before speaking.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Ink glanced back at the other with a smile. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for you, but… You should know.”

“What…” Blue looked down at the crepe and set it down on the counter. Ink regretted bringing the subject up, but Blue quickly smiled at him. “What are they doing now?”

“Well…” He shifted awkwardly. “They’re on the surface now. Papyrus still lazes around, but he’s got a good job in the medical field. Undyne’s working to get an official degree in robotics, and Alphys’ is a gym teacher for the kids. They’re really helping her with her anxiety, but the two of them haven’t quite tied the knot yet. Toriel is working hard for all of monster kind, and Asgore started volunteering to help the homeless for a non-profit organization. Happstablook and Napstaton are working together to bring more entertainment.”

“What about the other me?”

“He’s happy.” Ink smiled fondly. “He’s working part-time at a Mexican Restaurant and is studying to join the police force.”

“Is he happy-happy?”

“... He’s happy-happy.”

“Good.” Blue smiled. It was fondly sad, with hints of longing and acceptance at the edges. If Ink actually had an appetite, it was definitely gone by now.

Seeing Blue in this situation made Ink wonder about what could have possibly happened in his original universe- wherever that was. Had he been replaced, too? Did he once have friends and family? 

“They still don’t know, right?” The clarification about what it was that they didn't know never came because Ink already knew what Blue was asking.

Did they know about the XEvent? 

About the Glitch that created his duplicate? 

That Blue couldn’t go his Original AU, or look at any version of it, anymore? 

That they had forgotten him- had been replaced by his own AU’s code? 

That he mourned over the loss of his world- his life?

“They don’t know anything.” He answered solemnly.

“Good.”

It almost looked like Blue was going to cry, and Ink opened his mouth with the hopes of cheering the other up when they heard the sound of a teleport. Whatever lingering depression and sadness that was on Blue’s face vanished as he turned around to look through the window, smiling and his hand poised to wave. 

“And here comes Cro-  _ OMYGOSH DREAM!” _ Ink didn't even blink and he  _ still _ couldn’t see how Blue had managed to run all the way from the kitchen to the outside. Blue didn't like teleporting unless he had to, seeing it as ‘lazy’, but that just made it even  _ more _ impressive that he had left that fast without using teleportation. Ink looked over his shoulder to look out the window too, and sure enough, Blue was hugging Dream to death with Cross next to them. Dream was hugging Blue back, but Cross looked… really serious.

He used a quick teleport to go outside, smiling as he walked up to them.

“I’M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO EXCITED~!” Blue squealed, spinning Dream around as he carried him in his arms. “I was so worried about you when Ink and Cross said that you couldn’t come to work anymore! Are you okay now? Do you need to sit down? What happened? I-”

“Can- Blue can you please put me down?” Dream asked, shifting awkwardly. He was in his normal outfit, but something looked… off. Ink couldn’t tell what. Maybe it was the metallic bracelet? It certainly wasn’t something he had ever pegged Dream to wear. 

“Oh! Right, sorry!” Blue placed Dream down on the grass, but with a… weird look in his eye. Had he noticed too?

Then again, maybe Sci had something to do with the bracelet? It looked like something of Sci’s. Ink absently reached for his scarf to write it down as he walked the rest of the way, looking up just in time to greet his friends.

“Heya, Dream!” Ink waved, stopping next to Blue and letting his scarf fall. “Is everything going okay?”

“Yeah.” Dream nodded. “I… I’m not ready to go back to work, but I was hoping to tag along with you guys today since it’s an easy day if you don’t mind?”

“Of course you can!” Ink pretended not to notice how Cross’ eye lights weren’t there, but he did file the information away for later. “Where would you like to go?”

“Nowhere dangerous.” Cross immediately answered, and Ink found himself nodding in agreement before he could process just how on edge Cross’ voice was.

Maybe he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed…?

“Actually, can we go to Littletale?” Dream asked. “I haven’t seen the kids for a while, they’re probably worried.”

“Sure!” Ink smiled. “I’ll meet you guys there!”

* * *

They had basically spent the whole day together at Littletale and other AUs like it.

All of them, fluffy ones with little angst and adorable little characters.

Yet Cross was still tense.

He hadn’t even been this on edge or lost in thought since they had first met all those years ago, and Ink couldn’t help but wonder (and kinda worry) why.

Well, it  _ could _ be explained by the fact that they were on the run from Nightmare, but all of the AUs they visited were mostly happy, positive ones. Ones that Nightmare couldn’t teleport to easily. Ones that  _ should have _ gotten Cross to relax, from the looks Dream kept sending the Guard.

Something wasn’t right.

And as they sat down for dinner in the Doodle Sphere (Dream had asked, Ink couldn’t say no), Ink had a feeling that the reason why would be explained here. They had gotten a bunch of take-out from a Chinese Restaurant in a Pacifist AU and were eating it happily. He was too lost in thought when he finished and opened up a fortune cookie, reading it with just a small glance.

_ Feelings are a language secret to the beholder. Speak of them, and blessings will fall. _

He pressed it into his pocket while listening to Blue and Dream converse, hardly giving it the time of day.

He didn’t have real emotions anyway.

“Actually…” He heard Dream speak louder than he had been before, so he stopped thinking about what had happened and started thinking about what would happen. Dream cleared his throat, glancing between him and Blue. “I… I’ve been meaning to tell you why I haven’t been able to and still can’t come to work.”

_ Answers. _

Ink sat up straight at full attention. Blue was already at full attention, but he sat up a little straighter too.

“Really?” Blue asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Dream- it’s okay.”

“No, you guys deserve to know what’s going on.” Dream smiled- the smile he always wore when something was bothering him, but he wouldn’t let it bring him down. He looked up at Cross, the smile shifting to an understanding one. “If you need to leave for any reason, you can.”

Cross merely huffed, folding his arms from where he sat in between Dream and Ink. There was a twitch in his eye socket, and his fingers wouldn’t stop drumming against his sleeves. He leaned down and whispered something in Dream’s ear, but it was quiet enough in the room that Ink could just barely hear it.

“I’m here for you, Dream. I’m not leaving.”

The Guardian of Positive Feelings nodded once in understanding as Cross leaned back, his poker-face glare more intimidating than ever. He took a deep breath, and Ink and Blue both leaned in a little more.

“You see…” Dream began. “Starting about fifteen weeks ago, I was… sick. I didn't know why and I went in to talk to Sci about it after it didn't go away like any of my other illnesses. I hid it from you guys so that you wouldn’t worry.” Both Blue and Ink opened their mouths to protest, but a glare from Cross shut them up quick. This was a time to listen, Ink reminded himself, and he nodded for Dream to continue.

“My magic had started acting up, so I hardly stayed in one place for long.” Dream admitted. “Cross found out about it and helped me until I could go in to talk to Sci about the results. And the results are what I want to talk to you about because I have more than 25 weeks left of it and that’s…” He fiddled with his gloves. “A long time. You guys deserve to know.”

“Hey.” Blue leaned over and placed a hand on Dream’s knee, smiling supportively in a way that also reminded Ink about what exactly his friend had gone through. He honestly had to wonder how he was still so happy, but it was rude to ask. “It’s okay. Whatever is going on, we’ll understand and we’ll support you through it.”

“Yeah.” Ink nodded. “Even if it’s the last thing anyone would have thought about.”

“Oh?” Dream laughed a little, some of the tension in his shoulders fading. “And what do you think it is?”

“Well, it’s certainly not…” Blue trailed off, his eyes growing wide. He almost seemed to be counting off things in his head, lifting his hand up and looking down at them thoughtfully. Not even ten seconds later it looked like he suddenly knew the answers to everything in the Multiverse. His head and eyes snapped to Dream, looking between him and Cross disbelievingly.  _ “No.” _

“No what?” Ink asked, already plenty lost. Dream blushed, but he was lost as well.

“Blue?” He asked.

“Did you and Cross actually go and…” He hesitated. “You know…  _ do the thing ? ” _

Ink was still confused, but Dream seemed to understand because his face exploded in the gold-yellow that was his magic.

“No!” He exclaimed, his voice a squeal. “I haven’t done that with anyone!”

“Oh.” Blue tilted his head. “But with everything you mentioned, and when I picked you up… I thought you were-”

“I am.” Dream interrupted. Ink looked over at Cross, but even _he_ looked how Ink felt, and he actually knew what Dream’s secret was.

“But how?”

“Well, Sci came up with a theory of  _ how _ , but we don’t know if that’s actually what happened or not. Basically-”

“Hold up-” Ink held his hands in the air, gaining the attention of his fellow Guardians. “I don’t understand. What’s going on with Dream?”

“Ink.” Dream said slowly, as though Ink probably should have figured it out already but knew how Ink’s mind worked- which he did, and he was thankful for that. “I’m Pregnant. I’m going to have a baby.”

Oh, okay, that was-

_ “Wait, wHAT?!” _

Ink couldn’t stop himself from staring, and Dream nodded- it was only then that Ink recalled just how often Dream had placed his hand on his stomach while they were out, about why Dream looked off and why it would take over 25 weeks for him to come back. Dream’s voice came in through one invisible ear and out the other as he tried desperately to make sense of this.

When he did he smirked, his eyes leaving Dream and fastening themselves on Cross.

There was only _one way_ this could have possibly happened.

“Oh, so you DID decide to go and do the dirty with him~!” He teased, bouncing where he sat from side to side in poorly hidden excitement. “I didn't think you had it in you~!”

“What?!” Cross spluttered, his mask falling for the first time since they had arrived this morning. “No! I haven’t touched Dream like that at all!”

“But who else would get him laid?” Ink asked, wiggling his browbones suggestively as he leaned in further. “Much less get him pregnant? Everyone knows that both skeletons have to want to have a child before they can conceive, and everyone also knows that you two have been pinning after each other ever since-”

“Not you.”

Dream’s voice was small and soft, but not meek in any sense of the word. He knew that voice, and the implications of the two three-lettered words sent his mind spiraling.

He was stating a fact. 

About Ink. 

_ That Ink hadn’t known. _

Everyone was staring at Dream now, and somehow he looked even more confident than he had been before.

“According to Sci, there are many things we still don’t know about your magic, Ink.” Dream explained. “It doesn’t behave like a normal skeleton’s, although there are many things that are similar. According to Sci’s theory, it’s mostly because you have no soul. The soul, being the culmination of a monster’s being, is where wants and desires are normally located, as well as the main communicator of one’s feelings and wishes to one’s magic. You don’t have that.”

“If we were to assume that a person’s magic is fully aware of their limits, your magic knows that you have no way to actually reproduce. You have no soul to inform the magic of any specific lover that you’d wish to settle down with. Monster Magic strives to survive, so what is it supposed to do if it can’t figure out who that person would be? How is it supposed to pass on its abilities and ensure that we don’t die off if it can’t figure out who to pass it on to?”

The questions made Ink’s head spin. He had already returned to his former sitting position, no longer pushing at Cross’ personal boundaries.

“It finds someone compatible to work with,” Cross answered for him when Ink’s brain decided to do a derp.

“And with magic being the main communicator in the creation of a new soul, the only way you’d be able to reproduce- willingly or not- would be to have that magic interact with another person’s magic who wants to have kids already,” Blue added on, his own eyes glazed over as he thought.

“Exactly.” Dream nodded. “I just happened to be that someone.”

After that, Ink’s magic decided that there was only one thing he could do.

Everyone leaped away as best they could as ink spewed out of Ink’s mouth- contaminating any of what was left of their Chinese food. Ink raised his hand to his mouth, but he didn't dare look up in fear of throwing up again.

** _Oh._ **

_ Oh, stars. _

He coughed, clearing his throat when even more ink was about to come out. Keeping his hand solidly against his mouth, he stood up.

“I… just-” He swallowed down some with a wince, hardly paying attention to his friends. “Give me a minute. I’ll be back.”

Then he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it and finally allowing the black liquid to fall. It happened a few more times as his thoughts spiraled into chaos, leaving him thinking more than he wanted to. His vision spun around and around, but no matter how hard he tried to calm down or how he tried to wrestle with his thoughts, he couldn’t wrap his head around what was the clear solution.

Dream was, indeed, pregnant.

But not because of _Cross._

Because of  _ Ink. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE EXPLANATION ABOUT HOW INK GOT DREAM PREGNANT, OR WISH TO KNOW MORE, PLEASE LOOK DOWN IN THE COMMENTS! I EXPLAINED IT MORE IN-DEPTH THERE!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Just Friends (AKA, The Good Kind of Friend-Zoned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink talks to Dream, and we get a taste of what's going on on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO!
> 
> I actually wrote the second part of this chapter with the intention of putting it after Chapter Five, but then I chickened out and put it in the bonus scenes when it became time to post it. Then I came to this part of the story and was like 'oh, hey, if I rewrote that one scene it'll fit even better here!'. Funny how things turn out.
> 
> I actually almost removed it from the story again too, but thanks to Ly_the_Creator, my sister, and two of my other friends it remained. It was a lot of fun to write and rewrite, so I hope you guys enjoy! :D

It took longer than he would have liked before he could walk out of the bathroom, but when he finally did he was absolutely confident he wouldn’t throw up again. Dream was resting on the couch as Blue and Cross worked to clean up after dinner (and after Ink’s mess), and the first thing he did was walk over and sit down beside Dream.

“Sorry about that.” Ink gave Dream a small smile, reminding himself that he did, in fact, write all of this down in the bathroom before he came out with a quick glance at his scarf. “I… didn't really expect that.”

“I kinda knew you would throw up.” Dream laughed a little. “How are you feeling?”

“Really dumb. And stupid.” Ink snickered. “But since when am I not?” Dream frowned, but Ink continued regardless. “I just… wow. You’re pregnant. With  _ our _ baby.” The faint sound of something slamming down and breaking could be heard in the kitchen, and both of them winced.

“We’re fine!” Blue called out.

“I… I just can’t believe that this is a real thing.” He looked Dream in the eye. “You know that I don’t view anyone like that. I’m not sure if I’d want to or can, even with a friend.”

“I know.” Dream placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry about keeping it a secret from you guys, but… I really just needed time to myself to think about it. I’m fifteen weeks along now, and it's starting to get more real. I don’t expect you to do anything about it- I don’t want you to force yourself to, either. Things are going to get complicated and wild, but… let’s just stay friends, okay? Nothing more, nothing less.”

The unknown burden that had been placed on his shoulders vanished instantly, and he smiled. “Okay. Just friends.”

“Aww~!” Blue popped up before them, his outfit speckled a little black from Ink’s ink. “Friendship hug!” He exclaimed, leaning over and hugging Ink and Dream close together. Ink laughed and returned the hug, something inside of him feeling lighter than it had since this whole thing started.

It took him a moment to realize that someone was missing.

“Cross!” He called, looking over at where Ink thought the other was. Yup, he was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. At least his eyelights were back now, but he was still scowling at them. “Join in!”

“No.”

“Please?” Dream piped up, looking over Ink’s head. Ink could almost see Cross’s resolve breaking just before he sighed, slowly making his way towards Dream and wrapping his arms around the Guardian and him alone. Ink didn't mind- he  _ had _ kinda accidentally gotten Cross’ crush pregnant.

… 

If there was a creator for him, or even multiple, he sure as heck wondered what on Earth was going through their mind right now. Especially since they were the ones plotting this.

* * *

“Have we already tried contacting the other characters?” A Creator asked in the realm above.

“Yes, consistently. No progress on getting them to hear us.” Someone answered in a bored tone.

“Well duh,” An Anon rolled their eyes. “Error’s the only crazy person here who can hear us.”

“What about Blueberror?”

“Nope. He’s only been mentioned, anyway.” They pouted.

“This is starting to give me a headache.” One of them complained, and various others nodded in agreement.

“At least everything about Dream’s pregnancy is available.” A Creator sighed. That had really bugged them.

“Not quite.” Another Anon pointed out. “Nightmare still doesn’t know.”

“Who cares?!” Someone threw their arms up in the air. 

“I care!” One of them stood up. “Did you not  _ read _ that scene?! Nightmare is clearly worried about his brother! He’s just in denial!”

“He is a corrupted being of darkness.” Another one of them groaned, reaching up to rub at the bridge of their nose. “Just because Error said ‘He’s a Creepily Caring Stalker’ doesn’t mean that Nightmare’s suddenly going to be all ‘sunshine and rainbows’.”

“I know that!”

“And this ‘worry’ that you described- are you  _ sure _ it’s not just the curiosity that it  _ clearly _ says that he’s feeling?”

“Can we please not get into this argument again?” Someone asked. Many murmured various agreements, and the two Creators groaned. They didn't comment further.

To be entirely honest, this wasn’t the only conversation going on amongst the Creators, and there was a lot of background noise to boot. A good majority were gushing to each other about ships, some were trying to be helpful, some visited for a moment to check on the story and were gone before anyone really noticed, and some were trying to trigger Error. Many had their foot in all of them and were trying to keep track of the ordered chaos while others were just hopping from one group to another once they were bored.

This specific group was discussing everything that they had learned so far, as well as what The Author had planned. After all, they  _ had _ been stopped whenever they tried to tell Error more than they were allowed. The Stupid Filter also prevented them from speaking to him while in Ink’s world, and they just needed answers.

“I wonder how Ink and Error are going to get together.” A Creator pointed to the tags. “It says Errink on here, but they’re still at odds with each other. Not to mention-“

“What are you guys talking about?” A New Anon asked, confused as they decided to pop in. They had already checked in with the other groups, and they had wanted to see how this one was doing. All of them groaned at the thought of having to explain the whole conversation _ AGAIN _ , and the New Anon raised their hands up. “Hey, it’s okay- I can always just read through everything-”

“No, we’ll tell you.” A Creator sighed. “Trust us. Some idiot decided to spam inappropriate context and they’ve been kicked, but some of the messages are still there. It’s not pretty.”

“Oh, okay.” The New Anon sat down on an invisible chair as the circle got magically wider, and various creators decided to pitch in on what they had learned so far and what they had guessed was going to happen. When the guesses were brought up, many more of them spoke up about alternate ways something could happen, or how one situation was less likely than the rest. 

“Oh, wow. You guys have really put a lot of thought into this, and we’re only on page 152.”

“We’ve tried everything.” One groaned. “We still can’t see any believable idea on how this is going to work out.”

“I wonder when The Author’s going to write more Cream.” An Anon admitted while sticking their head in with a Lenny face. “Do you think that they’ll change the rating so that they can-”

“Aaaaand you’re out of here!” Multiple Creators chorused, kicking them out and into a different group.

“Geeze.” An Anon sighed. “I understand, but like, this is so obviously  _ NOT _ one of those kinds of stories. Heck, we haven’t seen head or tail of Fresh yet but his lingo is used all over the story in place of swear words- of course there’s not going to be any action!”

Many nodded in agreement.

“Wait…” Another Creator leaned forward, studying The New Anon closely. “How do you know what page we’re on…? There aren't any pages in the story- only chapters.”

“I don’t. I just guessed. It makes sense if they have that many words written.” The New Anon shrugged. “So what are you guys curious about in particular?”

“Where Fresh is!” One of them exclaimed. “I wanna see my radical boy!”

“Where this thing with Nightmare is going.” Another admitted. “Is it going to be used as filler later, like it is now? Or maybe something else… something…” They chuckled, a knife suddenly appearing in their hands. “Darker?”

“ _ NO! _ ” Someone shouted, standing up. “Don’t you  _ dare _ theorize that this story is going to suddenly plunge into  _ that _ end of the pool!”

“Why?” The person who had spoken before smirked, waving their knife around and eventually pointing it at the Creator who stood up. “Just imagine all of the angst that gore and torture would bring~!”

“No, no, no,  _ no, no,  _ ** _no-_ ** ” The other walked out of the circle, hands over their ears.

“Heh,  _ weak _ .”

“Hey, Don’t be mean.”

“But mean can be fun~!”

“How exactly Errink is going to work here.” Another Anon spoke up slowly, catching everyone’s attention. They scratched at their head in thought. “No love vial- just an obsession. Clearly in love, but can’t actually feel it, so how…?”

“I’d like to know when Cross and Dream will get together.” Another Creator piped up. “And how they’re going to raise Palette, if they even raise him together. And if there’s going to be Poth. Maybe PJ’s already in the story and we just don’t know it? How will the other ship children come to life, if there are going to be any? Will something happen to Dream during the pregnancy? There isn’t a single point in the whole story so far where Dream isn’t pregnant if you work out the time-stamps. He’s been pregnant since the beginning, will it end when the pregnancy is over?”

“I just want all of my children to be safe~” Someone admitted, a small whine coming out of them. Many nodded in agreement.

“What about you?” A Creator asked The New Anon.

“I wonder how Sci plans to get Error and Ink to sit down and talk about the Creators.” They confessed. “I mean, he finally learned that Error can hear and speak with the Creators, but Error isn’t someone who can be easily convinced. Not to mention how the characters are going to learn what happened to Ink- it would be a shame to get this far and be met with nothing.”

“Good point.” A Creator hummed. “We haven’t really gotten any hints about how that’s going to go down, have we?”

“Maybe we have already and just skipped over the evidence.” Another pointed out. “I mean, there were hints about Dream’s pregnancy- poorly concealed ones, but still. They’ve probably been hinting at the solution the whole time and used Palette as a distraction so that we wouldn’t catch onto it.”

“Ooooo~” Someone rubbed their hands. “I really like where this is going.”

“I can’t tell you  _ how _ many times I’ve reread this story.” An Anon sighed almost defeatedly. “I haven’t picked up anything yet, and I doubt there is.”

“Aww.”

“I’m sure something will show up eventually.” The New Anon said with a smile. “I have to go now, but I might check in later to see if you guys have figured out anything.”

“Alright.”

“See you later!”

“Have a good day/night!” The New Anon high fived someone as they left, and soon The Anon walked off. When they were safe and far away from the others they sighed, taking off the mask.

_ “That,” _ The Author said, wiping some sweat from her brow. “Was more hectic than I thought it would be.”

“Bruh, ya brought dis upon yourself, yo!”

“gAH!” The Author leapt away before breathing a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart. “Fresh! You scared me!”

“Haha~ Sorry broski! I’ll try not ta do dat again ta ya.” The skeleton laughed and walked up to her. “Crowd control is  _ hard _ , yo. Ya sure ya don’t want me ta do it?”

“You do realize that literally everything here is a figment of my imagination, right?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I literally threw in Creators that I made up for my own amusement because I was bored, I’m not going to dump the responsibility onto you. Besides, they’d eat you alive trying to find answers. That’s how I wrote them.”

“Dat’s what I meant when I said ya brought this upon yourself!” The colorful skeleton finger-gunned. “You creative lil’ sinner you!”

“Sinner, huh?” She laughed. “Can’t win everything.” She shrugged, pausing thoughtfully for a moment. “I’ve never heard of someone who had you for encouragement before. Usually, it’s Ink.”

“Well, you’re da one who chose me, whether ya were aware o’ it or not!” He held his hands up, shrugging. “I can’t help it if ya struggle without all the rad-ness, yo. ‘Sides, it’s been fun ta see how dis is playin’ out without bein’ in it. Ya got big plans for dis story.” He reached for air and somehow grabbed a phone, looking at the notes on the google doc the story was written on. “Ya finally came up with how exactly Error’s gonna- hey!” He glared at her, but in a good-natured way as she swiped the phone from him, laughing. “I was readin’ dat.”

“No spoilers, silly.” She waved the stolen phone in her hand, throwing it somewhere behind her. “They can figure it out for themselves when the time comes.” They stood there for a few moments in silence.

“So… Can I go out an’ infect da Creators?”

“No, Fresh.”

“Aww, man~! It ain’t cool to leave a brah all up ‘n hangin’, yo!” They both laughed, even as The Author shoved him.

“No means no! Besides, I still need them as a plot device. You can infect them later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: While writing the second scene I couldn't help but think that, from the various Creator's and Anon's perspectives, this would be one HUGE ask-venture. They'd just be following Error around everywhere, asking questions and occasionally getting glimpses of what the other characters were doing. I was actually tempted to rewrite the whole thing to actually make it like that, but I've already put far too much effort into this even back in chapter five. It would be really, really cool though. :3


	20. So, You Claim That You Can't Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci's a little frustrated, and Ink and Error talk about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A WEIGHTED BLANKET FOR CHRISTMAS AND IT IS THE BEST! THING! EVER! :D
> 
> I'm also sick. And being sick would be the worst thing ever if it didn't mean that I could just cuddle up with my weighted blanket, Pusheen Plush, headphones, and Christmas Candy all day. X'DD
> 
> Now, I haven't found a fanfiction where this topic has been brought up before, but if there is one out there I'd really like to read it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3

“Okay, Ink.” Sci sighed, rubbing the bone above his nasal cavity as he sat down a week later. “Please, tell me what you felt while Error was leading you by a string, as well as what happened before and after.”

It was their fifth try at this, and…

Well…

“Okay!” Ink cleared his throat. “Basically, I was walking through HSMtale when-”

“Ink!” Blue and Cross burst into Sci’s office, and at this point, he couldn’t even pretend to be surprised. “Nightmare’s attacking Underquest!”

“Not again!” Ink bemoaned, standing up and attention officially snatched away. “Sorry Sci, I’ll have to tell you later!”

Sci didn't even bother trying to say something witty about it, slouching in his chair. Honestly, he was just done. With everything.

Ever since Cross was officially shown to be a member of Dream’s team to Nightmare, the goopy guardian of negativity had been attacking non-stop. His vendetta was, clearly, with Cross- but thanks to their shenanigans he hadn’t been able to actually sit down to talk with Ink about what happened while he was in _____TALE.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up. No matter- he’d be able to get that information eventually.

He just hoped that the opportunity would arise, because once he had that information he was going straight to figuring out how to convince Error to have a session with him, Ink, and the Creators.

* * *

The last while had been hectic for Error, to say the least.

Nightmare had been attacking more and more ever since he had learned that Cross was officially fighting with Dream, Blue, and Ink (minus the former since he couldn’t fight at the moment). It didn't help with the fact that he was after Cross, too.

The two would fight and fight, often wounding each other to the point that Nightmare had to retreat and Cross had to be healed with Ink’s ‘method’ in order to recover in time for the next fight (and so that Dream wouldn’t worry). Sometimes Error had to intervene, sometimes he didn't. Actually, last time he had had to do just that. He wasn’t exactly all that happy about it.

Error’s attacks had lessened as Nightmare’s grew- it was hard to keep his promise if he was busy destroying a world when Cross needed his help. No one outside of he, Dream, and Cross knew of the promise, and Error aimed to keep it that way.

Luckily enough for him, Nightmare was too angry or distracted to notice the Destroyer’s portals when Cross needed to be saved. The last thing he needed was for Nightmare to be on Error’s tail- even if he couldn’t enter the Anti-Void.

It had been a month now, and after confirming through his windows that Nightmare wasn’t planning an attack today through a little spying (looked like today was the anniversary of something, no one in his gang had any plans either), he had decided to go to Outertale to relax and knit. He also decided to bring the blanket that he had gotten, wrapping it around his shoulders as he worked. One of his tongues stuck out as he got through a particularly hard part, but it was over quickly and he smirked triumphantly, fixing the glasses on his face when they slipped off a little.

The small doll was slowly taking shape as he continued, and for once Error didn't grow angry when he realized who he was making. He had expected this at one point, and he’d probably just drop it off in a portal for them as an anonymous ‘congrats on not dying yet’ gift.

He had dolls for a lot of people in the Multiverse, some of them filled with dust, some not. Some he had thrown into a random portal out of a fit of anger and had to either steal it back (little kids normally found them), or let them keep the abominations. It normally depended on whether or not there was dust in the doll- just because they were mistakes doesn’t mean that they should be scarred for life. He often had to replace the dolls with dust for ones without.

Well, he didn't have to, but he did regardless. And he didn't have to answer to anyone about why, either- no matter what the voices thought!

As he finished with the body and began to work on more details on the clothes for the doll, Error didn't notice someone else appear behind him until it was too late.

“Is that Goth?”

“What the-” Error jerked back, turning around and staring up at the Artist. He could see Ink much better now since his glasses were still on.

Actually, this was the first time he looked at him face-to-face with his glasses on. It was easier to see the shapes of Ink’s eyes- a green spiral and a yellow triangle, as well as the vials strapped on his chest (had they always had heart-lids on them?).

It also let him see that stupid grin on his face much clearer than he had ever wanted to see it.

“It’s just you.” He grumbled, turning back around. Hopefully, his presence wouldn’t shatter the peaceful scenery for once. The chances of that happening were really low, though.

“You wear glasses?” Ink asked not even a millisecond later, stepping closer and leaning in.

“That’s none of your business.” He growled, leaning away from the idiot’s face. Thankfully, Ink took the hint and leaned back, but instead of leaving, he sat down and bounced in place happily. The Guardian’s hands clearly itched to do something, and when he accidentally made a mistake because of it, Error sighed and turned to look at him.

“What do you want?”

“Uhhh…” Ink blinked rapidly, and it looked like his mind drew a blank for a bit. Then he smiled sheepishly and, dare he say it, a rainbow blush lit up the other’s cheeks.

“What?” He asked when Ink just continued to stare at him.

“The glasses are cute.”

_ **whAt.** _

“I think I’m going to draw you with them on.”

The error messages in front of his eyes that clouded his vision told him how close to crashing he was, but he was able to hold on to his consciousness and growl, his hands tightening into a fist.

**“thEy’RE NOt cutE!”** He exclaimed, because the glasses weren’t cute. He was the only cute thing on this blasted rock!

“But they are!”

**“NO, thEy’RE NOt!”**

“If you insist.” Ink shrugged, and after a few blinks, Error could somewhat see again. The radhole reached behind him for something that wasn’t his brush and pulled out a notebook. “The blanket totally heightens the cuteness level, by the way. I’m surprised you kept it- I honestly thought you would have destroyed it by now.”

At the reminder of being his glasses, and not him, being called _cute_, Error’s vision clouded again and he looked away from Ink.

**“Why wOuld I?”** He grumbled. He knew that once Ink was set on something no one could stop him (except maybe Dream or Blue), but if he thought about what Ink said he wanted to do he probably would actually crash and reboot (after destroying his glasses, which he couldn’t do because he kinda needed them)- and that wasn’t a good thing to let happen with this rainbow radhole around.

“So you like it?”

**“wEll _duh._ Why dO yOu ASk?”**

“No reason.” He seemed even happier now. He probably drank some of the yellow. Oh joy.

When Ink didn't continue speaking and the sound of led against paper could be heard, Error took the blessed moments of silence to calm down. He fingered the strings he was using to make the doll and the doll itself, reminding himself of his current project and his prior peace.

He was happy where he was now. He was content sitting here, destroying universes, knitting dolls- heck, not even the deal he had made with Dream and the voices’ arguing could actually put a damper on him. Neither could In-

…

Wait…

Had he actually been about to think that?

Error blinked, his vision coming back to him even faster than before. He shook his head and focused on the doll before him. He still needed to finish this.

They sat there for who-knew how long, in the quiet out Outertale. The only noises Ink really made (since he was in Error’s company now, there would apparently be no more talking to broomy) were small hums and the sound of his art supplies being used. Error’s thoughts were free to wander once he reached the last leg of his project, reaching through a portal to grab a button for Goth’s singular eye light.

He froze after a moment, just as he pulled the button in and closed the portal while a soft, almost shy creator asked a question amongst the rest of the noise.

One that Error hadn’t actually ever heard the answer to before.

“Hey, Ink?”

“Yeah?” Ink asked, not even looking up from his drawing.

“A lot of people view you as a hero, right? ‘Saving’ the Multiverse and what-not.”

“We… already knew this?” He looked up, his eye lights flickering between shapes.

“Well, a lot of people fall in love with their saviors.” Error shrugged. “I’ve seen countless universes proving that that’s true. Surely someone’s fallen in love with you before, ri-”

“They shouldn’t.”

Error’s eye twitched at being interrupted, he hadn’t asked his actual question yet, but Ink continued on anyway. His face was, strangely, serious.

“They shouldn’t fall in love with me.” Ink shook his head. “I can’t love them back. I don’t have the desire other people have when they get into relationships, and so I have never once considered it.” He shrugged, looking back down at his drawing. “Not that I’ve had to reject anyone, I don’t interact with them enough for them to keep those feelings for long.”

… Huh.

“So you’ve never actually been in a relationship?”

“Nope!” He smiled, but it was bittersweet in the only way knowing that you were different from everyone else could make one look.

This still didn't make sense to Error, and he wanted to drop the subject (the question had been answered, anyway), but his curiosity made his magic squirm as he took a small moment of silence to start working on stitching the eye in place.

After all…

“Aren’t you obsessed with someone, though?”

Ink froze, his whole body tensing, but Error continued on. This had caught his attention, after all.

“I mean, I get obsessions- you could say that I’m obsessed with Undernovela- but you don’t just get obsessions for people without reason.” He leaned back, tossing his doll of Goth up and into the air. “Kinda hard to obsess over something you don’t love, right? How can you obsess over this person, whoever they are, but not love them?”

* * *

Ink’s mind was drawing a blank.

It raced around fervently, but his thoughts kept on crashing into each other as he struggled to come up with some kind of way to respond, resulting in him not knowing what exactly to do or say.

He…

He had never thought about it.

He just knew that he had never been in love. He just wasn’t capable of feeling what they wanted.

Yet Error’s words spoke the truth.

“Yes, but…” He paused, to give his thoughts time to form substance. “Obsessions also come from curiosity- from being curious. Once someone learns everything that they want to know, the obsession dwindles to almost nothing. Other people can be obsessed because of their fear, or a mental disorder. It doesn’t have to be love.”

“Then, whoever it is that you’re obsessed with-” How had Error even figured that out?! “-when do you think that you’ll stop obsessing over them? Sci mentioned it-“ Okay, that made sense. “-and unless you have a specific goal, wouldn’t the curiosity be an excuse instead of a cause?”

Ink barely managed to set his notebook down and lean away from both it and Error before the bitter black substance came spouting out of his mouth.

He wasn’t sure why Error had started asking him about this, but he knew that he didn't actually want to think about it. He didn't have the means to answer these questions, nor the knowledge- and they were talking about himself for crying out loud!

“I don’t love. I can’t.” He said, forcing the surety into his voice, a vague memory tickling his consciousness. He didn't know how he knew, he just… _knew._ “If I ever got into a relationship with someone, it wouldn’t end well. I wouldn’t be able to give them what they want- what they need. I’m just obsessed. I’m surprised it’s lasted this long, anyway.”

No, he wasn’t surprised.

Not really.

He expected it to last much, much longer, and he _didn't know why._

“How long?”

Long enough that he knew that he’d never stop obsessing over Error for as long as he existed, and maybe even after that.

“Too long.”

The silence that followed the two simple words was the best thing that could have happened to him.

The emptiness inside him that resulted from not having the right emotion suddenly had the capacity to physically hurt him, and he forcefully drank some blue to try and calm himself down. The edge was taken off of the pain, but it still twisted uncomfortably in his nonexistent gut.

He focused back on his notebook, the rough sketch of Error with his glasses and the weighted blanket wrapped around his shoulders awaiting completion.

He should finish it.

…

…

…

Yeah, finishing it… sounded like a really good idea. And a good distraction, too.

So he wiped the ink off of his chin and grabbed it again, ignoring the slight tremor in his hands as he did so. He opened it up and looked around for his pencil. He could have sworn it was right over there, but much to his frustration, it was nowhere in sight.

That’s okay, he can just make a new one.

“Why can’t you love?”

_'Is this what people feel like when I bother them?'_ He almost hummed to himself in thought, distracted. _'Probably.'_

Error had asked something though, and it took a bit for him to remember the context of the question. He sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but-

“I mean, you say so yourself that you love the AUs and your friends. How do you know that you can’t love and don’t even want to talk about it if you openly admit to loving those things?” Error tilted his head, observing what had to be the finished product of his little doll. “How is it that you can love, but can’t?”

“... What?”

“Eh, whatever.” He shrugged, tossing the doll through a portal that Ink swore lead to Geno and Reaper’s house. He recognized the wallpaper for Goth’s room. “It’s all stupid anyway. Everyone classifies love differently and everyone is stupid. Especially you, saying you love one minute and then claiming you can’t the next. Hypocrite.” He scoffed. “Besides, it’s not like there’s something that describes you enough to explain whatever it is that’s wrong with you.”

…

Except…

Wasn’t there something like that…?

“Then again,” Error continued, as though he hadn’t realized that Ink had had an epiphany. “There are a lot of things wrong with you. You’re annoying, stupid, a total radhole, bleed ink, actually like the abominations, and you talk to that stupid brush of yours all the time. The worst abomination ever- that’s what you are. Why people even like you is beyond me. I’m clearly the more attractive one.”

Honestly, he wouldn’t have cared about those words whether he was actually distracted with something or not. He had never cared what other people’s opinions about him, but in this case, the words just flew in one ear and out the other. He tried to focus back on his drawing, but his thoughts kept on spinning.

He hadn’t really looked into it, but…

There was a plus sign, right? That meant that there were more options. Maybe he fit into one of those. He wasn’t quite sure what they all stood for, but he had a general understanding. A lot of the creators supported it, after all.

He completely zoned out even as Error left him there, apparently done with whatever he had been doing. Hours later, he closed his notebook and stood up, opening a portal of his own and falling through it.

Sci and Edge would be able to help him with this. Sci knew just about everything, and Edge was a Psychologist for a reason. They’d be able to put thoughts and ideas into words for Ink.

He just hoped that he’d actually find answers.


	21. Ink's Coming Out~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a calm scene of fluffy Cream before Error's perspective gets flipped upside down and inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally got the song 'She's coming out' stuck in my head when I wrote the title, but let's be honest, it's the best title that I've come up with for this whole fanfiction so far.
> 
> Also, INK GOT A NEW DESIGN! AND! ITS SO COOL! GO AND CHECK IT OUT BEFORE YOU READ PLEASE~!
> 
> My favorite part is that he's barefoot now. :3
> 
> It's actually the reason why I'm updating today instead of tomorrow because this chapter was THE BEST WAY to incorporate his new design into the story.
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them in the comments! Or if you want, you can even look me up on Tumblr (Same username) and send me a question there! I'm all for answering them so long as they don't spoil the ending!
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story! :D

It had been seven weeks since Dream had told Blue and Ink about his child, and Cross was…

Well, he was exhausted.

Maybe he really shouldn’t have taunted Nightmare every other battle, but it felt  _ good _ . It felt good to show off in front of his old boss and prove that he was living a  _ better _ life without his help. That he didn't need Nightmare to help him with anything, even now.

He lay in his bed next to Dream, who was fast asleep, and stared up at the ceiling. Thinking.

Ever since Dream had told him that he was pregnant with Ink’s child by accident, their relationship had grown into… something. Cross didn't know how to describe it.

What even was it, now? Best Friends? They couldn’t be lovers, he still had yet to actually say them to Dream while he was awake, but there had been plenty of times where he had told Dream that he loved him without ever actually using the word love. Dream had always returned the sentiments, but Cross didn't know if Dream actually understood what Cross was talking about then or not. Even then, nothing was certain.

He wished Papyrus was here, to give him advice. He always had the best of it.

As he processed the thought further, his mind went a little numb. It usually did when he thought of his old family, but it was getting better. Dream had helped him with that.

As if he read his depressing thoughts, Dream turned on his back and draped an arm over Cross’ chest, murmuring incoherently. Cross smiled and turned on his side himself, watching his friend as he slept.

Which wasn’t weird now, considering that they slept in the same bed. 

It had been weird before, though. 

Cross didn't know when these feelings had developed. He had been indifferent at first- thankful to Dream for saving him and protecting him and wishing to return the favor, but nothing more. They had become a team of sorts as they fended off Nightmare and ran away from his gang, getting to know each other as the weeks turned into months. He had even refused a safe life in the Omega Timeline because he liked traveling across the AUs with Dream so much.

He recalled how confused he had been when he realized that he had grown into the habit of watching Dream as he slept. At first he believed that it was because he was on guard- Nightmare could attack at any time, nowhere was safe for long- but then he was relaxed and calm. They had assured themselves a week at most before Nightmare caught onto their trail, and he had relaxed to the point that they had actually had some fun.

Yet still, he watched Dream sleep.

It only hit him a few weeks after that, when they visited Littletale, that he actually  _ liked _ Dream.

The kids had all gathered themselves around the Guardian, talking about their adventures and various exciting stories. They begged for Dream to tell them a story, and he hadn’t hesitated to do so.

The look on his face and the emotion in his words as he recounted a story that he must have heard decades ago, and the way he played with the children despite the fate of the Multiverse on his shoulders…

Cross didn't want to protect him to pay him back anymore.

He wanted to protect Dream because he was a cause that Cross believed in. Because he was a person that Cross couldn’t stand to see hurt- who would rather die than see them broken.

Of course, he had thought that about the rest of his family, so at first he thought that he had only liked Dream as a friend. He continued to believe that for a few hours before he asked Dream if something was wrong soon after they left the AU. He had been looking a little down, after all, and Cross couldn’t recall anything that would have upset Dream.

_ “They remind me so much of home.” _ Dream had admitted, a few tears building in his eyes but refusing to let them fall.  _ “I love them all so much, and… And I’ve always wanted a family, even though it’s impossible.” _

_ “How is it impossible?” _ Cross had asked, confused. There was nothing stopping him except…

Dream himself.

_ “They’d be too good for me.” _ Dream had shaken his head, a bittersweet smile on his face.  _ “They don’t deserve the life I live. I accepted that a long time ago. Who would I be able to have a relationship with, anyway? Nightmare would target them to get to me. No one would want to live in constant danger.” _

_ ‘I would!’ _ He had wanted to scream, shocking himself with the intensity of the thought.  _ ‘I don’t care, I would do anything for you!’ _

That’s how he knew.

He really would do anything for Dream. Anything to see him smile and laugh and fulfill his dreams.

And even if it  _ was _ Ink’s child and not his own, Cross was still happy because that little soul became Dream’s world- had given Dream freedom from his duties and made his hopes possible. It was why he insisted on taking Dream’s place, after all- to ensure that Dream would have as much time as physically possible to spend doing what he wanted to do, outside of helping others.

Cross lifted one of his hands up and caressed Dream’s cheekbone, smiling fondly. He looked so peaceful asleep, his mouth opened the tiniest bit and some golden drool falling out. Cross closed his eyes and kissed Dream’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Dream.

“I love you.” He vowed, a whisper into the night that wasn’t heard by anyone but him. He lowered one of his hands to Dream’s growing stomach, rubbing his thumb softly on the ecto-flesh through the cloth of Dream’s pajamas. “Both of you. Always will, and no one will stop me from protecting you two.”

As though he heard him (although Cross knew that Dream was a heavy sleeper) Dream sighed in content and scooted closer, smiling softly. Cross chuckled and let himself relax so that he could sleep, his arms still wrapped tight around the person that he loved and the little child he was carrying.

Tomorrow was a new day, after all.

* * *

_ There was a term for it! _

When Ink had gone to Sci and Edge to try and figure it out a while ago (as well as to tell Sci stuff that he had apparently been trying to get for a while, but that was less important), they had gone through a whole spectrum of different kinds of love and their definitions, and they had found it. The thing that fit him- that best described him.

And now, everything just felt  _ right. _

Except for the empty feeling, but after discussing it with Sci and writing it down, he knew that he wouldn’t forget why it was a thing anymore. What that empty feeling actually meant.

He didn’t love the way most people did, and after a short talk with Edge in private about the discovery (under Sci’s insistence), that was okay. And of course it was okay- Ink didn’t understand why it wouldn’t be okay to love differently. As Error had said- there were different kinds of love, and that meant that there were different ways to love.

He wanted to shout it to the whole Multiverse! To stand on Mt. Ebbot in every single world and share his discovery with everyone! To wave the flags on top of his adopted father’s shoulders and cry for joy! He had even changed up his outfit to celebrate the occasion, and he was going to show it off too while he paraded around the Multiverse!

But before all of that, the first person he wanted to tell was Error.

Of course, Sci and Edge couldn’t really help him understand his obsession- that was something that  _ he _ needed to figure out for himself- but it didn't matter at the moment if he was obsessed to the point that the first person he wanted to tell, outside of his parents, was Error.   


Error had set him on the path after all, and he was going to show off his findings.

It took ages of anxious, bubbly waiting (and occasionally drinking some more yellow when he didn't feel excited enough, but not  _ too _ much) in Outertale before Error appeared, and he exploded the second it happened.

_ “I’MASEXUAL!” _

“gAH! Ink!” Error exclaimed in shock, taking several steps away from the bouncing guardian. “What the heck?!”

“I! AM!  _ ASEXUAL!” _ Ink repeated slowly, his volume growing. “There’s a definition! For me! And what I feel! It’s a thing!”

Error blinked several times, just… staring at him.

“What does that even  _ mean?” _ He asked. He looked so confused that Ink wanted to pinch his cheek and hug him and-

No, wait, Error had haphephobia, which was the fear of touch, so that was a bad idea. He wanted Error to stay here and listen, not attack him, crash, or reboot. Ink needed to play his cards right, even if he was so excited he couldn’t actually contain it.

_“Asexual_ is a _sexuality,_ and _I_ am _Asexual!”_ Ink beamed, hopping from foot to foot and waving his arms around excitedly. “I can still find people attractive, but I don’t feel the need to get physical! Wait.” He paused. “I might be explaining it wrong, it’s kinda hard to explain. I can’t remember what exactly Sci said, but he said something close to that.” He shrugged. “Not to mention that there’s a whole spectrum within that spectrum and I don’t know where I am on that-  _ but now I know!” _

"... Why are you telling me this?” Error asked, his gaze narrowing into a suspicious glare.

“Because I wanted to thank you!”

**“... whAt?”**

“Thank you!” Ink grinned, stepping closer and arms itching to wrap themselves around Error. He was  _ barely _ containing himself. “For helping me! Our last conversation together helped me a lot and inspired me to go to Sci and Edge to talk about it and figured it out! I have a place in this whole thing and I discovered it thanks to you! So thank you!”

They stared at each other for several moments, and it took a bit to realize that Error had crashed trying to process Ink’s words. Ink didn't understand why, but he was too busy trying to respect Error’s space to actually do anything about it.

Eventually, Error sighed.

**“yOu wANt tO hug mE, dON’t yOu?”** He asked.

“It’s kinda, obvious, isn’t it?” Ink laughed, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I probably would have done it already, but I’m trying to work on respecting other people’s wishes and you don’t want to be touched and that’s totally okay! Everything is okay, and good, and nothing can go wro-”

In a blink, strings wrapped around Ink’s bones, forcing him to be still.

…

Oops, looks like he jinxed himself. Again.

Of course, Ink could escape this easily, but Error normally wrapped him up like this if they were fighting. Which they weren’t, and it didn't look like Error was going to start one either.

Huh.

Odd, but no matter. He could be patient _(no he couldn’t)_ and wait. He wanted to see what would happen next, anyway.

* * *

He couldn’t process this. 

Was there another way to actually process thoughts? He couldn’t seem to find any, but if there was he’d love to use it because his way just wasn’t doing the job. It didn't help that the radhole had decided to, for  _ whatever _ reason, change up his outfit- but no matter. It didn't change anything.

…

That was a lie, the outfit was a symbol of change- of evolution, and with everything that was going on, it was clear that other things were about to change, too.

Error paced vigorously in front of Ink, his strings keeping the said skeleton from physically expressing his excitement. That had been really distracting, and he was still trying to think through this.

The _Guardian_ of The _Multiverse _was _thanking _The _Destroyer __of_ _Worlds_.

_ Ink  _ was thanking  _ him. _

Which, quite honestly, Error had never considered as a possibility.

In fact, Error believed that Ink cursed at the ground that Error walked on just as much as Error spat on the ground Ink walked on.

But now, as he looked back on the time they’ve spent together, it was clear that that belief was wrong.

_ Ink didn't actually hate him. _

He wanted to ask why, but instantly shut the idea down. There was no way he was doing that. Ink would probably give a sappy answer anyway.

So if Ink didn't hate him, what was he to Ink? Some kind of weird freak that gave him something to do?

No, Ink’s day was busy enough, and if that was the case Ink wouldn’t even care what Error felt.

When was the last time someone had said thank you to his face, anyway? And meant it, sincerely, with every fiber of their being?

Had he really affected Ink to the point that the other thanked him with everything he could? Had he really had that much of an impact on Ink?

How?! Why?! Ink should at least see him in a neutral light. Nothing more and nothing less. His words shouldn’t have had that much of an effect on Ink, and Ink’s words shouldn’t have had such an effect on  _ him! _

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go between them! They were enemies! Ink wasn’t supposed to thank him, and all of the times that they could stand each other were either a fluke or because he was curious enough to act on a whim!

But that wasn’t true.

** _thAt wASN’t tRuE!_ **

At any time, Ink could have attacked him. 

Taken advantage of Error’s curiosity. 

Stopped him. 

Said no.

Ink not once, throughout any of the peaceful moments that they had together, had he done anything to stop Error. Not that he could actually, but that wasn’t the point.

The voices weren’t helping much either- it was hard to ignore them when his own mind was already racing.

Why was Ink doing this? 

Was there a reason? 

An alternative motive? 

Some kind of manipulation?

Yet as capable as Ink was to do any of that, Error couldn’t even find enough substance to back up those accusations. Ink had always wanted him to stop destroying, yes. But even as they battled, Ink hadn’t done anything outside of asking him to stop and asking him why he destroyed. He had never tried to force Error to stop in the long run- only in the moment. He hadn’t bothered Error about it unless Error was destroying a world, and…

He paused in his pacing and looked at Ink for a moment, still lost in thought.

This rainbow radhole was thanking him, of all things, for doing something he didn't even know he did.

And he was refraining himself from hugging Error before he had made sure that it wouldn’t happen, despite how obvious it was that he wanted to.

Why? Ink’s actions didn't make sense to him. Most of the AUs would even agree- opposing forces didn't act like this towards each other, so why?!

Well, if the actions were aimed towards Ink’s friends it would totally make sense, but that didn't matter.

Ink was supposed to hate him, like Error usually hated everyone.

He had thought that was true.

…

... 

… 

Then it hit him.

He had  _ THOUGHT  _ that was true. 

He didn't  _ know _ if it was- couldn’t even if he wanted to, because no matter how deeply he could look into the cores of the worlds of the Multiverse or how awesome he was, he  _ couldn’t read minds _ . Error had assumed that Ink felt the same way he felt about Ink towards him, but it was entirely possible that Ink  _ didn't  _ see him like that. That Ink didn't see him as someone he hated.

He rethought over the last several months- years, even- the truth of his realization becoming abundantly clear.

Ink…  _ respected him. _

Treated him more like a  _ friend _ than anything.

Of course, Ink was still Ink over the years. It was hard to see if he had respect for anybody simply with the way that he acted and talked- including those he saw as friends. Error knew for a fact that Ink constantly put his nose in other people’s business, pranked people, asked inappropriate questions, teased, and more. 

If anyone had tried to tell him that Ink could respect people before he had started digging into Ink’s past, he would have laughed in their face and then ended their pathetic suffering with a single snap.

Yet in the few months since this whole thing began, he realized that it was easier to understand the Guardian now. Easier to realize why he did things, to assess and examine Ink’s thought process. Ink was an open book that Error hadn’t bothered to really look at until now, and now that he was reading it, he realized that just because Ink had a different way of doing things didn't mean that he wasn’t anything other people could be.

Looking back even further, Error realized that Ink had respected him for far longer than a few months. That perhaps, Ink had even respected him when they first met all those years ago.

It took him another moment to look away, realizing that he had been staring.

Again, he asked himself- when was the last time something like this had happened? The last time he had felt like this?

He knew the answer already, though.

It was just before he had been sent to the Antivoid, and… 

_ (“Thank you, G̴̮͔̋̏̿̎̕e̴̫͚̜͐̕͝n̵̘͎̈́̅͑͘o̵̩͛͂̄̓́.”) _

He glitched and froze as the unwanted memory flooded his mind, the voice echoing around his skull.

_ (“Huh?” He asked, looking up with a smile. “What for, P̵̨̛̛͚̫͔̊͝ã̵̘̝̥̽̍̈́̕p̷͉͑̾̇̂͝s̴̡̞̩͘? I haven’t done anything.” _

_ “But you have.” P̵̺͛̐̆a̶͈͉̹͛͐p̶͎̫̩͝ẏ̶̹̭̗̬̳̓̓͝r̴̛̯̫̹̋͐̔̚ư̴͕͙̐̆̈́s̸̜͍͓̝͑́̒̒ waved his hand. “You’ve done so much in the past year and a half. For me, for S̵͈̪̯͔̽̍̅̏a̷̛͓̭̱͇͕̒͝n̵̳͔̹̫̅s̷͙̞̓ͅ- for everyone.” _

_ “Aww, it was nothin’.” _

_ “It was something, G̴̮͔̋̏̿̎̕e̴̫͚̜͐̕͝n̵̘͎̈́̅͑͘o̵̩͛͂̄̓́.” P̵̺͛̐̆a̶͈͉̹͛͐p̶͎̫̩͝ẏ̶̹̭̗̬̳̓̓͝r̴̛̯̫̹̋͐̔̚ư̴͕͙̐̆̈́s̸̜͍͓̝͑́̒̒ wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. “Thank you.”) _

Error could feel his face twitch as he fought off the crash, his nonexistent ears ringing with the words and the voices of so many creators.

For the first time in what felt like ages, his soul actively ached. For what, he didn't know (nor did he want to know), but it felt like it wanted to break out of his ribcage and run away yet also force him to stay there and think more about this.

Even though his vision was clouded, he looked back over to where Ink was still wrapped up in Error’s strings- immobilized by someone who should have been an enemy to him, yet no matter how hard or long their fights had lasted Ink still treated him like a friend.

Error didn't know what he wanted to do, think, or say. And that…

…

_ That scared him. _

He let his strings vanish and left for the Antivoid without another word, holding the heavy blanket that he grabbed tighter around him as he fell onto his beanbag.

_ He just… _

** _didN't kNOw._ **


	22. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is impatient, Cross is a little confused, Error is avoiding Ink still, and Nightmare learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of 'Shandy STILL can't write fight scenes', featuring a crappy title- because the other titles either didn't make sense or revealed too much of the chapter! :'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Ink hadn’t seen Error since he had gone to thank him and tell him about his sexuality- which was three weeks ago.

In fact, no one had as far as he was concerned. 

Which, in and of itself, wouldn’t normally be all that worrying if it wasn’t for the face that Ink had seen on Error’s face just before he left.

He had never seen him with that look before- of being so confused to the point that he looked downright  _ lost _ . Like he didn't know what was up or down or left or right- like Ink had turned his whole life upside down and inside out by simply thanking him.

“Well, ya have ta think about it from his perspective.” Edge admitted when Ink had asked him about what could have possibly happened to cause such a reaction. “He’s a destroyer, he  _ likes  _ destroyin’ worlds, an’ he doesn’t plan on stoppin’. What are the chances o’ someone thankin’ him- especially you, considerin’ how often you’ve fought? Heck, he probably had this whole idea o’ everyone around him, and you shattered whatever image he had o’ ya for a different one.  _ Of course  _ he’s gonna be confused- he doesn’t know what ta think anymore if that’s actually the case.”

“You probably just sent his mind reeling.” Dream said when Ink asked his friend (who he was allowed to visit now, score!) about what he thought of it. “You have no idea how many people think you hate each other’s guts. In fact, if everyone knew that you two had been working together to figure out your past, they wouldn’t believe it until they saw it with their own eyes. Maybe he thought the same.”

“Just give him time,” Blue advised when Ink complained about wanting to talk to Error about it. “If he really was as confused as you say he was, he probably needs to think through a lot of things. We’ll keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best until he’s ready to talk about it!”

Ink had never really put much thought as to why Error acted the way he did or thought the way he did. He honestly thought that Error was on the same page as him, if not a few pages ahead. Now he was learning that, according to Error’s reaction, he had been in a completely different chapter. Maybe even in a completely different book.

Sure, he knew that everyone thought of them to be sworn enemies, but how could Error think that if they had spent time together peacefully? How could Error not see that Ink wanted nothing more than to learn as much as he could about him? How could he not see that Ink had been treating him with the same kindness that he would show any of his friends? That he didn't treat him as an enemy- not truly.

The only enemy Ink had was procrastination and the lack of inspiration.

He had to wonder why on Earth Error believed that they had been enemies, but also wonder about what this meant for their friendship. 

Was it even a Friendship if Error hadn’t considered him a friend before? 

Was it an Acquaintanceship? 

Rivalry?

He didn't know what to call it, but he knew it  _ had _ to be one of those.

If Error had believed all of that, and his view of the world had been twisted upside down simply because Ink said ‘Thank You’ to him, what was he thinking of their relationship now? Was he going to keep it the way it was, or destroy it?

Ink didn't know if he wanted to find out or not.

He hoped it was the former and not the latter. 

He really, really did.

Now, though, was not the time to think about that.

Ink huffed as he dodged an attack from Nightmare and blocked a series of bones from Dust with Broomy. Cross zoomed past him with his daggers at the ready, aiming at Killer. Nightmare threw a tentacle between the two of them and Cross blocked them with ease, but they left an opening that Horror was trying to throw an axe at. Ink was quick to pull Cross back and out of harm's way, paint coming onto the end of the brush as he tried to land some on them. Missed.

Blue summoned his blasters and started firing from a distance, having taken over the long-range attacks after the first few battles (Ink and Cross weren’t as good at it as he was). One of the blasts hit Dust, but it was more of a graze than anything. Ink spun Broomy around as he and Cross ended up back to back, blocking off bone attacks and supporting each other before they both leaped apart. Cross jumped back when Nightmare’s tentacles attacked, shielding him and Ink as he cut through the goopy corruption.

They had been fighting for a few hours now, and honestly, Ink didn’t know when they’d be done. Nightmare appeared to be Extra Determined today, and that determination fed Dust, Horror, and Killer’s own strength and determination.

“We need a new plan!” Cross huffed just before he teleported out of the way of an attack. Ink used his powers to build a wall for it to crash into, disappearing moments before it shattered and throwing some more paint at the Dark Sanses.

“I’m thinking about it!” Ink yelled back, rushing over and covering Blue’s back when a few bones were aimed at him. They really did need a new plan of action, if only there was a way to…

… 

… 

_ That was it! _

Teleporting away from Blue, Ink put Broomy’s hairs into the snow below him and ran around in a circle as fast as he could, leaving a trail of black paint behind him. When he finished the circle, he raised his hand and sent the ink flying in from all directions. He made sure to let it pass by Blue and Cross harmlessly, and he managed to capture Horror and Killer in black, inky webs. Nightmare and Dust appeared to have teleported out of the trap, but they wouldn’t have long.

“We need to force them to retreat.” He instructed, running forward. “I’ll get these two to two different AUs. Keep them on their tails. I’ll be back soon, unless you’re done before then. Then we’ll meet in the Doodle Sphere.”

He picked up both of them using his magic, and carrying them over to him so that he could hold onto their hoods tightly even as they struggled to break free. He used his other hand to open a portal and left, leaving Blue and Cross to handle the other two.

They could take care of themselves.

* * *

Cross didn't let Ink’s actions distract him, turning back around to face the surrounding buildings wearily. He slowly backed up and close to Blue, keeping their backs towards each other as they waited.

He could feel Nightmare’s eyes trained on him, so he shifted his hold on his weapons and continued to keep an eye out for any sign of approach or attack. It was silent for several moments, the two of them just standing there and waiting for Nightmare and Dust to make a move.

He heard it before he saw it- the familiar high-pitched whine of a blaster charging. He grabbed Blue’s shoulder and teleported them closer to where the noise had come from- the edge of Snowdin Forest, just before the bridge that led to Snowdin Town. The blaster shot at where they had once been, and Cross summoned his own blaster to shoot at Dust. Dust dodged the attack, as well as the army of bones that Blue shot towards him. 

Cross growled in annoyance and teleported closer to where Dust was to initiate some close-combat, swinging his blades around in an arc. Dust blocked his attack with his knife and a bone- pushing against Cross. Cross let him push the daggers away and danced out of the way, swinging at Dust’s feet. Dust jumped up and summoned some bones to attack Cross, but Cross jumped backwards to avoid it. He also dodged to the side when a Blaster cannon whirred behind him, missing the shot by mere inches.

Blue must have decided that then would be a good time to join in, because he summoned his blasters and fired at Dust. Dust dodged, but Cross couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

_ Where was Nightmare? _

Without warning, something grabbed his leg from behind him and threw him towards the cliff. Caught off guard, Cross wasn’t able to do anything except roll in the snow for a bit, landing just by the cliff face and several feet away from the bridge.

_ ‘That was too close.’ _ Cross thought, rolling back the other way and jumping to his feet. He saw the tentacle coming this time and dodged to the left, slicing another tentacle when it tried to stop him. 

He couldn’t see where Nightmare was, though- the tentacles were coming up from the ground, not from his back, which meant that he could be hiding just about anywhere in the shadows. He had to be able to see where Cross was though, so as he dodged another tentacle he tried to survey the area for the best possible place Nightmare could be. He had just spotted the familiar blue-green glow of his eye light in the treetops when a Gaster Blaster Blast hit him.

He grunted, gritting his teeth and rolling out of the way of the next attack that was aimed at him, although Blue was quick to distract Dust again. He cut off a tentacle that was trying to get at his leg again, and when he looked up at the treetops to see where Nightmare was, he wasn’t there anymore.

With a growl, he chose to not chase after Nightmare at the moment. If they could overpower Dust, Nightmare would be forced to save him and retreat. Hopefully.

He teleported over to Dust and Blue, landing on one of Dust’s blasters and using his daggers to cut into the attack. The whine it produced while charging instantly became a high pitched squeal as he jumped off of it, leaving it to explode in the air above him. He charged at Dust again, throwing some caution out of the window as he went on the offensive. Dust dodged most of his attacks, some of them hitting their mark before he teleported. Cross teleported after him, using his bone attacks to distract him while one of Blue’s Blasters charged. Dust managed to dodge both of those attacks by teleporting just to the side. He summoned three blasters and fired at them, Blue and Cross dodging them with a little difficulty. Cross managed to dodge some tentacles too, teleporting over to Blue and helping him dodge some of the ones that tried to attack him too.

“Coward!” Cross hissed under his breath, eyes darting to the trees for just a millisecond in an attempt to find their attacker. He let Blue go and teleported closer to Dust once more, only for his target to be consumed in the darkness. He growled and turned to Blue as he ran towards him, bones in his hands and at the ready to defend an attack. 

Blue asked ‘did they leave?’ through his eye lights, and Cross shook his head for the negative, turning around to face the forest as he switched his hold on his daggers. He grabbed Blue and jumped up just before bones shot up from below them, teleporting away when three sharp tentacles shot up even higher than the bones did. Cross jumped up on one of his blasters and looked around, chose a spot in the woods where the shadows were darkest, and fired. Miss, but he could tell that the area got lighter just before he fired. They had been hiding there.

Blue teleported over to him and pushed him out of the way just as a tentacle came up and crushed the blaster he was on, and in turn, Cross helped both of them dodge another bone attack. Dust reappeared in front of them and thrust his knife forward, but both Cross and Blue reacted in time to block it. Then they teleported to Dust’s right and left, summoning their Gaster Blasters and firing. Dust teleported out of the way and reappeared next to Cross, shoving him and making him lose his balance. He could see the tentacle coming at him out of the corner of his eye, too close for him to manage a teleport before it would land a hit on him.

The feeling of Error’s strings wrapping around his ankle was semi-familiar at this point, tugging him down just enough to avoid Nightmare’s attack before he was thrown into a portal. Cross only got a glimpse of the Anti-void before he reappeared just behind the tree line with a grunt. 

Error didn't want to show how unimpressed he was of Cross’ skills today, apparently. 

Cross swiftly teleported over to Blue right after Blue dodged a Blast, Nightmare taking form next to Dust, grabbing him, and taking him away.

They were gone for real, this time. He could feel the difference in the air.

Cross sighed in a small moment of relief, offering Blue a small smile and a nod. Blue relaxed not long after, and together they took a small moment of rest before going to the Doodle Sphere.

Even as they did, though, an itching feeling crept into his soul. 

They had just… left. 

They had probably been biding their time before then so that they could leave instantly to track down Horror and Killer, but Cross knew Ink and Nightmare. Ink would take some time deciding the best AU and place in that AU to drop them off, and Nightmare wouldn’t leave until he knew exactly where they were instead of buying into the Wild Goose Chase Ink would try to get him to follow. 

The fact that they had just left so soon worried him, especially since it would take another minute or two before Ink would actually make his choice as he traveled through multiple AUs, and he just  _ knew _ that something wasn’t right.

What he didn't know was what on Earth was  _ wrong. _

“Ready?” Blue asked, looking over at him. Cross nodded, and together they teleported to the Doodle Sphere in order to start healing up.

The itch in his soul only grew worse.

* * *

“Ship.” Error cursed from where he sat in the Antivoid, successfully avoiding any unwanted conversations from rainbow idiots and the like while saving Cross’ butt and watching Undernovela.

This…

Wasn’t good.

Well, it was good because he was now permanently on that list he had always wanted to be on, but that was a completely different matter entirely- not to mention that this wasn’t how he had planned on it happening.

“Shut up!” He yelled, turning to glare at nothing. “I know I screwed up, but I have a promise to keep! Now it’s going to be ten times harder to do anything!” He waved the screen away, looking straight ahead as he began to think. 

He’d have to be more careful next time he decided to destroy a world. He’d have to be even more careful when saving Cross’ sorry behind too, because Nightmare would try to use his knowledge to his advantage once his little hissy fit was over with. Maybe that would only take a week if he was lucky. Personally, he was just glad that no one could get into the Anti-Void besides him.

“Whatever.” He grumbled, reaching into a portal and snagging a chocolate bar- from Chocotale this time because his favorite seasonal chocolate was in at the moment. He tossed it into his mouth. “So long as no one else knows, everything will be fine.”

That didn't stop him from being extra cautious the next time he opened his portals to grab something.

* * *

Seething, Nightmare tossed Dust onto the couch before stomping out of the living room, his eye twitching and his tentacles swaying dangerously behind him. he'd collect the rest of his gang later, but for now, he would reflect on what had happened during the fight. 

That fight, just like any of the other battles they had gotten into, was started with a single goal in mind.

This time, he had managed to achieve it. 

The answer to one of the smaller mysteries that had been bothering him.

And he _hated_ what that answer was.

_Error _had _betrayed him._

The moment he got to his office he slammed the door open and shut behind him, locking it with various locks. Soon, any moonlight that could have come in through the window behind his desk was snuffed out thanks to his anger, and the only thing that could be seen was his single, glowing eye light.

Nightmare allowed himself to breathe in his own negativity, holding it for a few seconds before slowly letting it back out again.

Error hadn’t really betrayed him, he knew. If anything, he had betrayed himself by allowing himself to think such thoughts about him and the destroyer actually being on the same side.

That didn't change how he felt about it, though. It had stung, and he didn't like how he had allowed the feeling to affect his soul.

He dragged himself over to his comfortable chair that resembled his throne downstairs, sitting down and allowing himself to stew in his anger. He allowed himself to think, not yet allowing himself to act out.

After all, the Destroyer would leave his little Anti-Void to destroy a world eventually. The longer he let his anger build, the more  _ pain _ he could bestow upon Error in exchange for his actions.

The question now though, was what was he going to do with the information of Error being the one to help Cross?

Well, nothing- for the moment. He suspected that Error had been let in on that little secret of his brother’s, but there was no way to be sure. With how small the chances were of him knowing everything, or even just knowing a little bit, weren’t worth it.

No- if he wanted answers, he would have to go to the source.

Dream.

He had already had plans, but considering how much harder it had become to track down his brother (and his recent discovery about Error), he would have to change them drastically. It would take time, and despite how unforbearing he could be, he could also be patient. His brother was rather predictable after all, along with his friends, so if he were too…

...

_ Oh. _

...

Well, why hadn't he thought of that before? It was such a simple yet genius idea, it surprised Nightmare that he hadn't thought of it sooner.

The glare that had been on his face soon morphed into a wide and malicious smirk, and he even let a little chuckle escape him that soon grew into bouts of loud laughter that echoed off the walls of his office.

Yes.

That would work.

It would take more time than he wanted, but it would also most definitely get _someone_ with the whole story inside his castle, and depending on who it was he was  _ positive _ that he’d be able to tear the truth out of them.

But the plan would rely on _him_, and as much as it displeased Nightmare it would have to be done. Of course, it would mean that Nightmare couldn't try to pry the information out of him again, but it would be worth it in the end.

Besides, after what he did, he deserved far  _ worse _ than what Nightmare was planning.

Now all he had to do was to smooth out the rough edges, prepare, and execute the plan.

“This,” He said slowly, reaching over for his quill and ink. “Is going to be fun.”


	23. Paint Buckets and Undernovela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally decides that it's time to do something. Ink is confused, and Sci is plotting his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

“This is gonna be so interesting!” Ink exclaimed as he looked around the new AU he was in. Helping Creators bring their worlds to life was so fun! “And you’re… planning on letting the other creators choose their own route, like how the original did it, but with words? Not many stories have that nowadays- most just reference that the choices are a thing and move on. It’s going to be a lot of work too…” Ink thought over what he was ‘told’ about the new AU from its creator, humming and nodding to himself in thought.

A few minutes later, he perked up again, snapping. “Oh! That’s what you need help with! Don’t worry, we’ll get past this block of yours in no time!”

So around the Underground he went, pointing out what things could be different from the original and feeling whether the creator liked those ideas or not. He could also feel whenever the creator came up with something themselves, and when that happened he’d help them develop the idea even further. Soon enough, the creator was satisfied. He could feel the gratitude coming off of them, and he smiled.

“Call me again when you need me!” He exclaimed, pulling out broomy and teleporting back to the Doodle Sphere. He needed to refill his paints anyway.

Humming as he looked down and made note of what needed to be filled, he also pulled up his scarf and looked over his notes. 

It had been another three weeks since he had last seen Error in Outertale, making it about six weeks in total, and Ink couldn’t help but be curious about the place where Error was. The Anti-Void had no concept of time, and only Error could get in or out of it. Did Error even notice that he had stayed there for over a month? What if he decided to sleep and just kept on falling asleep because he didn’t think he had slept for that long? Or maybe Error really was avoiding everyone still? Ink wouldn’t know until he came back out.

Regardless, Ink walked around and filled up Green, Yellow, Orange, and both blues. He double-checked his sash to make sure that they were all secure, stretched, and looked around.

Did he have anything that he needed to do today? It was everyone’s day off, so there was no need to check on Blue or Dream, and he hadn’t scheduled any appointments with Sci or Edge.

None of the creators were calling for him at the moment either.

With a small pout, he realized that unless he found something to entertain himself with, he’d be bored. And bored was the last thing he wanted to be.

“Alright, Broomy.” Ink sighed, teleporting to all the papers. “Where should we go today?” He looked around, trying to find the best place to be at the moment. “Alteredtale? Flowerfell? Quantumtale? Maybe ReSwap?” He looked down. “What do you think?”

Ink listened, thought for a moment, and then smiled, tossing Broomy up and into the air. “Good idea! Let’s-“

_ /Ink./ _

_ Clank! _

“Ow!” Ink hissed when he missed catching his paintbrush, the said tool bouncing off of his skull and landing on the floor. He picked Broomy up, frowning.

“Did you hear that?” He asked, looking around. “I think someone wants to summon me… but I’m not sure…” He tilted his head. “Do you think that they’ll call again?” 

Some people didn’t- being too shy or anxious too. Ink didn’t quite understand that. He’d always come. Sometimes he just needed a second call. Or a third, but rarely ever a fourth.

He waited there for a few minutes, trying to figure out if they would try again. He still needed to pick out an AU anyway- maybe an Underswap? He hadn’t checked on Mafiatale in a while. Ooo, maybe-

_ /Ink./ _

So he  _ was _ being summoned!

He locked into where the source came from and painted the ground, melting into it to travel towards the voice.

However, the transition wasn’t like it normally would be. Most of the time when he teleported through summoning, it felt like a stream. Flowing smoothly and swiftly, it was a rather pleasant sensation that Ink never got tired of. 

This was nothing like that.

It was rough and jagged, and it felt like the ink of his being was being pushed through a strainer, a purifier, a pressure cooker, and a mixer all at once. It actually kinda hurt a little (a lot), and the first thing he did when he surfaced was gasp, cough, and throw up.

That… was  _ terrible! _ He had never felt like that before!

Holding a hand up to his mouth that had some ink trailing down his chin, the next thing Ink did was make sure that he had actually made it in one piece. He didn’t feel like any of his bones hadn’t formed, and a glance down at himself confirmed that he still had all of his clothes and that his vials were still full. That was good, he could vaguely remember a time where he forgot to keep his clothes on while teleporting during a summon, and…

_ Wait… _

_ Why was the floor white? _

His breath hitched, and he snapped his head up to look around.

He was… in the Anti-Void?

But that meant that-

“Did you have to throw up?” Error’s voice spoke up from behind him, and he turned around to look up at him. “Ugh, don’t answer that question, I’m not in the mood.”

“Error…?” 

“Who else would it be?” The glitch snorted, pulled out some strings, grabbed Ink with them, and began to drag him away. “Come on, It’s about to start.”

* * *

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Error grumbled to himself as he reached into a portal and grabbed an open bucket of red paint from some random universe, pouring what he believed to be the minimum amount required onto the floor. Then he tossed the bucket into a different portal, and he could feel the satisfaction flowing off of him when Edge called out in shock while being splattered.

“Ink.” 

He waited for a minute or two, anxiety mildly eating away at him. What if this was the wrong thing to do? What if he was wrong? 

Actually, why was he even doing this in the first place? He had Blueberror- he didn’t need the idiotic squid.

But gosh funking dang it if he wasn’t so terribly  _ bored. _

He still wanted to destroy universes, don’t get him wrong- but that was hard to do if both Ink and Nightmare were going to be on his tail. It would be best if he waited out Nightmare’s anger a little longer, but doing that was hard to do when everything else he could do became boring.

There was one thing that he hadn’t tried to do yet though, and if Ink was half as smart as people claimed he was, then this would be smooth.

Glaring at the paint, he reached into another portal and grabbed a random bucket of blue paint, poured some into the red liquid already on the floor, and then tossed it through another portal, noting absently that it had landed on Sci this time.

“Ink.”

He was almost at his wit's end (maybe Ink couldn’t be summoned into the Anti-Void) when something weird happened. The paints began to bubble and boil, making odd shapes and changing colors. Error took a few steps back, ready to reach up to his eye sockets and pull down his strings when finally-  _ finally _ \- the ink began to form Ink.

The radhole gasped and coughed when he came out, any trace of the paint on the floor was gone as it was used to help form his body, leaving the white floor clean. Ink’s back was turned towards Error, and his bones were shaking slightly- he could just barely hear them rattling. 

Well,  _ that _ was odd. Had the experience been painful? 

Aaaand then Ink threw up in his Anti-Void.

Error could feel his eye socket twitch.

_ Disgusting. _

“Did you have to throw up?” He asked, glaring down at Ink when the artist turned to look at him. “Ugh, don’t answer that question, I’m not in the mood.”

“Error…?” Ink asked, looking confused.

“Who else would it be?” He snorted, pulled out some strings, and grabbed Ink with them. 

It was time to see if this kind of thing would actually work or not. To prove the voices right or wrong.

“Come on.” He growled, dragging a tied-up Ink behind him. “It’s about to start.”

He was surprised when Ink didn’t say anything in turn, and when he looked behind him the other was still too shocked for words. That was good, he supposed- if Ink talked then it would be harder to pay attention to the story, and he didn’t want that.

“Sit.” He instructed, releasing his strings once he got to his beanbag chair and leaving the idiot on the floor. There was no way in heck he was going to let Ink sit on his stuff, so he flopped onto his beanbag chair and pulled up a window while Ink slowly situated himself (thankfully) on the floor. It looked like he was still processing everything, so Error centered the window on Undernovela, stole some popcorn and chocolate, and watched the rerun of the first season.

Finally, just as the fifth episode started to play, Ink spoke.

“Error?”

“What?”

“Why…” Ink seemed to rethink his thought. “What are we doing?”

“Watching Undernovela.” He shot a dirty glare at Ink. “And these are my snacks. You can go get your own.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Can you even understand them?”

“Who needs to understand them?” Error scoffed. “I can figure out what’s going on just fine without knowing what they’re saying.”

“... Do you want subtitles?”

“Since when are there subtitles?”

“Well-“

“No. Don’t answer that.” He scowled, shifting into a more comfortable position. “I don’t want them either. Now shut up and watch.”

“Okay.”

The ‘silence’ didn’t last long.

“Are you sure you don’t want subtitles? I know how to activate them.”

_ “Yes _ , I  _ do. _ I like piecing the plot together.” He waved his hand around. “I already know what’s going on anyway. I’ve seen this a lot.”

“Then what is going on?” Ink asked.

“Sin’s talking about how he really, really wants to get together with Toriel to his brother, and Toriel’s considering doing the same thing. The past few episodes were building up to this, giving them chances to get to know each other and stuff. Asgoro has absolutely no idea- he’s focused on backstabbing his current partner for business.”

“...” Ink slowly looked away from him and towards the screen. “Huh.”

“What, have you never actually seen this AU?” Error asked incredulously, almost scandalized at the very idea.

“It was one of the AUs that popped up before I was a Guardian, so I wasn’t there to help the Creator create it. I don’t think I actually know the plot.” Ink shrugged, multicolored eyes locked on the ‘screen’. “In between everything that goes on in the Multiverse, I only get a glance or two at it. It’s also not the best AU to relax in, either.”

“Hah!” Error laughed. “Yeah, they’re not exactly the most friendly.”

“You’ve tried to go there?” Ink asked, looking over at him. “Peacefully?”

“Of course I have!” Error rolled his eyes. “Who do you think I am?!”

“What were you doing there?”

“Trying to get Asgoro’s autograph.” Error huffed, and he most certainly was  _ NOT _ pouting. “They tried to kill me on sight. I’ll get it one day!”

“Really?” 

“Yes, now hush- Papiro is about to give Sin some advice on dating from his guide book.”

Much to Error’s annoyance, this kind of thing continued for the entirety of the next six episodes they watched. Not the Subtitles Question, though. Ink would speak up and ask questions about the characters, what was going on, and why something was the way it was. It was very frustrating.

Of course, sometimes Error would go on complete rants about the topics Ink would bring up. It was, admittedly, nice to talk about his favorite show- even if it was interrupting him trying to watch it. All-in-all, the whole thing wasn’t… bad.

He wasn’t sure if it was good either, but eh. It was probably going to be a one time thing anyway.

So as soon as the eleventh episode ended, Error dismissed the window.

“Alright, time to leave you idiot.” Error groaned as he stretched, absently eyeing Ink’s vials. He was positive they were full before this, but now they were all about a seventh empty. So it would probably take seventy-seven episodes before Ink ran out of paint if Error decided that he actually wanted to stay with the radhole abomination for that long.

He didn’t know how long that actually was, though, and he would have told the voices to shut up about it if Ink hadn’t started complaining.

“What? Why? We were going to finally figure out how Alphys first fell in love!”

“Because I said so.” Error glared at him, opening a portal. “Leave.”

“Are we going to watch more later?” Ink asked.

_ “Leave.” _

“But what if I refuse?”

“Then I’ll-“ He used his strings to tie Ink up. “Do this.” And then, without a second thought, he tossed Ink through the portal.

… 

… 

… 

That was actually really satisfying. 

Tossing Ink out of his Anti-Void, to clarify it for the few voices that wouldn’t stop screaming in his ear.

If he ever did do that again, he’d probably end it the same way. Ink’s face was  _ priceless. _

Now, a good question was, what was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to watch Undernovela anymore, and trying to figure out more about Ink’s past was starting to give him a headache. There were hardly and leads, and all of the ones he  _ had _ found just lead to dead ends

Oh, he could figure out which AU he should destroy next! He had been avoiding it for long enough, and if he made it quick by targeting one of the worlds where he knew the core would be, he wouldn’t have to run into anyone he didn't want to see.

It just wouldn’t be as fun as it normally was.

Oh well, less work for him.

* * *

Ink was so confused.

So terribly, terribly confused.

“So what you’re sayin’ is-” Edge tapped his pen against his skull. For whatever reason, he was covered in red and blue paint. Sci was covered in blue paint himself, and he looked  _ especially _ peeved as he grumbled and stomped around his lab, grabbing chemicals and materials, cursing under his breath, and clearly promising  _ pain _ for whoever  _ dared _ to pour paint on them.

Considering that Ink heard the word ‘Error’ a few times, and that he had actually been summoned into the Anti-Void (which required pigment), he knew who the culprit was.

“- that Error summoned you into his Anti-Void?” Edge asked, mildly glaring at him. Neither of them were in the mood to deal with this, obviously, but Ink needed help and he was going to get it. “An’ that the two of ya just watched Undernovela until he decided ta kick ya out?”

“Yeah. I would definitely  _ not _ recommend being summoned into the Anti-Void.” Ink nodded. “It hurt. Like, really hurt.”

“Of course it hurt-” Sci growled as he pulled up a chair and a computer, typing furiously away at it the moment he could. “The Anti-Void is similar to yet the opposite of the Void. It’s nowhere yet everywhere at once. You’re not supposed to be able to teleport there, Error is the only being who can. Your magic wasn’t designed to handle the harshness of it.” He paused, the anger fading a little as he began to think about it. “Although, considering how adaptive your magic has become due to your lack of a soul, I wouldn’t be surprised if you gained the ability to teleport there so long as you got summoned there a couple more times.” 

“Really?!” Ink asked, his eye lights changing to different star-like shapes. “You think so?!”

“Let’s not try that right now.” Edge cleared his throat, grabbing Ink’s attention. “Now, what exactly did Error say while you were there?”

“Usually it was just ‘shut up and watch’.” Ink shrugged, pouting. “I was too caught up in the story to actually write anything minor down. I hope he invites me again.”

“Ya think he would invite you again?”

“Well, I asked him if we would watch more later, but he didn't answer me.” Ink shrugged. “I certainly hope so. I actually wrote that down, by the way.” He beamed, proud of himself.

“I’m sure ya did.” Edge nodded, making a note. “Thanks for comin’ in ta talk ‘bout this, Ink. Although, I  _ am _ confused as to why ya felt the need ta talk about this.” He waved his notepad around. “Normally you’d go straight ta Dream an’ he’d remind ya ta come in an’ talk to us. What happened?”

“I…” Ink paused, almost taken aback as he tried to think about the answer. It took him a moment, and he even forgot about what he was trying to answer for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers. “Oh! Error threw me into the side of the building when he kicked me out of his Anti-Void! You guys were closer.”

Edge facepalmed. “O’ course he threw ya into the wall o’ our AU instead o’ someone else’s.”

“It appears that he likes targeting us lately,” Sci growled, bending down and reaching into a box of wires. He rummaged around in there before giving up and pulling the whole box out, dumping it on the table. “I’ll just have to make sure that he won’t anymore.”

“What are you planning on doing, anyway?” Ink asked, turning to look at him.

“That is for me to know-” He shot a smirk over his shoulder- the kind that spoke of revenge and promised pain that would send shivers down a normal person’s spine. Good thing Ink wasn’t a normal person. “And for you to find out.”

Edge wasn’t a normal person either apparently, because Ink could have  _ sworn _ that Edge swooned at the look that Sci sent.

A sudden pain informed him of Error’s whereabouts. It looked like Error was finally starting to continue his quest.

“Whelp, that’s my cue to leave!” Ink laughed, holding Broomy up high in the air. “Summon me if you need anything, okay?”

He left before he could get an answer though, the pain he had felt already beginning to numb as his mind raced. Error was attacking one of the worlds for the first time in a while, and he would forever deny the jolt of excitement he felt in his bones at the familiar pain.

It was time to get to work.


	24. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Error, Sci gets his revenge. Ink finally gets an answer to a question he had asked a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, because Error sure didn't!

It had been a few days since the little Undernovela Binge he had had with Ink, and Error had to admit that it had actually been fun. Even with all of the annoying things Ink did, he actually wouldn’t mind doing it again. He probably would.

But he had something to do first, because he most certainly hadn’t gotten anywhere with _____TALE.

Or, well, that was what he had been trying to do when Sci summoned him.

“What the funk do you want?” Error huffed, crossing his arms and giving Sci a good glare while he tucked the string away. “If this isn’t important, I’m going to pluck your fingers off and throw them in a blender.”

“That is not what this is about,” Sci replied calmly, not even flinching at the threat. No fun. “Tell me, Error, have you found any other leads for _____TALE and Ink’s soul?”

“... No.” He admitted begrudgingly, eye sockets narrowed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I believe that I do, actually, have one.” Sci tinkered with an odd but small machine on the table in front of him, even though it looked to be finished. “I’m not one-hundred percent sure that it will work, however. You can’t be too upset if it doesn’t.”

“... I’m listening.” Error said slowly, warily watching the scientist as he moved around.

“Good.” Sci gestured to Error’s head. “You hear voices, yes?”

“What about them? We already agreed that I’m insane.”

“Well, perhaps not-” Sci shot him a look over his shoulder. “You told me that you specifically hear the voices of the very same Creators that make the Alternate Universes, back when you showed me what happened when you went with Ink to _____TALE.”

Had he? He didn't remember doing that, but if Sci was aware of it there was no point in hiding it. “So what if I do?”

“Well, while you can  _ communicate _ with the Creators-” Sci brushed his hands off on coat, turning to face Error while leaning casually against the table. “Ink actually  _ understands _ what’s going on through the Creator’s minds because he works with them.”

“Your point is?”

“If we were to meet up together,” Sci waved his hand around a little. “I could set up a room for recording as well as some machines for research, and you and Ink could work together, with you telling us what the Creators are saying and Ink offering his input for any of their comments or questions. Then we can look back on it for reference should new information arise.”

“...” Error thought for a moment, his narrowed gaze turning into a glare. “I know you. You’re thinking of doing something else while you’re doing all of that. What is it?!”

“Nothing bad-” Sci carefully but quickly brought his hands up in the universal surrender position. “I’ve just been curious about these ‘Creators’ ever since Ink mentioned them, and I’ll be gathering research for that while I’m at it.”

“What will you do with the information?”

“See if I can come up with a machine that will be able to lock on to the Creators, as well as figure out how to pick up when the Creators are active and when they are speaking. Perhaps, we could even figure out what they are saying.”

“I repeat my question-” Error pulled out some strings, growling.  _ “What will you do?” _

“I will be able to figure out if, and perhaps when, a creative streak will end or when the Creators will become inactive.” He said slowly, not moving and his face not showing anything except the honest truth. “I will also be able to figure out which worlds will be the hardest to Destroy, as well as how many Creators support the specific world. Of course, this is all very theoretical and the chances of me actually being able to obtain the information, much less do anything with it, is slim to none. You know I don’t take sides, Error. None of the information gathered will be used against you, just like I don’t use any of the other information from our meetings against you. I promise.”

Error continued to stare at Sci, unwilling to trust but aware of the fact that he had kept his promises to him so far. It took about ten minutes of pure silence before Error lowered his hand and dissipated his strings, although Sci still didn't move.

“When will this take place?”

“In a few weeks. I’ll summon you.”

“Into the lab or the room?”

“Into the lab. Then I’ll lead you to the room.”

“And Ink?”

“I’ll summon him after you once we’ve gotten into the room.”

“Will I need to be hooked up to anything?”

“Nope.” Sci shook his head. “I already told you I wouldn’t do anything like that to you. Ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Error stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Sci slowly lowered his arms as Error opened a portal and walked through, turning around. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, one more thing.” They grabbed the machine behind him and tossed it to Error, who caught it without looking at it. “That’s for you.”

“For me?” Error stared at it before glaring at Sci. “What does it do?”

“It’s a… payment of sorts.” Sci shrugged, and when Error looked back down at the object in his hands he missed the  _ very _ smug expression on Sci’s face. 

“Like G?”

“Not really, but if that’s how you want to see it.” Sci’s expression was expertly smoothed into a neutral one when Error looked back at him, still suspicious. He contemplated tossing it back at Sci and telling him to stuff it, but…

He  _ was _ curious…

“Fine.” He huffed, turning back around. “See you later.”

“See you, Error,” Sci called back just before Error’s portal closed. Now that he was back home in the Anti-Void, Error furiously rubbed at the temples of his skull.

“Would you shut up?!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands around. “I get it! You’re excited! You get to talk to your soulless guardian! Big deal! Just stop giving me a headache!” With that out of the way, he focused on the next largest group of voices. “And what are you guys laughing about?! Is there something funny?! Do I have something on my face again?!”

Most of them couldn’t stop laughing, but the few who could simply told him that he should open up the box. Error suspiciously looked down at the said thing, studying it.

…

Anything that the Creators were  _ that _ excited about couldn’t be good.

“Nah, I don’t think I’m going to do that.” He replied with a wide grin. “In fact, I think I’m going to do what I do best! Destroy it!” And then, without another thought, he placed the box between his two hands and  _ crushed- _

_ PHWWWMMM! _

“wH**AT ****_THE FU-”_**

_ SPLAT! _

Error threw the box away as hard as he could, glitches and error signals corrupting his vision as a weird substance exploded out of the tiny box, absolutely  _ covering _ him from head to toe. It was sticky, and he felt weird, and he  _ didn't like it. _ He screeched an unholy mix of static and dial tones just before he froze up and crashed.

When he came to not that long later, his vision was still clouded and the sticky substance was dripping down his face and onto his collar bone. Some of it had even gotten to his neck and was slowly dripping down his spine and ribcage, making him squirm uncomfortably. The voices were outright laughing at him now, the sound not faltering even when he told him to shut up, and he lifted up his hands in an attempt to wipe the strange substance from his face. The only thing that it did, however, was stick to him and stretch no matter how he pulled his hand away from his face- never once giving away to his desire to pull the substance off of him and tangling between his fingers like they were wrapped up in someone else's strings.

When the error messages were gone, his vision was met with red.

And orange.

Along with yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink.

There were sequins, too. Lots of them

And an _indescribable_ amount of  glitter .

All of it was combined in a weird, slimy but  _ horribly  _ sticky substance that made him want to scream and run away. It was  _ odd _ and  _ weird _ and he  _ really did NOT like it! _

Then, he caught sight of a piece of paper that was trapped in the slime against his palm. He slowly reached over and peeled it off, glitching at the odd sensation and wanting nothing more than to get away from it.

_ Next time, _ the note read,  _ Don’t target me or my boyfriend. _

“That mother funker.” Error cursed, crushing the paper and attempting to rip it apart.  _ Attempting _ , because the pieces of paper just stuck to the extra-sticky slime that he was covered in. “Son of a-” He growled and tried to wipe his hands off so that he could destroy the note properly, but he only succeeded in making it worse.  _ “Gosh funking dang-it!” _

Frustrated and seeing no other way he could do this, Error opened up a portal to a waterfall in a random timeline and allowed himself to fall into the crystalline depths of one of the shallower parts of the rivers. With that done, he swiftly worked on scrubbing off  _ every single last bone in his body, _ whether they actually had slime on them or not. 

Next, fully soaked but at the very least cleaned, he decided rightfully that Sci _deserved_ whatever the heck he had done if this was how he reacted to it. Grouchy and not quite thinking straight, he teleported to hotland in order to dry off before teleporting back to the Anti-Void to clean up the rest of the slime.

After all, it wasn’t very polite to have a guest over if there was rainbow slime on the floor, now was there?

* * *

“Wow, you guys _really_ don’t have a lot of stuff, do you?” Ink asked as he placed a box down onto the ground. It was one of the three Cross and Dream owned, and it was only about as big as his forearm and as wide as his ribcage. Cross was carrying two smaller boxes with his arms, with two suitcases trailing behind him. Dream had complained about wanting to help earlier, and Ink had almost let him, but a swift glare from Cross told him  _ ‘You better not or so help me I WILL steal and hide all of your vials’ _ and shut that up quickly.

Dream really was showing now at twenty-eight weeks pregnant, and he often had one of his hands resting either on his stomach or his lower back to soothe the pain there. Ink didn't exactly know what the big deal was when the child had started kicking a few weeks ago, but Dream and Cross had both been very excited about it, so Ink was excited too. Not to mention that it kinda felt cool to place his hands on Dream’s ecto and feel the sensation of their child kicking the pseudo-flesh.

“Of course we don’t.” Cross huffed, mildly annoyed as he came to a stop inside of their new hotel room, allowing the suitcases to stand and setting the two boxes down on the table. Ink was quick to follow- Dream had called him to help Cross after all, even though Cross had  _ insisted _ he could do it by himself. “We have to move around all the time. We kinda need to travel light.”

“Still.” Ink pressed, just for the fun of it. Cross shot Ink an annoyed look before turning to look at Dream. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and see if there’s anything that they can offer you.”

“If that’s what you want to do.” Dream smiled. “I’ll be unpacking up here with Ink.” Cross nodded once, and then without another word he was walking out of the room with one of the key cards, closing the door behind him. Dream walked over to the table and started opening the lids on the boxes, pulling out small items such as picture frames and a few books. 

Ink opened up his box only to find that it was full of all of the information that they had of the baby so far. This included pictures, tests, help-books, milestones, and the various notes that Dream had written down in three separate journals- one for each trimester. He wondered how Dream had managed to write so much, but then again, there also wasn’t a lot that he could do now that Cross was covering for him.

Seeing everything around him, Ink vaguely recalled suggesting that Dream and Cross live with him for a time- although he had never gotten an answer back. Maybe he should propose it again?

Yeah, he decided as he glanced over the contents of the box again, he probably should.

“You know, you guys wouldn’t have to move around constantly if you stayed with me in the Doodle Sphere.” Ink admitted, looking over at Dream, who had been propping up the few pictures with frames on the counter. Dream turned to look at him in surprise, so Ink continued. “I wouldn’t mind, either.”

“Oh.” He blinked, averting his eye lights from Ink’s as he fiddled with his fingers. “Well, I just… that sounds really nice, Ink. But, uh…” He looked back up at him. “I don’t think that now would be a good time.”

“Why not?” Ink asked, tilting his head to the side as Dream shifted from foot to foot. ”You know that Nightmare can’t get in because I’ve never taken him to the Doodle Sphere before. It’s probably the safest place for both of you right now.”

“I… well…” Dream cleared his throat, a small yellow blush coming to his face. “I know that, but… I think it would be best to not go there until I need to go there. Maybe after the baby is born, then?”

“But wouldn’t it just be easier to just come in and live with me?” Ink pressed on, confused. He was well aware that Dream knew this information- he had stayed at Ink’s house before while healing from some unpleasant injuries- so why he’d be so hesitant to do so now was a complete mystery to him.

“Ink…” Dream took in a deep breath, the yellow blush growing stronger and stronger on his face as he sighed. “I… I know that it would be the best course of action, Ink.”

“Then why?”

“I…” Dream mumbled the rest under his breath, and when Ink simply blinked at him, he sighed. “I want to spend time alone with Cross!”

The words had come out rushed with embarrassment, and it took Ink a few seconds to process the words before the realization hit him.

“Oh.” He blinked. “Oh!  _ Oh!” _ Ink laughed and gave Dream a light slap on the shoulder, even as Dream hid his face in embarrassment. “Well, you could have just said that, Dream!”

“... Don’t tell Cross. Please.” Dream looked over at him, the words muffled from underneath his hands. “He doesn’t know.”

“To be entirely fair, we both know that I’ll probably forget it.” Ink snickered, reaching down for his scarf to write down a ‘Dream wants to spend time alone with Cross’ anyway. With that done, he looked around. “So… what else needs to be done?”

“Nothing much, we just need to get the rest of our stuff out.” Dream shrugged, the blush dying down a bit. “... I might need help putting the books away, though.”

“Consider it done!”

When he  _ was _ done, waving good-bye to Dream and Cross before he teleported to the Doodle Sphere, he recognized a voice that was summoning him. And when the transition proved itself to be painful, but not all that shocking, Ink couldn’t help but have an  _ extra _ big grin on his face when he formed in the Anti-Void.

Today, clearly, was going to be a  _ really _ good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a question. One that I've been thinking about for a while.
> 
> Let's say, hypothetically, I open up the comments for questions towards Ink and Error during the chapter where they're talking to the voices. Meaning that I would take your questions for them and put them into the chapter, just once, during that chapter and that chapter alone. Would you want to do that? I'm very curious. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Sci to get everything ready, Error continues to drag Ink into the Anti-Void to watch Undernovela, and Ink learns something new. We also get another visit to Outertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to combine this chapter and the next chapter, since the next chapter is relatively short for the upcoming event, but eventually decided that this was fine the way it is.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Ink didn't know what had convinced Error to keep on summoning him into the Anti-Void to watch Undernovela, but he  _ did _ know that if he ignored two callings, Error would purposefully find him and drag him into the Anti-Void with his strings. It was kinda funny, but after the first three times, Ink did his best to not allow that to happen. Besides, being summoned into the Anti-Void didn't hurt anymore, so that was a plus!

Not to mention that it was nice, sitting there in relative silence and watching Undernovela. Error would usually kick him out after about ten episodes, and even when he was annoyed with Ink asking about something that confused him, he’d go on and explain what was going on regardless. Ink himself was actually getting a little invested with the series, although he had the feeling that if he decided to watch it without Error, the destroyer would throw a fit.

The episode that they were watching in particular was at the end of one of the many character arcs that they had. It wasn’t as focused on the main plot as Ink would have liked, but it was nice to see everyone’s jobs from Frisk’s perspective as they went throughout the day.

They were at a part where Frisk was hugging everyone, smiles going around, when Error decided to speak up.

“Well, that’s dumb.”

“What’s dumb?” Ink asked, blinking in surprise and turning to look at Error. He almost  _ never _ interrupted the episode by speaking, unless it was to shout ‘No, Asgoro!’, so it was a pleasant surprise.

“Whatever it is they’re doing.” Error gestured his hand at the window while Frisk hugged Undyne.

“Hugging?”

“Yeah. It’s stupid.”

“How is hugging stupid?” Ink couldn’t help but ask, even though Error’s tone had hinted at the conversation being over. “Isn’t it supposed to be like… really good for people?”

“Are you kidding?!” Error laughed, tossing a wrapper for one of his chocolate bars at Ink. “That’s bullship! A lie that people come up with to make excuses for something that’s absolutely, positively  _ ridiculous! _ Ha! Hugs being good for people, what a hoot!”

“Error…” Ink paused, trying to grab a hold on the thought he had lost. He took a small sip of green, considering the situation for a moment, before continuing. “What makes you say that?”

“Personal experience.”

“Personal experience? What do you mean?” Error glanced down wearily at him from where he sat in his beanbag, and he looked like he was actually contemplating spelling it out for Ink instead of letting him ‘dwell in his stupidity’ as Error probably would have put it. Which only made him wonder what exactly it was that he could be forgetting at this particular moment. Error only ever used that face on him if he forgot something.

“I have haphephobia.” He stated bluntly. Ink could barely hear the hidden information and reasoning behind the words, and  _ instantly _ he was sucked into it. He had never really questioned people’s fears before, aside from the fact that some were silly (like Cross’ fear of cows). He had been told that it was rude to question people’s fears numerous times by Dream, but maybe if he  _ knew _ if there  _ was _ a reason behind Error’s dislike of touch, he’d be able to communicate with him easier.

In the end, it would be worth a shot, right?

“Yeah, but just because  _ you’re _ scared of it doesn’t mean that it’s not good.” He countered, leaning back on his hands as he stretched his legs out a little. “What would make you think that touch is bad?”

“It…” Error was clearly biting his tongue, the information just barely within Ink’s reach. He just barely stopped himself from reaching for his scarf. He wouldn’t take notes- not yet, anyway. If he made a move now, Error would probably throw the whole conversation (and Ink himself) away. Error sunk into the beanbag a little, avoiding looking at Ink. He warred with himself for a bit longer before he sighed. “I’m an error. I glitch. When other people touch those glitches, it hurts. Pain isn’t good. Therefore, touch is bad.”

Ink blinked multiple times, his eye lights locked on Error even as he continued to watch Undernovela. Ink slowly reached over and fingered the end of his scarf, right by where his notes for Error were located.

“Has there ever been a time where it didn't?” He couldn’t help but ask. “Where you could touch someone without pain?”

“... A couple of times.” He admitted begrudgingly, finally looking back at Ink with a glare that was set to kill. “But that doesn’t change anything. Touch is still bad.” The hidden message of ‘shut up and watch Undernovela’ went ignored.

“That still doesn’t mean that physical contact isn’t good in general.” Ink continued on, and an idea struck him. “If you don’t like hugs, maybe a handshake would suffice!”

“Are you funking kidding me right now?” Error scoffed, but his face wasn’t amused in the slightest.  _ “Heck no. _ Did you become a whole new brand of idiot or something? If it  _ hurts _ it’s  _ not good, _ and that’s enough for me.”

Pouting, Ink opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but it quickly slicked shut when Error threw some popcorn at him.

“No. Shut up. Watch the AU or I swear to the Void that you’re leaving this place in pieces.”

Well, Ink wasn’t about to miss the chance to write the new information down before he could forget. So, smartly, he remained silent and summoned a pen to write the newly discovered facts on his scarf, along with a small note of ‘try to shake Error’s hand sometime’ by his Goal-reminder-list.

He’d get Error to touch him willingly at one point. He was sure of it.

* * *

As much as Error loved Undernovela, he hated to admit the fact that their impromptu ‘hang-out sessions’ were getting old. He had already seen all of these episodes before, and while it  _ was  _ fun to talk someone’s nonexistent ear off about Asgoro, he wanted to do other things too.

And, well, it had been a while since they had been in Outertale together.

Not that he was  _ wanting _ to keep track of that. Ink made it very memorable whenever he dropped in on his ‘quiet time’ with how loud and obnoxious he was.

Regardless, Error couldn’t help but feel a little smug when he summoned Ink into one of the various timelines of Outertale and saw the bewildered look on his face.

“Error?” Ink asked as Error plopped down, his legs dangling over the cliff face he had summoned Ink by. 

“I was bored.” He answered simply. “And I’ve been busy, you know, destroying those stupid abominations you try to protect. I wanted a different kind of relaxing today.”

It was true- he  _ had _ been more active than usual lately. Mostly because he needed to keep himself busy while Sci worked, but also because they were all  _ stupid abominations. _ Even the voices agreed that he deserved a break.

“Oh.” Ink blinked and then smiled down at Error as he walked down to sit next to him, one of his knees tucked close to his chest. “Alright then!”

With Ink sitting a respectable distance away, Error found it in himself to relax the tension in his shoulders and lean back so that he could stare up at the starry sky. They really were beautiful today, twinkling up in the heavens and occasionally dancing with each other across the vast, infinite sky. It reminded him of the fact that he could stare at this image for hours, no,  _ days _ on end. It filled him with peace and grounded him with an odd sense of belonging, and it was more than enough of an excuse to come back time and time again.

“Do you want to try the hand holding thing now?”

Error let out a deep sigh. Ink had been asking him ever since he had figured out that it hurt Error when he touched people- even during the times where they fought each other. It was really starting to get old.

“Didn't I already say no?”

“Yeah, but I was wondering if it had changed from yesterday.” Error rolled his eye lights. Typical.

“It’s still no.”

“It might be different this time.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you sure?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Okay.”

At least he never pushed it as much as he could have.

Error closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath, unbothered by the sounds of Ink shuffling around and pulling out his art supplies. If anything, the sounds of drawing that followed provided a soft yet realistic sound that coaxed Error into laying down against the rock below him, his hands going up behind his skull to cradle it. When he opened his sockets again, the view was even  _ bigger _ than it had been before, and it helped him to relax even further.

It had been a long three weeks of avoiding Nightmare, destroying AUs, and trying to dig up more information about Ink. To say that Error needed a quieter activity than Undernovela every other day was an understatement. This had been  _ exactly _ what he needed.

A small, whispering and musical voice asked something simple, and if it wasn’t for the fact that it had caught his curiosity, he wouldn’t have done anything about it.

“Hey, Squid.”

“Yeah, Error?” Ink asked, his voice surprisingly quiet. Error supposed that Ink was only matching the tone of the area around them and Error’s own voice (which, if it weren’t for the glitches, wouldn’t have been much louder than a whisper).

“...” Error thought for a moment, trying to decide if he really  _ should _ pose the question that had been offered to him. Eventually, he sighed, closing his eye sockets again. “Never mind.” So what if he didn't know why Ink kept asking for a handshake? Asking would probably make the radhole think he actually  _ wanted _ to try, and that was ridiculous.

“Okay.”

The scritches of the pencil drawing on paper continued. Occasionally, Ink hummed to himself and muttered some things under his breath. Error could feel how his mind slowly numbed, his eye sockets becoming harder and harder to keep open even with the extraordinary view above him.

When he finally found it in himself to actually sit up and stretch, Ink was also lying peacefully beside him- closer than he had been before, but not close enough that they were close to touching each other unless it was intentional. It surprised him when he realized that he had actually taken a nap, although clearly it couldn’t have been for  _ that _ long considering that Ink was still here and not distracted by something else. It also surprised him when he realized that he didn't actually mind that Ink was so close to him, although it did make him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Error?” Ink asked as he continued to stare up at the sky from where he was still laying down on the ground.

“What?” He asked gruffly in turn.

“Have you ever wished on a star before?”

“What idiot would want to wish on a star?” Error scoffed at the idea, moving to get all of the kinks out of his joints. “They don’t actually have the ability to grant a wish, so why bother?”

“But  _ have _ you?” The Guardian pressed, but not once did he actually look at Error.

“So what if I have?”

“What did you wish for?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“I don’t know.” Ink shrugged from where he lay on the ground, glancing over at Error before looking up at the majestic view above them. “I’m just curious.”

“Tch.” Error turned his head and stood up, stretching a little more before he opened a portal. “Enjoy rotting in that curiosity, then.” He closed the portal before Ink could reply, dragging his feet over to his beanbag and grabbing the weighted blanket on his way over. He was done hanging out with him if he was going to ask stupid questions like that.

Besides, continuing that nap sounded really nice. It wasn’t like he actually had anything to do, since he had been working constantly and all.

The second the blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and his body was lying against the bean bag, he was out.


	26. Let the Asks Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci summons Error and Ink to Labtale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SC? Updating CKtE twice in one week because she was too excited for the Ask Event? More likely than you think.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter (even tho it's short)!

A soft but stern tug on one of his strings told him all that he needed to know.

It was time.

He opened up a portal to Sci’s lab, shooting him a dirty glare as he crossed his arms.

“I hate you.”

“I am well aware.” Sci didn't look sorry about his little prank though. Error would have to amend that sometime. “The room I’ve set up for this is just down the hall.” Error nodded and then followed Sci begrudgingly as they walked out of the lab and into the clean hallway. They took a few turns before they arrived in a room that was separated into two parts. It looked a lot like a recording studio of sorts, with a bunch of machines on one side and two chairs and two tables with microphones on the other side- much to his annoyance. Microphones never worked well with his voice. Sci led him further into the second room, pointing to one of the chairs.

“I’ll need you to sit here.” He instructed, before gesturing to the microphone and holding up his hand so that only his pinky and thumb were up. “The minimum distance you can have between your mouth and the microphone is about as big as the length between your thumb and pinky, and this microphone, in particular, has been altered so that we can actually record your voice without repercussions. If you feel the need to move around, just pick up the microphone and move it around like this-” Sci reached down and gently picked it up off of its holder, showing it off. “Try not to wave your arms around while holding it though, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I’m summoning Ink now.” Error nodded, accepting the microphone when Sci handed it to him. He fiddled with it as Sci pulled out a small vial of ink and poured it onto the floor, calling out the guardian’s name. He returned the microphone to the stand as Ink formed inside of the room.

“Hi, Sci!” He greeted happily, his voice as loud as the ones in Error’s head, as he looked around curiously. “Where are we? And what’s Error doing here? I don’t remember making an appointment.”

“You didn't this time, actually.” Sci gestured for Ink to sit. “You two are going to converse with these Creators, and I’m going to be recording it for research.”

“Uhhh… Okay?” Ink blinked a few times. “I thought it was strange that they were all excited. Why are we talking with the Creators though?”

“We’re going to see if we can figure out any more information about your past with the two of you conversing with them instead of just Error, seeing as you work with the Creators and he talks to them.” Sci pointed to the microphone. “I trust you know how to use one of these?”

“Yup!”

“Alright.” Sci nodded, walking over to a door that led to the other half of the room. “I’m going to be in here, and the session will last for as long as both of you like. If one of you wants to end it or take a break, we’ll do just that. When I’m ready for you guys to start, the green light up there will turn on.” Error nodded, and Ink gave Sci a thumbs up as he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Error chanced a glance at Ink, who was bouncing side-to-side in his seat.

“You excited?” He asked, ignoring the many voices shouting in his skull who were screaming.

“Yeah! I’ve never actually talked to the creators before!” He admitted, fiddling with his yellow vial. He eventually chose to take a sip, his grin growing. “Usually I just get feelings about what I should do to help them, or how they feel. There’s a lot of them here now, yeah?”

“Ugh.” Error scrunched his face up as the voices got a little louder, letting his head fall onto the table he was sitting at. “Don’t remind me. At this rate, they’re going to give me a headache.”

“Huh?” Ink blinked. “Why’s that?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Error lifted his head up.

“Know what?” Ink tilted his head. “I mean, I feel that they’re excited, but that’s just because no one has ever done this before. What are you talking about?”

“...” Error stared at him for a moment before moving his head back down to lightly knock it against the table repeatedly. After a few seconds, he stopped, the motions only making his headache worse as he mumbled darkly under his breath. “I hate this so very, very much.”

“Huh?”

“I said,” He began a little louder, sitting up. “That they’re excited because they have the chance to talk to you, you idiot.” He shrugged. “Why they’d want to talk to you is beyond me though- you’re annoying, and I’m  _ clearly _ the better choice.”

“They’re excited because… they’re going to talk to me?” Ink asked, almost disbelieved. “They’re excited because of me?”

_ “I literally just said that.” _ Error hissed, already wanting to hit his head against the table again at the sheer stupidity of everyone in the room. He turned to look at the wall that Sci was supposed to be behind. “What’s taking so long, anyway?!”

There was a pause, and then Sci creaked the door open, pointing up at the green light above them.

“It’s already on.” He informed, the amusement in his voice making Error want to strangle him. “Error just needs to stop whining already and actually start saying what the Creators are saying.”

“I’m not whining!” Error growled, but Sci had already walked back into the room full of equipment. He slammed his hand against the table. “Fine. Fine! We’ll start now. Happy?”

At the chorused sound of various forms of affirmation from inside his head, Error took a deep breath.

It was time to begin.

**~ASKS ARE NOW OPEN~**

* * *

** _Alright, guys- it looks like it’s finally time for the asks! _ **

** _However, as it is with all good things, we do have ‘rules’._ **

  1. You can ask_ as many questions as you want._ There is _no limit_ to the number of questions you can ask. You can even send them in Multiple comments/asks if you so wish!
  2. You can ask _any kind_ of question that you want.
  3. If you have anything that you'd like to say to me outside of the questions, put them in (parenthesis) when you comment. Otherwise, I’ll think that you’re saying that to the characters!
  4. **_Do not hold back._** I am serious about asking whatever you want and as many questions as you want- including questions that you know might be filtered through glitches. Make it a challenge for me. Besides, you might get hints about things if you do ask the questions you think you're “not supposed to ask”.
  5. If you like, you can send different asks/questions in different comments. Spam me if you want to.
  6. You want to give them stuff? Great!
  7. You want to hug them? Go for it!
  8. This is a **SINGLE CHAPTER EVENT**, meaning that there will _NOT _be another chance to ask Error or Ink anything after this.
  9. The only thing you can’t do? Is do nothing. _(This is a joke- I myself have anxiety and understand if you aren’t comfortable with sending in comments. Do not feel obligated to comment if you don’t feel comfortable with doing so!)_
  10. Honestly, I’m only putting these rules down because otherwise, you might think that there’s a limit to what you can do. _There isn’t._

** _Struggling to come up with Questions, but want to ask something? _ **

** _Here are some suggestions!_ **

  1. What's (character)'s opinion on (subject)?
  2. Reread a chapter or two and refamiliarize yourself with the story. Find something that you'd like to comment on or have a question about.
  3. What's (character)'s favorite (subject)?
  4. Has (character) ever (action)?
  5. T E A S E T H E M .
  6. Random nonsensical things are allowed.
  7. You can literally say 'boop' and that alone and I will make them answer it.
  8. Criticize them.
  9. Cherish them.
  10. Get them angry.
  11. Pull any kind of reaction out of them.
  12. Tell Ink about _____TALE.
  13. Tell Error about _____TALE.
  14. Share theories with the characters.
  15. I am literally okay with anything.
  16. Rickroll them _(I'm looking at you, Maxils- you've already done it to me twice)_.
  17. Ask them about the Multiverse.
  18. Ask them about other Outcodes.
  19. Tell Error stuff about Ink that he doesn’t know.
  20. Tell Ink stuff about Error that he doesn’t know.
  21. Be memey.
  22. Be chaotic.
  23. Look through the comments and see if they inspire you.
  24. You can ask the same question multiple times, so don’t worry about asking a question that’s already been asked.
  25. Look through Ask Blogs for inspiration.
  26. Something that isn’t actually a question.

** _IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ASKING ON AO3 WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN ALWAYS ASK ANONYMOUSLY THROUGH [MY TUMBLR!](https://shandycandy278.tumblr.com/) _ **

** _Just be sure that I know that the question sent in is for CKtE, otherwise, I’ll think it’s for me and answer it myself! Maybe by saying 'For the Ask Event' before you say the question? Whatever you want to do!_ **

** _And remember- have fun! :D_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!
> 
> IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOW, PLEASE NOTE THAT THE ASKS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY CLOSED!
> 
> If this WAS NOT HERE when you commented, don't worry! I'll still answer it! But any questions submitted after this will be informed of the fact that the asks are now CLOSED!
> 
> Thank you all so very, VERY much for participating. I actually (originally) planned for the asks to be open until I could publish the next chapter, but asks keep on coming in and I wanted to get it out around Valentine's Day (not to mention that I might be starting to feel a liiiiiittle discouraged).
> 
> However, I clearly underestimated just how popular this story had become, and with your guys' questions, I have a 17k+ word document on my hands for the event all by itself. After debating about it for days now, I have decided that I'll make a separate work for the ask event alone, and the chapters will contain the various threads for the ask event. It will all be uploaded at once ASAP (hopefully along with another chapter here to inform you of the addition). Basically, please keep an eye out if you asked anything!
> 
> Again, thank you guys SO MUCH for participating! Even though I'm drowning under all of the asks, I'm really flattered about the outcome of this work. It really means a lot! <3


	27. If at First You Don't Succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try, try again. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's an actual summary to the chapter-
> 
> Error threw a fit for a week, Nightmare finds him, Ink talks to Error, and something unexpected happens.
> 
> Also, as MANY of you are probably aware, last chapter I opened up the chapter to an ASK EVENT. You were all probably expecting this chapter to contain all of the questions that you guys asked.
> 
> Well, you were wrong! :'D
> 
> Mostly because of the fact that I'm trying (and possibly failing) to keep this under 50 chapters.
> 
> See, I got SO MANY questions from you guys (I'm still dying from happiness aaaaaaa-), that when I ended up answering all of them, it totaled to 30k words.
> 
> 30k!!!!!
> 
> I wasn't about to make my fellow ADHD-Aliens suffer through reading all of that in one chapter, nor was I going to add ten more chapters onto CKtE simply because of an Ask Event. That's too much, even for me! X'D
> 
> So instead, I decided to go in and create a new fanfiction specifically for the Ask Event. It's in the next work of the 'Satisfaction Brought Him Back' Series (which is the series that CKtE and it's Bonus scenes belong to). A LOT of stuff happened during that whole thing, including them getting rick-rolled, Error Rebooting, learning new things about each other, and some secrets coming to life! 
> 
> I HIGHLY suggest checking it out yet if you haven't simply because it IS canon to the story, and you might end up getting confused in later chapters if you don't. Not to mention that I answered every single question that I could, so if you asked something it's located there!
> 
> With all that out of the way, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED! It was LOADS of fun, but I'm honestly glad that it was a one-time event.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fluff!

It had been a week since he had been able to talk to the Creators, and honestly, Ink was ready to go home and go to bed.

After visiting _____TALE, Error had decided to do the most destruction he had done in  _ months. _ He’d pop up, destroy a world, leave for a bit, then suddenly appear out of nowhere and destroy multiple worlds, and then vanish again. The amount of destruction he caused varied, and there wasn’t any kind of set pattern to his outrage. He and Blue had been working frantically to keep up, with Cross staying behind and tending to the worlds that they had managed to save since he couldn’t actually fight Error.

They were in a variation of StoryShift now, Error’s blasters firing everywhere as he stomped around and searched for the fallen child, aiming to destroy the world. It was his tenth attempt of the day too, and of the ten worlds only two of them ended up being actually destroyed. Ink and Blue had only just appeared in the AU, ready to fight some more. Or, at least,  _ Ink _ was ready to fight- Blue was leaning against one of the walls in Waterfall as they tried to think of a plan of action, exhausted and close to running out of magic.

“Maybe we can convince him to go to an abandoned Genocide Timeline.” Blue huffed, wincing when he heard the screams of the inhabitants of the AU. “Fewer lives will be lost.”

“Yes,” Ink sighed, looking around. “That’s true, but the Genocide Timelines are also the easiest for Error to destroy because he doesn’t have to do all of the killing himself. If we can’t tire him enough to get him to run away, then we’ll lose another Universe and have to chase him around again.” Blue groaned but nodded in understanding. He was breathing somewhat evenly now, so Ink waved his hand and walked out, quickly picking up the pace. “Come on, I think he’s on his way to Hotland!”

They were mostly silent as they ran through the AU, jumping over the few fleeing monsters that had survived Error’s wrath. When they approached the ‘mountain’ however, they both came to a stop.

“... Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Blue asked, shocked, and Ink could only nod in response.

Error was fighting, yes, but not the AU’s inhabitants.

He was fighting Nightmare and his gang.

The sound of glitchy whines and strings cutting through air clashed furiously against the sounds of bones, axes, and knives soaring through the space between the two sides. Out of all of them, Nightmare was perhaps the most rigorous in his attacks. He used his tentacles to keep Error on the move, as well as attempt to knock him down. Error was clearly getting tired with all of the attacks thrown his way, and for whatever reason Ink didn't like it.

“Come on,” He said seriously, rushing forward and pulling out Broomy. “Let’s go!”

“Wait- what are we doing?” Blue asked, rushing after him. Ink found that he couldn’t answer, his mind racing and confused with his own thoughts.

Then again, it did make sense- if only the tiniest bit. Just because Error didn't see them as friends didn't mean that Ink didn't see them that way. Not to mention that he didn't know why Nightmare was attacking Error, but he did know that he didn't want Error to be as hurt as Nightmare clearly wanted him to be.

So before more attacks could hit Error, Ink rushed between them and used his paints to create a barrier for them to hit instead. He could feel Error’s eye lights on him as Blue rushed into the fray too, firing some Gaster Blasters at Nightmare’s gang. Ink took his eyes off of the fight to turn around and look at Error, but the second he did Error growled and turned away, opening a portal to a starry sky. 

Moments later he was snapped back into the battle by the sight of a blaster appearing before him, ready to fire. He jumped back and did a flip to turn around and grab Blue, who had been fighting Killer and Dust, before teleporting them out of the AU. They reappeared in the Doodle Sphere, and Blue turned to look at him, confused.

“Ink-”

“Stay here for a bit.” He instructed, turning back around and ready to teleport again. “Catch your breath, regain magic, whatever you need to do- I’m going to find Error.” He didn't wait for a response before he left, teleporting to an Outertale timeline. It took a few tries, Error hadn’t chosen the one he usually went to, but when he finally did find Error he smiled.

“Er-” The second he stepped forward and spoke, strings wrapped around him in an uncomfortably tight grip. 

“Stop.” Error snapped, shooting a glare at Ink from over his shoulder from where he sat on the edge of a cliff. After a few tense moments of silence, Error slowly stood up. His wounds glitched in and out of existence, but any blood that came from them stained his clothes and bones regardless. He turned around and walked forward with the slightest limp, sweat glistening against his bones. He came to a stop right in front of where Ink was suspended, his eye lights suspicious and confused. They stood there in silence, watching each other, waiting.

“Why?” Was the question finally asked.

“Why what?” Ink asked back.

“You stopped them from attacking me.” Error held the strings tighter, and Ink winced.  _ “Why?” _

“I was confused.” He admitted, vaguely aware of the fact that if he called Error a friend right now, any kind of friendship (or potential friendship) that they had would probably be lost. “And curious. It’s not every day that Nightmare attacks  _ you.” _

“Tch.” Error scoffed, the strings relaxing a little. “He thinks that I betrayed him or some ship.”

“Betrayed him?” Ink asked, tilting his head a little. “How?”

“Oh, that’s none of your concern.” Error rolled his eye lights. “He just threw a fit and decided to finally attack me. I’ve been expecting it for a while.”

_ ‘Like the fit you’ve been throwing for the past week?’ _ Ink wanted to ask, but he didn't voice his thought.

“Does that mean that your relationship with him is like the relationship you have with me?” He asked instead. He could see that being true, but the emptiness inside of him twisted uncomfortably at the thought. He had believed that he was the only one Error had treated like this, and the idea of Nightmare being included in it made him feel… weird. 

It was a feeling that he had most definitely felt before, but he couldn’t quite place it…

“Relationship?” Error narrowed his eye sockets, the strings tightening. “What relationship?”

Now that was a very,  _ very  _ good but dangerous question. It was a good thing Ink already knew the answer to that!

“You know-” Ink did a small gesture with his hand. “Chilling in Outertale, watching Undernovela, etc, etc. Do you do that with Nightmare too?”

“Me? Do that with Nightmare?” Loud, bountiful and glitched laughter echoed around them. The strings relaxed enough that Ink could move without being hurt, and he sighed a little in relief. Pain wasn’t exactly fun. “That’s ridiculous! The very idea!” He scoffed, folding his arms. “You’re the only one I’ve actively done that with, Squid.”

Ink could almost feel the smile splitting his face, and he slowly reached for his yellow vial to take a sip. Error let him, the strings taut against his bones. Ink was curious about why they hadn’t disappeared yet, but he shrugged it off. Error  _ had _ just been in a fight after all. Perhaps he was just being cautious.

He didn't look like it though. In fact, he looked the most relaxed Ink had ever seen Error in his presence. Maybe that was because of the strings, too. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had ‘done his job’ and destroyed worlds. But if that was all that Error needed in order to be casual around him, then why hadn’t he done it sooner? What exactly was different this time? Could it be that Error felt the same things he did?

Regardless, Error had basically just admitted that what he had with Ink was special. Unique. Ink was the  _ only one _ he did such things with. The idea alone made him giddy, and he shifted from foot to foot in barely hidden excitement. He really shouldn’t do anything that could ruin Error’s mood- this was a rare occasion, after all!

“Do you want to try holding hands now?”

Instantly, the strings tightened in response. Error glitched a little, glaring at him and the hand that he was holding out. Ink probably should have figured that this would be the reaction he’d get out of him, but he couldn’t help himself. Truthfully, he wanted to hug Error tightly, so of  _ course,  _ he was going to ask for a handshake! What else was he supposed to do?

But then, slowly, Error’s glare turned into a thoughtful scowl. He was eyeing Ink cautiously, contemplating something, his gaze slowly falling from Ink’s eye lights to his outstretched hand. Ink’s fingers twitched at the realization, his breath stilling.

_ Was he…? _

* * *

_ “Do you want to try holding hands now?” _

Error glitched at the words that echoed in his head, his fingers twitching as he looked away from Ink and his hand to instead admire the scenery.

Was he actually considering this?

No, he couldn’t be. 

Touch hurt. 

Touch was bad. 

He knew this. 

He  _ knew _ this.

He knew that touching Ink would be different too. He had only really touched others accidentally when they were either fighting or when he interacted with the creators (which actually just felt like holding slightly condensed air for some reason). A peaceful touch regarding someone who wasn’t a creator? Definitely out of the norm. In fact, it was unheard of.

Despite his knowledge of what would come from it, his curiosity was not satisfied. It wanted to know many things, most of which he was trying to ignore at the moment. It wanted to know what a non-aggressive touch felt like with another skeleton, despite the pain that would surely come. 

He glitched again as he fought with himself, questioning if he really wanted to do this. He hadn’t actually willingly touched anyone in ages, maybe something had changed. Not to mention that his strings were already wrapped around Ink. If the radhole got any smart ideas, Error could immobilize him.

The thought did little to help soothe the glitched racing of his soul.

After several minutes of struggling, glitching, and finger twitching, he looked down at where Ink’s hand was held out, offered carelessly in one of the idiot’s many failed attempts to convince Error to touch him.

…

Maybe…

Maybe, he could try.

Just this once.

Just to see what it was like, to satisfy his curiosity, and then he wouldn’t have to do it ever again.

He took a deep breath, closing his eye sockets as he did so.

He was going to do this.

When he opened up his eyes again, Ink’s hand was still there. Waiting. His own hands were shaking subtly, the bones rattling against each other. The sound was so quiet that it was barely audible, and he reached forward. 

He was going to do this.

He was  _ going _ to do this.

_ He was det- _

Instantly he pulled his hand back, his thoughts racing along with the soul in his chest.

He wasn’t, right? He didn't feel IT  _ too _ strongly, right?

He absently rubbed his fingers together, doing a mental check over himself. Sure, he had been wounded, but he hadn’t been  _ that _ wounded, so this would be fine. It would be fine, and he didn't feel like it was happening either. No stickiness. No sinking. No burning sensation in his chest.

He was okay to continue.

He let out a small, silent sigh of relief, taking another deep breath as he reached over slowly. His hand wasn’t shaking as much as it had been before, and it was easy to ignore everything around him and only focus on touching the hand that was held out to him.

The hands were next to each other now, a mere centimeter apart. He just needed to close the distance and wrap his hand around Ink’s. Easy. 

He took a few more deep breaths, stalling the contact until he had enough of himself and grabbed Ink’s hand, holding it as tight as he could. Glitches and error signs instantly filled his vision, but he stubbornly held on even as it felt like his hand had been plunged into lava. Error grit his teeth together, fighting off the reboot until the very last moment, unwilling to surrender his consciousness despite knowing that it would happen anyway.

It was over quickly, and thankfully he could remember what had happened once the reboot finished. He must have closed his eye sockets at some point because he found himself opening them to look at their hands.

Ink’s white hand was a stark contrast against Error’s black, red, and yellow one. It was smaller too, just the tiniest bit. His fingers hadn’t curled around his hand during the reboot, thankfully, so Ink wasn’t actually holding his hand- just Error holding onto him. The feeling of his bones against another’s was odd and sent a shiver down his spine, the touch alone a soft prickling sensation that was similar to that of a leg falling asleep. It still hurt, just… not as much as it had before.

He could feel Ink’s mitch-matched eye lights on him as he observed their hands together, but he didn't dare look up. If he actually acknowledged the idiot, he didn't know what he would do.

So instead, he slowly clenched and relaxed his hand on Ink’s, noticing with a little wonder that not only was Ink’s hand warm but that the pain didn't increase with the movement. Experimentally, he wiggled his fingers a little, concentrating on the strange sensation that he got in response. He turned their hands over slowly, testing to see if movement other than contact would change anything. It didn't.

After a few moments of experimentation, the prickling sensation faded into almost nothing. He found that he was actually able to relax his hand into it, and the prickling didn't return with any movement or odd touches.

It was… strange, he admitted to himself, tilting his head a little as he stared at their hands. This whole thing was strange, actually- but he thought that he would reboot two or three more times, or at least that the pain would never actually end. The confusion he felt had him slowly relaxing his shoulders that had been hunched up from his reboot, swinging their joint hands from side to side a little so that he could feel the rush of wind through their bones. 

Something warm was thrumming through his soul at the discovery. As long as he waited long enough for it to pass, touch wouldn’t actually hurt. It was a nice feeling, one he quickly became attached to without much thought. It was like… 

Like…

…

Like he wasn’t alone.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling that surrounded his soul. It was… new, and welcoming, and overall…  _ good. _ Not bad, like he had always thought it would be.

In all honesty, he didn't actually know how he felt about it. He liked it, sure, but… it was still really strange. Would he be willing to do it again?

…

…

Wait…

_ Again…? _

He opened his eye sockets, staring down at their joint hands in confusion. This was supposed to be a one-time thing. He wasn’t supposed to want to do it again. Did he even  _ want _ to do it again?

He wasn’t sure, and with that in mind, he finally looked up from their hands to look at Ink.

His strings must have loosened during his reboot because they were kinda just… hanging all over the guardian, like a cat who had tangled themselves in yarn. One of his hands was pressed against his grinning mouth, black ink leaking through his fingers and dripping down his chin. His eye lights were staring at their hands in awe, but it was clear that he was warring with himself over something. The hand over his mouth twitched a bit, and Ink closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked up and their eye lights met straight on- full of emotions and words that neither felt like expressing, even if they could find the words to do so.

Ink’s fingers twitched around his hand, and the moment was gone.

Error tore his hand out of Ink’s, even though the movement itself hadn’t hurt, and tucked it close to his chest. The small movement had surprised him, and he glitched for a few seconds, unsure of how he should react. He looked down at his hand, then at Ink’s, and then looked Ink in the eye again.

Ink lowered his hand, his mouth opening and words on his tongue, ready to say something. What, Error didn't know, but he did know that the idea of hearing whatever it was sent a ripple of glitches across his bones. Before Ink could say anything, Error opened up a portal and rushed through it, practically leaping into the Anti-Void. He closed the portal behind him and dived for his bean bag, wrapping his two gravity blankets around him just as he started to glitch harshly again.

_ That… _

** _thAt wAS…_ **

He lost consciousness before he could continue the thought, the tale-tell beep of a reboot ringing out clearly in the vast and empty place he called home.


	28. Taking Another Step (Or Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets really confused, frustrated, and flustered, and Ink is VERY happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... do not like how this chapter turned out.
> 
> Yes, it fits. Yes, it's all in line with the story canon. Yes, it makes sense, but... something about it is just bothering me. Idk. In literally all aspects, it's ready to go though, and I'm not going to not update just because this chapter felt off. Maybe because this isn't the chapter that I want to write rn. (The one that I actually want to write is several chapters away, but I can't write it until I write all of the chapters in-between here and now! :/)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

He wasn’t sure how to feel anymore.

Error’s fingers twitched as he struggled to focus on watching Undernovela. He also had a window of _____TALE up at the same time, so that he didn't have to deal with the voices (who had all been screaming at him ever since he had first touched Ink’s hand) while trying to enjoy the show.

He… actually wanted to do it again. Just to feel that warm feeling.

But it was  _ supposed _ to be a one-time thing. There wasn’t supposed to be any after-effects! No wanting to try to hold hands again, none of that stupid stuff! Touch was  _ bad! _ He was supposed to want to avoid it! Not… feel  _ cozy. _

And even then, it should have been gone by now! He should have been able to lose it at one point, but  _ no~! _ Here he was, a few days later, fighting with himself over something that was so utterly  _ stupid _ that he wanted to slap himself for it! 

What he needed to do was get over it, but every time he tried his thoughts wandered back to that moment his soul did something weird. 

Error groaned, leaning down and hanging his skull in between his legs.

He hadn’t even been able to do anything other than think ever since it had happened!

Well, that was a lie- he had destroyed a world or two, but it hadn’t actually done anything to help him. He needed to figure out how to get it off of his mind. For  _ good. _

Huffing, he sat back up and leaned back into his bean bag, staring up at the ‘ceiling’ of the Anti-Void.

What to do, what to do…

Well, how did people in Undernovela handle this kind of thing? What did they do when they couldn’t get thoughts out of their head? When they thought about touching other people?

The question instantly had him scrunching up his face in disgust. Ew. No way he was doing that. He’d rather die than complain loudly about this dilemma to someone. He needed something else- something that would help him push down the need to feel that odd, warm sensation again.

_ But what? _

While he thought about his problem, he summoned his strings and prepared to start a game of cat's cradle- manipulating his fingers and the strings to create whatever design he wished.

…

Maybe…

Maybe he hadn’t had enough experience to actually satisfy his curiosity. That itch in his soul was his curiosity, right? 

Even though it didn't feel like it, that  _ had _ to be what it was. It was the only thing that made sense in this crazy, funked-up Multiverse.

So, he just needed to satisfy his curiosity somehow.

…

That would require more touch, wouldn’t it?

Error groaned again, sinking into his bean bag as he continued to play with the strings.

He didn't  _ want _ to touch Ink! That’s why he hadn’t invited Ink over ever since they held hands because he knew that the second he did, Ink would be asking for  _ another _ handshake. Unless Ink forgot about it, but considering what he had learned from the creators, that was unlikely.

Grumbling, he dismissed his magic, standing up and ready to open up a portal to snatch Ink away from whatever it was he had been doing, when he realized something.

Maybe…

Maybe he wouldn’t  _ have _ to actually touch him. He could touch someone else. But who would actually be willing to touch him?

He paused.

Slowly, he dismissed the two windows, gritting and bearing the onslaught of voices that came after it.

“I know, I know!” He yelled into the vast space. “I know you hate it when I do that! Just shut up already! I want to do something!” When most of them finally quieted down, he took a deep breath. “I want to hold one of your hands.”

Instantly, almost at the speed of light, his mind was overwhelmed with the screams and cries of various creators- begging to let him hold their hand. He growled for a moment, throwing his hands up into the air.

“Not all of you! Just one!” Some questioned why he wasn’t asking Blastlight, so Error jerked his thumb behind him, towards where they were still trapped in his strings. “Because I don’t trust him, you idiots. Now, let’s see…” He hummed, listening for a moment before randomly selecting a voice. “You. You’ll do. Reveal yourself.” 

The creator slowly formed in front of him, with fair skin and a thing for the color purple (although the colors were faded and the creators, in general, were translucent).

________

_ Hello, Er- _

“Yeah yeah- just hold out your hand.” They did so without hesitation, bouncing a little in excitement. He waited for them to stop before slowly reaching out and grabbing onto the hand, unable to shake the racing feeling in his soul at the possibility of pain. Touch was still supposed to be bad, after all. 

He only glitched the slightest bit from the contact that didn't feel like it was actually there, which left him with the vague sensation of being pranked somehow. After a few moments, he scowled and removed his hand, turning away from the creator and pounding his feet into the ground as he walked in a random direction.

“It’s not the same!” He yelled in frustration, his hands coming up to hold the sides of his skull as he threw a small fit. “Why didn't that stop it?! Why didn't it help?! It was supposed to help!” He growled lowly, not actually acknowledging any of the creators as he began to stomp around some more. Eventually, it turned into pacing as he moved away from his frustration and onto solving his problem.

Maybe he needed touch from another skeleton to get that feeling again.

Error made another face of disgust as he shook his head. There wasn’t actually a way he could just go somewhere and  _ ask _ to hold their hand. They’d either try to attack him or laugh in his face. Maybe throw a weird look or two at him if they hadn’t heard of him yet.

Then he paused, a small idea coming to mind. He reached for his jacket pocket, where a small, glitching star lay- waiting to be used. They normally didn't meet more than necessary ever since  _ he  _ had insisted on meeting up with each other a few months ago. 

Did he really want to do that?

… 

Well,  _ anything _ was better than going to  _ Ink. _

So he pulled out the glitchy star and swiftly pressed the center of it two times, opening up a portal to the hotel room that they’d always meet in. It was only a few seconds after that that Blueberror stepped through a portal of his own, his eye lights darting around before they landed on Error.

“What’s going on?” Blueberror asked, confused yet happy to see him for some strange reason. “I know that I insisted on these meetings, but normally they’re once every month or so. Did something happen?”

“I want you to hold my hand.”

Silence.

Blueberror blinked once. Twice. He narrowed his eye sockets, tilting his head to the side, confused.

“You want me… to touch you?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t touch hurt for you too?” He asked, his fingers twitching.

“Of course it does!” Error groaned, annoyed. “But I touched someone a few days ago to settle my curiosity and it  _ didn't do anything!” _ He huffed in frustration, folding his arms. “I already tried it with the creators, but it  _ still  _ didn't do anything to stop this strange itch in my soul!”

“So… you summoned me here to shake hands?”

“What else was I supposed to do?!” Error threw his hands up and into the air. “Walk up to Ink and say  _ ‘hey, you left me feeling weird and I want to stop feeling like that, can you touch me again’ _ ?! Funk no! If I ever said that he’d never let me live it down!” He growled. “Are we going to hold hands or not?!”

“...” After a few moments of contemplative silence, Blueberror sighed, rubbing his arms. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea, but… If you really want to…” He held out his hand, black and glitching just like Error’s own. 

Error opened and closed his hand a few times from where it was beside him before slowly reaching out. He fought with the foreboding feeling in his soul that was almost  _ worse _ than the hesitancy that he felt when he was trying to touch Ink. He grit his teeth in annoyance, his hand shaking as it slowly inched towards the other error’s. When he had enough of this stupid fear, he reached out and grabbed onto-

**fuNkiNg vOid, thAt huRt!**

He jerked his hand back at the same time Blueberror did, both of them glitching harshly. It felt like he had both immersed himself into a volcano  _ and _ been struck by lightning, and he collapsed onto the floor with glitches and error signs already clouding his vision. 

He made an odd noise when he came to who knew how long later, taking in a deep breath as he stared at the wall across from him. Blueberror was in the corner of his vision, still stuck in a reboot of his own. It took a few seconds, but after what happened caught up with him, he laughed. It was a broken and glitched laugh, echoing off the walls as he lay there on the floor, still weak from whatever-it-was that had happened.

**“i kNEw it!”** He exclaimed through his crazed laughter.  **“i kNEw it, i kNEw it, i kNEw it! tOuch iS bAd! it’S bAd! iNk liEd! hE liEd!”** He repeated the phrases a few times, mostly to himself, until he felt like he had enough strength to move. When he finally managed to stand up, he had to lean against the wall thanks to the painful tingling in his bones, his eye lights small pinpricks as he lost himself in his laughter for a moment.

When he was able to think somewhat rationally again, he blinked a few times, looking around the room. Blueberror was reaching the end of his reboot, and he scoffed, opening up a portal to his beanbag and flopping down on it. It was only after a few minutes of laying there in ‘silence’ that he was able to actually think about the experience with a clear mind.

_ Odd…  _

He rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin on his hand as he reached down to pick up the stabhorse he had been given from the creators. He moved it around and fiddled with it as he thought, observing the stitching around the hooves and fuzz that made up its hair.

When he touched the creators, it didn't feel like an actual touch. When he touched Ink, it hurt at first, but eventually faded with time. When he touched Blueberror, it  _ hurt _ and he didn't want to figure out if it would get better with time or not.

The three experiences conflicted with each other, and neither of the ones he had tried today actually settled his curiosity. But why? They were all the same exact thing: a handshake. What would make them all so different if they were the same thing?

He thought about it for a few minutes before the answer slowly began to reveal itself.

They…  _ hadn’t _ been the same thing. Not really.

Ink wasn’t the Creators. Ink wasn’t Blueberror either, nor was Blueberror the Creators.

They might have  _ done  _ the same things, but in the end, they were still  _ very _ different.

Did that mean that, in order to settle his curiosity and get that feeling back, he’d have to touch Ink?

…

Wait, why was he even trying to figure this out? He could ignore it and forget about it, just like everything else. It was proving to be too much work to try and figure it out- especially since  _ touch. Was. Bad. _

He had even re-learned that fact with his little encounter with his fellow error, and he wasn’t about to go around and try to prove it wrong any time soon.

…

Hadn’t he tried ignoring it already, though? And failed?

Groaning, Error flopped back into his back, holding the stabhorse in his lap as he opened a window to Undernovela, ignoring both the feeling in his chest and the voices of the Creators.

He’d actually ignore it this time, just like everything else, even if it was hard to focus on anything else because of it. 

Who knows, maybe it would actually work.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ink had held Error’s hand in Outertale, and he was  _ still  _ drinking yellow paint over it.

Sure, it sucked that he threw up whenever he thought about it too much, but it was well worth it in the end.

_ Error had held his hand! _

He practically skipped into the next AU that he was checking up on, his grin threatening to split his face in two as he took a step forward-

And fell through a glitchy portal, landing squarely on his face.

“Owww~” He groaned, pushing himself up with his arms and rubbing his face in an attempt to alleviate the soreness that he felt there. He probably should have paid more attention to where he was going. After a few seconds, he opened his eye lights, blinking in surprise at the empty white that surrounded him. It was quickly followed by the realization that glitched chuckles were coming from behind him, and instantly the smile snapped back into place on his face.

“Error!” He cheered, standing up and turning around to look at where the other was still laughing at his misfortune. “It’s been a while! We haven’t watched Undernovela together since we talked to the creators!”

“We fought over abomination #378-B yesterday.” Error scoffed, folding his arms.

“It’s not the same~!” Ink whined, dramatically waving his arms around. He almost skipped over to Error’s beanbag, the smile still on his face as he settled himself onto the floor. Error teleported to his beanbag, opening up a window and waiting for it to load as he got comfy. “What happened last time? I think Frisk was kidnapped…?”

“No, that was last season, you idiot.” Error rolled his eye lights, reaching into a portal for some chocolate and two containers of popcorn. He ate a kernel out of both bins before handing the one he disliked the most to Ink (it was burnt this time, much to Ink’s delight). “Last episode Asgoro finally realized that something was amiss between him and his wife, and he vowed to get to the bottom of it.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Ink laughed a little as the opening began to play. “Now I remember! Do you think they’ll realize that he’s onto them?”

“Not yet.” Error threw a small, glitchy bone at him. He ducked under it with ease. “Just watch.”

So that’s what he did. 

He watched Undernovela with Error, continuing what was now a habit of asking about what was going on whenever he forgot about something and munching on popcorn when he wasn’t. Error always seemed to be annoyed by it, but Ink could tell that he liked talking about Undernovela, so it was a win-win situation. 

Eventually, though, he couldn’t help but notice something else.

Sure, Error was still watching Undernovela, but the look in his eyelights was… distant. Thoughtful. He also seemed to be a little twitchy, his fingers fiddling with the material of his beanbag almost anxiously when they weren’t being used to stuff chocolate or popcorn in his mouth. He blinked up at Error, looking away for a moment so that he could drink some green before returning his gaze to the destroyer.

“Hey, Error?” He asked a few seconds later.

“What?” Error asked back, not even looking down at him and sounding disinterested. Ink opened his mouth, the words on the tip of his tongue…

…

_ What was he going to say? _

He blinked a few times, struggling to recall his previous thoughts (the white emptiness around him did nothing to help). He was looking at Error, they were watching Undernovela, and he had wanted to ask a question. What was the question?

…

Oh!  _ Duh! _ He almost laughed at himself- it was the same question he had been meaning to ask for the past two weeks!

Or at least, he  _ hoped _ that that was what he had meant to ask first. Who knew- maybe he had meant to ask something else.

Regardless of whether it was supposed to be the question he had originally meant to ask or not, Ink continued with a bright smile.

“Do you want to hold hands again?”

**“whAt?!”** Was the instant response. Error even fell off of his beanbag, popcorn spilling onto the invisible floor of the Anti-Void, which was pretty hilarious. Error swiftly stood up and glared down at him, Undernovela forgotten as he screeched, jerking his finger at Ink.  **“whAt iN thE vOid wOuld mAkE yOu thiNk thAt i wANt tO dO thAt AgAiN?!”**

“Well, mostly because I want to.” He admitted nonchalantly with a shrug, staring up at Error curiously. That was a… very interesting reaction. Maybe Error really did want to do it again? “But also because you… kinda seemed to enjoy it? Not to mention that you left before I could say anything.”

**“i lEft bEcAuSE yOu’RE AN idiOt ANd i wAS wAStiNg my timE!”** A pause, and then he hastily continued, a blush on his cheekbones.  **“I didN't ENjOy it EithER! Shut up! i dON’t wANt tO hOld yOuR hANd!”**

Ink blinked a few times, recalling almost everything that he could, before a smirk slowly stretched out across his skull. “Are you sure~?”

**“yES!”**

“Positive?”

** _“pOSitivE!”_ **

“So you  _ do _ actually want to hold my hand?”

**“Of cOuRSE!”** A beat, and then-  **“NO! fuNk! I SAid thAt i ** ** _dON’t _ ** **wANt tO hOld yOuR hANd!”**

“But you said that you did~!” Ink teased, his smirk turning into a wide grin. “You want to hold my hand~!”

**“NO i dON’t!”**

“You do!”

**“dON’t!”**

_ “Do~!” _

** _“StOp puttiNg wORdS iN my mOuth!”_ **

“What are you talking about?” Ink laughed. “I can’t put words in your mouth! You’re the one saying them!” The broken and glitched noise of frustration and embarrassment that he made after that gave Ink a strange feeling of accomplishment, and he took a sip from yellow before he continued, offering his hand to Error. “All joking aside though, if you want to, I’m not opposed!”

Ink could see the glitches around Error’s body lessen a little when he toned his voice down at the end, and in the back of his mind, he realized that  _ maybe _ he had gone just a  _ bit _ too far. He wasn’t sorry though, even if it may have cost him a second chance at a handshake. 

He was still holding out his hand when Error’s glitches finally made it back to a manageable level. His shoulders were hunched up by his skull as he looked down at Ink and his hand, the uncertainty and fear in his eye lights masked with a thin shell of indifference and suspicion. His fingers twitched, and Ink was suddenly taken back to two weeks ago, when Error had finally grabbed a hold of his hand.

_ (The electric shock that went through him when Error latched onto his hand and rebooted was enough to make him throw up.  _

_ Thankfully, he had turned his head in time and threw up off to the side- if he threw up on Error, he doubted that he’d be able to see what would happen next. His fingers held Error’s hand back instinctively, and the tingling sensation that he felt from the swarm of glitches that had risen on Error’s hand was almost painful. When he realized what happened, he took a few deep breaths- slamming his other hand over his mouth when more ink threatened to come out. _

_ Error was rebooting, so it was okay for the moment, but it would be best if he let his hand go before Error came to. _

_ It took a bit, the glitches numbing his bones with that strange prickling and almost painful sensation before he could find it in himself to relax his hold on Error. Moments after that, he slowly let go of Error’s hand. The LOADING bar over Error’s head was almost finished when he managed that, and when Error was aware of his surroundings again he did his best to keep his hand as still as he possibly could. _

_ He couldn’t help but be amazed as Error’s eye lights observed their hands together, curious and uncertain. His fingers twitched, and instantly Ink forced himself to swallow what ink he could. Some of it squirted through his fingers, but thankfully, none of it landed on Error. In an attempt to prevent himself from throwing up again- because swallowing it back down always made it easier for that to happen- Ink turned his gaze from Error’s face to their hands. _

_ Ink became entranced at both the sight and odd sensations that followed Error’s exploration, the heavy glitching around their hands slowly receding until the feeling in his hand finally came back. Every movement of Error’s bones felt like he was brushing against the static cling that sometimes came with freshly dried clothes and TVs, sending small shocks up his spine and making it even harder to hold himself back. Error’s hand finally relaxed against his- the hold more casual than it had been before, and he almost threw up again at the combination of sensations, but he swallowed before any of it could come out. _

_ Ink’s cheekbones were starting to hurt because he was smiling so wide behind his hand, but he honestly didn't care as Error began to swing their hands from side to side. The wind that rushed through their bones sent a shiver down his spine that he struggled to contain, forcing himself to be still so that he wouldn’t accidentally scare Error. In fact, he had to swallow down yet another mouthful of ink. _

_ Error didn't stop after a few swings like he thought it would. In fact, it went on for maybe fifteen seconds before slowly slowing down and stopping. _

_ Another shiver went down his spine, this one much harder to keep down as he found himself missing the sensation of the wind rushing through both the static and bones. He felt Error’s gaze on him, so he took a few seconds to collect himself so that he wouldn’t accidentally throw up. He took a deep breath as he closed his eye sockets, opening them and looking up and into Error’s eye lights when he knew that he wasn’t going to throw up again within the next ten seconds.  _

_ Error’s expression was so confused, but it was also full of wonder and curiosity that it stole his breath away. He had never seen Error be so expressive before, and it almost looked like he was a painting brought to life right in front of him, with the stars twinkling in the background and some of them dancing across the sky. _

_ Ink’s fingers twitched- he wanted to draw it, to capture the scene before him in perfect clarity- but the deed was done. _

_ The fingers that had twitched were around Error’s hand, and the Destroyer startled at the sudden but small, unexpected movement. It took Ink a few seconds to realize why his hand felt so cold, and when he did he opened his mouth to say something. He didn't even know what he was going to say, but Error had already rushed through a portal and left. _

_ The tingling sensation in his hand didn't leave until he woke up the next morning.) _

Ink blinked the memory out of his thoughts, focusing back on Error as he seemed to fight with himself over something. Honestly, Ink had expected to at least be scoffed at and told no. At most, he had expected to be thrown out of the Anti-Void and forced to run for his nonexistent life.

Error’s hands opened and closed as he thought, his eye lights trailing from Ink’s hand to his face, and then back to the hand. He glitched a little more, but it wasn’t noticeable unless one paid close attention- which Ink was! He always loved it when he was able to notice small things about Error- although the chances of him remembering them were slim because he always forgot to write that kind of thing down.

When the silence began to last for longer than it should have, Ink realized that Error  _ really _ was taking this seriously. His thoughts swirled as he tried to think of something,  _ anything, _ that he could use to sway Error’s choice. He couldn’t just say the first thing that came into his mind- Error might look too deeply into it and he’d get the opposite of what he wanted.

Hm…

Oh! He knew! He had heard Geno and Reaper talking about some kind of compromise they had come up with when Geno didn't feel like being touched. Which was kinda weird, but he supposed that after being stuck in the Save Screen for so long, not wanting to be touched made sense. Especially if the last thing that touched you was a sharp blade cutting through your ribcage.

But what was it? He wanted to look through his scarf, but he was afraid that if he looked away from Error, the Destroyer would run away. It… It had something to do with a mini-hand-hold? 

Mini… 

Small… 

Hands… 

Oh! That was it!

“If you want, we can hold pinkies instead.” He offered, curling his other fingers so that only the pinkie was available. Error jerked out of his thoughts at Ink’s voice, blinking down at him in mild surprise. Ink could tell that it took a moment for the words and their meaning to catch up to Error, and he narrowed his eye sockets.

“Just the pinkie?” He asked.

“Just the pinkie finger.” Ink nodded. “You can even tie me up with your strings, if you want to? You’ll have to let me move though- even I can’t stay in the same place for long.”

Error stared at him thoughtfully, the glitches slowly dying down as he calmed. He was almost hesitant when, a few moments later, he sat down again on the beanbag. His eye lights shifted around them nervously, as though something was going to jump out at him, before he let his right hand down to offer it to Ink. He was refusing to look down at Ink for some reason, so Ink made sure that his movements were slow and careful as he lifted up his pinkie to wrap it around Error’s.

The second they made contact, Error jolted. Strings came from out of nowhere to hold Ink’s left arm and fingers still, and Ink’s breath hitched in surprise. He watched curiously as Error crashed, his body seizing up and glitching harshly- a choked exclamation of pain that was cut off before it could really start. Ink was prepared to wait- to sit there in boredom and wait for Error to finish rebooting, but…

The reboot never came.

It felt like hours before the glitches finally began to lessen- although it could have been just a few minutes. Slowly, Error’s posture began to relax, leaning into the beanbag as his vision cleared. Error’s pinkie slowly began to curl around Ink’s, but not once did Error look down at him. His eye lights remained focused on Undernovela, so with a wide grin and an internal struggle to not throw up, Ink did the same.

And if Error began to swing their joint hands back and forth again, and if a little of that ink escaped between his teeth as the strings around his arm loosened the tiniest bit, well… he wasn’t actually obliged to comment, was he?


	29. Making Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink comes across Error in Outertale, makes something, and gives it to Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I literally have no self-control.
> 
> At all.
> 
> Which is why this is being updated now instead of in a few more days.
> 
> ANYWAY- I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

He was surprised he hadn’t fallen into a happy coma yet.

Although, Error didn't ‘hold hands’ with him every time they watched Undernovela together (which was slowly but surely becoming an everyday thing, even though the amount of episodes they watched shortened because of that. Now it was only about one or two a day), it still happened often enough that he was continuously over the moon because of it. He found himself running out of yellow faster and faster, and he was pleasantly surprised when, during his last trip to the Anti-Void, he didn't even feel the need to throw up once!

Although, it also didn't help that a little miracle was coming into the world soon. In fact, he had just gotten out of talking with Sci about when it would happen, what would happen during the process of the child’s birth, and what would be expected both before, during, and after the process.

_ “Skeleton Pregnancies vary from world to world.” _ Sci had admitted to him when the lesson first started.  _ “Sometimes they last just as long as a human’s, but usually they last longer. There weren’t any skeletons other than Dream and Nightmare in Dreamtale, and neither of them have had any children before now, so the best we can do is compare the progress that’s been made between checkups and estimate based off of that. As it is, the baby should be ready at about forty-five weeks. Dream’s about thirty-eight weeks pregnant, which means that if you really want to be there for the birth, we need to start preparing you for what will happen and go over what you can and can’t do.” _

In all honesty, Ink didn't remember what exactly was said after that. Well, except that it would be a long process, that no one really knew what to expect, and that there would most likely be a  _ lot _ of screaming. Thankfully, Sci had agreed to meet up with him again multiple times to re-teach him for that very reason.

Ink jumped through a portal to Outertale, hoping to just glance around before moving onto the next world as fast as he could. Normally he’d take a minute or two, but he was already behind schedule because of his meeting with Sci.

Of course, when he saw Error sitting off to the left, any thoughts of actually doing patrol went right out the window.

Without looking, he quickly took a sip of yellow, light blue, and green before walking over to see what Error was doing. He had his glasses on again, and the needles that he was using to craft the doll in his lap clicked against each other quietly. Ink watched him work silently for a few moments, entranced by the clever hands and needles that moved each string into position.

“I wish I knew how to do that.”

“wHAT THE-” Error jumped, spinning around to look at him in shock. The expression quickly morphed into an annoyed glare. “What the funk, Ink?! Why do you always sneak up on me?!”

“Because it’s so easy!” He laughed, walking over to the side and sitting down next to Error. “And because It’s really cool to see you working those things.”

“The knitting needles?” Error asked, looking down at the said objects before looking over at him again. Ink was, honestly, surprised that Error hadn’t taken his glasses off yet.

“Yeah!” He laughed. “Knitting, Sewing, and Crocheting are probably some of the only things that I haven’t learned how to do yet. I’ve always wanted to learn, but I can’t find a teacher, and the last time I tried to teach myself I got  _ strung _ up.” He laughed a little, and Error scoffed at the pun, turning back to look at his work and continue. Ink couldn’t help but watch in amazement as the doll’s body continued to form in his lap. When the base was done, Error picked it up and observed it for a moment. He glanced at Ink thoughtfully, their eyelights meeting for just a second or two before he let the unfinished doll fall into a portal. Then, much to Ink’s surprise, Error shoved the knitting needles in his face.

“Take them.”

“What?”

_ “Take them.” _ Ink didn't hesitate to grab them, and the next thing he knew, Error’s strings wrapped around his arms and fingers. The hold wasn’t tight, or dangerous- much to his confusion. In fact, he felt more like he was a puppet on strings as Error manipulated Ink’s hands and fingers experimentally. “What do you want to make?”

“Uh…” Ink blinked a few times, still not quite catching on to what was going on. “A… hat?”

“Alright.” Error,  _ somehow, _ managed to summon some more string from his eye sockets and pulled out what he deemed to be a good amount before using the other strings to prepare the needles for actual knitting. “So the first thing that we’re going to do is-”

“Wait…” Ink blinked a few times, and then realization hit him like inspiration hit a creator. “You’re going to teach me how to knit?! Really?!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?!” Error yelled back, just as loud as Ink had been. “Do you wanna learn or not?!”

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughed, awkwardly moving around without his arms so that he could get into a comfortable position, and then looked over at Error expectantly. “So, what do I do?"

“Well, for one-” Error jerked up a hand, his fingers dancing along with the strings, and Ink was slapped by his own hand. “You gotta stop being an idiot.”

“Hey!” Ink pouted. “That wasn’t nice!”

“Don’t care. Now, what you’re going to do is hold the knitting needles like this…” Error used the strings to manipulate his hands once again, and Ink allowed himself to relax so that Error could do as he pleased. “Yes. That’ll do.”

It continued on like that for a while, Error guiding Ink through the motions as they knitted a hat together. Sometimes, when Error felt like Ink was getting into the hang of it, he’d let Ink take control until he needed to intervene. Some ink started to leak through his teeth at one point, but personally, Ink didn't care. He was just… so  _ happy! _ And the empty feeling was back too, but he assumed that that was because he was supposed to be feeling that missing emotion towards the fact that he was finally doing it!

A few mistakes were made, but all-in-all, Ink was  _ very _ proud of the beanie that they made. When they finished, Error snatched his strings and the knitting needles back, leaving Ink to finger and admire his first completed knitting project. Giddy, Ink stood up and fiddled the material in between his fingers, his smile growing wider and wider as the emotions swelled inside him, and-

And he was throwing up ink again.

Ink did his best to avoid getting the ink all over Error and the project, and somehow managed to do so without much thought. When he was done, he wiped the ink off of his chin and looked back down at the blue beanie in his hands. He held it up to the sky, like a trophy, and then yelled at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

“I MADE A  _ FUNKING BEANIE!” _ The second he spoke, all of his pent up energy rushed out of him. He spun and ran around, boasting about his achievement as he moved across the rock, waving the beanie high up in the air. “WHO MADE SOMETHING OUT OF STRINGS?!  _ THIS GUY! RIGHT HERE! _ I FLIPPING MADE IT! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!” He did a  _ very _ smug victory dance, but after a moment he stopped so that he could throw up again, somehow managing to not get the ink on the beanie. When it was over with, Ink blinked and looked at the beanie again.

Maybe he could give it to someone… 

…

Oh! He knew!

“Error!” He turned around to look back at the destroyer, excitement flowing through him as he rushed back over to him. Error looked like the perfect description of shocked, annoyed, and amused, but the look turned to extreme annoyance the moment Ink stopped by his side. Ink bounced from foot to foot, too full of energy to really keep still.

“The funk do you want?” Error asked, his sockets scowling up at him from behind his red-rimmed glasses. Ink fiddled with the strings in the beanie for a moment, gathering up his words.

“Can I put it on you?” He asked, eye lights bright and sparkling. “Please?”

“...” Error stared up at him for a few moments, looking between the hat and Ink’s face. Then, slowly, he looked away and gave the tiniest nod Ink had ever seen. Ink almost squealed, and he made odd, excited movements with his arms before he sucked in a large breath, held it, and then let it out. 

He had to calm down before he could continue. Otherwise, Error would probably yell at him and stomp off without actually accepting the gift.

Once he deemed himself calm enough to put the hat on Error, he positioned the beanie in his hands, taking extra care to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally touch Error before he even tried to do it. He stuck his tongue out while he glanced between the beanie and Error, trying to imagine what it would look like on him before he put it on. After a second or two he shrugged, indifferent. He’d see it for himself in a moment anyway.

“Alright!” He cheered, hands and hat hovering over Error’s skull. “Here we go!”

* * *

Error closed his eye sockets and braced himself for the crash that would surely follow the touch he knew was coming, sucking in a sharp breath. He jolted at the sudden feeling of cloth against his skull, despite knowing already that it was coming. A wave of glitches rolled across his body, starting where the contact was and dying down once it reached his toes. Much to his pleasant surprise, Ink had somehow figured out how to put it on him without actually touching Error bone-to-bone, and the threat of a crash came and went so fast he almost didn't recognize it.

The cloth was cold at first, but it quickly warmed as Ink pushed it down the sides of his skull. It was a little loose, but all-in-all, decent enough for a first go-around with his help and expertise. Ink removed his hands from the hat after it was snug against Error’s skull, and the next thing he knew, Ink was right in his face. Error jerked back, glitches clouding his eyes as he fell backwards, barely catching himself by his arms.

“What the heck, squid?!” He exclaimed, the glitches disappearing after a few blinks.

“Oh. My gosh.” Ink held his hands up to his mouth, a bright yellow star and a green clover in his eye sockets. They swiftly changed to a blue swirl and an orange exclamation point as he squealed. “It looks so good on you!”

“...  _ What.” _

“It looks really, really good on you!” Ink repeated, his arms moving around in weird, erratic movements. “Holy crap, this would look good with oil paints, but they really wouldn’t do you justice! Not to mention that it takes forever!” He groaned, bemoaning dramatically over this apparent dilemma. “You have no idea how much this pains me! The lighting, the background, the contrast- it’s all so  _ perfect! _ I just- Argh!”

Error stared at Ink in utter confuzzlement, but somewhere deep inside his soul felt… light. And happy. It was very odd, and he shivered at the strange feeling, looking down at his lap. 

It certainly didn't feel like the happiness he had already felt with the rush of destroying a world and making the people scream in terror. Nor did it quite feel like pride for what he had accomplished- for getting one step closer to his goal. It was… some kind of flattering combination between the two, minus the malice he normally felt and exchanged with… 

Something new. 

Something strange.

Something that he  _ knew _ that he had felt once before, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where, when, or why.

Ink seemed to be done with whatever he had been complaining about when Error came back into focus and looked up because instead of continuing on his rant, he was sitting down in front of Error and drawing in his notebook. Error blinked a few times, looking around the area to see if anything else had changed before looking back at Ink.

“What are you doing?”

“Hush.” Ink raised a single finger, and if it had been closer it would have rested on Error’s teeth. “Just… look up at the sky for me really quick? I promise it won’t take long…” Internally shrugging, Error did as he was asked. The pencil scritching against the paper was a nice background noise for the view that he was met with- blues and purples swirling into black with some yellows, pinks, and greens sprinkled in. Error found himself searching the stars for the various constellations he had found over the years, and he counted off each and every one in his head by name.

He was surprised when he realized that he was relaxed when he finished, and when he looked back down at Ink, the artist looked  _ especially _ proud. Error narrowed his eye sockets. That smile couldn’t be trusted.

“What are you planning?” He asked, and Ink looked up at him from the sketchbook. His smile grew wider, and the next thing he knew, Ink was getting up to sit down next to him again, showing off the page in his notebook that he had been working on but not quite handing the notebook over to Error. Error had to do a double-take at the picture that he saw on the paper, his eye lights focusing on it for a few seconds before what he was seeing actually clicked into place.

It was an image of himself, looking up at the vast sky with the beanie on his head. Apparently, the hat itself was lower on the right side of his skull than the left side, and he absently lifted up a hand to tug the left side down a little and even it up. The drawing was lightly colored, the blues, blacks, reds, and yellows fading into both the white of the paper and into each other (he assumed Ink had used some kind of pencil for that). 

The coloring was soft and easy to look at, and with another blink, he realized that, as the picture suggested, he was  _ still _ wearing his glasses for some reason. Normally, he’d take them off the instant someone decided to join him, but… the glasses didn't feel like they were a secret this time. 

He could feel heat brush against his cheeks, but Ink didn't comment, so he didn't do anything either.

“What do you think?” Ink asked almost anxiously after a few moments of silence. Error looked over the drawing again, words building up in his throat to the point that he felt like his tongues were tangled- preventing him from actually saying anything. Slowly, he looked up from the drawing to look into Ink’s sparkling, expectant eye lights.

“It looks hideous.” He deadpanned. 

“Aww, come on~!” Ink groaned, but it was interrupted by his laughter. Clearly, Ink didn't believe him. “It doesn’t even look the tiniest bit good?”

“Nope.” He smirked, jutting his chin up into the air and pointing his thumb at his chest. “I’m the  _ only _ one who’s ever actually going to look good. Even drawings of me pale in comparison.”

“Pfft- Well, you’re right about that!” The guardian laughed, and something weird happened inside his ribcage. Ink closed the notebook and put it away, turning to look up at the sky. “Nothing will ever look as good as the real thing, and that’s the truth about everything. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve tried to draw something or someone, only to fall short because it’s missing something.” He shrugged. “I’ve just learned to deal with it though. Something is better than nothing, after all!”

_ “Sure.” _ Error scoffed, rolling his eye lights before turning his own sight onto the sky above them, twinkling and sparkling in the most calming way. The calm was always the main reason why he came here, but this time he had also needed to distract himself from the voices and the curiosity eating away desperately at his thoughts. The calm was a natural achievement with the scenery, but distracting his own mind had never been easy- even when destroying a world. 

It was easier this time though.

And for once, he couldn’t find himself bothered by how close Ink was sitting next to him, the warmth of the beanie they had made distracting in its own, special way.


	30. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error talks to Sci, gets mad, and destroys a world or three. Ink comes in to distract him and pisses Error off for not sticking to canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellowship of fellow shippers!
> 
> ... Man, I haven't used that intro in a while now. It was my Signature Thing back when I was a part of the Miraculous Amino. Still proud of the fact that I came up with it, and it brings up a lot of good, bittersweet memories. :'3
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry that this is so late! It was supposed to be posted a few days ago, but things got... complicated.
> 
> See, my dad and I are the ones who stay at home the most. He teaches classes online, and together we keep the house in check while my mom works on her Ph.D. and my siblings go to school. Two days ago, my dad was playing basketball when he ruptured his Achilles tendon. This is the muscle in the back of your leg that allows you to move your foot down, and he can't walk on it for long with his cast-boot-thing. Basically, I'm in charge of keeping the house in check now, and I'm not sure when or how I'm going to fit writing into this new schedule, or when the next update will take place because of this. Not to mention that I've been developing my Role Reversal AU too- mostly because I need to get the basics of the story down before I forget.
> 
> Now, I'm not all that proud of this chapter- it's more of a filler than anything, and what I wanted to happen this chapter didn't end up happening, and I'm just... tired. Of a lot of things, if I'm being honest, and that's okay. It just happens sometimes.
> 
> But yeah. That's what's been going on, and now you know why it might be a while before you get the next update.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the short chapter!

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He had shoved off his curiosity for this long- surely, Sci had figured out something by now. It had been several weeks since they had talked with the creators, so he had to have made at least enough progress for Error to build off of…

Right?

Right.

_ “Sci you better funkin’ be in here!” _ Error yelled as he kicked open the door to Sci’s office. The abomination hadn’t been in his lab for once, so he had stomped over here to find him.

He wasn’t in there either.

Growling, Error stomped off down the hall towards Edge’s office. He burst through that door too, and was unfortunately met with nothing. “Oh, come on!”

“Looking for someone?”

“hOLY SHI-” Error spun around, strings forming and ready to be used, only to stop when he saw Sci standing behind him. He had circles under his eye sockets and a large thermos full of what Error assumed would be coffee. Edge was standing behind him, half asleep and dozing off every now and then. “Where the funk did you come from?”

“Our workday literally just started,” Sci replied, his face completely unimpressed. “Didn't you notice that literally all of the lights are off?”

“I don’t care!” Error growled. “What progress have you made?!”

“... What?”

_ “What progress have you made?!” _ Error threw his arms out. “I have given you time! I have given you space! I have fought against the need to hound you until I get answers for the past two months! You  _ WILL _ tell me what you have learned about Ink!”

“... Do we have to do this now?” Sci asked, lifting up a hand to rub at his temples. “We just got here, and-”

“I have done more than enough waiting!” Error snarled. “Tell me now!” Sci stared at him for a moment, and he honestly looked so done with everything that Error wouldn’t have put it past him to say ‘screw this’ and walk away.

“Error,” Sci began slowly, as though he were talking to the dumbest person in the room. It only infuriated Error more. “There isn’t anything new.”

“...” Error’s eye socket twitched.  _ “What?” _

“I didn't find anything new, in  _ any _ part of the recording.” Sci heaved a heavy sigh, raising the thermos up to his teeth to chug some of it down before he continued. “Out of all of the questions that you voiced and of the ones that you and Ink answered, I haven’t been able to find  _ any _ kind of new or hidden knowledge about Ink’s past. I’ve used every single decoder and encryption I can think of for when the voices began to be blocked, and…” He waved his hand around, the amount of exhaustion he was feeling made obvious with the motion.  _ “Nothing.” _

Error gritted his teeth together, his fingers twitching by his side as a familiar feeling coursed through his body like a raging fire.

_ There was nothing. _

No new information.

No new leads.

** _NOTHING!_ **

“At least leave before you start your destruction.” Sci sighed, adjusting his glasses on his skull. “Please.” He added after Edge nudged him, apparently too tired to be nice without a reminder. Error’s fingers twitched, and in an instant, his strings wrapped around Edge’s door and tore it off its hinges, throwing it into the wall across from it. Sci didn't even blink, and that only fueled Error’s anger even more. 

Unfortunately, Sci was too valuable to have his world be destroyed, and that was the only thing that convinced Error to spare him by jumping through a portal into a random AU. 

Instantly, he went to work on the unsuspecting world, rage coursing through his bones and providing him with  _ several _ reasons why this world deserved to be destroyed. 

He was upset, it was in his way, it was stupid, it didn't even look right, he hated it, he needed to do his job, he wanted it gone, it shouldn’t exist in the first place, no one even liked it anyway, he was doing everyone a favor, it needed to be done so he might as well do it, he-

The sound of fearful screams as he went to work tearing the world apart was music to his ears- the perfect soundtrack to go alongside his madness. The rush of adrenaline that he got with each kill was addicting, and he laughed as he speared the pathetic souls with his strings, ripping the abominations apart from the culmination of their being and watching with complete and utter glee as they exploded into clouds of dust.

The human of the world was easy to defeat, and once he had them wrapped in his strings and sent their soul into the Anti-Void, he was quick to destroy the rest of the AU. He jumped through a portal before it vanished, his soul racing in his chest from the exhilarating feeling that he got from doing his ‘job’.

After a few moments, he realized that he was still angry, and a large grin began to stretch across his face as an oblivious monster couple came into his view.

He might as well destroy a few more while he’s at it.

* * *

Ink jumped through a portal and into Lamitale with ease, his eye lights darting around as he searched for Error. He had to be around here, but where?

The sound of a blaster going off to the right of him told him where the battle was. With a grin on his face and a numbing feeling settling into his bones, he charged over there and popped up in front of Error without much warning, his stance jovial and passive- just like it always was.

“Error!” He greeted happily as Error lurched back from him, probably surprised by his sudden appearance. “Aww, did I startle you? Didn't you tell me to stop doing that a while ago? I forget!”

“Ink!” Error growled, but a smile that was just as wide as Ink’s was on his face along with a gleam in his eye lights. He threw out his hand, strings coming to life. Ink was quick to dodge, twisting and jumping around the attacks. He noticed that Error was still watching him, fully distracted from destroying the world. Something odd echoed through his bones at the thought of being more interesting than the AU they were fighting in, but he pushed it down and forgot about it not long after.

“What?” He laughed, ducking when a few bones shot at his head. “I really did forget! Honest! By the way-” He spun out of the way of a few strings. “What got you upset this time? Was it a Creator? Or did Sin and Asgoro finally end up together?”

“I…” Error blinked a bit, confused by the wording before he glitched. Was that a blush on his cheeks? It was hard to tell- especially with a gaster blaster appearing in front of him, ready to fire. “Are you funking kidding me?! Asgoro would never! How dare you even  _ suggest _ that?!”

“Oops!” Ink laughed, jumping up and onto the skull of the blaster before front-flipping off of it. He used Broomy to block a few stray bones that he couldn’t quite dodge. “It’s a good rarepair regardless! If only it were canon… and you didn't answer my question! What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“You, you idiot!” Error yelled, summoning some more strings and tossing them at Ink. It took some  _ very _ impressive gymnastics for him to get by them all, but he was pretty sure it looked cool. Really cool. 

“Me? What did I do? Well-” He laughed, vanishing into ink and reappearing right behind Error. “Besides the whole ‘suggesting that I break up your OTP thing’?”

“You are  _ SO  _ annoying!” Error didn't even flinch at the change in proximity within them, throwing a glare over his shoulder as he summoned another glitchy blaster to fire at Ink. Ink jumped back in order to dodge it, and Error teleported a small distance away before tossing some more strings at him. “You and Sci are the worst!”

“Sci?” Ink blinked, cartwheeling away from the attack. “What did Sci do?”

“He didn't find any new leads!” Error growled in return, and Ink’s nonexistent ears perked up. So this was about his past, then? “The creators didn't give us ship! I wasted all that time being patient and it got us nowhere! Now it’s going to take even longer before we learn anything!” Error threw some bones at him, and Ink quickly deflected them with Broomy. 

“Oof, that’s rough.” Ink winced in false sympathy, jumping over some more bones that shot out from the ground. “So that’s why you’re attacking this world? Why not let out your frustrations on the unfinished worlds?”

“Those are all pathetic excuses for AUs!” Error sneered, shooting some more strings at Ink. “Why bother if they won’t put up a fight? It takes all of the fun out of it!”

“Hmm, good point…” Ink grunted when Broomy was snatched away from him, but he kept dodging anyway. “You look like you’re feeling better now though!” He laughed. “I guess it’s a good thing that we’re fighting then!”

“Us? Fighting?” Error scoffed. “You haven’t fired a single attack at me, you shippy pacifist! Don’t you normally use your stupid paints at least once?!”

“Yeah.” He shrugged while he spun out of the way of a few more bone attacks and blasters. “But I’m not really feeling up to it right now. Besides-” He laughed, managing to get closer to Error and lean into the destroyer’s face. “Don’t we normally start watching Undernovela right around now? I mean, unless you’d rather fight. I don’t mind either way!” 

“Get your stupid face away from me!” Error summoned a gaster blaster in between the two of them, but instead of firing it at Ink he rammed it into him, forcing him back and then tossing him up into the sky. Ink yelped in surprise at the unexpected movement, but he was quick to catch his bearings and reached behind him so that he could use broomy to stop his fall.

“Oh, that’s right, Error snatched you.” Ink thought out loud as he grasped at thin air. Just before he landed on the ground though, a multitude of strings wrapped around him. They cut into his bones as they stopped his descent, and he winced at the pain that followed, but he didn't dwell on it for long. Error’s back was facing him, one of his hands raised and connected to the strings that were wrapped around Ink’s body.

“Come on, you idiot.” He grumbled, opening a portal and stomping towards it. “Clearly you haven’t been paying attention if you think Asgoro and Sin will get together.”

“Okay!” Ink laughed a little, relaxing into the strings wrapped around him. “Do you think you can grab Broomy though?”

“No.” Error shot a glare over at where Broomy was strung up in his strings. “You talk to it too much.” He looked away and carried Ink through the glitchy portal that closed behind them.

“Oh, come on, please~!” Ink whined, but he didn't fight or move to do anything. “I’ll do my best not to! Honest! Pretty please? With sprinkles? And chocolate? And-”

“Ughhhhhhhhh~!” Error threw his head back before turning to level his glare on Ink. “Will you stop?! I said no!”

“I won’t stop until you do~!” Ink sang. His grin grew wider when Error groaned again, opening another portal. The strings shot out, and before Ink could blink his brush collided with his skull. The strings that were supporting him vanished right as it hit him, and he fell onto the floor of the Anti-Void with the grace of a slice of jello.

“Hey! That hurt!”

“Oh, go cry to someone who cares.” Error growled out a small ways away- probably where his beanbag was. “Now get your stupid sass over here so that I can educate you.”

Grinning, Ink was content to do just that.


	31. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on everyone before things start getting messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad's surgery was a success! He's sleeping a lot now XDD
> 
> Also, it probably would have taken a few more days to get this chapter out if it wasn't for the fact that we got quarantined. My anxiety is both singing praises because I have a good excuse to stay home, and freaking out because pandemic. :'3
> 
> But yeah! The summary is 100% correct! The question is how messy things will be XDDD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also- yes there is a time jump between the first and second scene.)
> 
> (Also Also- I promise it's not a rickroll.)
> 
> Edit- The prior chapter title was 'IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN', but I felt like this one fit better.

Error was tired. And frustrated.

After the Undernovela session and after he had fought over a few more worlds with Ink (he didn't end up destroying any, bummer), he had gone to look over all of the information that he had gathered over the last several months. Over the last two weeks, he had looked over each and every sentence one word at a time, trying to discern if there was any kind of hidden meaning or message within them. He had even asked Sci a while ago if he could listen to the recordings of their conversation with the creators, and Sci had copied it all onto a hard drive that Error could use just a while ago. 

He was only a tenth of the way through, seeing as all that they had been given so far was gifts, and he was already getting a headache. 

Maybe he was reading too far into this. 

Adamantly, he shook his head. No, he had never read too far into anything before. He was close, he could feel it. The answer was _just out of his reach! _

He had to keep searching.

But… maybe he just needed a break from everything. To relax.

He turned off the window that he had connected to the hard drive, catching the said object before it could fall into the floor. He stuffed it in his pocket and stood up, opening up a portal to _____TALE. He would have gone to Outertale or even summoned Ink, but he didn't really feel like meeting up with Ink at the moment. Not when Ink’s mystery was the cause of his headache.

At the thought of Ink, he glanced towards his beanbag where the beanie that they had made together innocently sat, right on top of his stabhorse’s head. 

He… honestly still didn't know how he felt about the fact that he had actually done that. It was a silly, impulsive decision. Mostly to get Ink to stop watching him, but in the end, Ink had _still _watched him, hadn’t he? Because he had drawn Error with it on after he had given it to him, and for that, he had to have been watching Error. Error had even kept his glasses on while Ink was doing it- although, he hadn’t actually noticed that until Ink had shown him the picture.

He blinked, and he could feel the slightest amount of heat brush against his cheeks as he realized that he had been staring. The reaction to his revelation confused him, and he swiftly turned and walked through the portal- glad that he couldn’t actually hear the creators and their reactions to that.

_ What was going on with him? _ What was this odd feeling that he felt? Why was his face hot? Did it have something to do with Ink?

Well, that was a stupid question. Of course it had something to do with Ink. That rainbow radhole was at fault for a lot of things in Error’s life. He often found himself cursing Ink’s name, whether Ink was actually a part of it or not.

Knowing that didn't help, though. In fact, it only made it worse.

“Stupid Ink.” Error growled, stomping his feet in the snow. “Funking stupid, idiotic rainbow radhole.” He pictured Ink being under his feet instead of the white snow. “Idiot.” He kicked at it a few times, the smug grin that he could see on Ink’s face in his head only serving to fuel his anger. When he felt at least somewhat satisfied, the heat still hadn’t left his cheeks, so he fell face-first into the snow in an attempt to cool himself off. “Curse you.”

He didn't know how long he stayed there, laying in the snow, but when he finally stood up he knew that he absolutely did _not _want to think about it. Any of it.

So that was what he was going to do. Not think about it.

Error stretched for a bit before looking around, and once he spotted the path to snowdin he started walking. A good walk would help him out. Besides, it wasn’t like it was going to change anything, anyway, so why worry about it? The best thing to do now would be to just… roll with it.

Either way, his first order of business was to continue his search for information. And that was what he was going to do.

* * *

“So…” Ink glanced over to look at Blue, confused. It was technically their day off, but Blue had insisted on hanging out today. Something about wanting to catch up outside of work, but Ink had the sneaking suspicion that Blue just wanted to make sure that he was actually taking the day off. Ink didn't see what the problem was- there was still so much work to do! Not to mention that he genuinely enjoyed checking up on the AUs, but if Blue insisted then he didn't mind. “What are we doing again?”

“We’re just walking around the city.” Blue reminded as he stretched, waving back to a young monster when they walked past them and their mothers. Ink waved to them too, and the kid’s grin grew wider. “Going on a nice walk, and we planned on stopping by places that interested us if we ever came across them. Then we were going to go in and check on Dream and Cross, remember?”

“That’s right!” Ink grinned, reaching for his paints and taking a sip of yellow. Then he paused. “Wait… Did I update my scarf?” He placed the vial back while simultaneously reaching for his scarf to look through his notes on Dream. “How close is he again? A… week has passed since I last updated, right? We’re on week forty-one?”

“No, Ink-” Blue gently moved him out of the way of someone’s bike, sending a small apology over his shoulder as he did so. “It’s been a month. There’s only one week left of his pregnancy, he’s at forty-four weeks.”

“Oh!” Ink laughed. “Thank you! Time must have escaped me. Let me just…” He stuck his tongue out while he grabbed a smaller paintbrush. He painted over the old note and wrote a new one down. “There! All set!”

“You have your phone on you, right?” Blue asked as Ink let his scarf fall down again. “Dream and Sci said that they’d both call you to tell you to go to Labtale when he finally starts going into labor.”

“Oh, yeah!” He laughed, reaching into the pocket on his overalls and pulling it out. “It’s right here! I’ve never actually needed one before, though. I don’t know why they wouldn’t try to summon me…”

“Well, you’ve been missing a lot of summons lately. Better safe than sorry.” Blue admitted. Ink blinked a few times, and then jumped, snapping his head over to look at Blue. 

“I have?!”

“Yeah. As you know, Nightmare’s still attacking every once in a while, although he’s mostly stayed on the down-low. Normally you’re the first one there, but when you’re not you never show up. Cross and I have been fighting him all by ourselves when that happens, even though it doesn’t happen all that often.” Blue shrugged. “I keep on forgetting to talk to you about it since Cross doesn’t really want to talk to you.”

“I’ve answered all of the summons that I’ve felt.” Ink admitted with a frown, looking back at the sidewalk in front of them as they stopped in front of a crosswalk. “You know I always answer after at least two. I wonder what in the void could be happening-”

Ink only had a few seconds to register the fact that strings wrapped around him from behind before he was tugged backward and into a glitchy portal. He had just enough time to see Blue’s startled face before the portal closed. Oh. Right, this was probably the reason why. He couldn’t feel people summoning him while he was in here.

“Woah!” He laughed, barely catching himself before he could fall and land on his face. “Switching back to kidnapping me now, Error? You could have warned me- I was hanging out with Blue! It was our day off, and-”

“Oh, Shut up.” Error growled. “I’m tired and I have a headache, and we’re watching Undernovela whether you like it or not.”

“Okay! But, uh, you _could _untie me, you know. Unless you want to hold hands again?”

“I said shut up!” Error growled, using his strings to force Ink to sit down. Much to his surprise, it was on the beanbag. “I need a break from my research anyway.”

“Research?” Ink blinked a few times, distracted by the soft and comfy material that he was sitting on. Was it from Pillowtale? Or perhaps Undercloud? It was so comfortable… “Oh! About _____TALE! Have you found anything yet?”

“I don’t want to think about it.” Error growled, pushing Ink off to the side a little before pausing. He seemed to second-guess himself, his body glitching as his fingers twitched. The strings that were wrapped around Ink tightened almost painfully as Error stood in front of him, uncertain. Ink could only blink up at him, and when the realization finally dawned on him, he smiled brightly. This was something new!

But now he was torn between teasing Error and distracting him from his thoughts. Both were really tempting… But he should probably hold back and tease him about it later.

“Wow, are you really up for sitting next to me on your bean bag?” Ink asked with a laugh. “That’s a _ lot _of touching with how small it is, Error. We only just got used to holding hands! I don’t mind sitting down on the ground!”

“I…” Error paused, the expression on his face torn between irritation, confusion, and fear. “I didn't…”

“You didn’t what? Think this through?” Ink snickered. “I don’t think a lot of things through either! It’s pretty normal, you know? Oh, or maybe-”

_ “I said shut up!” _ Error growled. His hands and arms were shaking, but he scooted Ink closer to the side a bit more with his strings before he climbed on as well. They were both sitting almost on the edge of the Beanbag, closer than Error had ever sat with him before- including while they were hanging out in Outertale because soon they would _actually be touching! _ “Stupid rainbow radhole…” He grumbled, mostly to himself as he took his time getting comfortable. It was clear that he was taking it one step at a time, slowly getting used to the sensations as their sides brushed against each other. “‘s not like I didn't realize what I was doing or any-”

Suddenly, and without prompt, a loud buzzing came from his pocket, followed by [the most _annoying _and _triggering _music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB3d1UthDrk&feature=youtu.be) that Ink could find. Which, in Ink's opinion, was actually a masterpiece.

He fought against the guilty and devilish smile that stretched over his face, holding his breath in an attempt to not laugh. Error leaped away from him, falling off of his beanbag with a loud, glitched yelp.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, already failing to keep his laughter to himself. “Sorry! Let me just-” Ink wiggled around like a flopping fish for a moment as he tried to manipulate the arms tied against his sides into his pocket. He managed to fish out his phone, and with a quick glance down he saw that it was Blue who was calling. That made sense- Error _had _kidnapped Ink right in front of him.

He could see Error place his hands on the bean bag out of the corner of his eye socket, peeking over the edge of the said bean bag suspiciously.

“Aww, don’t worry!” He said, wiggling the phone around in his fingers so that he could wave it in the air. “It’s just my phone! Let’s see…” He pressed the answer button, ending the music and putting his friend on speaker. “Hey, Blue! What’s up?”

_ “What’s up?! WHAT’S UP?!” _ Blue’s voice exclaimed from the other end of the phone. _ “I’ll tell you what’s up! Error just kidnapped you!” _

“Uhh… yeah.” Ink snickered. “We were about to settle down and start watching Undernovela. Your call kinda startled him.” Ink sent a glance over at Error, who hissed in response, standing up and glaring down at the phone that was resting in Ink’s lap.

_ “Undernovela? Is that where you are?” _

“What? No!” Ink rolled his eye lights, kicking his feet softly against the beanbag. “We’re in the Anti-Void. Sorry about our hang-out, by the way! I’ll-”

“-Just take this-” Error interrupted, snatching up the phone with his strings.

“Wha- hey! Error, give my phone back!” Ink wriggled around some more, but he didn't actually try to get out. He couldn’t remember what he had wanted to say, anyway.

“Yeah, no.” He tossed it through a random portal, and a loud _plop _told Ink that it must have been thrown into the water. Oops. Maybe he should have actually tried to get it back after all. _ “Nothing _ interrupts Undernovela.” He climbed back onto the beanbag, using his strings to resituate Ink so that they were actually sitting next to each other. Error sat slightly in front of Ink, his shaking lessening a little as he rested his arm over Ink’s tied-up one and grabbed onto his open hand. Ink made sure that his whole arm and hand were as relaxed as it could be, a bright smile on his face as Error used his other hand to open up a window.

He wished with every fiber of his being that this would never end.

They had watched four episodes of Undernovela together just like that- sitting next to each other and holding hands. His whole arm was still tingling with the feeling of having Error so close to him, and he had waited until he had walked out of the Anti-Void to let out a triumphant cheer. 

They were making progress! _ So much progress! _ It was _ AMAZING! _

After he got all of the extra happiness and excitement out of his system, he shook his hands out and tried to remember what he was doing before all of this. He… had been hanging out with Blue, right? He was probably worried about him. He… had mentioned something about meeting up or something, right? Why would they meet up if they were already hanging out together? Ink could have _sworn _that there wasn’t enough time to tell Blue when and where they could hang out again… 

Oh well. He’d figure it out.

Smiling, he opened up a portal and traveled to the version of Undertale Blue was living in. Right in his apartment, actually- but when he looked around everything had been turned off and locked up, meaning that he wasn’t there. Odd. He didn't normally do this unless he was out and about.

Well, that was okay! He’d talk to him tomorrow anyway because they were meeting up for patrol with Cross.

…

…

Oh! Cross! Hadn’t Blue mentioned something about visiting him and Dream before they moved again? He could have sworn that he had… Well, it would probably be best to check in anyway! He was… how far along was Dream again? 

He reached down for his scarf, pulling it up to look at it. 

Forty-four weeks!

…

_ Forty-four weeks?! _ He should definitely check-in! That was a week before the due date!

Grinning, he painted the floor and traveled through it and into the hotel Dream and Cross had been staying at for the past week.

“Hey, guys!” He greeted happily once he appeared in the living room. “How have you-”

“INK!” The next thing he knew he was being tackled by a blur of blue, and he grinned.

“Oh, Hi Blue! Did you come here too? Awesome!” He laughed. “Although, I’m a bit confused.”

“Confused?! I’m the one who’s confused!” Blue got up, putting some space between them. He was glare-pouting at him something fierce, although Ink couldn’t quite understand why. “You got kidnapped by Error! And you didn't answer our calls!”

“Oh!” He laughed. “That’s because you guys startled him! He grabbed it and tossed it into some water or something.” He shrugged. “Sorry! I’ll probably need a new one- I’ll get it from Sci and make sure you guys all have my number.” When Blue continued to glare down at him, he blinked. “What?”

“Ink, we were really worried about you.” Dream explained, and Ink had to look behind him to see where he was. Dream was sitting down on the couch, with bags under his eye sockets and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked absolutely _exhausted, _ and he gave a small thank you to Cross when the other skeleton walked in and handed him a mug of… something. Probably tea. “The last time you were kidnapped by Error, you were trapped in there for _three days_ and ran out on your paints. I’m so glad that you’re okay!”

“What? Oh yeah.” He laughed. “I forgot about that, honestly! We’ve been having so much fun together!”

“... You have?” Blue asked, blinking a few times. His glare was gone by now, leaving only confusion behind. 

“Yeah! Normally he summons me though- this is the first time he’s kidnapped me in a while. We’ve been watching Undernovela, and stargazing in Outertale! He even helped me make a beanie once! It was great!” Ink grinned, slowly getting up from the ground and brushing himself off.

“You… made something together?” Dream asked, blinking up at him with a small smile. “That’s unexpected, but… nice.”

“I know, right?!” Ink’s grin grew wider. “I didn't think that it would have ever happened, but it did! Oh! And~!” He laughed some more. “He’s getting used to touching me! Just today I was sitting on his bean bag with him! We were literally touching each other! And holding hands! It’s _ huge _progress!” He blinked a few times and then tilted his head. “Wait, didn't I tell you about this? Normally I tell you everything about Error.”

“I… don’t think so.” Dream shook his head, leaning back into the couch a little, relaxing. “You probably forgot to tell me… but that’s okay, we've both been busy lately.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Ink leaned in, frowning. “Are you doing okay, though? You look absolutely _ exhausted, _ Dream!”

“I… just have a hard time getting to sleep… or sleeping at all.” Dream admitted sleepily, rubbing at his eye sockets. “My ecto’s so big it’s been-” His sentence was interrupted with a yawn.”-Hard to get a good night's rest… it’s really uncomfortable… I’m glad to know that you’re having fun though, Ink.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Dream looked like he was nodding off, and when Ink glanced out the window he could see that it was pitch black outside. Another glance at the clock on the wall revealed that it was just past midnight. Had they stayed up waiting for him? Oops. He should write down a reminder to make it up to them sometime. “Can you promise me something though?”

“Yeah? What is it, Dream?” Ink asked, looking away from the window to look down at his friend.

“Just… promise me that you’ll be careful, okay?” Dream yawned again, his eye sockets closing and remaining closed. “Don’t… want you hurt…”

Ink blinked a few times before huffing in amusement, reaching down to grab the hardly touched cup of tea in his lap. “Sure, Dream. I promise. I’ll be careful.” He looked up when Cross walked over and offered him the cup with a smile, keeping his voice low. “I should probably leave now, right? Or will you need help tomorrow?”

“We’ll be fine- I already have everything packed and sent over,” Cross answered, his own voice a stern whisper. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” Ink turned around and prepared to leave, waving to Blue as well. "See you bright and early!"

"Yup! See you soon, Ink!" Blue quietly replied just as Ink left, reappearing in Labtale. He walked right into Sci's lab with a grin on his face and his chin held high, taking another sip from yellow as he did so.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

In the looming darkness that consumed the AU that he now called home, Nightmare lounged in the chair behind his desk. His fingers absently tapped the wood there with a repeated thrum, and it was the only noise that could be heard in the room. It was also the only thing that revealed his impatience as he sat there, waiting.

It was a miracle that he hadn’t snapped yet- usually, his curiosity would have won out his need to do things his way, making him act in ways that others would consider unlike him. The fact that it had lasted so long was a testament to how he had grown over the years, and that pride that he had of his own self-improvement was perhaps the only thing preventing him from storming down the Doodle Sphere in an attempt to figure out where his brother was and what was going on with him.

Regardless, he let the slightest bit of it show now- his eye socket twitching as he heard footsteps walk slowly down the hall. He sat up a little straighter, his attention solely on the presence as they neared.

_ Killer. _

His anticipation spiked as Killer slowly opened the door to Nightmare’s office. He walked in, his footsteps almost painstakingly loud in the inherent silence of the room, and it was an agonizingly long wait as he closed the door and walked further in, standing in front of him. By the idiotic and smug grin on his face, Killer knew _exactly _what he was doing, and Nightmare growled lowly.

“Well?” He asked, his voice sharp but low. Killer’s grin grew unnervingly wider, and Nightmare tensed at the casual tone of his voice as he reported the progress of the plan.

“He’s been planted, Boss.”

“Any complications?” He couldn’t help but ask. A few nagging thoughts whispered that it was simple. Too simple. He brushed them all off moments later. He had put too much planning and preparation into this for it to fail now.

“Nope, and he’s got everything he needs too. We’ll be able to figure out which AU he’s going to first, no problem.” Killer tilted his head, and Nightmare knew that he was studying him. “Although, we’re all kinda confused, boss. If you really wanted to capture him, you would have ordered us to do it _ ages _ ago.”

“Because it wasn’t all that serious. I can do as I please with him once I take over the Multiverse.” Nightmare rolled his eye light, standing up and gathering a few papers that he had finished compiling hours ago. “No, this is for a… _ different _reason. I’ll inform you once it’s over if you really must know. You’re dismissed.”

Disappointed, and a bit miffed at the unsatisfying answer, Killer left quietly and closed the door behind him. Nightmare finally let his indifferent mask fall, revealing an almost disbelieving smile as he chuckled. That smile slowly grew into a self-assured grin, and then his chuckles grew into loud, nearly crazed laughter.

_ ‘Soon, brother,’ _ He thought, looking out the window and up at the moon, anxious for the seconds to count down and mark his victory. _ ‘I will know what secrets you hide.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And BEFORE YOU GO I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS BUT I KEEP ON FORGETTING TO DO THIS-
> 
> I've gotten more fan art! Idk how you guys do it and honestly, I still can't wrap my head around it, but here we go! :D
> 
> First up we have some more fan art from Ly_the_creator! The first one is from chapter 7 (when Ink and Error first go to Sci), the next one is from chapter 26 (AKA when the Ask Event started! Ly decided to broadcast it on her Tumblr), and the last one is from chapter 29 (when Ink's showing Error his drawing)!
> 
> 1\. https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/189456177985/keep-reread-curiosity-kill-the-error-by-dear-ol
> 
> 2\. https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/190702750870/curiosity-killed-the-error-ask-are-now-open-in
> 
> 3\. https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/611261410557739008/what-did-you-think-error
> 
> Next, we have some from lollzida from chapter 23 (when they first watch Undernovela together)! 
> 
> https://lollzida.tumblr.com/post/190445868929/man-ive-wanted-to-do-fanart-for-fanfics-i-follow
> 
> And finally, we got fan art from andrewture from chapter 6 (when Ink and Dream are talking about what's happened)! 
> 
> https://andrewture.tumblr.com/post/612510838072459264/little-fan-art-for-the-fic-curiosity-killed-the
> 
> Honestly, I'm still crying tears of joy from this you guys, because they're all so lovely and the people who made them are so sweet! Please go and check them out and show them some love!


	32. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's struggling to focus through his anger, and Cross is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out where I wanted to start/end this chapter (or the chapters after it), so I'm just going to go with a 'two scenes (ish) per chapter' thing. Because I honestly want to upload the whole thing here in one chapter, but that's still a lot.
> 
> Anyway: There are WARNINGS for this chapter! There is use of drugs (chloroform) and kidnapping in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

He hated it.

He  _ hated _ it, and everything about it.

Error was surprised he hadn’t worn a groove into the floor of the Anti-Void yet, but then again, he was also surprised he had managed to last this long. Normally he would have taken his anger and frustration out on a world by now- but he was hoping that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ if he held onto his anger long enough and didn't get distracted, he’d be able to learn something new.

Which meant no destroying worlds, no pranking Nightmare’s gang, and no watching Undernovela- with or without Ink. Ink, of course, was unaware of this decision- but only because he had decided to start this just after Ink left the last time they had decided to watch Undernovela together.

That didn't stop him from being mad though. In fact, the reason why he was doing this only made him  _ angrier. _

Why did he care, anyway?! Why did this stupid mystery exist in the first place?! To torment him?! Mock him?!

He paused, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before letting it out. No. He needed to focus. Even if the thing he was trying to focus on was something that he was already  _ very _ upset about.

So, as a recap that he was pretty sure he didn't actually need: Ink had been created in _____TALE. _____TALE was an unfinished AU that was abandoned before it became anything. Ink had a soul. For some stupid, funked-up reason, he destroyed that soul. Somehow, destroying that soul took him  _ out _ of _____TALE and put him in the Doodle Sphere and was able to live without it. From there, things happened that led to Ink getting his paints and becoming the person he was today.

Simple enough. To any sane person, that would sound like a complete story. 

Error could only see the blank in-betweens. The mistakes. The questions.

_ Where was the core? What led Ink to destroy his own soul? How was Ink able to live without a soul? How was his world able to survive without the core? How did he escape _____TALE? _

He wanted answers to his questions, but it seemed as though no matter where or how hard he looked, he couldn’t find  _ anything. _

Growling, he turned to look over towards the multiple windows that he had opened up, showing all of the various pieces of information. Some of them played memories of certain events, and quite a few were dedicated entirely to specific points in time with their conversation with the creators. Various strings were wrapped around them, all connected and tangled in a very messy web.

There was only one window that wasn’t connected to anything, up in the far right of the area he had set the windows up in. It contained the words Muffet had given them back when this whole thing had first started, and he had long since given up on trying to figure out what they meant. 

_ It’ll happen before you learn the truth. _

_ Sure. _ Like that definitely wasn’t made up on the spot in an attempt to get him to go on an epic journey that was completely, and entirely, unnecessary.

He gave the window containing that little tidbit of useless information the birdie and then turned around to go back to his pacing. 

The only reason why it was out in the first place was that, regardless of how fake it was, it was still related to Ink’s past. Which meant that, if he was lucky and squinted at it long enough, he could finally figure out what had happened to Ink.

Unfortunately, the pounding headache that he had been developing over the last who knows how long prevented him from doing that. 

Why?

Because, for once, the Anti-Void seemed a bit too… white. Too bright for him to focus. His vision overall was getting worse, and he rubbed furiously at his eye sockets despite the fact that the hammering in his skull only grew worse.

“Funk this.” He cursed, waving a hand. Instantly, all of his portals disappeared. The strings fluttered to the ground for a moment before they vanished into thin air.

In all honesty, he probably would have gone to _____TALE in order to think some more. The creators were certainly noisy and  _ not _ helping him in his quest to solve this mystery, but he didn't think he’d be able to concentrate with just how blank that place was.

…

Idly, he wondered when he had started to grow agitated with the idea of the never-ending emptiness around him. It had never happened before.

He shook the thought off, opening a portal and stomping through it in a dramatic show of his frustrations. The familiar sight of Outertale was a relief to his sore eye lights, and his headache lessened a little once the portal closed behind him.

There. Much better. 

Now he could think angrily in peace.

One of the voices inquired about an interruption, and Error lightly scoffed. Like anyone would end up interrupting him during a Genocide timeline that he rarely, if ever, visited. Here, he would be able to stew in his anger and think through his problem without the whiteness distracting him. Simple as that.

And even if someone were to interrupt him and not leave him alone, well…

_ They’d get what was coming to them. _ Whether that was death or him yelling at everything, he wasn't sure- but they'd most _certainly_ regret it.

* * *

“Alright-” Ink smiled up at them, fingering his paints idly and  _ far _ too cheery for a Monday morning. Or any morning, for that matter. “You guys ready?”

“Yup!” Blue exclaimed from where he stood in between Ink and Cross, who was just as cheery as the other member of their trio. Cross fought off a yawn as he nodded in mild agreement, his thoughts wandering. 

Cross had fallen asleep  _ very  _ late last night after Ink had left so that he could wake Dream up and help him get into an actual bed. They were temporarily moving into Geno and Reaper’s house (and it was likely that it would be the last place they stayed at before going to the Hospital), so he had also woken up early to make sure that Geno and Reaper had everything ready for them- meaning that he had booked in a total of… three to four hours of sleep? That sounded right, it was certainly the norm for his sleep schedule lately.

The closer Dream got to the due date, the less sleep he was able to get. And the less sleep he was able to get, the more stressed he got over how he was going to raise the baby, the more he fretted over Nightmare finding them, the more easily bad dreams entered his mind to interrupt the said sleep. Cross had had to talk him down from panic attacks both over the phone and in person, and it only got worse as the last month of his pregnancy progressed. 

He hoped that it would get better once the baby was born, but at the same time, he doubted it. He’d promised Dream he’d be there through it all though, and he fully intended to keep that promise.

Perhaps, staying the last week at a close friend’s house with a God who could kill with a single touch would help calm Dream’s nerves- especially since Geno had gone through a pregnancy himself. Not to mention that Goth had proven time and time again just how much better he was at getting Dream to relax than even Cross was (and he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t jealous about that. Not at all).

“Great!” Ink cheered, snapping Cross out of his thoughts. Right, it was time for him to work. “We did all of the Tale, Swap, and Fell worlds yesterday, so today you’re taking the fourth route, Blue. Cross-” He turned to look at him, and Cross stood just the tiniest bit straighter. “You’ll be taking the fifth route this time- we don’t need a repeat of what happened in Mafiatale.”

“You can say that again.” He grumbled, looking away. It had sucked, a  _ lot _ .

The last time Cross had been there, he had gotten into some…  _ trouble _ with the local Sans and Papyrus by accidentally interrupting a heist.

No one wanted a repeat of it.

“Okay! We don’t want-”

“I didn't mean that you should actually repeat yourself!” Cross ignored the laughter that bubbled out of Ink and Blue, growling and turning away. 

“Alright, alright!” Ink’s eye lights sparkled, and he twirled Broomy around in the air. “There isn’t anything we need to talk about either, so when you’re done you can go ahead and go home! Do you guys remember where to start?”

“Of course!”

“... I’m starting off with Fairytale, right?” Cross asked, just the tiniest bit hesitant. Dream had been the one to figure out the different check-up routes throughout the Multiverse, but those were also needlessly complicated and he had spent many a night wandering because he had gotten lost. He was pretty sure no one had ever actually stuck to those routes either, considering how crazy it was.

“Yup!” Ink nodded. “You’ve been getting better at remembering where to start! That’s the seventh time in a row you got it right!” Cross’ eye socket twitched.

“You’ve been keeping track?” He asked, but it was more of a statement. Of course, Ink always managed to annoy him easily, but he wasn’t sure about how he felt about this new little tidbit of information.

“Well, I have to put  _ something _ down under your name for me to remember!” He laughed. “I have lists for other people too, don’t worry about it!” Cross didn't want to believe him, but he had seen Ink’s extensive list of notes about Error that already took up a good portion of his scarf, as well as the lists next to that for all of them. So he sighed, said a short goodbye, and teleported away.

Fairytale was literally full of sunshine and rainbows when he arrived, and the only thing he’d really need to do before he could move on to the next world was make sure that everything was running smoothly. He was about to do that too, but someone came up behind him and tackled him to the ground. He rolled around a bit, leaping up and into the air, his magic at the ready. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t prepared for his soul to be encased with strong blue magic, and his assailant tackled him down to the ground again with ease.

He struggled against the magic even as a familiar skeleton settled down on where his stomach would be, using their knees and legs to pin Cross’ arms to his side while using their hand to press a knife up against his vertebrae. Panic seized his soul, and he opened his mouth to shout, but a damp cloth was pressed firmly against it and his nasal cavity, muffling him.

“Shh.” Dust whispered, leaning down from above him with a wide and twisted smile on his face. “We wouldn’t want to traumatize the natives, now would we?” Cross fought even harder against him, but it was hard when his only option out would just take Dust with him wherever he went. He would never stop, though- not when he had Dream believing in him!

“Oh, come on, Cross~” Dust almost sang, tilting his head as he leaned down a little more. “You don’t want to have to do this the hard way, do you? Or maybe Paps isn’t the only one itching for a fight? Choices, choices…” He hummed. “Lucky for you, I guess. Nightmare made the choice for you! He even managed to find a way to sneak me into the Doodle Sphere without Ink noticing, just so that we could capture you! Isn’t that just  _ wonderful?” _

“Mnph mm mmn!”

“What was that?” Dust laughed a little. “Are you trying to say something, ‘XEvent’? I wouldn’t bother, there won’t be anyone coming to your rescue any time soon.” 

Cross’ soul pounded heavily in his chest as his attempts to fight against Dust slowed. It was like his body was slowly betraying him, losing the strength and endurance that he had built up over the years. The world was starting to spin around him, and his nonexistent insides were being churned to the point that he wanted to throw up. 

He tried to summon his magic, but whatever it was that was being used on him made him feel like it had stolen his ability to use it- even though he could still feel it bubbling under his fingers, waiting to be used. Not to mention that it wouldn’t be all that effective even if he could, considering how hard it was for him to concentrate. Something was pounding in his head harshly, and it  _ hurt _ , but he wasn’t about to give in and let Dust have this victory. 

Dust’s smile grew wider, and it was getting harder for Cross to focus while Dust continued to speak. “You know, I’ve always known that the movies portrayed this kind of thing wrong. Chloroform  _ never  _ puts someone out of commission  _ that _ quickly, and the side effects are absolutely  _ horrible _ . Your throat’s definitely going to hurt for a while. I probably could have chosen a less-painful method, but then again, I could have chosen one that was worse~” His grin grew even wider, somehow, and he hummed to himself in thought. 

“What do you think, Paps? Should we deliver him now? Or should we rough the traitor up a bit?” He tilted his head to the side, listening, and Cross scowled. “You’re right, according to our theory he doesn’t want him harmed. Just out of commission. A perfect little  _ hostage.”  _ He sat up, removing the knife from Cross’ neck along with the cloth from his mouth. Cross opened it to scream, to shout, to say  _ anything _ , but the only thing he could do was close it again, his voice lost. Dust, apparently pleased with himself, removed the magic from Cross’ soul before lifting him up and over his shoulder with almost impossible ease.

“Don’t worry.” He snickered at Cross’ weak attempts to get away, walking towards a portal that appeared a few feet in front of him. “We’ll take good care of you.”


	33. Pondering Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is just glad that Dream's safe, and Ink has no idea what he just walked into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-woo! Double update! :D
> 
> Mostly because I went to start writing it when it was already written. I had written it at the same time as I had the previous chapter. X'D
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentioned use of drugs (the chloroform from last chapter) and the effects it has, as well as the continuation of the kidnapping from last chapter. This chapter also probably contains the most censored swears I have ever written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cross was surprised he hadn’t thrown up by the time Dust finally placed him on the ground, but regardless of how he felt the first thing he did when his legs hit the ground was run. To  _ where _ he didn’t know (maybe he could find some kind of liquid he could use to summon Ink and get out of here), but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

Unfortunately, his vision was still spinning and his balance off, so the only thing Dust had to do to stop him was raise a simple bone up from the floor and trip him.

His head clunked harshly against the stone floor when he fell, and a single grunt of pain was the only noise he allowed himself to make in response. It felt like the room around him was spinning in the opposite direction _he_ was spinning, and it took everything inside of him to swallow down the liquid that was trying to erupt from his throat.

“Not so fast.” Dust let out a dry laugh. “From what Paps and I think, he doesn’t want you around for long. Just long enough to get what he wants- although, no one knows what that is. No one would want a traitor like you, anyway.”

It took Cross longer than he would have liked to process the words, but it didn't take that long for him to try to get up again. His soul was encased in blue magic the second he got on his hands and knees, and it almost knocked the air out of him while Dust continued whatever it was he was doing. He didn't want to know what it was. 

After a few seconds, and after his nausea settled down, Cross opened his mouth again and tried to use his voice. Keyword _tried,_ because the second he did his throat  _ burned _ . He coughed hard, squeezing his eye sockets and writing on the floor in pain. When his fit was done he tried to get up again (despite knowing it wasn't going to work), but Dust picked him up and carried him away from where Cross had been running to.

“Alright, Nightmare officially knows you’re here now. Time to lock you up.” Dust’s smile was still wide, Cross could see that even through his blurry vision. He glared up at him when Dust sat him down against the wall, and he fought as hard as he could against Dust as he lifted Cross’ arms up above his head.

“Aww, look at that, your vision is so blurry you can’t even glare at me properly.” Dust laughed again, and Cross could feel his wrists being put into restraints. He struggled against those too, but the only thing he could do was twist his wrists a little and wiggle his fingers with the little, jerky arm motions that came with struggling. “Don’t worry, it’ll wear off. Eventually.” He snickered, and when he was done Dust stood up and walked away. 

Cross could hear the screeching of metal as something clanged shut, and it took him another moment to recognize that he was in the small dungeon that Nightmare rarely used. He could hear the tinkling of keys as well as the fading footsteps that revealed that Dust had left. He was alone now.

He took the time to try and focus on himself. He  _ refused _ to let any fear take over him- that would only fuel Nightmare’s strength. He couldn’t let himself become aggravated either, and in this situation, trying to get a rise out of Nightmare to help prevent that would  _ definitely _ not be good.

Cross blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He allowed his mind to ‘blank’ for a bit, not quite focusing on any particular train of thought as he let himself calm down. He took deep breaths, and once he felt less fuzzy he went back to thinking because, in all honesty, that was the only thing he could do. Especially with the fact that you could only use bones, blasters, and blue magic in the hideout- meaning no teleportation allowed unless you were Nightmare or had magical world-bending powers. 

Dream was safe, so long as he was with Geno and Reaper. They had promised him even before he had left that they would protect him- they had even gotten permission from the king for the Gods of Death to do so (which had been difficult, but it was a good thing that they had been planning this for a while now). Of course, Dream was aware of it and had protested, but in the end, he had appreciated the effort and had sent Cross off that morning with a sleepy smile and a hug. 

Nightmare couldn’t get to him, and that was the most important thing.

The next thing he thought about was why Nightmare would want to kidnap him now, of all times. Nightmare didn't like not being in control of something, and somewhere Cross had known deep down that Nightmare didn't really care about whether he got back at Cross for betraying him or not. He also knew that, had he really wanted to, Nightmare could have done it at any time.  The only reason why it hadn’t been done yet was because Cross wasn’t his main focus- conquering the Multiverse was. Cross couldn’t even do anything to change that until Dream had enchanted his weapons, but even then he knew that he wasn’t a serious threat to Nightmare’s plans. He still considered himself to be some kind of threat though.

Dream, on the other hand,  _ was _ a serious threat to Nightmare. He had eaten the last golden apple, so he had the power to actually stop him. Despite all the focus Dream put into hiding Cross,  _ Dream _ had always been the one who needed it most. He was one of the few things out of Nightmare’s control, and the only other people who did pose a threat to Nightmare that he couldn't control were Ink and Error.

Cross was kidnapped for a reason, one that he could only guess at. One that Dust didn't know either, if he remembered the one-sided conversation correctly. Actually, the chances of no one knowing were high because Nightmare liked keeping his secrets. He  _ loved _ doing that, actually- Cross knew that it amused the other to no end when others tried to pick Nightmare's mind apart and epically failed doing so.

But the one thing that Nightmare hated more than anything was having the same thing done to him. He _hated_ it when people hid things from him. That’s what Cross had been doing throughout all their fights, after all- keeping the answers _just_ out of Nightmare’s reach. Cross had taken a lot of pride in keeping Dream from Nightmare just as Dream had done the same for him, and even now he didn't regret it. He would never regret it.

But now he was getting off track. 

…

Unless Nightmare had kidnapped him in order to get his questions answered once and for all?

That would make sense, Nightmare often broke his own rules for the sake of curiosity, but did he really think that he would get anything out of Cross? Cross wouldn’t give in under  _ anything, _ and h e would make Nightmare’s life ten times harder if he actually tried to get anything out of him. Nightmare probably knew it, too.

So just how did he fit into Nightmare’s plan? Dust had called him a hostage before, right? That meant that he was trying to get someone here, or blackmail them into giving him answers.

Well, Ink was strong enough to outnumber all of them and save him (he hated to admit) and both Blue and Dream were smart enough to not buy into Nightmare’s plans. If Error hadn’t already saved him, he doubted that he would (Besides, Error only seemed to come out and help during fights and if Cross' life was in danger. Bare minimum work. Cross wasn’t surprised).

He had faith in his friends and their abilities, and either he would be saved or Nightmare would grow tired of him and kick him out because he wasn’t as ‘useful’ as Nightmare thought he was.

All he had to do was wait.

And if that wait included sleeping so that he could be awake and helpful when it happened, then it wasn’t really anyone’s business.

* * *

Grinning now that all of the assignments were handed out, Ink cheerfully went through a portal and happily started going through his own route. 

Which wasn’t actually a route if he was being honest with himself. He was just going through the motions and appearing in random worlds when he wanted to. 

Humming some random yet joyful tune, he happily skipped through the first fifteen-or-so worlds, only getting distracted every once in a while. It wasn’t until he reached Outertale that he actually stopped on his journey, blinking a few times.

_ Was that…? _

Oh, this day just got a whole lot better! He just  _ knew _ that today was a good day!

“Error!” He called, running over to the other and waving his hand high up in the air as he did so. “Error! Error! Hello!”

“Oh for the love of- Go the funk away!” Error snapped back at him, not even turning around to look at Ink. Ink ignored the anger in his voice and walked straight over to him, sitting a respectable distance away from Error. Best not to push if he wasn’t already happy.

“Nah, it’s a lot more fun to hang out with you!” Ink replied brightly, not noticing how Error’s mood seemed to worsen. “It’s not time for Undernovela yet, is it? I’ve only visited fifteen worlds on my patrol today, and usually I visit fifty before we go! Did I really get that distracted, or is there something else going on here?”

“I  _ said _ go the funk away!” Error growled, throwing Ink a harsh, angry glare that the guardian hadn’t seen in… well, in months. He blinked in surprise when Error stood up and stomped away, mumbling curses under his breath. “There won’t be any Undernovela today either, so just funking beat it you radhole! I came here to think, not deal with your bullship!”

“What?” Ink scrambled to his feet, walking after Error as he grabbed his green vial. He took a quick sip as he followed, confused. “No Undernovela?! Why?”

“Because I said so!” Error yelled, whirling around to jerk his finger at Ink. “And don’t you dare funking question it! I’m sick and tired of your bullship!” He waved his arms around. “You and your stupid funking AU can go jump into the void! Stop bothering me already and  _ leave me alone!” _

Ink was absolutely  _ positive _ that he was missing something here, but he was  _ also _ pretty sure that, yes, they had only just started talking. He didn't think he had done anything to upset Error either… 

Although, hadn’t they just sat next to each other yesterday? Touching sides and everything? 

Error hadn’t seemed all that upset about that, although normally he would have attacked a world or two by now. What was he trying to do? Was something actually wrong here? What was bothering Error?

In order to find out what was going on, Ink said the smartest thing he could.

“Huh?”

“Oh, so you want me to spell it out for you?!” Error snarled. “I haven’t found ship! I’ve looked at all of that crap so much that my vision has gotten  _ worse! _ I haven’t learned anything about you or your stupid AU you soulless beanie! Funk you! Funk _____TALE! Funk the creators!” Error turned around again to stomp off, hands held into fists by his side. Ink couldn’t even find it in himself to say anything before Error turned around to face him again. 

Apparently, he wasn’t done yelling at Ink yet, despite claiming that he wanted to be left alone.

“And you know what?! I’m done with your stupid funking idiocy, too! You haven’t done _ship_ to help me! You lazy, selfish radhole!” He stomped closer and harshly poked Ink’s chest right above where his soul should have been, forcing Ink to take a step back. Error didn't look bothered by the touch, much to Ink’s surprise. “You’re so  _ stupid _ you have to have everything spelled out for you! Like the fact that _____TALE isn’t just  _ any  _ stupid abomination of an AU, it’s  _ your _ stupid abomination of an AU!”

“It’s… what?” Ink asked, blinking a few times in shock. 

_ _____TALE was… what?  _

_“Of course_ it is, you funker!” Error yelled, their faces inches away from each other. It was only then that Ink noticed that his glitches were slowly increasing, and that he was so angry that the said glitches were almost covering his eye sockets entirely. It looked like Error could still see though. “What?! You think that you just died in a random AU that you  _ somehow and miraculously _ ended up in for _no reason at all_ _?!_ Funk no! That place?! That stupid, idiotic blank abomination?! That’s  _ your funking disaster of an AU _ you piece of ship!” Error poked Ink in the chest again, harder this time, and once more not seeming to be bothered by the contact. “But you’re too  _ funking dumb _ to see the answer that’s  _ right-” _ He jabbed his finger at Ink’s chest again for emphasis, along with another harsh poke for emphasis.  _ “Funking. In front of you! _ Do you know how funking  _ frustrating _ that is?!”

“That…” Ink swallowed, his nonexistent throat suddenly dry as a distant numbness settled in his mind. It was like he had taken a sip of his white paint, but… different. It was less hollow than it should have been. “That must be really frustrating.”

“It is!” In a simple blink, Error was out of Ink’s personal space, throwing his hands up and into the air to start pacing around. Ink let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, only partially listening as Error continued. “It is so! Funking!  _ Frustrating! _ If I had hair, I would have pulled it out by now! My curiosity is _literally killing me,_ but I  _ can’t figure out how the funk I’m supposed to keep going  _ because there are  _ no more clues left to look through!” _

“Well…” Ink spoke, not realizing that he was speaking until Error whipped around to glare at him. He struggled to put his thoughts together for a few seconds before he continued with a hesitant smile, holding out his hand in what he hoped would be seen as an act of peace. “I don’t know about you, but… often, when the Creators get stuck, they start to focus on other things. Maybe you should take a break! We can-”

“Take a break?” Error asked, his eye sockets twitching as he froze.  _ “Take a break?!” _ The repeated words were practically screamed, and Ink flinched. Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say. “What the funk do you think I’ve been doing when I watch Undernovela with you?! I’ve taken  _ multiple _ breaks! Don’t funking tell me to take a break!”

“Okay, Okay.” Ink held his hands up in the air as a sign of a peaceful surrender, his thoughts running hundreds of miles per second as he tried to think of a way to calm his friend down. It was hard, though. His mouth was practically running itself at this point, his mind swarmed with the realization that  _ his AU was _____TALE. His AU still existed, and Error had found it MONTHS ago. His AU was still nothing but a sketch- HE had to have been nothing but a sketch at some point. _ “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Let’s just calm down-”

_ “Calm down?!” _ Error laughed, his grin sharp and deadly in a way that made his magic go cold. “You think I can funking calm down?! Funk no! I’ve been holding this in for too funking long to see if I could learn something new through it! But _no~!_ There's not a single thing that I've found! It's like the whole thing just doesn't exist! In fact, I bet that… that…” Error blinked, the grin falling short and the mass waves of glitches disappearing as he seemed to realize something. Ink probably would have relaxed at that, if it wasn’t for the fact that Error’s smile came again not moments later- more deadly than it had been before.

It took another moment for Ink to realize that Error had been chuckling by the time his full, glitched and almost crazed laughter registered. The sound sent a shiver up Ink’s spine, and he took a deep breath. 

“... Error…?”


	34. It Was All a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error reveals his moment of clarity, and Goth is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_ That was it! _

** _thAt wAS it!_ **

That was the answer to his question! The solution to all of his problems! The reason why this was all happening!

He had _ finally _ figured it out, and that stupidly smug radhole was going to _ regret _ever messing with him.

**“oh, iNk!”** He laughed, holding his arms out as though he was putting on a grand show. **“did yOu REAlly thiNk i wOuldN’t figuRE it Out? yOu REAlly ARE A fOOl.”** Ink blinked at him, continuing to play dumb, so Error pointed a finger at him with a wide, knowing smirk. **_“yOu_**** ARE thE ****_‘mAStERmiNd’_**** bEhiNd ****_All _****Of thiS!”**

“I’m… what?”

**“Oh, dON’t tEll mE thAt yOu thiNk thAt i’m ** ** _thAt_ ** ** dumb,”** He rolled his eyelights, shaking his head as the glitching began to calm down. **“i Admit, yOu plAyEd mE likE A fiddlE, iNk, but thiS gAmE Of cAt ANd mOuSE iS ** ** _OvER.”_ **

“Over?”

“This game we’ve been playing-” He waved his hand, leaning down to sneer in Ink’s face. “This _ ‘mystery’, _ It’s all a lie!”

“... What- Error, what are you talking about?”

“Oh? You still think that you can save your sorry sass?” He scoffed. “Admit it! You’ve never been able to save anything! You only prolong the inevitable! It makes me wonder how many _ lies _you’ve told just to keep this stupid funking charade up.” 

“What- no! I don’t-”

“Don’t want this to be over?” Error interrupted almost gleefully. “It was over the second you decided to taunt me with this ‘unsolvable mystery’ of yours. I can see right through you, Ink.” He took a confident step closer, sneering down at him with a self-assured smirk on his face.

After all, he was _ always _ right.

“You were afraid,” He began as Ink took a step back, his stance defensive and the look of confusion a simple mask- just like every other emotion the so-called _Guardian_ experienced. A mask of carefully weaved lies that were so tight, you wouldn’t have realized that something was wrong until you were in too deep. Just like this _game_ that Ink had played with him. “You were terrified of your precious creators forgetting you after the XEvent. So, being the needy little _radhole _you are, you decided to map out this _‘epic journey’_ of self-discovery. You planted the clues, rehearsed your lines, created _____TALE- _conspired_ _against my success_ from the very beginning, long before our battle.”

“Then, you let yourself be caught in my strings-” He pulled them from his eye sockets for emphasis, his grin growing wider. “So that you could rot and stink up _ my Anti-Void. _ Then you took a risk and _ let _ yourself run out of your precious paints while you were there. You had to give me a reason to look into it, after all- a reason to be _ curious.” _ He spat out the word like the venom it was, uncaring of the baffled look on Ink’s face. “You had me hook, line, and sinker- especially with how oblivious you pretended to be. Then, once I was tangled in your intricate web of lies, you decided to celebrate your victory by rubbing it in my face.”

“All of those hang-outs? All of the things we did?” He let out a small, huffed laugh. “It was _you_ _manipulating me,_ and I am _disgusted_ that I let it happen for so long. Were you really so scared after the XEvent that you had to set up an elaborate goose-chase just to appease your _oh so high and mighty_ ego? Did you really feel so left out and forgotten that you had to resort to pulling the wool over my eye sockets _just _to get some of your sick entertainment- so that you could feel like something_ important?”_

“No! I-”

“But you know what?” Error interrupted, refusing to let him even try to tell Error otherwise. He wasn’t done yet. “You know what, Ink?!” He barked out a laugh. “Your plan was doomed from the start! Did you _ honestly _think that your precious creators would love you more after this?! After all of your shenanigans and manipulation?! That they’d continue to create so that you can continue to mess with the Multiverse and play with other’s lives, just because you put on a show for them?! Ha! They even said so themselves during our little chat that they love me more than you! That they wanted me to succeed in my mission of destroying all these abominations!”

“How does it feel, _ Guardian?!” _ Error mocked after Ink opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent. “How does it feel to be second?! To have your lies exposed and plan foiled by my hands?! How does it feel to have the truth that you’ve always known thrown in your face?! To pretend that they ever cared about you?! To know that they never have and never will care about your hopes and dreams?! To sing their praises only to be ignored over and over again because you are _ nothing?!” _

The silence that responded to his question was music to Error’s non-existent ears.

“Face it, Ink.” He scoffed, turning around. His voice was lower than it was before, but he made sure that Ink could still hear his words loud and clear. “You were made to be used. You were made to be the abomination that never existed- to be the only one of your kind, alone and trapped in a never-ending cycle that will only lead to _ nothing, _ and after what you’ve done, you _ deserve _ to be nothing. You deserve it, and everything else that has ever happened to you! But most importantly…” 

He paused, his smirk growing just a bit wider as he opened a portal- concentrating extra hard to make sure that his glitching wouldn’t affect his speech as he said his final words to Ink. Something that he knew was true- true enough to the point that it would _hurt,_ just like he wanted it to.

_ “You were _ ** _made _ ** _ to be forgotten.” _

His voice didn't glitch once for all six words of it, and personally, Error was proud of the accomplishment as he walked out of Outertale and into the Anti-Void. When the portal closed behind him, he stretched- feeling much better than he had over the last several months now that all of that was cleared up. 

He almost couldn’t believe it- that the answer was so simple, but honestly, what else could it have been?

“Oh, quit your whining!” Error yelled at the creators as he flopped onto his beanbag, opening up to watch a window of Undernovela. “You like causing just as much drama as he does! I don’t care what you guys think!”

He peacefully settled in for a full day of nothing but his precious Undernovela, his soul heavy with what he knew just _ had _ to be relief.

Ink had lost.

Error had won.

The mystery was no more.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

“Dweam! Dweam!” Goth exclaimed, bouncing up and down a little as he walked over to him. Dream himself was sitting down on the couch, an arm wrapped around his stomach as he thought. He had been feeling a little weird all day, and it didn't do anything to calm his nerves.

Was something wrong? Was Cross okay? What about Ink? Blue? Had his brother found out where he was? Was he going to try and grab him while he’s here? Asgore had promised protection, but Nightmare always knew how to get his way. What would he even do when the baby came? There were so many different possibilities, and a lot of them were bad, and-

“Dweam!” Goth exclaimed again, snapping him out of his thoughts and allowing him to take a deep breath. He wasn’t supposed to be stressing about things not-in-the-moment. He was supposed to be relaxing and preparing for the arrival of his child. Easy. Definitely easy.

_ It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. _

“Yes, Goth?” He asked, smiling down at him. He had gotten so much better at speaking in the last several months, and Dream honestly thought that it was adorable. “What is it?”

“I see?” The child asked back, happily clapping his little hands together. “See baby?”

“Oh, honey, of course you can.” Dream smiled and patted the couch next to him. Goth quickly rushed to scramble onto the couch, and Dream helped him up despite the weird feeling that went through his body. Once he was settled, he grabbed the bottom of his yellow maternity shirt and pulled it up so that Goth could see. 

The tiny soul had grown since he had first seen it all those months ago, although it the only thing that could be seen through the translucent ecto, even if it looked a little blurred. Occasionally, some of the bones of his tiny little body would peak through, but he mostly remained hidden. Dream couldn’t wait to see him.

Yes, he was a boy- Dream had found out one morning after visiting Sci and had excitedly rambled on and on to Cross about the fun things they would do and how excited he was about the prospect of raising his own kid.

Of course, he had descended into a panic attack soon after, but he was supposed to be thinking about the good things. Even if he didn't know how he was going to go about doing this, he was excited and happy that he was finally going to accomplish at least a part of his dreams.

“Pwetty!” Goth exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the golden ecto. “Pwetty Pal-pal!”

“Are you excited?” He couldn’t help but ask, wrapping a gentle arm around Goth. 

“Yes!” Goth beamed up at him. “Gothy gets Pal and Pal-Pal gets me! And we play and read and have fun!” Dream could’ve sworn his heart melted right then and there. Goth didn't exactly have a lot of kids to play with that were his age after all. His child would probably be the closest age-wise, and the concept of his baby being friends with such a sweet little boy almost brought tears of joy to his eye sockets.

“You two having fun?” Geno asked, walking into the room from the kitchen. He had just cleaned up after dinner- the one that Cross had missed, which was unusual for him. 

The thought instantly brought his previously dodged Anxiety attack back, and he knew he hadn’t done a good job hiding it when Geno sent him a worried look.

“Are you still worried?” He asked, sitting down next to Dream when Dream didn't answer. Dream took a deep, calming breath before he nodded, letting it out slowly.

“Cross is usually home by now. Ink and Blue have done their best to make sure that he’s home early ever since we told them about the pregnancy. He would have at least found a way to contact me to let me know that he’s running late if he was.” He admitted, twiddling his thumbs.

“Can’t you sense him?” Geno asked, reaching over and placing his hand in Dream’s. It was comfort, and Dream soaked it up like a sponge as he squeezed Geno’s hand back. “I’m sure he’s just running a little late. You can always check on him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Dream took another deep breath, smiling when he heard Goth speaking quietly. Both adults knew that he was talking to the baby. Goth had been doing it whenever they had visited after learning that Dream always talked to the baby like that too, and he had not once missed a single opportunity to inform the little skeleton about what was going on in the world around him. At the moment, Goth was telling him about what they had for dinner: tacos.

Allowing them to help him relax and calm his racing heart, he reached out and searched through the Multiverse to find Cross’ soul with what little magic he could.

His breath hitched in his chest soon after, his heart stopping and his eye lights shrinking until they were almost nonexistent. 

_ No. _

“Dream?” Geno asked, leaning forward and concerned. Goth was paying attention now too, catching onto Dream’s fear.

“He-” Dream swallowed, his throat dry as he tried to find the words. “I- Geno-”

“Dream?” He inquired again, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Dream. “Dream, you need to breathe. I need you to breathe, okay?”

“Cross- he-” Dream swallowed again. “He’s trapped.”

“Where?” 

“In…” Dream finally managed to take a deep breath. “In Nightmare’s Castle. Cross is in Nightmare’s castle. We _ need _ to go get him. _ Now.” _


	35. Please Leave Your Message After the Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's all that I'm putting in the summary.
> 
> Also, you guys might want to review chapters 14 and 15 (or maybe just 15), because this chapter will likely be confusing without some of the details that were in those chapters.
> 
> I'm not quite proud of this chapter- any and all changes that I've made to it won't make it look better, and it feels too forced to me still. Regardless, it's ready, and I don't want this chapter to be any later than it already is.
> 
> In any case, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3

The second he said that he reached into his pocket for his phone and hit the second number on his speed dial. 

Ink.

Or, Ink’s new number anyway. Dream had made sure to change it earlier that day after receiving a text informing him of the change from Sci.

“Are you sure?” Geno asked as Dream put the phone up against his skull. “I mean, he’s really in Nightmare’s AU?”

_ “Yes.” _ Dream hissed, mentally wincing at the rude tone that went with it. That wasn’t what he had wanted to sound like. “Sorry, I just… need Ink to pick up.”

And of course, the second he said that, his phone went to voicemail. Dream was quick to hang up and call again- Ink should be in the Doodle Sphere by now, getting ready for the next day to start. There shouldn’t be anything stopping him from picking up his phone. “Come on, Ink, come on…!”

“Do you want me to try and summon him?” Geno asked, standing up from the couch. Goth was still talking to the little soulling, and even with everything happening Dream couldn’t find it in himself to be upset towards him in any way. Slowly, Dream let himself raise a shaking hand to gently caress Goth’s skull, earning a happy little bird-like trill. “If he’s not picking up his phone, maybe a summon will work.”

“You can try, but he hasn’t been answering some of his summons lately.” Dream explained, grimacing as he felt something weird. “He’s been hanging out with Error in the Anti-Void, apparently.”

“Really?” Geno asked, blinking in mild shock as Dream hit another voicemail. Huffing, and trying  _ very  _ hard not to cry, Dream tried to call him one last time. Three time’s the charm, right?

“We were surprised too. Apparently, it’s been happening for months now.” He forced himself to smile a little. “I’m glad that they’re both making friends, although I wish that Ink would be a bit more careful. Error  _ is  _ unpredictable after all. I don’t want Ink to get hurt.” Groaning when he hit voicemail again, Dream switched tactics and clicked his speed dial for Blue. The first ring hadn’t even finished by the time Blue picked up.

_ “Hello, Dream!” _ His friend greeted happily.  _ “I was just about to head home! Do you need anything?” _

“Yes, I do.” Dream said urgently as Geno left to, supposedly, try to summon Ink. Or maybe inform Reaper about what was going on. He didn't really care at the moment, and he gave Goth a swift hug to help comfort himself. It helped, just a little bit. “I really need to get into contact with Ink, but he’s not answering. Could you check the Doodle Sphere for him?”

_ “Of course I can!” _ Blue cheered, and Dream could hear the distinctive sound of wind rushing as he teleported.  _ “But are you okay? You sound really stressed, Dream- that’s not good for the baby.” _

“Yeah, I know, I know- it’s just-” Dream took a deep but hitched breath, rubbing away the tears that were starting to come out of his sockets.  _ Stupid hormones. _ Crying wasn’t going to help him save Cross. “Cross was late to dinner so I reached out to check on him, and he’s in Nightmare’s castle. We need Ink so that I can get there and save him.”

_ “What?! Cross is in Nightmare’s castle?!” _ Dream could hear Blue’s footsteps as it turned from walking to running, followed by a door slamming open in the background.  _ “How did that happen?!” _

“I don’t know! Error was supposed to be protecting him!” Dream exclaimed, his soul squeezing worriedly in his chest. He ignored the guilty feeling that came with admitting the secret, but if Error wasn’t going to keep his part of the deal, Dream honestly didn't care anymore. “But he’s  _ there _ and I need to get him out!”

_ “Of course we will!” _ Was Blue’s confident response, and it helped Dream calm down again.  _ “I’m going up to his room to see if he’s asleep.” _

“Don’t bother,” Reaper called out from down the hall as he floated into the living room, reaching down to carefully pick up Goth. Dream was mildly upset to see him go, but he knew that it would be for the best. “If Geno trying to summon him four times hasn’t woken him up yet, I doubt that he’s asleep.”

“Thank you for telling me, Reaper.” Dream sighed, fiddling with his shirt as he tried to think. Ink wasn’t home and couldn’t be reached. Now what?

_ “Oh! You’re staying with Reaper and Geno?” _

“Yeah, we are. We thought that it would be the safest course of action.” Dream explained as his mind raced, slowly tuning out the people around him so that he could think. 

While normally Dream would have been able to get in and out all by himself, he couldn’t risk using  _ any  _ of his magic. Not when they were so close to the due date- it could be fatal for both him  _ and _ his child. Blue couldn’t get there either- Nightmare was stronger than him in magical power and Blue didn't know the ‘passcode’, so entry was basically impossible. 

Reaper could go in and out by himself, being the literal God of Death, but it was likely that he wouldn’t be able to bring anyone with him without them dying- except for Geno, but he doubted the God would intentionally put his husband in danger. 

Fresh could probably get in and out with the simple snap of his fingers- he could get  _ anywhere _ if he really wanted to- but nobody had seen him in months, and there was no known way to contact him. Sci and Edge wouldn’t be able to help either.

Dream needed someone he knew how to contact, someone who could take him in and help bring Cross back safely, or perhaps even someone who could get into contact with Ink with one hundred percent certainty-

_ “Huh, I didn't know that Ink had a shelf dedicated to Error.” _ Blue mused absently, and Dream could only just hear him shuffling around Ink’s room. Had he been talking to Dream the whole time? He couldn’t remember.  _ “Then again, he IS obsessed with him. Maybe he’s in the Anti-Void watching Undernovela with Error again- this scarf is really well made, and didn't Ink mention that Error made things? Maybe he made this for-” _

_ Bingo. _

“Scarf?” Dream asked, sitting up straight and suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings. “What’s it made of?”

_ “Well, most likely Error’s strings. It’s all blue, and they’re about as thin as his strings are.” _ Blue admitted.  _ “There’s a loose string that’s kept separate from it, although it doesn’t look like it came from the scarf itself-” _

“That’s perfect.” Dream interrupted, standing up. He winced a little at the slight pain that danced up his body, but in all honesty it wasn’t the worst he had gone through. “Grab the string and come here.”

_ “Uhh… okay.” _ A bit of shuffling could be heard before Blue hung up, and then the next thing he knew Blue was in the room, walking over to Dream and holding it out to him. “What are you going to do with it?”

Dream knew that people would be upset with him for what he was about to do. In fact, he had most likely already betrayed the Multiverse by acting on his selfish desires. He was  _ supposed _ to be selfless, after all- to help others and be a beacon of light in a sea of darkness. He was supposed to be out and about helping everyone- supposed to always be there, but… that just hadn’t been possible, with his soulling and all.

But even before that, before this whole thing started, he had still been selfish. He had still protected Cross, despite everything, and had even allowed himself to spend quality time with the guard. He had often found himself wishing that Cross would be safe- with not just all his might, but all of his soul, too. And those little prayers to the unresponsive starry skies above only increased with each passing day.

He was getting used to being selfish. The idea was both appealing and undoubtedly terrifying.

Perhaps he had failed everyone because of it- had sealed the fate of hundreds of thousands of worlds and their inhabitants- but he couldn’t stop himself. Even now, he kept on telling himself:  _ ‘Just this one thing. Just this, and then I’ll go back to serving everyone.’ _

Because, for just this once, Dream wanted to let himself be selfish. To allow himself to have _ just one thing, _ even if he was only ever meant to give and never take. The idea of living in a world without Cross was one that he wouldn’t want to be a part of- not after everything that they’ve been through together, not when Cross was the one who Dream wanted to share his soul with.

He would do anything for Cross.

_ Anything. _

“I…” Dream said slowly as he reached over and grabbed the string, twirling it around his index fingers _ .  _ “Am going to summon Error.” And then, before he could think twice and with the intent to summon Error in mind, Dream tugged on the string with his shaking hands.

* * *

After their initial freak out over what Error had said to Ink, the majority of the voices became oddly quiet. It almost felt… too quiet, like they were giving him the silent treatment.

Which Error was completely fine with, because it made it easier for him to ignore them and to fully appreciate any Undernovela that he might have missed thanks to that  _ ‘mystery’. _ And he most certainly wasn’t on edge because of it, either! Or trying to distract himself! 

“Go, Asgoro!” He cheered, sitting up in his beanbag as some popcorn fell off of the bowl on his lap. “You show that sucker who’s bo-” He froze at the sudden tug he felt, his whole body tensing at the unexpected feeling.

_ What the-?!  _ He hadn’t given out any string lately!

A second tug came quickly after that, harder than the first time, and he glared at nothing as he thought about who in the void could be on the other end of that summon. 

That definitely didn't feel like Sci’s, or even Blueberror’s. Not to mention that the only other people who knew of this little trick didn't have string anymore, so who could it be?

Unless he had given a string to someone and had forgotten about it? 

Unlikely, he didn't forget promises just like that, but it was possible if he had been through a hard enough reboot recently. 

There was a third tug, one that actually ripped the string a little, and Error was quick to spring to his feet and jump through a portal. He wasn’t about to accidentally break a promise, even if he didn't know what it was. Not to mention that they were interrupting his Undernovela, and-

And the furious but desperate-looking skeleton who stared up at him with both determination and relief in his golden eyelights was honestly the last thing he was expecting to see.

…

…

… 

Well, this was familiar.

“Where the funk did you get that?” Error asked the second it clicked that Dream had, in fact, summoned him. He glared down at Dream and pointed at the string as he spoke, his anger rising. 

He was absolutely certain that he hadn’t given Dream a second string- they only ever had the one deal. Taking a quick glance around, he growled in both anger and annoyance at their audience, and as he looked around Geno walked into the room with a mildly surprised gasp, bringing the total available souls for dusting up to six. 

At least  _ Ink  _ wasn’t here. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Dream said back, his voice stern even as his hands shook. Error took a few seconds to look Dream over- wow, he was  _ big. _ Was that how pregnant skeletons normally looked? He couldn’t recall seeing any before. “I thought that you said that you were going to protect Cross so long as I was out of commission!”

“I have been!” Error bristled at the accusation, jabbing a finger at Dream. “He would have died a hundred times over if I hadn’t intervened as much as I did! And this-” He gestured between the two of them before gesturing out at the people who were watching in stunned silence. “Is supposed to be a secret! Why the funk are they here?!”

“Because Cross is inside Nightmare’s castle!” Dream snapped back. He closed his eye sockets and took a deep but hitched breath as Error absorbed the information (and, personally, he didn't see why Cross being in Nightmare’s castle counted as Error breaking their deal. Cross was still alive, after all- so long as that was the case, there was no need for him to intervene). “Never mind that. Is Ink with you?”

“Of course not.” Error scoffed, crossing his arms. “Like I’d let that  _ liar  _ stay in my Anti-Void after what he did.”

“What?” Blue stepped forward, browbones furrowed in confusion and worry for his so-called Guardian. “What did Ink-”

“That doesn’t matter right now, Blue.” Dream, surprisingly, interrupted. He looked guilty about the words even as they came out of his mouth, but he held true to himself. It was honestly something that Error thought he would never see out of him. “We can worry about Ink later- he’s smart enough to know how to take care of himself, even if he doesn’t act like it.”

“But Dream-”

“What matters right now is getting Cross out of there,” Dream interrupted again. “And  _ you-” _ He glared up at Error, not even hesitating before he grabbed Error’s scarf to jerk him down to Dream’s height. Error glitched in surprise at the sudden and unexpected contact, and a strangled sound escaped his throat. “Are going to help me.”

“What?!” He angrily exclaimed, glitches clouding his vision as the others in the room vocalized their own various sounds of surprise. How  _ dare- _ “Why the funk should I?!”

“Because you’re the only one who can get me in there!” Dream hissed, and some tears started gathering in his eye sockets. Error could practically see the terrified anger that was flaring up, a hint of a desperate tremor leaking into his voice. “And mother-help me if you refuse to help me get him out of there safely there  _ will _ be consequences.”

Woah.

Wait-  _ What? _

Was… Was Dream… actually  _ threatening  _ him?

He almost burst out laughing at the mere idea- Dream! Threatening him?! What a joke!

He was used to being threatened by a lot of people. Nightmare, for one- along with all of the inhabitants of the AUs, or any kind of ‘revenge’ seekers. He had even been threatened by Ink, although those were normally with hugs.

… 

But… But he had never actually been  _ threatened  _ by Dream before.

In fact, the most that he had ever seen Dream upset was when he had found out that Cross had gone behind his back. Not to mention that he was a good fighter- despite only eating one positive apple, he was able to stand on his own against Nightmare, who had eaten nine hundred and ninety-nine of those apples, and their battles often ended in ties so long as Nightmare’s gang or Dream’s friends didn't interfere (or if they interfered at the same time). He was actually pretty strong, all things considered. 

He knew that Dream was faking it- that he  _ had  _ to be faking it. He knew just like everyone else that Dream’s bark, although usually not as loud as it was right now, was worse than his bite. 

Error  _ knew  _ that Dream didn't want to hurt anyone.

But… If Dream was about as strong as Nightmare, and he didn't even  _ want _ to hurt anyone, then…

Then…

_ What would happen if he DID want to hurt someone? _

Suddenly, all kinds of unbidden thoughts and mental images rushed through his mind- fed by the battles that he had seen. The righteous anger that Dream had leveled on Cross all those months ago (along with the murderous glare that Dream was currently giving him) did not help, because it made the images floating around in his mind ten-times  _ worse, _ as well as very dusty.

And he knew that, if he refused, Dream wouldn’t just be furious- he’d be  _ livid. _

…

…

…

It would be better to be safe than sorry, in the end. Besides, wasn’t it a thing where the  _ last  _ thing you wanted to do if you wanted to live peacefully was to  _ not _ upset someone who was pregnant? Clearly whoever had said it, despite being an abomination, had  _ some kind _ of common sense.

_ “Fine.” _ He bit out with a growl to mask the fear that had struck his soul, standing up straight and encouraging Dream’s now violently shaking hand to let go of his scarf. “But only because you’re so funking pathetic and defenseless that you had to come to  _ me _ for help. And I’m only going to take you in and out! I’m not helping your sorry butt any more than that!”

“You won’t have to.” Dream’s voice was shaking about as much as his hands were, and he took in a deep breath in an obvious attempt to help himself calm down. “I just need you to- to get me in and out. Nothing more. You can even consider our deal officially off after this.”

_ “Good.” _ Now that he was officially out of the way of any surprise revenge beatings (he  _ hated  _ those, they always took up his precious time), Error looked around the room and did a mental check over who could actually help. Well, there were only two people who he would  _ approve  _ of going on this mission, so the answer was pretty simple. Without a second thought, he opened up a portal to the Anti-Void in front of Dream. “If you want to keep your current home a secret, we’ll have to go to the Anti-Void first.” 

“That’s okay.” Dream smiled a little bit forcefully, still taking deep breaths as he shook off his nerves. “Whatever you feel would be best.” He seemed to have a better hold of himself now, although his hands were still shaking a little. He started to walk forward, but before Dream could step inside the portal, Blue stepped forward and stopped him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Blue said, and Error could see the annoyance and anger flash in Dream’s eye lights. 

_ Did he have a death wish?! _

“Why not?!”

“Because you shouldn’t.”

“The more people the better.” Error pointed out loudly, uncaring of the dangers that came with Dream coming along. So long as he didn't have to do anything more, he was good. Besides, after all of that, he wasn’t about to tell Dream ‘no’. Blue sent him an annoyed pout-glare over his shoulder, but Error didn't even blink at it. 

After a few moments of silence, Blue let out a deep sigh and turned to look back at Dream, who was already looking even more furious than he had been. “Look, I understand that you’re worried about Cross, and that you want to make sure that he’s safe. I do too! He’s become a good friend of mine over the past several months, and normally, I wouldn’t stop you from coming. But... you’re a week away from giving birth, Dream. Only one week! You have to think about-”

“I am thinking about it!” Dream exclaimed suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, making Blue flinch in surprise. “You think I haven’t?! Everyone keeps saying that, that I have more than just myself to worry about- like I don’t already know it! In fact, I have been absolutely  _ terrified _ for the past month, Blue! All I can think of while I’m stuck at home doing absolutely  _ nothing  _ is about what’s in store for me and my child, and you know what?!” Dream practically shoved past Blue, walking straight into the Anti-Void without a second thought or look back.  _ “I’m _ thinking that, the best thing for us? Is to make sure that Cross gets back home safely. Don’t even  _ try _ to stop me.”

“...” Blue seemed absolutely and completely unprepared for that outcome, so he stood there for a moment gaping at the wall before sighing. In Error’s opinion, he deserved it- if only for pissing off the clearly stressed-out and hormonal skeleton. “If that’s what you want, Dream… but you’re  _ definitely _ not going alone!” Blue was quick to hop in after him, stepping into the white. Error could hear them begin to chat not long after, which was a mild relief. He wasn’t sure what he would do if they had decided to continue to fight in his Anti-Void.

“I’m going too.”

“Like funk you are.” Error growled, glaring at Geno and making him stop his advance towards the glitching portal.  _ “You _ are going to stay  _ here.” _

“What?! But why?!” Geno glared back at Error, his eye light switching from white to the dual-tones of red and blue. “You  _ literally _ just let Dream walk through! You let a pregnant, mostly-defenseless skeleton who is  _ one week _ away from his due date- walk through there, but you won’t let me go?! Someone who actually  _ knows  _ a thing or two about fighting the overpowered?!” He gestured angrily to Reaper, who seemed to flush in mild shame at the reminder. Geno only sent a mildly-concerned look over his shoulder at his husband before looking back at Error. “If you let Dream go, then why can’t I go?! That doesn't make sense!”

“First of all- you initially  _ lost _ that battle.” Error growled out. “And secondly, it makes sense because I said so! Just shut up and accept the fact that you’re not coming!”

“... I hate to agree with him,” Reaper said after a moment, earning an offended gasp from his husband as he continued. “But he’s right, Gen. You’re not going.” He passed Goth to Geno, who didn't even realize that he was given their child until it was too late. “I am.”

“Oh, funk no.” Error cursed, pointing at the family with narrowed eye sockets.  _ “Neither _ of you are coming, and that’s  _ final.” _

“And why not?!” Reaper challenged, floating forward. Error could see his fingers twitching- like he was ready to summon a scythe and fight for his right to come.  _ Error would like to see him try. _ “What’s so different about us that you’ll  _ literally _ let Dream through, but not _ either of us?! _ Why, Error?! Tell me!”

“Why?! You want to know why?!” Error roared, already impatient and irritated with his current situation. He needed to get these two off of his back, and he needed to do it  _ now. _ “You want to know why you can’t go?! I’ll tell you why! It’s because I  _ refuse  _ to let either of you even have a  _ chance  _ at ruining your stupid, once-in-a-timeline happy ending, and because at least  _ one  _ version of us should live out the rest of their life in genuine happiness!!”

…

Dang it. 

He had said too much. 

Just like he had given Ink too much of that false information earlier that day- before he had learned the truth.

Something heavy and wrong settled deep into the pits of his nonexistent stomach as he watched their confusion grow. The feeling had already been there for a while, but with the valuable information that he had just released, it felt ten times heavier than it had been. 

He  _ hated _ it.

Before Geno or Reaper could open their mouths to say anything, Error growled and turned around, walking through the portal so that he could get this over with already. That way, he wouldn’t have to look at either of their stupid faces ever again.

“If either of you stupid abominations know what’s good for you, you’ll stay the funk home.” He snapped over his shoulder, letting the portal close behind him.


	36. Rescuing the Not-Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets invested for some weird reason, and Dream goes to save Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted Cream/Xunshine? That's what you got.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The moment he entered the Anti-Void and closed the portal behind him, Error was well aware of Dream and Blue’s stares. He wasn’t sure of how much they had heard, but he  _ did _ know that if they asked this whole thing was off.

From the nonexistent sound of the silence that came instead, he could only guess that they were well aware of what he would do if they tried to talk to him about it.

“I can only drop you off in a few places.” Error admitted. Nightmare had tried to keep him out since the ‘betrayal’, but there were weak points in his defenses. Error could have entered anywhere, actually, but he was feeling lazy and upset. Might as well make it hard for them, since they overheard and all. “There’s just outside the castle, in the lower west hall, and then inside Nightmare’s office.”

“We’ll take the hall.” Dream said as he handed the dreadful blue string (how in the void had he gotten that anyway) to Blue. “We’ll split up, then we’ll meet up again after we find Cross. We have more of a chance when we do since I guess…” Dream glanced at Error before looking back at Blue quickly, unwilling to rile up the destroyer. “Since Reaper and Geno aren’t coming.”

“We’re not splitting up, Dream.” Blue frowned, shaking his head. He tried to give the string back, but Dream was firm in his decision and pushed the string back towards Blue, even as his friend continued to speak. “It’s too dangerous to split up. We stick together.”

“At least hold onto the string then.” Dream huffed. When Blue complied, pleased with their ‘truce’, Dream’s mood brightened considerably. He turned to look at Error, but when he did so Error couldn’t help but recognize an expression that was all too familiar to him- the one where Blueberror (before he had become an Error) had made when he had been contemplating on Error’s ‘weakness’. Or the one where Nightmare was trying to calculate every last word he was going to say before he said it, as well as the best way to get on his good side and thus persuade Error to do his bidding.

Dream was planning something, and from the looks of it, Blue was entirely unaware of it.

…

He’d probably want to watch this.

“Can you send us in please?” He asked- perhaps the most polite he had been in front of Error all day. “Into the West hall.”

“Sure.” Error shrugged, opening up the portal through the weak spot. “Don’t die.” They didn't say anything as they walked through, but the second they were in he closed the portal and opened up a window in front of his beanbag while he walked over to it, eye lights locked on the screen.

“Alright Dream.” Error muttered to himself as he reached blindly for his previously abandoned and now slightly cold popcorn. “What are you planning?”

_ “So… left or right?” _ Blue asked as he looked around. Dream was staring at the wall, and Error barely saw a flash of gold being pulled out from what he could only suppose was Dream’s inventory. Error shoved some popcorn in his mouth, tense. He wasn’t rooting for Dream or anything, though. Just curious.  _ Only. Curious. _

_ “I think we should go left.” _ Dream said as he played around with a gold orb with his fingers, looking in the said direction. Blue looked left too, away from Dream, and Dream continued to speak as he dropped the small, marble-like orb onto the floor.  _ “I think I can feel Cross’ emotions that wa-” _

_ Click click-clic-cli-cl-clclclclclclcl- _

_ “Run!” _ Dream hissed, already moving forward towards the left. He was running at a slower speed than normal, but probably as fast as he could. Blue was slightly faster, so he was already a ways away when Dream stopped running not even seconds later and hid in a closet. About ten seconds later Blue was running back the other way to look for Dream, cursing under his breath as he looked around frantically before going to the right. After a few more moments, Dream calmly walked out of the closet and continued going to the left- keeping to the walls and hiding behind objects when he could.

“You sneaky little piece of ship.” Error breathed out a laugh, opening up a second window so that he could watch Blue slowly begin to panic as he searched for his friend. Unlike Dream, he was running right down the middle of the hallways, looking around frantically until he accidentally ran into Horror, Killer, and Dust. Three against one, huh? Maybe he'd... mess around, just a little bit.

He turned all of his attention towards the screen with Blue in it, his attention caught on the action that was going to occur as Blue grabbed two swords from some of the suits in armor as the others descended on him.

_ This was going to be interesting. _

* * *

Dream was as careful as he could be while he walked through the halls of Nightmare’s castle. After all, he  _ could _ actually take care of himself like this, unlike what  _ SOME _ people might have thought. In fact, he was probably doing a better job at lying low than Blue was right now, if Blue’s emotions were anything to go by. 

He winced at the reminder of what he had done, an odd feeling flowing through him as he took a deep breath.

Yes, he was aware of how rude it had been to do that to Blue.

Yes, he was probably going to freak out and regret doing it later.

No, he wasn’t going to think about it now. He had a mission to finish.

He was also trying not to think about a lot of things, if he was being honest with himself- along with trying to suppress his emotions as much as he could so that Nightmare couldn’t pinpoint his exact location. 

When he started to hurt and pain flared up his back he forced himself to stop, hiding somewhat behind the suits of armor so that he could take a quick break and try to relax. His eyelights darted back and forth down the hall, searching for any signs of his brother.

He didn't know what his brother was doing before now, but it was likely that he was well aware of their presence in his domain. He just hoped that, maybe, Blue’s negative emotions were enough of a distraction that Nightmare wouldn’t seek Dream out right away (It was a kind of nice unforeseen consequence of his actions- one that he would likely feel bad about even  _ thinking _ of using to his advantage later). And even then, he just had to get to Cross before Nightmare could locate him  _ if  _ Nightmare did decide to go after him. Easy.

As if that  _ if _ wasn’t as big as it actually was.

Taking a few deep breaths to help calm himself down again, he gathered up both his thoughts and strength before he stepped out of his ‘hiding spot’ and continued on his journey.

Dream had used his aura to pinpoint Cross’ general location the moment he had stepped into Nightmare’s castle, and relief and something else flooded through him when he caught sight of the stairs leading down to the dungeon that was, surprisingly, unguarded. He walked down them and into the small dungeon quickly, glancing past the empty cells until he finally came upon the only one that had a prisoner in it.

“Cross!” He exclaimed, but the other looked to be fast asleep. Had they drugged him? Or had he actually been that tired? He let a small amount of annoyance leak through at the thought, but he quickly snuffed it up again (or as much as he could, anyway). Dream reached into his pocket and grabbed the lock picks he kept on him at all times, quickly undoing the lock and rushing to his friend’s side. He worked to undo the restraints on his hands that kept Cross tied to the wall, and he smiled almost spitefully when the first one came undone. Perfect.

In all honesty, he probably would have completely destroyed them if he could simply because they were imprisoning Cross, but that didn't matter.

“Dream...?” Cross mumbled, his voice rough as he woke up the moment one of his hands was released. He woke up even more not long after when Dream moved to free the other hand. “Dream! What are you doing here?! Are you crazy?!”

“I’m saving your sorry butt!” Dream hissed back, keeping his voice low as he worked on the lock. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” Cross replied, glaring at him and glancing down at his large stomach before looking up at him, an overwhelming amount of worry coming from him. Dream tried to ignore it. “It’s too dangerous!  _ What are you thinking?!” _

“Well-“ Dream grunted as he finally broke the lock, releasing Cross from his prison. _ “I _ don’t care, and  _ I’m  _ thinking that it would be best if we leave before Nightmare finds us. Let’s get Blue and get out of here.”

“How’d you even get in here?” Cross asked as he slowly stood up, rubbing his wrists. “You didn't mention anything about Ink.”

“Error.” Was Dream’s simple reply, ignoring Cross’ dark look. He tensed when another weird feeling flowed through him, but he shook it off as his anxiety finally setting in. He grabbed Cross’ hand, leading him out of the cell. “Come on, quickly. We shouldn’t stay here for long.”

“Why are you even here, anyway?! You should be at home! _ Resting! _ Why isn’t Ink here to help you?!” 

“I  _ was  _ at home, and then I found out that  _ you  _ got captured, and  _ Ink  _ never answered my calls, so  _ here I am!” _

“You still shouldn’t be here.”

“Neither should you!” Dream fired back.

“How was I supposed to know that Dust would ambush me?!” Cross huffed as he followed Dream out of the dungeon and up the stairs. “Or that they had somehow figured out what world I’d be in?!” 

“Because that’s what they do! That’s what they’ve  _ always  _ done!” He groaned.  _ How was it not obvious?!  _ The fact that Cross had even been ambushed in the first place was surprising- he thought Cross had said that he would be okay even if he hadn’t had enough sleep! The liar.

“Well,  _ sorry  _ that I’m new to this compared to everyone else!”

“That doesn’t change  _ anything! _ You should  _ always  _ be careful!”

“I  _ was  _ careful! Do you think that I  _ wasn’t  _ trying?! Cause I was!”

_ “I think _ that  _ you, _ Cross, are oh-so  _ very lucky _ that I  _ love  _ you.” Dream growled under his breath, but once the words registered in his head he slapped his hand over his mouth and froze. Cross stopped too, a burst of shocked, positive emotions shooting through Cross’ soul.

No. 

_ No. _

No, he-he hadn’t just said that. 

Nothing had come out of his mouth. 

It- It was the hormones. 

He was just stressed from everything.

That’s all. 

Just stressed.

So stressed that he had hallucinated the words that came out from  _ his own mouth. _

And that was the  _ only  _ thing it could have been.

There was _ no way _ that he had-

“Dream…?” Cross let out an awed whisper, a simple but devastating verbal confirmation of the very thing that Dream had been trying to deny. Dream swallowed his suddenly dry throat and shook his head. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He replied sternly even as his voice shook, keeping his gaze ahead in an attempt to quell the anger that had rapidly begun to turn into an uncontrollable panic. It didn’t quite work. “We-We’ll talk later.”

“But-“

“We aren’t going to-to talk about impossibilities, Cross.” He did his best to avoid looking at Cross, which wasn’t hard to do since Dream was in front of him. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself yet again. “We’re going to get you out of here safely.”

“It’s not an impossibility-“

“It is-“

_ “No, _ it’s not-“

“It  _ is _ , and we’re  _ not going to talk about this now!” _ Dream snapped, turning around and giving Cross a stern glare. He sniffed, and with a start he realized he had started crying. “Dang-it.” He cursed as he lifted his hands up to rub his eye sockets, turning around as another odd feeling flowed through him. Not having control of his emotions felt weird, and he  _ hated _ it.

“Let’s just go, okay? We can talk later.”

Cross slowly walked up to Dream’s side after a few tense moments, and he embraced the Guardian with a swift hug. 

“Okay.” He whispered, his voice so soft and full of love, patience, and understanding that it made Dream’s soul flutter with both his love for him and guilt for yelling at him. “We’ll talk later. Let’s get out of here.”


	37. He's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is OP and easily underestimated, and we get a second reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy~! :3c

Blue was actually pretty decent at fighting. And that was the highest compliment that he was ever going to get from Error. Ever.

Error had always known it, of course. Blue never liked to go all-out unless he  _ had  _ to, and with Nightmare’s magic suppressing his magic, this moment would probably the strongest Error would ever see him- and he still hadn’t been pushed to his full potential yet.

Blue had ditched the swords that he had started to use at the beginning of the fight a while ago, instead choosing to grab a mace and use it instead. He was clearly more familiar with the heavy weapon than he ever had been with something slimmer and relatively lighter, despite the fact that he had  _ always _ used his bones whenever he got into a fight- even before he had come into the Multiverse, as far as Error was aware.

Wasn’t that a training tactic? Practicing with the unfamiliar? He wasn’t quite sure, but it had clearly paid off for Blue, even if he was slowly losing thanks to his stubbornness.

So enthralled in the fight as he was, he completely forgot that he should have also been keeping an eye on Dream too. Which was perfectly fine with Error- they were probably passionately kissing each other or something, and he honestly did  _ not _ want to see that.

Blue swung the mace at Horror’s head, ducking low under Dust’s bone attacks and using the momentum of his swing to aim it up just a bit higher and hit Killer right in the ribs from where he had tried to sneak up on Blue, sending him flying across the room. Blue continued to spin around with the weight and threw it off towards Dust, who only missed it by a few centimeters. While Dust was distracted, Blue was quick to reach towards Horror and grab at his Axe, trying to twist it out of his grip. He failed, however- Horror throwing him off and Dust sending a few more magic attacks Blue’s way.

Blue dodged them with a quick roll across the floor, picking up a knife that Killer had dropped when he had been hit in the chest and twirling it around in his hand. It was clear with his stance and unease that he wasn’t as good with the knife as he was with swords, but that he also had enough practice under his belt to put up a decent enough fight with them. It made Error wonder just how experienced he was in fighting with all of the different kinds of weapons, but then again, he didn't actually care.

Blue used the knife to help him fend off the next few bone attacks, dancing out of the way when Horror swung at him as Killer slowly started to get off of the ground. Blue must have hit him hard. Blue ducked under another swing and tried to flip Horror over, and he succeeded somewhat but clearly underestimating how heavy Horror could be. He gave up trying to flip Horror before he could be hit by Dust’s bones, and he shoved Horror out of the way as he dodged the attack. Horror fell off-balance, and it was only then that Blue was able to grab the axe and drop the knife, handling it with more familiarity than he had the mace.

_ “Hey!” _ Horror yelled in outrage, not nearly as playful as he had been before as he glared harshly at Blue. 

_ “Where is he?” _ Was all that Blue asked in turn, his eye sockets narrowed and both blue eyelights shining brightly.

_ “Like I’d tell ya after ya stole  _ ** _my _ ** _ axe.” _ Horror growled, standing back up and pulling out a butcher knife from his inventory.  _ “You give ‘er back right now, an’ maybe we’ll play nice and let ya live.” _

_ “If you tell me where Cross is first, I’ll consider it.” _ Blue spun the axe around, the serious face he had on before melting to a smirk, a bit more confident now.  _ “Wow, this is pretty well balanced. Where’d you get it?” _

_ “That’s none of your bees-wax!” _ Horror lunged forward, and Blue was quick to jump up and swing the axe down on Horror. Luckily it was the blunt part, and it hit the side of the skull that wasn’t already injured. He used the axe to cut through some bones that were tossed his way, using his feet to kick Killer down when he tried to rush forward and fight him. 

Blue made a face at the axe while he dodged some Gaster Blaster blasts, although why Error didn't quite know. Perhaps he was more used to a different weapon? It made him wonder which one it was, but he wasn't about to interfere in the fight to try and find out.

Regardless, Error threw some more popcorn in his mouth, watching the fight with almost as much interest as Undernovela (NOTHING was more interesting than Undernovela, even if this came close), but he found his eye lights… wandering.

It was like he blinked, and the next thing he knew, he was looking down at his lap- his stabhorse in hand and the beanie that Ink had made with him resting on its head. Error blinked a few times, massively confused, and tilted his head. Why was he holding this? When did it even get there? Last he checked it had been sitting next to him, and… the heavy feeling that he had felt earlier felt a bit… more hollow than it had been.

…

Well, it certainly wasn’t because of that idiotic liar! The feeling was simply because the voices were still refusing to talk to him, obviously. They had never been so silent for so long before, and it was unnerving. And that was the truth.

He shifted around, grabbing both of his Gravity blankets to drape over his shoulders, Stabhorse sitting on his lap with the bowl of popcorn as Error tucked the blue beanie onto his skull. The heavy feeling lifted, somewhat, and for that he was glad. It was supposed to be a 'relax-and-chill' day today, anyway.

Error turned his attention back to the screen, and just in time, too- Horror had just torn his axe out of Blue’s hands right as Dust had fired a gaster blaster. Blue had only just escaped with his scarf singed when Killer shot forward and slashed at Blue’s clothes, cutting the fabric and almost landing a hit. Seconds later, Blue’s right eye light vanished as his left one started glowing a bright, deadly blue. A calculating look flashed on his face, and within moments, he finally reached into his (limited) magic reserves to summon a very large hammer.

The weapon looked like it was made for him specifically, and the assumption was proven true only moments later as he held it up with ease, swinging it around with both grace and expertise that had been lacking in any of the weapons that had used prior. When he was done with his little ‘show’ that had his opponents frozen in mild surprise, he let the hammer fall onto the ground with a mighty slam, nearly forcing his opponents off balance.

_ “It’s not often that I pull out my hammer.” _ He said seriously as the others stared, his left eye still glowing in a show of magical power.  _ “Tell me where Cross is.  _ ** _Now.”_ **

_ “And what will you do if we don’t?” _ Killer asked, the shock falling away with a smirk.  _ “I’ve been meaning to push you to your limit for a while now. You’re pretty strong, it’s a shame we’ve never seen you at full strength before.” _

_ “Yeah, well-” _ He smirked, lifting the hammer up as he shifted his stance, ready to fight.  _ “I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” _

“You guys better be watching.” Error mumbled to himself as he reached into the bowl for more popcorn- the silence in his head almost more unnerving as he did so. He’d have to restock his snacks soon, thankfully. “Things are getting really serious.”

* * *

Nightmare was pleased.

He searched the halls and corridors of his castle with ease, well aware of the battle going on on the other side of the building. His gang was fighting Blue, but of course, there was no way that Blue would just appear there alone, all by himself. His friends were too supportive and protective for that. 

At least one other person had to be with him, and with his brother’s magical signature inside the castle, his plan was falling into place  _ perfectly. _

Whether his boys kidnapped Blue, or if he managed to get the information out of Dream (or Ink, if he was with them), this would be a success.

Finally-  _ Finally! _ He’d figure out what was going on with Dream. He’d learn why his brother was absent for months, why Cross had to replace him, why Dream had felt so off before- why he felt so off even now. His curiosity would finally be put to rest. He didn’t even care if they all managed to escape- he was finally going to know, and there was  _ NOTHING _ that would stop him now.

But what he didn’t expect to see when he rounded the final corner, was Cross fretting over Dream as his brother leaned against the wall, taking deep and even breaths. His arm was wrapped protectively around his very big and round midsection as he looked up and stared back at Nightmare, his yellow eyelights instantly shrinking in both shock and fear. Nightmare’s own blue-green eye light shrunk in surprise, and he almost didn’t realize that he had stopped moving.

…

…

… 

Dream…

… 

… 

Dream was pregnant.

… 

_ Dream _ was  _ Pregnant. _

But when?! 

How?! 

With who?! 

Nightmare’s mind was flooded with even  _ more _ infuriating questions, and he growled softly in frustration.

The only person Dream had feelings for was Cross, and while that was reciprocated, the child didn’t feel like it was theirs. Someone else had a hand in this, but how could that be if Dream didn’t want kids with anyone else? And when did this happen? Could it have really started all the way back then? Or perhaps earlier? And why weren’t they a spirit? Both he and Dream were, shouldn’t that mean that they were as well?!

He was instantly offended the moment he remembered that Dream must have actively kept this a secret from him. He had  _ purposefully  _ hidden his child, Nightmare’s Niece/Nephew, a secret from him. He probably even planned to continue keeping them a secret from him  _ long _ after they were born, for as long as he possibly could.

The feeling was mostly snuffed out as he recalled their rivalry and that their current circumstances had them more as enemies than brothers. Of course Dream would keep this a secret from those who would want to exploit his new weakness, and Nightmare had been close to using those weaknesses in the past. He never did, of course, because Dream usually didn’t date other people for more than a friendly outing or two, and thus never really developed any attachments that Nightmare could use to his advantage. Not to mention that that was just low and boring- why cut the chase short? He had  _ standards _ , and those other villains were all  _ idiots. _

Yet when he opened his mouth to speak, he found that it couldn’t form the words that he wanted to say. It couldn’t form  _ any  _ words, actually. So they just stood there, shocked, and he allowed the information to sink in.

The stunned silence didn't last much longer.

Cross’s magic gathered around his hands as he got into a defensive position in front of Dream, his eye lights flickering both red and purple as his daggers appeared- although they were shorter than they normally would have been thanks to the magic restrictions. Nightmare swallowed, his suddenly dry throat telling of just how surprised he was at the new turn of events.

“You’re pregnant.” He said when words finally found him in the midst of their stand-still. Dream averted his gaze, almost hiding behind Cross as his other arm wrapped around the little one he was caring for. Nightmare could feel a sudden, brief and light surge of uncomfortableness from Dream amongst his other emotions, but thought nothing of it. “That’s why you haven’t been showing up. You’ve basically been on maternity leave.”

“What do you want?” Cross asked, but it was more of a demand as he prepared for battle. Something in Nightmare snapped, and his tentacles writhed behind him, the hall growing darker.

“I’ve wanted to know what has been going on with my brother, you idiotic moron!” He yelled. “I’ve wanted to know for  _ months _ now, what do you think I wanted?!”

“Well, now you know,” Cross growled as a sharp, almost silent gasp came from Dream. “Anything else?”

“No, I don’t!” Nightmare threw his arms up and into the air. “Just ‘he is pregnant’ isn’t a good answer! Who got him pregnant?! Was it you?! I doubt it! And How?! When?! How far along is he?!”

“You-“

“Cross.” Dream’s voice was oddly wavering as his hand reached over and tugged at Cross’ sleeve, distracting him from antagonizing Nightmare. The only thing that he could feel from his brother was the numb and almost disbelieving feeling that came from being in shock. “Cross, I… I-I think…  _ I think my water broke.” _

“... What do you mean?” Cross asked, his voice soft and slow, but hesitant. His emotions felt numb, just like Dreams were. Nightmare could see Dream tighten his grip on Cross, probably leaning onto him for support now as he himself processed what he was saying.

“I mean-“ Dream’s voice was quiet,  _ clearly _ meant to be a private whisper, but in the shocked stillness it sounded like he was speaking normally. “I’ve been feeling weird all day and, just now, I felt it. I think. I-I don’t really know, but… I… I think the baby’s coming. He’s- He’s  _ coming _ , Cross.” 

Nightmare didn’t have to have eaten the apples to know that Dream was slowly but surely falling into a panic. Cross wasn’t fairing much better, his knives vanishing as the meaning of the words slowly caught up to him.

Before either of them could say anything more, Nightmare reached out with his tentacles and grabbed them both- pinning Cross’ arms to his side so that he wouldn’t get any funny ideas and make everything worse. Dream was too caught up in his panic to actually do anything anyway, his grip on his emotions practically nonexistent now, and Nightmare took extra caution before opening a portal. 

“Answers later.” He ordered, jumping through the portal and landing in front of Sci at his lab. “And I sure as heck better get them after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KSHGKHSGFHK I FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I GOT MORE FANART FOR CKTE!!!!!! GO LOOK!!!!! AND SUPPORT THE ARTISTS PLEASE!!!!!! THANK YOU!
> 
> https://andrewture.tumblr.com/post/614484770198536192/can-this-count-as-an-art-for-errors-bday-no
> 
> https://lollzida.tumblr.com/post/614409154796404736/shoot-this-turned-out-really-over-dramatic-xd-i


	38. To Question, Or To Answer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is the question, and this is the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA~! :D
> 
> Update, woo-woo!
> 
> Alternate Summary for the chapter: Nightmare can finally ask more questions, and Error wants to avoid being asked questions.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“What the- Nightmare?!” Sci exclaimed when they appeared in front of him in his lab, dropping a (thankfully empty) beaker on the ground and shattering it. “What are you doing here? You always send someone else if you-”

“Shut up.” Nightmare interrupted with a snarl, glaring at the scientist and placing Dream down as Cross struggled in his hold. He added a second tentacle just in case Cross wormed his way out of the first. It would be best to not let him get away until after Nightmare was done with him. “Take care of my brother. He thinks his water broke, and I _ better _ stay _ informed _ about what happens, or mother help me not even _ Ink _ will be able to save you.”

“I- Your water broke?” Sci asked as Dream’s arms wrapped around his stomach again. Dream was taking deep, calming breaths despite his panic, and he nodded.

“Y-Yeah, and I’ve been ignoring what had to be my contractions all day, but he isn’t due for another week.” He admitted, offering a device on his wrist to Sci and giving his brother a wary glance.

“Alright.” Sci nodded and took Dream’s hand, looking at the device and observing it. “It’s actually quite common for this to happen- although whether the time is actually now or not is up for grabs. Let’s take you to the maternity ward and figure it out, okay? You’re here now, and I promise- everything is going to be okay.” Dream took an extra deep breath before nodding, a shaky smile on his face. Nightmare could feel the excitement and anticipation building up inside his brother, and he grimaced. 

Ugh, _ positivity. _ It was sickening.

“Where’s the Maternity ward?” He asked, gaining their attention.

“It’s on the Eastside, down the hall, then take two lefts through the first big hallways you come across. And by big I mean five people can stand side by side and not touch each other.” Sci adjusted his glasses as he addressed Nightmare. “Where are you going?”

“Well, I have to call off my gang. If I don’t, they’ll probably destroy the castle.” He rolled his eye light, glancing behind him to look at Cross thoughtfully, a small smirk growing on his face. “And I plan on chatting with him, now that I know _ some _of this ‘big secret’.”

“Night-”

“He won’t be harmed.” Dream looked anxiously between the two of them, and Nightmare chuckled, his smirk growing. “Well, unless he decides to get on my nerves. Otherwise, he’ll be returned in one piece.”

Finally, seeing it as an inevitability that he couldn’t escape from, Cross stopped fighting him.

“It’s okay, Dream.” He said. “I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.”

Dream didn't _ quite _ look like he fully believed Cross (and why would he, considering that Cross had been kidnapped by Dust just before then and was notorious for getting into fights?), but slowly, hesitantly, Dream nodded and allowed Sci to lead him out of the lab. Nightmare stared after them before opening a portal back up, jumping right into the middle of the fight and carrying Cross behind him. He used the remainder of his tentacles to capture everyone while their guard was down, stopping the fight in a matter of seconds.

“Enough.” He demanded, his voice echoing in the hall. He frowned at Horror, Killer, and Dust, who looked very upset at the fact that the fight was interrupted. “To your rooms. This battle is over.”

“Aww, come on-”

“I will hear none of it!” He snapped, his eye glowing as he dropped the three of them on the floor. “Leave. _ Now.” _His Gang members looked away as they grumbled and got up, walking out of the room. He turned to look at Blue, who was still struggling in the tentacle that was holding him- his hammer vanishing into faint sparkles. 

“You, who brought you here?” He didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. “It was Error, wasn’t it? I doubt Ink did, otherwise he’d _ be _here.” When Blue stopped struggling in shock, Nightmare nodded to himself. “Go ahead and summon him, tell him that Dream’s in Labtale and head over there. You might want to tell your Soulless Idiot to go there too.”

“What?” Blue gasped. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Nightmare scoffed. “Or did you just happen to forget the state that my brother has _ apparently _ been in for the past _ nine months?” _ He dropped Blue on the floor. “Cross will be returned shortly.” Then he turned around and walked through another portal that led to his office. It was only then that Cross started squirming against the tentacles again- from what Nightmare could feel, it was more from being uncomfortable than from him being aggressive.

“You can put me down now,” Cross grunted when Nightmare subconsciously tightened his hold on Cross to keep him still. Nightmare hummed in thought for a few seconds, looking over his office with a careful eye. Yes, this would be the best place to do this.

“Yes, I suppose I could.” He looked over Cross for a moment before dropping him on the ground. He was amused when Cross almost fell onto his knees, but he managed to stick the landing and stay upright. Disappointing- Nightmare had been looking forward to seeing him flounder only to fall.

“What do you want to talk about?” Cross asked, folding his arms and glaring at him.

“Well, first of all, I’d like to know about this pregnancy my brother has apparently been going through.” He sat down in his chair behind his desk, and when Cross didn't sit down in the chair across from him, he frowned and forced him to do so with a few helpful tentacles. Cross grunted a little at the impact, his defiant glare only growing as Nightmare retrieved his appendages. Nightmare leaned forward onto the desk, his eye light glowing as the room grew a little darker as he began to focus his aura. Usually, people were easily persuaded to reveal things when they were upset, and Cross was most certainly _ not _ the exception to this rule. “I want to know _ everything.” _

“Define _ ‘everything’.” _ The idiot shot back defiantly.

“Fine.” Nightmare scowled, increasing his aura a little more. He should have guessed that would be Cross’ reaction. “You are not the father. Who is?”

“Why should I tell you?” Cross’ glare grew harsher, and his eyelights flickered with his emotions. “You’ve been chasing him around ever since he got out of that stone prison, never once allowing him to find a place he could call home. You’ve given him more bruises and broken bones than he could ever remember, have sent people on multiple occasions to kill him, _ and _ you have _ convinced _ him that he doesn’t deserve _ any _of his hopes and dreams to come true- that he doesn’t and never will deserve them.” The room grew darker and darker, but Cross didn't look like he was affected by it. 

“You might be his brother, but you have done _ nothing _ that says that I should tell you.” He continued, tilting his chin up higher. “You have done _ nothing _ for him, and it is _ his choice _ if you get to know what happened or not. _ Not mine.” _

“...” Nightmare took a deep, silent and undetectable breath. Cross’ anger only made him stronger, but it also made _ Nightmare _ angry, and he had promised that Cross would be returned in one piece. He wasn’t going to snap and tell Cross all of the things that he had done for Dream in the past (although he had to admit, he hadn’t done any in a very, _ very _ long time), and as such he couldn’t get mad at him for assuming what he did. If that was the truth of how Cross saw it, then so be it. “Fine. Why isn’t the child a spirit?”

“A… what?” Cross asked, blinking in confusion.

“A spirit.” Nightmare pressed on. “Dream and I weren’t created like you and the others. We were born spirits, and if either of us had a child, then they should be a spirit too.” When Cross was still confused, Nightmare sighed and shook his head. “Never mind. How did you get Error to help you?”

“I did nothing.”

“What do you mean, ‘_ You did nothing’?!” _

“I don’t have to tell you _ anything,” _ Cross stressed, gritting his teeth. “I’m not the one who decided to keep it a secret!”

Nightmare growled, his tentacles waving behind him sharply. Cross was so… _ infuriating! _ How he had ever worked with the hard-headed fool, and how Dream ever fell in love with him, he would never know!

“Then tell me something that you _ can _ tell me!” He exclaimed, his hands tightening into fists. “Give me something that I _ don’t _know!”

Cross stared at him, his glare not once leaving his face or looking away from Nightmare’s. He was still angry, Nightmare could feel it, but it was suppressed. Smart, but it did nothing to help him. At the very least, Nightmare would always be able to feel if someone was feeling any kind of negative emotion (unless it was Ink, who would always be a blank slate in Nightmare’s eye). The only thing it did was prevent him from figuring out Cross’ choice, from guessing how he could possibly start picking at him to gain more information.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, he spoke.

“You’re not the only one he’s hidden this from.” He said, and the tone of his voice shocked Nightmare. It was weary and neutral, but also soft. Thoughtful. “He didn't even know it himself at first- Sci was the only one who knew. He told Edge and then told Dream who told me. As you probably guessed, I decided to cover for him while he took care of himself. Error found out on his own not long after, and then Geno and Reaper found out. He waited until he was fifteen weeks before he told Blue and Ink, and the only person he was more hesitant to tell besides them was you.”

The information shocked Nightmare. One would suppose that the first thing he would do was tell Blue and Ink, or at the very least Blue. Even _ Error _ had found out before them, and it raised more questions than answers. The fact that Dream had been so secretive about it made sense, though. Word went around quickly in the Multiverse, and his brother must have taken great care in making sure that no one saw him outside of a select few.

“Dream didn't want me to take his place,” Cross admitted a few moments later, his glare softening just a tad. “I did it in secret at first until he found out, and when he did he was absolutely _ livid. _ Looking back, I’m surprised that you didn't send someone in sooner, or pop in yourself to see what was going on. We talked it out, and he agreed to let me keep working. It’s been hard to jump around the Multiverse, especially since he’s not supposed to use his magic, but Geno and Death have been kind enough to help us and pull a few strings when we need it, along with Sci, Edge, Ink, and Blue.”

“... I see.” Nightmare forced himself to calm down and relax, alleviating some of his aura. Some information was better than nothing, after all. If he wanted any more out of Cross, he shouldn’t show how frustrated he was with the lack of answers.

Besides, he could always go in and visit his _ brother _ to find out more, if everyone was so determined to keep everything a secret.

“I’m going to do better than you.”

The statement had him snapping back to attention, and Cross’ right eye light flickered red in a show of the determination that he was feeling.

“I know you and Dream have auras.” He continued. “I know that he worries that I care for him because of it, but I have thought long and hard about it and I _know_ that it’s true that I love him for _him_, not his aura. _I. Love. Him._ And I promised myself that I would treat him the way he deserves to be treated. I _refuse _to treat him the way the villagers did and I _refuse _to treat him the way you have over the years. I _will_ be better than you, I _will_ surpass you. I will _never_ do the things that everyone else has done to him._ I_ _will not fail him.”_

“And you think that _ I _care about that?” He asked, amused.

“I think that even if you don’t care, that as his brother you should know that I will take care of him. I will do anything to make sure that he is really, _ truly _happy.” Cross sat up a little straighter. 

“Even if it means that I _ die _trying.”

It was a vow, and Nightmare slowly leaned back into a sitting position in his chair. He hated to admit it, but a part of him that was uneasy before was calm now with the promise that was spoken. A part of him relaxed, showing Cross in a newer light than the one he had been in previously.

He did nothing to show his inner turmoil, preferring to stare at Cross for a few more minutes. Finally, he sighed and stood up.

“Very well then. I will get the answers for my other questions somewhere else, I suppose- if that is all you are willing to tell me.” When Cross nodded, he opened up a portal to the maternity ward, gesturing for Cross to go ahead of him. “Come, let’s see if my brother _ actually broke _his water or not.”

* * *

Error had been rather enjoying the fight when Nightmare interrupted, and he was surprised when he looked over at Dream’s screen only to realize that he _ wasn’t there anymore. _

Oh.

Oh no.

“Oh shi-”

_ “You, who brought you here?” _ Nightmare’s voice interrupted, bringing his attention back to Blue’s screen. _ “It was Error, wasn’t it? I doubt Ink did, otherwise he’d be here.” _ Blue stopped struggling, much to Error’s astonishment, and Nightmare nodded. _ “Go ahead and summon him, tell him that Dream’s in Labtale and head over there. You might want to tell your Soulless Idiot to go there too.” _

_ “What?” _ Blue gasped, and Error leaned forward, intrigued. _ “Why?” _

_ “Why do you think?” _ Nightmare scoffed. _ “Or did you just happen to forget the state that my brother has _ ** _apparently _ ** _ been in for the past _ ** _nine months?”_ **

Error froze.

Even for _ him, _ that could have only meant one thing.

Dream was in labor.

…

…

Maybe he should have sided with Blue after all.

He watched numbly as Nightmare dropped Blue on the floor, and it was only then that Error realized that _ Cross _ was in Nightmare’s tentacles as Nightmare spoke. 

_ “Cross will be returned shortly.” _ Then the goopy king of negativity turned around and walked through another portal, leaving Blue alone in the hall. 

The second Nightmare left, Error snapped out of his shock and didn't hesitate to get started on finding the Maternity ward in Labtale- who knew how mad Dream would be at him? At least he’d still be able to feel if Cross’ life was actually in danger or not and _ maybe _ manage to do something to remain on his good side. Maybe he could-

It was then that Blue began tugging incessantly on the string Dream had forcefully given him, the words _ finally _ registering in his mind. Error growled and had to shove both the feeling and his thoughts off until he had finally found and opened a portal to his destination. Once he did that, he opened a portal behind Blue and shot his strings at him. 

“Would you stop that?!” Error yelled just as strings wrapped around Blue’s bones and threw him backwards, towards Error. Error ducked and dismissed all of the string (including the summoning one) while Blue flew through the portal into the Anti-void, right over Error’s head, and then through another portal into Labtale. When Blue slid against the tile floor, Error stood up straight and continued. 

“I already had my eye on you, idiot! I just needed to figure out where the funk the Maternity ward is!”

“Uhh… sorry?” Blue half asked as Error walked through the portal and onto the tile, looking around the waiting room curiously. He had never been in this part of Labtale before. Blue shook his head and brushed himself off as he stood up, reaching for his phone. “I should call Geno-”

“What?” Error growled from where he stood behind Blue, even as Blue turned around to look at him. “Why?!”

“... Because they wanted to be here when the baby came.” Blue said slowly, holding the phone up to his skull. “I don’t see why they can’t come here. It’s perfectly safe here in Labtale.”

Error grumbled something that was incoherent even to himself under his breath, looking away from Blue as he folded his arms stubbornly. He didn't want to see them so soon after his outburst. 

He had told them to stay home if they knew what was good for them… maybe they would-

Nope, Reaper had just appeared out of nowhere with Geno and Goth in tow. Error’s fingers dug into the fabric of his coat in order to stifle his anger. He could feel the questioning stares of everyone who had gathered so far, but he absolutely _ refused _ to acknowledge _ any of them. _

The only reason why he was still here anyway was to make sure that Dream wasn’t actually mad at him. Once he had his answer, he would be back on his merry way- never to be seen by the family of abominations ever again. 

_ Good riddance. _

“Error…?” He could hear Geno ask. 

“Leave him alone, Gen,” Reaper said when Error didn't answer, and his voice was mostly calm under the slight irritation. Quiet. Perhaps a bit sorrowful.

So… they had actually managed to put two and two together and figured it out, huh? It was nice to have a verbal confirmation.

“But-”

“If he doesn’t want to talk about it, The Destroyer won’t talk about it. He’s very stubborn.” The _ ‘almost as stubborn as you’ _ that wasn’t said was practically _ screaming _in the silence that followed, and Error grit his teeth until he could feel genuine pain in them. He forced himself to stop, taking a deep breath and holding his arms tighter while keeping his gaze as far away from them as he possibly could. They didn't exist. 

Or, at least- that’s what he was going to try and convince himself to believe.

“Have either of you had any more luck in contacting Ink?” Blue asked, his worry heavy in his voice.

“... No.” Geno eventually said, and Error was relieved to feel Geno’s gaze fall away from him. “We haven’t.”

“This isn’t good.” Error could hear Blue start to pace, although he tried to block it out. “We need to find him, but he’s not in the Doodle Sphere and there are millions, if not _ trillions, _ of AUs to check.”

“Are you talking about Ink?” Sci asked, and Error finally decided to turn and face the group as Sci walked out of the doors and over to them, adjusting his glasses. “Dream agreed to let him into the room during the birth to watch.”

“So he _ is _in labor?” Geno asked. “I was… almost hoping that he wasn’t. He’s a week early, after all…”

“It’s not _ that _big of a deal. It’s common for the due date to not be exact- although I was surprised as well. I didn’t think that his water had actually been broken and it’s common for there to be false alarms during the last week or so of pregnancy- but it did and he’s being prepared for the birth with our best doctors.” Sci explained calmly. “Where is Ink?”

“We haven’t been able to contact him.” Blue shook his head. “He’s not answering his summons, or his phone- and he’s not in the Doodle Sphere _ or _ the Anti-Void.”

“That’s…” Sci frowned. “Concerning. Then do you at least know when Cro-” Just as he spoke, another portal opened up, and Cross walked through. Nightmare was right behind him, and the second Cross saw Sci he rushed over to him.

“How is he?!” He asked urgently, grasping onto Sci’s shoulders and shaking Sci a little. “Is he okay?!”

“Dream is fine- our best doctors are with him and preparing him for the birth.” Cross sighed a little in relief, and Sci reached his hands up to remove Cross’ hands from his shoulders, pushing them back towards the monochrome skeleton. “He’s been asking for you, but I can’t let you in if you’re going to panic. Not with how long this might take.”

“I can be calm,” Cross replied eagerly, earning a scoff from Nightmare. 

“No, you can’t.”

“I _ can.” _ Cross threw a glare over his shoulder at Nightmare before turning back to look at Sci, who looked doubtful. “I promise, I’ll be calm. I’ll listen to whatever they tell me. Just… let me see Dream. Please?”

“... Very well then.” Sci sighed, and then he looked over the people present. “You guys better find out where Ink is. Chances are he’s not going to get a chance at this ever again.”

“We will.” Blue nodded as Sci turned around and led Cross through the doors, and then turned back to Reaper. “Can you feel him anywhere?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “I’ve never been able to and I doubt that I ever will. I can start looking for him though.”

“Not yet- what about you?” Blue asked, turning to look at Nightmare.

“What?” He let out a laugh. “You think that I’ll actually _ help _ you when all of the _ delectable _ emotions in this room are _ positively negative? _ Why should I? Besides,” He shrugged languidly, an unnerving smirk on his face. “Even if I _ wanted _ to, I couldn’t. He’s invisible to me as well.”

Blue glared at Nightmare before he turned to look at Error, and in all honesty, Error had known that his answer was going to be ‘no’ the moment Blue had asked Reaper. After all, why should he look for that radhole after he had lied to him? 

But then he looked over Blue’s shoulder and at Geno, who was staring at him curiously with a determination to match, and realized that this was actually the _ perfect _excuse to leave before a certain skeleton could ask any questions.

“Error, will you-”

“A liar that idiot may be-” He scoffed, turning around and opening a portal. “But I’m not going to stay here with that glitch-face. I’ve got sector seven if you can handle the rest.”

And then, without so much as a glance back, he walked off into Outertale to _ ‘search’ _ for Ink.


	39. He's Missing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a beautiful starry sky out there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for excessive amounts of puke.
> 
> Oh, and angst/feels, I guess.
> 
> Technically the middle part was SUPPOSED to be one of two bonus scenes that I was going to be uploading soon, but... it fit too well in this part of the story X'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D

The second he stepped through the portal, it felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his chest. Error took a deep breath, basking in the serenity of peace and quiet.

_ Finally. _

No drama, no urgency- just. Silence.

He took a deep breath to help him soak it all in-

And then he jumped when one of the creators suddenly spoke- their tone sour and not amused in the slightest.

_________________________________________________

_ You’re not actually going to try to look for Ink, are you. _

It was a statement, not a question, so Error scoffed. “Of course I’m not. I’ve had enough of that idiot.”

That was when the flow of voices finally started to return to him. He relaxed when the familiar background noise began to settle over his consciousness, bringing back a firmer sense of normalcy than before. That was better. 

Although, almost all of them were still very upset with Error over what he had said to Ink. They were even trying to scold him over it- coming up with excuses and censored-out attempts at explanations to protect the squid’s actions. He scoffed and started walking away towards the edge of a cliff so that he could stargaze properly. They already knew where he stood on that matter- there was no point in trying to-

Suddenly, all of the creator’s attention shifted off of him and turned into varying degrees of shock or distress. There was something behind him? Why hadn’t they seen it before? 

Well, He was pretty sure that they had a wonky way of viewing things. Chances were their ‘all-seeing’ vision had been blocked off, somehow. That happened sometimes, for whatever reason- Error wasn’t sure what he thought of it, but he was more curious than anything.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, and when no one answered him he groaned. It looked like he’d have to figure it out for himself. But that was okay, too- at least he knew that something was actually there. Now he wouldn’t jump out of his nonexistent skin because something had snuck up behind him.

So he turned around…

And froze.

It was the normal Outertale scenery- the stars and nebulas swirled in the distance, the grey-blue space rocks typical for the world and its variants. The stars twinkled and sometimes danced across the sky, and if you looked hard enough he’d be able to come up with all kinds of constellations- almost as though he was coming up with shapes for the clouds instead, because it was as simple as it sounded with his horrible vision.

But that wasn’t what he was looking at, this time.

No, he wasn’t looking at the pretty skyline or the swirling, majestic aesthetic that it provided him.

What he was looking at was sitting down on the ground, hunched over like one of his many dolls in the Anti-Void.

Simple white eye lights stared back at him.

After that, Error was able to see the other details in semi-clarity. Glistening, wavy lines were highlighting where tears had once fallen- some even still dropping down the owner’s cheeks, although they didn't look particularly disturbed by it. There was a black substance staining white bone from their chin, slowly dripping onto the less-vibrant clothes of their person and down the cloth, slowly making it’s way to the ground. 

They were kneeling in a puddle of the black substance, the majority of the liquid by where their knees were. They had one arm wrapped limply around their midsection, and the other arm lay at their side, just barely holding on to a glass container. He could tell that it was leaking some kind of strange, clear white substance, and a good portion of whatever it was was still in there. Their expression was neutral- lifeless. Error would have assumed that they had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for their open eye sockets, staring off into the distance somewhere over Error’s shoulder- uncaring for the skeleton who stood before them.

It… 

_ It was- _

He could feel his magic revolt almost violently once the thought clicked into place, and Error lifted a hand up to press firmly against his teeth just so that he could _ keep. It. In. _ Glitches danced across his bones erratically, fluttering in and out of his vision and making it even harder than it normally would have been to see.

But... 

He couldn’t bring it in himself to look away.

Not when _ Ink _was staring right back at him. 

* * *

_ “You were _ ** _made_ ** _ to be forgotten.” _

The portal closed behind Error with a sound that could be compared to static cling, leaving him alone to stew in his thoughts.

And, in all honesty? He didn't know what to think. His mind was still reeling with the fact that _they had found his AU. His AU still existed. It existed and he had been inside of it. Error had found it. They had walked through it together. He had-_

Black ink gushed out of his mouth, and he tried (and failed) to swallow some of it down when he threw up for a second time. He took a deep breath, blinking a few times as his hand came up to press against his teeth. His magic swirled, urging him to throw up again, but he didn't want to. He… really didn't want to, actually. Normally he wouldn’t actually mind, since it was normal, but… he’d rather do without it for the moment.

Shakily, he reached his hand down to grasp at his scarf, adding _____TALE to the list of things that he knew about his past. Once he finished, he dropped the scarf and took a deep breath.

He was fine.

It was fine.

In all honesty, he should have expected something like this from Error. Dream had even warned him about it. But it was okay! It was okay, and sure- the words had hurt him, but there were a lot of worse things than just that, and-

_ Plip. _

_ Plip. _

Ink blinked, only just realizing that he was crying when his vision clouded up with the tears, the liquid running down from his eye sockets. He absently lifted a hand up, and sure enough, his cheeks were wet.

“Why…” He paused, blinking a few times in confusion. “Why am I… crying?”

He furiously began to rub the liquid away, but his magic just… wouldn’t stop. He gave up at one point- if they just kept on coming, there really wasn’t any reason as to why he should stop.

But he still didn't understand. He hadn’t taken any dark blue yet, so what was going on? Why was he crying?

_ (“How does it feel, Guardian?!” ) _

He jolted at the sudden memory, his hand coming up to press against his teeth once more.

_ (“How does it feel to have the truth that you’ve always known thrown in your face?! To pretend that they ever cared about you?!”) _

But…

_ (“To know that they never have and never will care about your hopes and dreams?!”) _

But… 

They did care… 

_ (“To sing their praises only to be ignored over and over again because you are nothing?!”) _

… 

_ Right? _

_ (“Face it, Ink,” _ The memory of Error’s voice continued. _ “You were _ ** _made_ ** _ to be forgotten.”) _

He threw up again, the liquid splashing as it hit the already black ground. It just… kept coming, no matter how he tried to stop.

Okay, so maybe they hurt him a lot more than he wanted to believe, but that was okay! He’d just… deal with it. Pretend, just like he always had. He’d meet up with Blue and Cross tomorrow, and they’d go their separate ways, and then Error would either summon or kidnap him into the Anti-Void, and-

But would he?

The sudden thought froze Ink’s nonexistent soul. More black ink gushed out of him- he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep this up.

Error… wouldn’t want to hang out with him after this, would he? No, he’d just accused Ink of lying to him (which Ink hadn’t done if it wasn’t blatantly clear) and stomped off, tearing any and all progress Ink had made with him apart.

That was okay! He was just obsessed with him anyways- it wasn’t like it was anything serious, he’d be able to spend every day after this without Error. He’d live with abandoning the quiet chats in Outertale and the pleasant cheers that sounded while they were watching Undernovela, and…

And…

The emptiness in his chest swelled, suffocating him with a pain that Ink had never quite felt before. He gasped, a sob that he didn't even realize was there breaking out of him.

_ He wouldn’t be able to hang out with Error again. _

The thought sent a painful tear through his bones, and the last of the ink he could manage to conjure left his mouth, joining the rest of him on the ground. He even heaved a few times, and every second that it took to help him reach his conclusion allowed the pain to grow stronger and stronger.

It…

It really wasn’t an obsession, was it? No, it was something else- something that made his magic ache for a vial that he didn't have- nor would he ever hold. 

Had… Had he really…?

He must have. 

And it **_hurt._**

It hurt far worse than any wound that had been brought down upon him, worse than even words and pictures could describe. It hurt like a flame that was as cold as ice, and with each touch the cold burned, surrounding him and leaving him feeling like he was drowning in a storming sea that had no end, and no surface that he could swim towards to breathe, either.

He reached over for Broomy- maybe it could comfort him, help him calm down and shove this away to be forgotten again the next day, when his fingers brushed against a vial.

One that he never used.

One that would be able to help him.

He grabbed it, pausing. Would it really be worth it? Any other vials would just… increase the intensity of the not-emotion, no matter how he looked at it. This… This could take it all away. He wouldn’t have to deal with the pain, or the realization. The consequences would be small- what, considering that things would ‘go back to normal’ after this, anyway.

He took it out of its holder, looking down at the clear, white substance that lay within.

But… did he want to? Did he really, _ truly _want to?

… 

Maybe… maybe just for a few minutes. Just to give time for the pain to fade away. Once the not-feeling left him and once he stopped hurting, he’d be able to take his paints again and continue on like nothing had happened in the first place.

And so, he uncorked the vial and raised it to his mouth- drinking about half the vial. He could instantly feel its effects wash over him- flushing out any and all emotions that were in his system.

* * *

Ink was… 

_ Unblinking. _

_ Frozen. _

_ Empty. _

Those were the only descriptors that Error could come up with, even though he _knew _that there were far more creative and colorful words that he had used to describe Ink in the past. His glitching soul tugged on his body, and he had to forcefully swallow the magical bile back down. He didn't even realize that his body was shaking until he realized that he was breathing quickly, and he only noticed that after a third wave of nausea hit him, threatening to send him to his knees.

The second he did, he tried to shrug it off. This… this was ridiculous! _ He _was being ridiculous! 

The anger that was still bubbling deep inside of his chest agreed. Ink… _ deserved _this. He deserved this, and whatever else it was that had happened to him. He had lied, after all- he had lied to Error, to Dream, to Blue, to Cross- to the entire _ Multiverse! _ Just because he was bored, and wanted some entertainment.

So why was he feeling sick to his stomach over the fact that Ink looked so… _ lifeless? _

Why was the sight of it affecting him like this?! He should be _glad _that this had happened to Ink- after all, it meant that he was stopping his little game of pretend. He was finally being what he had always been from the very beginning- a soulless husk.

But it just… 

_ It didn't make any sense! _

He was right! He _knew _that he was right! Everything that he had said had been the truth, and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Perhaps that Ink would just bounce back after he had verbally lashed out at him for his actions? That everything would stay the same?

… 

He had.

He had completely expected for everything to just… go back to normal. For Ink to bounce back and be his normal self- to pretend that it hadn’t happened. To accept it because it was true. Ink had never seemed bothered whenever someone accused him of things, like being unable to save their world from Error’s strings. Those had been true as well- Ink _hadn’t _been able to stop Error in time, and there were quite a few people who hated him for it.

It was just… what Ink did. He _always _bounced back. Whether it was from death, injuries, or words didn't matter.

_ So why was Ink like this? _

It took a few moments for his thoughts to clear, and when his mind came up with the first explanation he could think of he grasped at it like a lifeline, letting out a laugh.

**“REAlly, iNk?”** Error asked in the same tone he had used when they had talked just earlier that day. **“yOu’RE Still gOiNg tO tRy ANd wiN mE OvER, huh? tO tRy tO gEt mE tO lEt yOu uSE mE AS yOu plEASE?”** He laughed, but even to him, the words sounded empty. Illogical. 

There were other ways that Ink would have tried before this. This… would have been a very _drastic _measure, as well as a last resort. Sure, Ink was forgetful and stupid at times, but he was also _smart. _He knew when to give up and when to compromise. And he would, honestly, bet on his life that Ink wouldn’t have done this when the odds of it working were low to begin with. Ink would never be so desperate to get attention this way- or, at least, not for as long as Error had known him. Ink cherished his paints over all else, and for him to just… throw them away in a last-ditch attempt to get Error to play along with him?

It just… didn't make sense. It wasn’t in character. He was missing something. What was he missing?

_ You were _ **_made_ ** _to be forgotten. _

His earlier words echoed around in his head, and he couldn’t for the _life _of him figure out _why. _ They had been true, just like everything else had been. He was always right after all! He-

The voices of the creators suddenly slammed into him at full-force- full of emotions and accusations. 

_ ‘You’ve been wrong before,’ _ One in particular whispered as Error’s ability to see vanished completely, leaving the last thing he saw ingrained in his mind: a pair of hauntingly white, emotionless eyelights. _ ‘You’ve been wrong before and you’re wrong now.’ _

**“i’m Right!”** He yelled in a desperate attempt to prove himself. **“i’m Right! yOu’RE wRONg! whAt ElSE cOuld it bE?! whAt ElSE cOuld i bE miSSiNg thAt wOuld-”**

___________________

_ You’re missing _ **_us._ **

The next thing that he knew he was on his knees, his legs shaking too violently to keep him standing. This time Error actually did throw up- the magic flowing between his fingers in a sick, sticky way that almost made him throw up again. He tried to blink the glitches away, but they stubbornly remained where they were- refusing to let him calm down. His thoughts were flying through his head at speeds he couldn’t even _begin _to comprehend, melding and mixing with all of the voices that suddenly sounded like they were screaming at him because they were so loud. He couldn’t make sense of any of them, the voices getting louder and louder with each second that passed.

**“StOp!”** He yelled in a fruitless attempt to let himself think- to let him process their words and claims. **“StOp it! Shut up!”**

They didn't.

It wasn’t even a second later that his body seized up, freezing as the telling ring of a reboot reverberated violently in his skull. He lost consciousness not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE MORE FANART! :D
> 
> This one is by history-fanfic-4-ever from Chapter 34: https://history-fanatic-4-ever.tumblr.com/post/616166314930749440/so-ive-been-reading-this-fanfic-lately-call
> 
> This one is by quix-mix from Chapter 29: https://quix-mix.tumblr.com/post/614674989220839424/i-actually-drew-this-on-errors-birthday-but-i-put
> 
> PLEASE SHOWER THEM WITH LOVE!!!!!!! You guys are all so sweet and hfgkhagfhks honestly I cry every time I see them ngl you guys are all so sweet!


	40. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to make the summary sound like this was one of those 'and it was all a dream stories', but it's the only thing I could think of so I'm keeping it. I swear this isn't one of those kinds of stories. 
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy! :D

When he came to, it took a few seconds for Error to remember what had happened. It took a few more seconds for him to realize that he was staring at Ink, and it took just as long as that to realize that Ink was still as blank-faced and emotionless as he had been when Error had first come here.

The sight was just as revolting as it had been before.

He wanted to say something. 

He _ should _ say something. 

But he couldn’t think of anything to say.

So he just sat there, staring- even though the sight made him sick.

The voices urged him- they wanted him to do something (apparently, he had been out for an hour or two), but he just… kept on staring. It was the only thing he could do, with his mind numb and his thoughts muddled. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about this.

It took a moment for him to realize that he was even crying, or that the pain in his chest had even existed until then. He didn't do anything about that either. A part of him… A part of him thought that he deserved this pain, but it didn't make sense. Why would he deserve this pain? He had never felt like this before- he had always been in the right.

Speaking of the pain, he hadn’t been stabbed during his reboot, right?

He lifted a hand up to his chest, letting it settle on his chest and right over his soul, where the pain was most prominent.

No, no attacks. Not even a hole left from one. Yet the pain still existed. A different kind of pain, then? But the only other kind he knew was…

Well… 

It had been a very, very long time since he had felt that kind of pain.

_ (“He’s dead.” He whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down from his one working eye socket as he watched on in dismay as P̶̣͗̃ạ̶̟̞̔̉̚ṗ̸̯̿̅̂y̸͉͓͐̄̊͝ṛ̸̟̱̌̍u̴̲͚͕͐͌͂̈́̅s̷̞̥̹̻͌̽’̷̥͇̑͝ͅ dust flew in the cold wind. Uncaring for their actions, C̷̬̤͋̌͐̐ḫ̷̲̦̞͌̔͆̄a̷̙̥̪̾r̸̨̄́ͅȧ̶̝͎͖̖͊̔̿͘ͅ walked onwards, continuing the Genocide. _

_ How many times had this happened again? _

_ How many times had he seen P̶͖͉͊́̒̃a̶̡̙͍̩̐p̵͍̏̑̒̚ÿ̵̖͉̀̕͘r̴͓͒u̶̗̮̳̓̾̂̌s̴̩̽̒ die while trying to stop all of this? _

_ He lost count. _

_ And now, all he could feel towards his death was an empty numbness that had finally settled into the depths of his soul. _

_ After all…) _

“He’ll just come back.” Error whispered to the empty space before him.

But he wasn’t.

Ink wasn’t coming back.

Error didn't know why, but the idea of him being gone and never returning only made the pain in his chest grow.

And then it clicked.

He let out a laugh- a broken, glitched, and dry laugh that sounded just like he felt. It lasted for only a few seconds, the silence of the world around them still holding strong even after he finished.

“You idiot.” He whispered to himself. “You complete and utter fool. You just had to let it happen, didn't you?”

The silence that answered only confirmed it.

He had gotten attached to Ink.

And now he had to suffer the consequences of his actions. 

Just like he had before.

The fact that he had to live through this kind of pain again _ infuriated _ him more than he already was, but this time, he didn't feel the need to act on it. It didn't feel like he was going to explode. He was still upset with Ink, but his anger had just… calmed, just a bit. 

The creators had mentioned that he was missing something before he had rebooted anyway, right? That must mean something, but he wasn’t quite sure what, considering that his solution had made sense until now.

Now wasn’t the time to think about it though. There were more important things to do than argue with them over his own, completely sound, logic.

It took a few more moments before he could find it in himself to move, and when he did he tried to stand. His legs refused to cooperate for some reason- he didn't know if it was because they had fallen asleep or if it was because of the sight before him, but he stood up anyway. Error stood there for several seconds, waiting for his body to balance itself out. Then he walked over on unsteady legs until he was right in front of Ink, and sat down on his knees again. He made a face when he realized that he had knelt down in the puddle of Ink, but it was too late to change now. Error would just have to deal with ink stains on his knees.

It was more horrifying to see Ink’s emotionlessness up close. He didn't blink, move, or breathe- nor did it look like he actually saw or recognized Error.

The creators had hushed when he moved, but now that he was on the ground again they were speaking once more- asking how he felt, what he was doing, demanding that he apologize- all of it. They kept telling him that Ink needed his paints too, but…

“How am I supposed to do that?” He asked with an irritated huff. “Pry his mouth open? Nuh-uh.”

One suggested that he could just… pour the paints onto Ink’s skull. Apparently that was how he had figured out their use in the first place? Odd, but whatever. He leaned forward, raising a hand up to reach for the vials inside Ink’s bandolier. Before his hand reached it’s destination, he hesitated and looked up at Ink’s face. He was expecting Ink to say something, do something- anything to stop him from moving onward with his plans.

_ Nothing. _

He turned back to his task and slowly plucked each of the colorful vials out of their pockets, juggling them around a bit when his hands got full. He struggled to remember which colors possibly meant which, but eventually decided to start with light blue, green, and yellow first. He opened them one by one, and then raised his hands and let a small amount of the paints fall onto Ink’s head. Then he did the same for the other vials until they were all dripping down his skull. Some of it got into Ink’s eye sockets, other parts fell off his bones. Error was careful as he placed the vials back in their proper places, and when he was done he leaned back and began to wait.

Error was afraid that it wasn’t working after about a minute or two, since nothing was happening- but then the ink started to melt into the bone. Ink was absorbing them, and not soon after that Ink blinked. It was slow- frustratingly so- but it was _ something, _ and Error wasn’t about to start complaining. His white eye lights were slowly coming into focus, colors swirling within them at various concentrations and intervals. The colors were paler than they should have been, not nearly as strong as Error would have liked, but it was progress nonetheless.

Ink blinked again, this time just a _ tiny _ bit faster than before, and finally seemed to notice that Error was there. Error fought to keep a scowl on his face, but it wasn’t hard when he was already squinting in order to see Ink’s eyelights better. The simple circles were wavering now, shifting and swirling like they were in mid-transformation. It was fixed after a third, much more normal blink. The colors apparently settled too, because the next thing he knew Ink was staring at him with one of those stupid ‘loading’ circles in orange, and the other a purple hourglass.

Ink blinked a few more times, as though he couldn’t quite process what he was seeing. Error fidgeted awkwardly in front of Ink, anxious for some kind of reaction. _ Any _ kind of reaction, really- he didn't really care what kind, because _ anything _ was better than what had happened before.

Then Ink grimaced, a visible shiver traveling up his spine. He grunted and leaned forward, as though he was suddenly in pain, and Error flinched back in surprise. 

What? Was there a chance that this brought pain to Ink? But why? Ink had never shown it before- unless it was something else causing it? If it was something else, then what was-

Before he even realized that either of them were moving, strings shot from Error’s fingers and wrapped themselves around Ink’s hand, preventing him from moving the clear white liquid anywhere close to his mouth.

**“whAt. dO yOu thiNk. yOu’RE dOiNg?”** Error’s voice glitched harshly as Ink jolted in surprise at the sudden reaction, and in all honesty, Error was NOT amused by whatever it was Ink was planning now.

“I…" Ink frowned, and then let out a little huff of frustration- although Error could tell that it wasn’t aimed at him because Ink’s eye lights were locked on the vial. “It’s not gone yet.”

**“whAt’S NOt gONE yEt?”** Error asked, increasingly growing more and more agitated even as he forced himself to remain calm. He couldn’t let his anger take control right now. **“thE viAl?”**

“The pain.” Was Ink’s blunt response. The idiot tugged on the strings a little, but it didn't budge. “It’s not gone yet. I…” He trailed off, likely losing his train of thought. Then he blinked, and tugged on the strings again, making Error growl. “I can’t let myself feel until the pain is gone. Because the paints make it worse.”

“What pain?” 

“I don’t know.” Ink tugged again, scowling a little in what Error could only assume was both thought and agitation. “I… What?” Now he looked confused. “Why would I…”

“If you think too much you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Error growled, tugging on Ink’s hand to gain his attention and prevent him from thinking further. “Stop.”

“...” Something must have clicked in Ink’s mind, because the next thing that Error knew Ink was glaring at him. “Let go, Error.”

“No.”

“If I had decided before this that it hurt enough on a normal dose of my paints and that I needed to go blank, then I don’t want to know what will happen when my paints fully set in.” Ink tugged harshly against the strings, and the strings began to cut into Ink’s bones, little droplets of his black blood flowing out of the wounds and down the strings. “It’ll be better for everyone if I wait for it to pass.”

“I said no.” Ink growled, and the next thing he knew a small wave of ink shot up, cutting the strings and allowing Ink to bring the vial closer to himself. 

Error didn't even think before reaching over and knocking it out of Ink’s hand. The vial clinked as it fell onto the ground just as Error fell on top of Ink. The contact _ hurt, _ but Error wasn’t going to let it stop him as he struggled to prevent Ink from reaching the vial. His eyesight was covered in warning texts, but he somehow managed to kick the vial far away during their tussle, enough that Ink couldn’t quite reach it.

“Error!” Ink exclaimed, pushing against Error’s hand that held Ink’s arm captive while his other hand hit Error repeatedly on the shoulder. “Let me go!”

**“NO!”** Error yelled back. **“dO yOu hAvE ANy idEA hOw Sick yOu bEiNg EmOtiONlESS mAkES mE?! I dON’t wANt tO SEE thAt! NO ONE wANtS tO SEE thAt! ANd bESidES-”** Error shifted his weight over Ink a little more when he tried to push Error off of him. **“itS NOt thE Right thiNg tO dO!”**

“So?!” Ink struggled under Error some more. “I don’t care! It works, and that’s all that matters! Get off of me!”

**“i’m NOt lEttiNg yOu dO thAt tO yOuRSElf AgAiN, yOu RAdhOlE!”** Error grunted as he fought against both Ink and his impending crash. **“StOp fightiNg!”**

“But it hurts!” Ink cried, and Error caught a small glimpse of the tears falling down Ink’s cheeks before his sight vanished completely. “This hurts _ more, _ Error! I don’t know why, and I don’t want to either! Get off!”

**“NEvER!”** And, just to spite Ink, Error let himself collapse onto the idiot- effectively pinning Ink under him and preventing him from trying to force Error off of him. **“yOu’ll juSt hAvE tO dEAl with it!”**

“Error!”

It was then that the consequences of his actions finally caught up to him, and his body froze up as he was thrown into another reboot- one that would, hopefully, not be as long as the last one had been.

* * *

He was stuck.

Error (he assumed that it was Error, anyway) had poured the bare minimum of paints onto him in order to bring him back from being completely empty, and using any more magic would revert him to a partially-blank slate, and that would then leave him with no motivation to actually get over there and drink from the vial, but still feel the pain due to the remaining emotions in his system.

So the second Error started rebooting on top of him, Ink knew that he had lost, because _ nothing _ could ever move Error when he started going through a reboot. He had tried before, he knew how fruitless it was.

His whole body was practically numb now, considering that Error’s glitches covered both of them entirely like a large blanket made of static. They buzzed around him like a swarm of bees, and Ink couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Error experienced all the time.

And even then, he wasn’t sure he could even bring it in himself to move. Not when the emptiness inside of him still hurt.

Besides, it… wouldn’t hurt to just lay there and think. After all, he couldn’t remember what had happened before all of this. Which meant that he must’ve been emotionless for several hours now, because normally he’d at least be able to remember _ something. _

As he thought, he let his body relax, staring up at the stars above him as he tried to calm down and think through the harsh pain that tugged at his magic. Thankfully it wasn’t that bad yet- it took longer for his emotions to be absorbed if he didn't drink them.

So he had been in Outertale? Normally he would have gone to the Doodle Sphere if he ever decided to do this, although it hadn’t happened in ages. Or, at least, he thought so- maybe he had only thought about it before, maybe he had actually done it.

Regardless, he tried to build his memory up from there. A horrid pulse of pain shot through his ribcage and made more tears fall just as he managed to catch onto a brief one.

_ (“Oh, so you want me to spell it out for you?! I haven’t found ship!”) _

That… was Error’s voice, right? 

Yeah, it did sound like Error’s voice. So he had been talking to Error. Maybe about his past, all things considered? It sounded like he was angry, but wasn’t that normal?

…

No, no- the tone was different than his normal anger. It was frustrated, more…

_ (“You’re so stupid you have to have everything spelled out for you! Like the fact that _____TALE isn’t just any stupid abomination of an AU, it’s your stupid abomination of an AU!”) _

_ Oh. _

He… he could see why he would be upset about that. But it would have been an easy fact to accept, because he had been expecting his AU to have been abandoned, so there had to have been something else. Something else that gave him the pain that _ still _flowed through his magic.

He racked his brain, struggling to find anything that could help him, but nothing came. More tears fell from his eye sockets as the suffocating sensation increased, and he forced himself to choke down a sob.

He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. Normally he didn't care about pain- it was just an uncomfortable side-effect that he had learned to deal with over the countless years he had been alive. He didn't get reactions like these even when he had been first introduced to the concept, so this was something new- something that he didn't know, that he hadn’t experienced before.

And, he hated to admit it, that scared him.

The second it registered that he was actually _ scared _ of something, the emptiness swelled inside him, far bigger than it had ever felt before, and any and all thoughts flew out the window and the only thing he could register was _p a i n _.

Only a few more minutes passed before the reboot was finished, and Ink tried to keep himself still so that he wouldn’t shock Error into another Reboot. He really, really did, but it was hard when his chest wouldn’t stop shaking with the effort of holding his cries in. It even took a moment before he could find his voice, and even when he did it was hard to speak.

“Er-ror, it-” He gasped, closing his eye sockets shut and shaking his head when more tears fell. “It hu-urts, I-It hur-ts so-o much! Ple-ease, _ please, _ let- let me-”

“No.”

“E-Err-or-” 

_ “No, _ Ink.”

Ink couldn’t find it in himself to argue anymore after that. The pain grew, and he could vaguely feel his whole body shaking under Error with the effort to keep it all in. Error pressed his weight more fully onto Ink, and for whatever reason it made the empty feeling lighten up- just the tiniest bit.

“Idiot.” Error grumbled under his breath, and Ink could feel Error’s body slowly begin to relax on top of his own as Error rested his head on Ink’s chest. “Just funking breathe already. It’s not that hard. You just gotta count five seconds between each one. It’s as simple as that.”

The pain lessened at Error’s words, and like magic, Ink could suddenly find it in himself to breathe. He tried to follow Error’s words, but he kept losing track of how many seconds had passed and would hold them in for longer than he needed to. It took a few more minutes after that before he could actually start thinking again, and when he did, he realized something.

_ Error wasn’t leaving him. _

He didn't know why the realization brought so much relief with it, but he knew that it must have been important because that relief was swiftly followed by a mellow happiness that slowly began to eat away at the pain and finally allowed him to fully calm down.

Was… 

Had he been scared about Error leaving him?

He shrugged it off a few seconds later, willing his body to relax under Error’s. He opened his eye sockets to stare up and at the breathtaking view, the stars twinkling high above them.

He didn't want to think about it. Not right now, anyway.

“Heh.”

“What’s so funny?” Error asked, grumbling a little.

“Nothing.” He wasn’t going to comment on the fact that Error had helped him. He didn't want to, either. Instead, he paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then continued with a soft yet tired smile. “It really is beautiful.”

“Of course it is.” Error’s fingers flicked Ink’s arm. “Your voice is ruining it, though.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, it is, so shut up.”

Ink was happy to oblige, allowing the silence to wrap around him and the warmth of the body above him to chase the pain away- whether Error was aware that he was doing it or not.

He knew that they needed to talk about whatever it was that happened. It was too serious to _not_ talk about. 

But, for now, this was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:
> 
> To the person who I told at the very beginning when I first started writing this that it wouldn’t last more than 40 chapters, I apologize. Clearly I have no self control X’D


	41. Aren't We Forgetting Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices are very rude, a name is chosen, and someone is forcefully adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, would you look at that, I'm updating two days early. X'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

This was… nice, he’d begrudgingly admit to himself. 

Laying on top of someone, anyway- not the whole ‘tussle with Ink because he doesn’t want to feel’ thing.

Error was very hesitant to move, because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to settle down again if he ever got up. The pain that would follow if he tried… well, he didn't want to know if it would actually hurt or not.

He didn't know how long they stayed there either, looking up at the stars- but he did know that it had to have been quite a while when Ink spoke up.

“Hey, Error?”

“What.”

“Can you get my paints?” Error moved his head to look up at Ink suspiciously. He could only suppose that Ink had been too low before to use his powers to grab the vial earlier, but full enough that he could still feel. If he gave Ink more paints, however…

“Hey, what’s that look for?” Ink asked, a blue question mark and yellow swirl in his eye lights. He blinked, and the shapes were replaced with a yellow moon and a green star. “Did I say something wrong?”

Without another word, Error looked over at where the white vial had rolled off to, eyeing it with pure disgust. Before Ink could comment, however, Error lifted up a hand. His large, glitching Gaster Blaster appeared in space, its jaws opened and aimed at the vial.

_ BWOOWM! _

“Wha- _ Error!” _

_ “Now _ you can have your stupid vials.” Error grumbled, using the hand that was already raised to reach for Ink’s bandolier and pull out a few. 

“Seriously?” Ink asked, a small hint of amusement in his voice as he accepted the green and light blue that Error handed him, being careful to not touch Error. “You couldn’t just, I don’t know, leave it there? I wasn’t going to touch it.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Error scoffed, rolling his eye light as Ink took a sip from the vials he was given. “It needed to go anyway.”

“Why?”

_ “I’m _ the only one who should be allowed to erase things.” He fibbed, just a little bit. Yes, he believed that, but he had reacted the way he had for a different reason. One that he would never, _ ever _ admit out loud. “No one else.”

“If that’s what you think.” Ink shrugged for a brief moment, and Error froze at the small movement before relaxing as Ink returned to his prior position. 

“That is what I think.” Then he took the vials from Ink and placed them back in his bandolier before pulling out the next two, dark blue and yellow. “Now funking drink up, you’re interrupting my stargazing.”

“Oh, I am?” Ink let out a light laugh as he accepted the vials from Error and took a sip from each, although Error could tell that he took more from yellow than the dark blue. “I didn't realize.”

“Just hurry up already you radhole.”

It continued on like that until Ink had a proper dosage from the rest of the vials, and when that was done Error was finally able to settle down, relax, and think.

So he had been missing something in his final conclusion.

He had skipped over the Creators, first of all. There was no way all of them would have sided with Ink, even if there was a way for Ink to communicate with them. There were many creators who liked to ‘tattletale’, or attempt to if someone was planning something, and this wouldn’t be an exception.

Secondly…

…

Well, he couldn’t quite think of a second reason why he would be wrong. Which is why Error would probably go in and talk to Sci about it later. 

He didn't want to now though. He knew that he would have to talk to Ink about what happened after this. From what Ink had told him earlier, he could only assume that Ink didn't remember most of what had happened. Ink would be curious, and in all honesty Error didn't know if he’d want Ink to know.

… He deserved to know, regardless.

Besides, the creators would all scream at him if he didn't tell him. He might as well save himself from the potential headache and get it over with.

Error was actually ignoring the creators now though, preferring to focus on the night sky above them. More time passed in the peaceful quiet, and he caught himself almost drifting off a few times. He couldn’t quite be surprised that he was tired- having to go through not just one reboot, but two in the same day? It hadn’t happened in a while, of course he was tired! And even if that wasn’t the case, so what if he _ was _ tired? He could be tired whenever he wanted to, _ thank you very much! _

It was while he was close to dozing off for the fourth time in a row that one of the voices shocked him awake, forcing his body to seize up thanks to their loud and unruly scream.

**“whAt thE fuNk?!”** He yelled, and Ink jolted from underneath him.

“I’m awake!” He yelled- clearly a lie, if the way he had said it was any proof. Error decided to not pay attention to the idiot, instead finally focusing on the creators. Most of them were irritated (whether it was aimed at Error or the other creators was debatable), and one chose to point out that they had been lying there for hours.

**“yEAh? SO whAt if wE’vE bEEN hERE fOR hOuRS?”** Error grumbled as his glitching calmed down. **“yOu Stupid cREAtORS ARE All bEiNg SO ** ** _RudE _ ** **tOdAy…”**

He just wanted to lay back and relax, was that too much to ask?!

Apparently it was, because the next thing he knew he was being bombarded with reminders about a certain someone who was, possibly, still mad at him.

“Oh funk you too.” Error growled lowly. “So _what_ if Dream’s in labor? That’s not any of my-”

“DREAM’S IN _ WHAT?!” _

**“iNk!”** Error grunted as Ink suddenly pushed Error off of him, jumping to his feet in a panic.

“Oh no! Oh no oh no ohno ohno ohno- Dream’s gonna kill me! I was supposed to be there for the birth!” He lifted his hands up to his skull as he looked around wildly, and then his eye lights finally landed on Error. “Where is he?! Do you know?! Do _ they _ know?!”

“Calm the funk down, he’s just in Labtale.” Error grumbled, mildly upset over what Ink had just done. He stood up and dusted himself off, continuing to speak and refusing to look at Ink as he did so. “Stupid idiot- he’s been in labor since before I came here to get you.”

“We have to go!”

_ “We?” _ Error raised a browbone even as he scowled at Ink, more irritated than anything. “What makes you think that I-”

“Come on, Error!” Ink rushed over to him while pulling out his giant paintbrush, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. “Let’s go!”

“Wait-” Error hissed when Ink suddenly grabbed his hand, but the pain was bearable for the most part. **“iNk!”** But the Guardian wasn’t listening to him, so of course, when Ink painted his ink on the ground and began to fall through the liquid, he forced Error to go along with him. _Peachy._

* * *

Ink hadn’t even thought twice about bringing Error with him. He had just… done it.

Although, in hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have forced Error to come along.

Regardless, he emerged from the black Ink and into the waiting room in the maternity ward, which was as close to Dream’s hospital room as he could get (considering that any and all teleportation and almost all other kinds of magic had been cut off from inside the wing. That way, people couldn’t steal other people’s babies- although _ why _people would want to steal a child was beyond Ink. They could just have their own or adopt someone like his dads did. No need for unnecessary drama). 

“Oh. So you did find him.” A voice spoke off to his left, and Ink couldn’t help but grow confused as he turned to look at the speaker.

“Why’s Nightmare here?”

“They wouldn’t let me into Dream’s hospital room.” Nightmare replied with a shrug, only mildly bitter over the fact and not quite answering Ink’s question. “Something about my goop possibly being ‘unsanitary’, even though I _ did _just want to observe. They’re testing my goop right now to see if I can go in or not. Anyway, Dream was in pain for hours.” The small grin that followed his words spoke of his amusement. “So was Cross, if his emotions were anything to go by. I’m surprised he lasted as long as he had.”

“Oh.” Ink mulled over the words, and then he frowned. “But how did you even know that-”

“Ink!” A tiny voice called out, and a small child collided with Ink’s leg. Ink could only blink down at Goth, even as he looked up at him with big sockets. “Ink! Daddy find you?”

“Huh?” He blinked a few times, and then shook his head. “I… no, he didn't. Error found me.”

“Reaper and Blue both went to find you too.” Geno explained as he walked up. He yawned as he leaned down and picked up Goth, sleepily patting him on the head. “We were worried… and I thought you were asleep, Goth, it’s like… two in the morning.” Geno scowled down at his son, who pouted in response.

“Can’t sweep!” He proclaimed, wiggling around. “Gonna see Pal-Pal!”

“Yeah, sorry…” Ink laughed and scratched the back of his skull awkwardly. “Some… things happened…” He glanced back at Error to see if he planned on commenting, but he seemed to be busy avoiding looking at Geno. Odd. Ink looked back at his friend and smiled. “I don’t really want to talk about it- but do you know if he’ll let me in?”

“I don’t know- he’s been in there for hours.” Geno shook his head, somehow managing to keep Goth in his arms even as the little one struggled. “Sci gave us an update about thirty minutes ago, I think… they said he was getting close and that the baby would be coming soon-”

“Pal-Pal!”

Of course, that was when the doors to the waiting room opened. Everyone turned to look as Sci walked in, looking through some paperwork. He looked up, and the smile faded when his eye lights landed on Ink.

“Where have you been?”

“... Uh… I don’t want to talk about it…” Sci let out a groan, but didn't push the subject further before he waved his hand for Ink to come to him and supposedly go see Dream.

“Well, I suppose that karma decided to pay you a visit- you missed the _ entire thing.” _

“You mean-”

“Yes, Geno, the birth was successful.” He adjusted his glasses a little. Filled with relief, Geno gently allowed Goth to squirm out of his grasp before placing him down on the floor to wander around. Before Goth could go anywhere though, Geno whispered something into his ear and earned a nod in return. “The baby came out a little over ten minutes ago and is perfectly healthy, although you might want to wait until tomorrow to visit him, considering everything that’s happened today.”

“Then why’s Ink going in now?” Nightmare asked, scowling a little. He didn't look surprised over the recent development of the baby finally being born, but Ink supposed that he probably had better insight into what had been going on in that room than anyone else who had been in the waiting room.

“Dream wanted to talk to him about some things and he could use someone to talk to since Cross is… out of commission, for the moment.” Sci sighed, irritation clear on his face. “Not to mention that Ink _ is _ the father, and-”

“Ink’s the _ what.” _

“And _ you _ will try your best _not_ to annoy me if you want to_ actually see_ your brother.” Sci continued in a louder voice. Then he shook his head, took a deep breath, and turned around. “Come on in, Ink, I’ll take you to his room.”

“Uh…” Ink glanced at Nightmare before looking back at Sci. “Okay.” Then he walked through the doors, and Sci was quick to follow and then get ahead of Ink to help lead the way. He could vaguely hear a glitched, surprised yelp just before the doors closed completely, leaving him and Sci alone.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the room, and they entered without much fuss. Sci gave a nod to the nurses in there before directing Ink to the sink off to the right, instructing him to wash his hands. Ink only put a small dollop of soap on both hands before rinsing it off, but before he could turn around and press further into the room Sci interrupted him by forcing his hands back into the sink.

“I thought I taught you how to wash your hands already,” Sci whispered sternly, pouring more soap onto Ink’s hands and guiding him through the motions. “Twenty seconds at _ least.” _

“Oh… oops?” When they finished, they both dried off their hands, and it was only then that Ink was finally allowed to enter the room.

There were a few nurses who were standing around one of the visitor beds, giggling to themselves as they worked. Ink could catch the familiar white and black clothes that were resting on the bed, and it took a moment for Ink to realize that the chances that Cross had fainted at some point were high. Then his gaze centered around the main bed, where various equipment was set up and another nurse was talking to Dream as they looked over a clipboard. Dream was nodding along, a bundle of cloth in his arms from where he was propped up by the bed. He had a small, tired smile on his face as he spoke, and it took a few seconds for his eye lights to drift over and land on Ink.

The tension between them was enough to make the room go silent.

“Uhh…” Ink coughed a little, giving his friend an awkward wave. “Hi, Dream.”

“Hi, Ink.” Ink could vaguely hear Sci slowly encouraging the rest of the staff out of the room, and for that, he was grateful. It meant that he could tell Dream about what had happened without anyone else listening in.

“... Look-” He began when he could find the words, taking a small step forward. “I’m sorry about missing the birth. I honestly didn't mean to, and-”

“Why didn't you answer any of your summons or calls?” Dream interrupted, not letting Ink finish. “You weren’t in the Doodle Sphere or the Anti-Void, and the summons and phone reach across the entire Multiverse. You and Sci even made sure that it would reach unfinished worlds a week or so ago.

“I…” Ink hesitated before hanging his head. “I went off my paints and drank the eraser.”

“Ink…” The mildly disappointed and concerned tone in Dream’s voice told him that he was probably going to be in for a lecture of some kind, so Ink continued before he could say anything and hopefully postpone the said talk. 

“I don’t know why.” Ink confessed. “I don’t know what happened and I don’t know why I decided to do it, except for the fact that I was in pain, and that it felt worse when I was on my paints. I can only pick up bits and pieces of what happened before I drank the vial. I think I was off for hours. Error found me in Outertale and forced me to take my paints again.”

“He did?” Dream asked, blinking a few times in shock.

“Yeah.” Ink nodded and slowly walked over to sit next to Dream, but before he did he snuck a second look at Cross. “What happened to him?”

“Oh.” An embarrassed flush lit up Dream’s face, and he shifted around a little before he spoke. “That… might be my fault.”

“Oh?”

“I kinda… squeezed his hand really hard.” Dream’s face became more and more yellow as he spoke. “He offered it to me about halfway through, and apparently I held it so hard I actually hurt him, I… I think they wrapped it up just in case. Cross fainted not long after the baby came out- I think the stress of everything that happened finally got to him.” Dream’s smile grew fond, and he reached up to caress the skull of the baby that was wrapped up in the blankets.

“... Can I see?” Ink asked quietly, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Dream nodded and fumbled around a bit until the little skeleton’s head could be seen. He was very small- just a bit longer than Ink’s forearm (and _ THAT _ was definitely small). He was sleeping restfully on top of Dream, his little hand clenched into a small fist as his head rested in the middle of Dream’s chest. It took Ink a moment to realize that Dream even _ had _a chest because it was so small, but before he could think further, Dream spoke up again.

“I still haven’t come up with a name for him.” He admitted with a soft whisper, running his fingers up and down the little one’s spine through the blankets. Ink looked up and had to do a double-take at the little heart-shaped eyelights that rested within Dream’s sockets. It was a shape that Ink could have sworn that he saw before, but when he tried to think of when and where, his memory drew a blank.

… It couldn’t have been _ that _ long, right? It couldn’t have been that long since the last time Dream had felt enough joy and love for it to be represented through his eye lights…

_ Right? _

“I want his name to have Pal in it.” Dream continued, even though Ink was struggling to pay attention. “Goth keeps on calling him his little ‘Pal-Pal’- his friend. It’s cute, and… I was hoping that, maybe, you could help me come up with something.”

“... Something with Pal in it?” Ink asked, raising a hand up to gently press a finger to the babybones’ fist. He caressed the tiny hand, his thoughts trailing off as he stared at the little wonder. “Pal… Pale… Palace… Paladin-”

“Are you just listing off words that start with Pal?”

“Yeah.” Ink snickered. “How else am I supposed to think of what his name should be?” Dream rolled his eye lights in mild amusement, and Ink went back to thinking.

Maybe he could suggest something art-themed? He knew a lot more words that came with art and art supplies… There were many that started with the letter ‘p’, but when it came to ‘Pal’...

“Palette.” He said quietly after a moment, and then a second later continued with a second one. “Palette Roller.”

“... Palette roller?” Dream asked, tilting his head to the side as he turned to look at Ink. “I mean, I know what a palette is, but a _ palette roller?” _

“It’s a tool that’s used to paint on walls.” Ink explained, reaching behind him to pull out a pencil and then a notebook. He sketched what it looked like and showed it to Dream, who looked over it while he spoke. “That end-thing that kinda looks like a rolling pin? It acts like one too, but it’s made of a special kind of material that allows it to paint the walls and then later be washed out. It can extend too, so you can reach really high places if you need to.” Dream observed the picture a little more before he leaned back and let out a laugh.

“Leave it up to you to suggest naming him after an art tool.” He paused, just for a moment, and then repeated the words thoughtfully. “Palette Roller… I…” He paused again, muttering the words under his breath again before he continued. “I kinda like the sound of that. Palette Roller…” He smiled down at the baby, and then leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his skull. The baby squirmed at the affection, but luckily didn't wake. “My little Pally.”

Ink wanted to sketch it. His fingers twitched at the sight before him, practically begging for him to draw it, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Ink said, although it was an automatic and plain response. His magic ached for him to drink some paints, but he knew that he didn't have the paint to correspond with the emotion. He glanced over at the visitor bed, where Cross was asleep, and then continued. “How much longer do you think he’s going to be out?”

“Not much longer.” Dream giggled a little, looking over at the visitor’s bed as well. “I’m surprised that he’s been out for this long, but then again, he’s had just about as much sleep as I have…”

“Yeah… Sci told everyone to go home for the night.”

“What time is it, anyway?”

“Uh…” Ink glanced at the clock that was across the room. “About two ten?”

“In the_ afternoon?!” _

“In the _ morning, _ silly.” Ink teased, laughing a little. Dream took a long, slow blink before letting out a soft little ‘oh’.

“Sorry.” He apologized, letting out a laugh. “Between everything that’s happened today and the pain I must have lost track of time… I’m glad I wasn’t in labor for _ that _long.”

“Yeah, you have a terrible sense of time.” Ink snickered, and Dream pouted back at him. Dream huffed and shifted again, the pout vanishing as he looked down at his child- at Palette, Ink internally corrected. Then he stood up, stretching a little as he did so. “I should probably leave before Cross wakes up.”

“Yeah, probably.” Dream paused for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke up. “Hey, Ink?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself, okay?” Dream asked sincerely. Then a smile came onto his face, and he snickered. “And _ please _ don’t try to get a different unsuspecting skeleton pregnant either, okay? It’s been a wild enough ride.”

“Will do!” Ink then gave Dream a cheery wave goodbye before turning around and walking out of the Hospital room.

Now, to find his way back to the waiting room… 

* * *

He wasn’t there.

Geno wasn’t there.

Geno wasn’t there and neither was Goth, and he was alone in the waiting room with Nightmare talking on the phone a few feet away. From what he could hear, Horror was calling in for some reason. Maybe they had started a prank war without Error’s interference. Shame, he wanted to watch them fight each other.

Actually, why hadn’t he left yet? Ink was gone, he didn't have a reason to stay. Sci had even _told _them to leave.

Oh, wait- that’s right.

That was the reason why he hadn't left yet.

Goth was attached to his leg.

“I’m so sorry-” Geno apologized even as he tried, and failed, to remove Goth from Error’s leg. Error wasn’t completely convinced that Geno was actually trying, but Goth _was _ holding on really tight, so he figured that he'd believe the glitch on this one. “Goth, you need to leave Error alone-”

“No! He feels funny!” A wave of glitches rolled over Error at the accusation, and his eyesight was partially clouded as he did his best to remain still and ignore the pain that was on his leg. Although, it didn't feel as bad as it could have. Probably because he had been using Ink as a pillow earlier (a _ very _uncomfortable pillow, by the way).

After a few more moments of trying to get Goth off of Error without touching the Destroyer, Geno gave up and stood back up, staring up at him with a resigned but pleased eye light. Error growled under his breath, but didn't do anything more. He was just glad for the height difference- no matter how small it was between them. It made it easier to ignore Geno.

“Sorry.” The glitch offered again. Error refused to acknowledge him, and Geno sighed. “Look, I-”

“THEY DID _ WHAT?!” _ Nightmare’s voice boomed from a few feet away, and both Error and Geno flinched at the noise. Nightmare didn't even notice their reactions, already vanishing into a portal. 

They were alone.

Geno let out a soft sigh of relief. “Anyway, I just… Reaper and I came to the conclusion ourselves, but the few variants of Aftertale that exist are versions of me from other AUs, like Underswap, Underfell, and more… we’ve never found one that was like _ mine, _ that was based on the original, and you hinted that there were other endings, so…”

… He wasn’t going to get out of this one, was he? 

Error groaned and pinched his nasal cavity, _ finally _ fully turning to look at Geno.

“Our world is a freak accident.” He stated bluntly, making Geno flinch back with his tone of voice. “We… _ I _ was a glitch. A stupid glitch in a stupid save screen with a stupid murderous child. And then, by _ some _ miracle, I got out. I won’t give you the details, but after a while, I was basically kicked from Aftertale and into the Anti-Void. The world was forced into a True Reset, and I was left to lose my memories- _ don’t ask. _ I recovered them later.” Geno closed his mouth and nodded, so Error continued.

“Before that, I came across Aftertale again. There was another Geno in my place, thanks to the True Reset. I fought him, caught him, almost killed him. He glitched so hard he managed to get away, but all that glitching he did forced Aftertale to do another True Reset. He lives in his own void now, with a brother that he made from stolen codes.” Error snickered at the horrified look on Geno’s face, and then continued.

“The one after that? Agreed to go with Gaster and fell into the void, and the shattering of the soul fragment across time and space forced a third True Reset. I had regained my memories by the time that you finally came along. After you left to go live with your _ dear _ Reaper though, Aftertale got so used to the idea of committing a True Reset after our code left that it did it without prompt. The current Geno there is living on the surface- has been for years now. Nothing new or odd.”

“And…” Geno frowned. “You said that… mine was the happiest? But he-”

“You think that just living on the surface would make him happy?!” Error let out a laugh. “Who are you playing for a fool? Certainly _ not _ me. Sure, he’s surrounded by everyone who could ever care for him, but do you _ really _ think that after being excluded for so long that he’d _ feel _ like he belongs?” Error snickered. “Only reason why he hasn’t become an outcode yet is because I funkin’ _ traumatized _ him. Otherwise, chances are he would’ve ended up _ just like me. _ Fun, right?”

“Not really…”

“Exactly. And that, Glitch-Face, is why you have the best ending.” He gestured down at Goth before pointing at himself. “You’re lucky to have a family, and you’re lucky to not be a full-blown error. I’d kill you if you were.”

“Really?”

“There can only ever be _ one _ Error, and that’s _ me. _ Besides…” Error trailed off, and then huffed in annoyance before continuing. “Not everyone can funk around with _ death _and get away with it.”

“Pfft-” Geno lifted a hand up to hide his grin and then rolled his eye lights. “So I guess things aren’t quite _ grim?” _

“No.”

“Oh? So there is an _ error _ in my logic?”

“Stop.”

“You think I’m not _ punny?” _

“No, I just think that your puns are funking _ stupid.” _

“Don’t swear in front of Goth.”

“I can swear whenever the funk I want to.”

“Funk!”

Both of them froze.

Any tension that might have left before came back with a vengeance as they both slowly began to look down at the small, beaming, Goth. Goth’s smile grew wider, and then without a second thought, spoke again.

“Funk!”

“I disown you as my brother.”

“Wait- what?!” Error blinked several times as Geno picked up Goth with ease, only filling him with more confusion as Geno tried to explain why Goth shouldn’t say funk to Goth. “What the _ funk?!” _

“Don’t encourage him.” Geno chided, reaching into his inventory to pull out a very familiar doll. Goth instantly took to the mini version of himself, hugging it tightly to his chest. 

“You thought that _ we _ were _brothers?”_ Error asked incredulously.

“Well,” Geno shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“We’re _ not _brothers.” Error insisted.

“Pretty sure we are.”

“No, we’re not.”

“We came from the same code.”

“All you stupid funking abominations come from the same code.”

“Well then, I adopt you as my brother anyways.”

“But you just _ disowned me.” _

“So, we _were_ brothers before that?”

_ What kind of drug was this version of himself on?! _ He was pretty sure that it _wasn't_ the DT in his system.

Error sputtered angrily as Geno chuckled, encouraging Goth to giggle with him.

“I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Error hissed, but Geno didn't even look threatened by the anger in Error’s voice.

“Wasn’t feeling lonely the thing that turned you into this?” Geno asked calmly, soothingly rocking Goth back and forth as the child yawned- _ finally _ looking as tired as he should be at this time of night. Or, rather, morning.

“Wha-”

“I am perfectly capable of reading in between the lines, Error. Oh! You should come over to Goth’s Birthday Party!”

**“whAt?!”**

“Yeah, Goth would probably really like that.” Geno nodded as Goth snuggled up to his mother’s- father’s- famthers- _ whatever you wanted to call it- _ chest. “He loves all of his Uncles, and you won’t be any different.”

**“dO i EvEN gEt tO hAvE A _SAy_ iN ANy Of thiS?!”**

“Nope!” Geno snickered, turning around and walking towards one of the chairs. “That’s right my little Gothy- you did a very good job keeping your Uncle here so that I could talk to him and you’ll get those candies tomorrow, but now it’s time to call your father and Blue, and then we’ll get you to bed.”

Wait- ** _whAt?!_ **

“Don’ wanna~!” Goth whined. “Wanna see Pal-Pal~!”

“You’ll see Pal-Pal tomorrow, baby.” Geno moved Goth around in his arms as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. “We’re gonna call Uncle Blue first though, okay?”

“Okay…”

The conversation then _ finally _ decided to catch up to Error, and he let out a loud shrill beep of mortification. He almost stomped over to Geno and called him out on his BS, but that was also when the doors opened, and a nurse walked into the room, keeping the door open as Ink walked in.

“Try not to get lost in the halls next time you’re here, okay?”

“Okay!” Ink gave the nurse a cheery farewell before turning around to look at Error. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Both understood what the other was thinking.

Error would deal with his ‘brother’ another time. For now, though...

After a brief gesture towards Ink, Ink nodded and walked over to Error.

“Do you still remember how to get to the Doodle Sphere?” Error didn't want to speak- not yet, anyway- so he nodded instead and opened up a portal to a white-golden void. Ink made sure to give Geno a cheery good-bye before he left, and Error was quick to follow him through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LY MADE MORE ART BASED OFF OF LAST CHAPTER!!! GO CHECK IT OUT AND SHOW HER SOME LOVE!!! :D
> 
> https://lythecreatorart.tumblr.com/post/617226557024616448/base-on-the-recent-chapter-of-curiosity-kill-the


	42. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error talk, and Dream and Cross talk. Not sure what else you'd expect outside of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. With a firey passion. It did not want to be written, and I honestly don't care anymore. I'm just going to post it and not look back.
> 
> Regardless of my own feelings towards the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

Error had never been a fan of the Doodle Sphere. He never even entered it unless he deemed it absolutely necessary. Not only was it the place with a complete representation of every single abomination that existed, but it was one that was constantly changing. Well- to him, anyway. 

Ink had explained it to him once before. It had something to do with different views, opinions, and experiences- everyone pictured the Doodle Sphere and the various AUs in different ways. Ink told him that he always saw them as paint buckets, images of the world swirling within the inky depths. From what he could hear from the creators, they usually saw them as either papers or vast, colorful islands.

Generally, for Error, they looked like a lot of floating cores- flooded with all of the information that Error had likely seen before. It never stayed like that for long though, because not long later it would glitch and switch to something else. Islands with no end, papers hanging off strings, seas of buckets- he had probably seen every single version of the Doodle Sphere in existence, and the constant changes made his head hurt if he looked at it for too long.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he followed Ink through the vast expanse of forever-changing worlds, doing his best to keep his focus off of the area around them. In order to help him distract himself, he decided to think about other things. Specifically, what exactly he and Ink would be talking about once they made it to the Guardian’s home.

The voices tried to be helpful by presenting him with various ways to do it and points of discussion, but he did his best to turn them all away. Most were trying to get him to confess his ‘feelings’, which he honestly still didn't understand.

Yes- he was attached to Ink. Like how he had gotten attached to Blueberror before he had actually become an error, and considering how _ that _ had turned out? He wasn’t sure if there was anything even worth confessing there that was actually important. He didn't know just how attached he was, nor how far it would go, so he would rather keep it to himself for now thank-you-very-much.

The next thing that they would have to talk about would be what had happened, and how much Ink had remembered. Error didn't know if it was a specific part that had resulted with Ink choosing to fall into that state, or if it was a combination of the things that he had said, but he _ knew _ that it had to have been something. Whatever it was, he would have to be careful about it- he didn't want Ink to go back and ‘erase’ his emotions after Error told him what happened simply because Error had reminded him of what had set him off in the first place.

After that, Error had… lots of other things that he wanted answered, considering his new realization. He didn't know how far he wanted to try and go with this, and knowing where Ink stood with both him and everyone else would probably be the best way to do that. Not to mention that Ink probably had some questions of his own, which meant that Error would have to be ready to either answer them or deflect them.

It didn't take long for him to come across his house amongst the vast space, and the purple grass that seemed to sprout up from the white tickled the sides of Error’s feet as they drew closer. He looked up once they got to the door, and it took him a moment to realize that it didn't even look like they were in the Doodle Sphere anymore, the deep blue sky twinkling with stars as a cyan river flowed past. This hadn’t been here until recently, he knew, so how…?

“An illusion?” He asked, mildly intrigued.

“Yup!” When Error turned to look at Ink, there was a sad but tight grin on his face. “It’s kinda impossible to completely decorate an infinite space of nothing. It took me a while to realize that though.”

Error let out a grunt of acknowledgement as Ink opened the door to his house, walking in and holding it open for Error, who was quick to walk in after him. Ink closed the door behind him, and Error was almost surprised to see that Ink’s house was a mix of various other houses that could be found within the Underground. He had never been inside it before, much less traveled this far into the Doodle Sphere. 

“Would you like to sit down?” Ink asked, gesturing to a table not far from Error in a room to the left. “I’ll go make us some hot chocolate.”

Ink walked into the room too, walking straight through it and into a kitchen. Error could see it from where he stood, but he hesitated before walking into the room. His eye lights roamed over the furniture, and it was here that he found himself… stuck. He didn't know how to proceed- even though he knew that he had done it hundreds of times in a past life. Error tried to list off what he needed to do in his mind- all of the steps that it would take to lead to the end result, but whenever he tried to look at the whole picture his mind blanked and he couldn’t find it in himself to put everything together again.

Eventually, he took a chance and slowly walked over the table. He cautiously looked around the room before he looked down at the closest chair. He knew what he needed to do next, but it was… hard, for some reason. The clinking of mugs next to each other snapped him out of his uncertainty, so he hesitantly reached out with a hand and pulled the chair out. He sat down in the chair with just as much caution, his eye lights glancing around the room again. His fingers drummed against the table almost nervously, although when he realized what he was doing Error confirmed that it was just his impatience and nothing more.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, almost zoning out as he thought over everything. The gentle pats of footsteps coming closer snapped him out of it, and he looked up just as Ink entered the room with two mugs- one that was yellow and another that was blue.

“Which one would you like?” Ink asked as he walked over to the opposite side of the table, pulling out the chair with his feet as he set the mugs down. Error’s eyelights zoned in on the random accumulation of marshmallows that were sprinkled over the top- all different colors and sizes. He silently reached for the yellow one, the one that looked like it had the most, and Ink carefully gave it to him while trying to avoid touching Error. The mug was warm in his hands, and Error held it close to his chest. He didn't take a drink out of it though- not yet. Ink had no reservations, taking a sip before jerking back.

“Ah- _ hot-!” _ Ink waved his hand in front of his mouth, his eye lights an orange exclamation mark and a yellow swirl. Error watched on in amusement as Ink placed the mug down and cleared his throat, clasping his hands together and smiling as though he _ hadn’t _ just forgotten that it was called hot chocolate for a reason.

“So…”

“So…” Error echoed when Ink trailed off, raising a browbone at him. Ink let out a laugh, raising up a hand to rest his skull in as he shook his head.

“I’m not even sure what I want to ask.” He admitted, but after a few seconds he looked up at Error curiously. “... What even happened, anyway? Do you know?”

“I know.” Error grimaced at the reminder, the emotions in his chest making his soul both flutter and squeeze almost painfully.

“Would you like to share…?“ After a second or two, Ink pushed on. “I mean- I can remember some parts? You said that _____TALE was… _ my _ home universe, right?”

Error let out an almost painful sigh. “Yes. _____TALE is your homeworld.” Error slouched in his seat, careful of the mug in his hands as he averted his eye lights. “The creators were _ very _ insistent on the name- although it took ages to find it.”

“Well, you’re the first one.” Ink let out a light chuckle. “Dream and I have been searching for it for _ ages.” _

Part of Error wanted to call Ink out on his BS- even though he wasn’t even sure if he was even right anymore. Instead, he lifted the mug to his teeth to blow on the hot chocolate. “Really?”

“Yeah. I honestly thought that we’d never find it. Although looking back, I probably should have figured it out sooner.”

“You think?”

“Hey, I was focused on other things!” Ink exclaimed in mock offense, an actual grin growing on his face.

“Oh yeah? Like what? Your obsession with me?” Error smirked when Ink flinched back, taking a sip from the slightly cooled-down hot chocolate. His tongues swirled around a few marshmallows, pulling them into his mouth.

“We never really did talk about what happened while we were talking to the creators…” Ink hummed softly, and Error almost spat out the marshmallows that he choked on, even as he placed his mug down on the table.

“Wait- seriously? That was what was distracting you from figuring out the truth?!”

“Of course it was!” Ink let out a laugh. “Why would you think it wasn’t?”

“Common sense?”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have that.” Ink winked, lifting up his mug to take a sip. Unfortunately, it wasn’t hot enough to burn him. “Although, I’m surprised that you didn't reboot when they told you…”

“Eh.” He waved it off, picking up his mug again as the smirk returned to his face. “It was definitely a shock, but I suppose that I can’t blame you- I _ am _ the most intriguing of all of these abominations. Of _ course _ you’d be obsessed with me, idiot.” Ink let out a laugh at that, and Error took another sip of hot chocolate as he did so.

“I guess that makes sense.” He absently reached down to his scarf, pulling it up to glance over. “Do you want to see how long your list is?”

**“NO.”**

“If you insist.” He snickered, letting the fabric fall to the ground again. They sat there in silence for a few moments, and then Error sighed. He might as well contribute something to the conversation, even if he couldn’t think of anything else to talk about.

“Do you know why you did it?”

“Did what?” Ink asked, blinking a few times.

“Drink the paint. You know, the one that I blasted?”

“Not really.” Ink hummed, absently reaching up a hand to rub at his sternum. “But… usually, when I use it, it’s because something happened.”

_ “You’ve used it before?” _

“I think so? I mean- I had to learn how it worked _ somehow.” _ Ink absently ran his fingers down his bandolier, and Error tried to ignore the odd twist in his stomach. “I promised myself to only use it if I felt like it was absolutely necessary- it’s one of the biggest notes on my scarf. I couldn’t use it during the XEvent though, because that would be too suspicious.” He furrowed his browbones in thought. “I just know what I already told you- that I was in pain, and that it was worse with the paints. I wanted the pain to stop, so I drank the eraser and decided to wait it out. Although, if you tell me what happened, I could probably give you a good guess.”

Ah, so this was how they were going to talk about this. In an attempt to delay the inevitable, Error took another sip of his hot cocoa- grumpily noting that the smallest marshmallows had melted by now. Shame.

When he opened his mouth, however, he struggled to speak. Words refused to form in his mouth no matter how he tried to address it. So of course, the next best solution was to _ not _ say any of that and say something else instead.

“I don’t know why you’d freak out over what I said either, idiot.” Error rolled his eye lights, scoffing. “I left before you decided to do it- I had more important things to do.”

“... I see…” Ink’s frown was… unsettling, to say the least. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, so he didn't say anything. Ink was smart, anyway- he’d know how to read between the lines. “Anything else?”

“Just everything that happened while you were out.” At Ink’s surprised look, he continued, swirling the hot chocolate in his mug around. “Nightmare kidnapped Cross, for one.”

“He what?!”

“Yeah, Blue and Dream went in to save him, and that’s when Dream’s water broke, apparently.” Error frowned. 

“Is that why Nightmare was there?”

“Yeah- I think he was there when Dream’s water broke. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“That sounds insane.” Ink leaned back in his chair, and then he let out a laugh. “Man, I’m so glad we agreed that I wouldn’t be a parent to the kid- otherwise, Dream would probably be mad at me. I’m surprised he didn't scold my ear off…”

“Aren’t you the father though?” Error asked back, tilting his head curiously.

“Yeah, but we talked about it and I won’t be helping to raise him.” Ink took a sip from his hot chocolate. “I don’t think I’d be all that great of a parent anyway, and besides- I don’t want to create unnecessary drama between them.”

“Haven’t you already?”

“You got me there.” He smiled, swirling the hot chocolate around the mug. They fell silent again, and in all honesty, Error wasn’t quite sure what else to say. Well, except for the things that he had done. He knew that he should tell Ink what had happened instead of deflecting the question, but how in the void was he supposed to do that?!

The voices were upset at him again- apparently being able to put complicated thoughts and emotions into words was something that they thought wasn’t okay. Tell that to the creator of Undernovela! Error was pretty sure they’d probably get a good slap. Actually, they probably all deserved a good slap regardless, for reasons that he would rather not repeat out loud.

“... It’s never going to be the same, is it?” Ink asked absently, snapping Error out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I’m not an idiot, Error.” Ink sighed, staring down and off to the side in thought. “I _ know _ that something had to have happened between us. And with what little I can remember, I don’t think that that _ something _ was good.” He looked up at Error almost sadly- like he was resigned in some way. It was yet another look Error didn't like on him (and boy, was that going to take some getting used to). “I guess I just… want to know what it is. What the change was.”

“Idiot.” He replied reflexively, already knowing that he didn't know the answer and making Ink blink in shock. “Things only change if you let it change.”

“Change is inevitable, Error.”

“Change can suck it!” He slammed his fist on the table. “You can’t just float around and let change direct your life! Just because things change doesn’t mean we just lay back and accept defeat!”

“But what could have changed, Error?” Ink asked, his eye lights changing to a red x and orange question mark. “And if you won’t tell me what, then tell me _ what _caused it to change.”

“It wasn’t anything big!” Error growled, too annoyed to overthink what he was saying. If he gave Ink an answer of any kind, he’d drop it, right? “I just accused you of something, and-” He looked up and to the right, where the loudest and angriest voices were, before continuing. “I _ already know _ that chances are I was wrong! You can stop yelling at me now! I funking know, alright?!”

“That’s what it was?” Ink asked, a bit surprised. “You accused me of something? And you might have been wrong?”

_ “Yes, _ that’s exactly what it is.” Unfortunately for him, the voices didn't stop- instead, they switching from ‘tell him’ to ‘apologize to him’. He had nothing to be _ sorry _ about! Error didn't apologize to anyone about anything, so why start now?! “It’s nothing more either.” And, after another sip of his hot chocolate, he decided to end the topic by biting off and chewing up the edge of the mug. To Ink’s credit, he didn't even flinch at it. He just laughed and waved his hand.

“Okay, okay.” He lifted up the mug, but instead of sipping it like Error thought he would, he chugged the rest down. When he was done and put the mug back down, there was a line of brown on his skull over his teeth. Error couldn’t tell if the lighter parts were the froth that came with the hot chocolate, or melted and soaked marshmallows that had been in his cheek. He didn't have the time to figure it out either as Ink wiped it off his mouth and on his arm. 

“Is there anything else that you’d like to talk about?”

“... One last thing.” Error took a large gulp of his hot chocolate before pointing his mug at Ink. “I don’t want you to ever use that paint ever again.”

“Huh?” Ink flinched back a little, one of his hands instantly going to rest protectively over the vials. 

“Not- Ugh, I was talking about the one that I destroyed.”

“You mean the eraser?”

“Yes. Never use it again.” Error took one last sip of his hot chocolate before he finished, only to frown when he realized that Ink was just… staring at him. “What?”

“You don’t want me to use it?” Ink asked, almost in disbelief. “But… I thought that you’d _ want _ me to.”

“Why would you think that?” Error asked with a frown.

“Well…” Ink trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “It _ would _be a way to permanently put me out of commission. It’s a weakness.”

“...” Error didn't even know what he wanted to say on the matter. So he didn't. Instead, he stood up and leaned over the table, pointing at Ink and his finger centimeters away from the other’s face.

_ “Never _ use it. _ Ever.” _

“... Okay.”

_ “Promise?” _

“Okay, I promise!” He held up both of his hands in mild surrender, breathing in silent laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“I never thought that you’d make me promise anything after I broke the truce.” Error scowled and leaned back- the reminder left a sour taste in his mouth, so he sat back down again.

“You better not break this one.” He said as he took another bite out of the mug.

“... I don’t think I will.” Ink admitted softly a few seconds later. The admission did something weird to Error’s soul, so he took another bite out of the mug.

“Is there anything else that _ you _ want to talk about?”

“Not really.” Ink shrugged, reaching for his mug. Error let out a laugh when Ink tried to drink out of it, only to frown and blink down at it in confusion when there was nothing left. Ink pouted at Error before glancing down at the mug in Error’s hands, his eye lights changing to a yellow hourglass and green swirl. Then he looked back at his own before, hesitantly, opening his mouth to bite down on it. He pulled back with a grimace, looking back at Error when he burst out laughing. 

_ “How?” _

“That-” He said, taking another bite out of his mug with a flourish, most _ certainly _ showing off now that he knew that it was something that would annoy Ink. “Is something you will never know.”

“Aww, come on~!” Ink whined, but Error merely shook his head and took another bite. “Now you’re just showing off!”

“Oh? I am? I hadn’t noticed.” Error could see Ink try (and fail) to keep the smile off of his face, and it was then that reality finally seemed to sneak it’s head around. A heavy feeling seemed to sink in his soul, and the smile that had been on his face fell.

Things had changed. 

In all honesty, not even _ he _ knew what. He didn't know what would happen between them next, and he didn't know where he stood with Ink either. Everything was up in the air now, and… 

He didn't know what to do anymore.

“Are you going to leave now?” Ink asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I think that we’re pretty much done talking for now, and it’s late. Not to mention that I know that you don’t really like it here, and it’s been a long day.”

“Of course I am!” He puffed his chest, but the words felt… wrong, in his mouth. It caught him by surprise, so he forced himself to stand up, leaving the half-eaten mug on the table. “There isn’t any more reason for me to be here, and-” His mind raced to come up with excuses. “Being close to all these abominations is giving me a headache.”

“Okay.” The tone of Ink’s voice was off, and Error was surprised to find himself searching for something else. The something was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't have enough time to really think about it as Ink also stood up. “Just- wait a moment? There’s something that I’ve been meaning to give you.”

“... Okay.” The single word instantly brought a bigger, and brighter, smile to Ink’s face. Without another word, he rushed out of the dining room and towards the front door, where he then proceeded to run up the stairs. Error could hear his thundering footsteps against the floor as a door slammed open, and then it was quiet for a few seconds before the footfalls sounded again. Error was prepared for when Ink burst back into the room, only it surprised him when Ink stood at the doorway, took a deep breath, and then calmly walked up to Error.

“You left this behind after you ran out on our conversation with the creators.” Ink explained, holding his hand out and offering Error a piece of paper. Error tilted his head to the side and frowned, reaching out to grab the paper. It was laminated, and when his eye lights caught sight of the handwriting, he froze.

“This is-!”

“Asgoro’s autograph.” Ink nodded, his smile growing wider as Error looked between him and the laminated paper. “Sci said after you left that lamination would be the best way to preserve it.”

“But how?!” Error exclaimed, shoving his hand in his pocket. “I thought-” He pulled out a piece of paper, but instead of seeing an autograph like he _ thought _ was in there, there was a photograph of Fatal_Error in all his abysmal glory. Error let out a furious screech, ripping the picture apart into as many pieces as he could as Ink laughed. He scowled and, carefully, stuffed the laminated autograph in his pocket.

“Not. A. Word.” He growled, but Ink just kept on laughing. “Shut up!”

“Come on, Error- you have to admit, that was pretty funny!”

“No it wasn’t!” The creators were agreeing with Ink’s statement though, so with another furious screech, he flipped up his middle finger as he turned around, opening a portal and walking through it into his home. He could feel the heat on his face as he stomped over to his beanbag and face planted into it, letting out an odd noise that could only be described as a muffled and shrill whirr.

When he looked up, he was faced to face with his stuffed stabhorse.

“Oh, shut up.” He grumbled, swatting it away and ignoring the heavy feeling that was still weighing down his skull.

He’d think about everything later, but for now? It was time to sleep.

* * *

Cross was embarrassed, to say the least.

_ Fainting from shock? _

_ Who even does that?! _

“Sorry.” Dream apologized yet again when he caught sight of Cross’ wrapped hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

“It wasn’t your fault.” Cross instantly replied, sighing. “Besides, these are just a precaution anyway- I doubt anything was actually hurt.”

“... If you say so.”

“Can I hold him?” Cross asked, glancing down at the baby before looking up at Dream. Dream blinked almost in shock before a wide and beautiful smile blossomed across his face, his eye lights shifting into stars.

“Of course.” His happiness was contagious, and a smile grew on Cross’ face as well as he reached over. Dream helped Cross pick him up, and Cross could feel his smile grow soft as he carefully situated the babybones in his arms.

“He’s beautiful,” Cross whispered.

“I know.” Dream replied, lifting a hand to gently caress the baby’s skull as he stirred. “... His name’s Palette Roller.”

“Palette Roller?” Cross asked, looking up at Dream as he nodded.

“... I let Ink help me name him.” He confessed almost hesitantly, averting his eye lights from Cross to look down at Palette. “It felt wrong to leave him out of it…” Something in Cross stirred at the new information, but he let it go and chose not to dwell on it. He moved Palette into his left arm before he reached out to Dream with his right, gently caressing his cheekbone as he guided Dream to look up at him again.

“... It sounds like a lovely name, Dream.” He whispered. Cross realized a few seconds later what he had done and pulled back, embarrassed. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, but it helped when he realized that Dream was blushing too.

“Thank you.” Dream muttered, fiddling with the blankets on his lap. Cross cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from Dream to look down at the baby. He moved the blankets a little to see him better, unconsciously leaning down to get a better look. It had been a while since he had seen a babybones, and memories of times long past flashed through his head.

“... Hello, Palette Roller.” He whispered, gently thumbing Palette’s cheekbone. He squirmed at Cross’ touch, but luckily didn't wake.

“So… what did you and Nightmare talk about?” Dream asked, and Cross turned to look at him again. He blinked before the question settled in his mind, and he thought back to the conversation that he had had between himself and Nightmare.

It had been… a very odd talk, to say the least. He certainly hadn’t planned on going off and swearing on his life to keep Dream safe and happy to _ Nightmare _ of all people, but it had turned out better than he would have thought it would.

“Nothing much.” He shrugged a little, careful of Palette on his arms as he moved. “I told him what I could.”

“Which was?”

“Pretty much nothing.” He smirked and let out a small laugh at Dream’s disbelieving look. “I only told him about who found out and when. I didn't want to share anything you were uncomfortable with him knowing.”

“That was very sweet of you, Cross. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” He paused for a moment, and his brain was quick to remind him of something else that he needed to talk about. Something that he knew Dream didn't want to discuss, so instead of bringing it up right away, he looked back over at Dream. “Do you want to hold him again?” When Dream nodded, Cross gently used his hands to pick Palette up and help settle him in Dream’s arms. Before he could sit back up straight though, he looked Dream in the eye.

“Hey, Dream?”

“Yes?” Dream asked, blinking up at him and unaware of his thoughts. “What is it, Cross?”

He took a moment to study Dream’s face- the fading yellow blush that matched his eye lights, the golden crown twinkling on his head (which must have been returned to him shortly after the birth- Cross could remember not seeing it on Dream’s head while Dream was going through labor, which had been a shock in and of itself). He could see the faint scars that covered his bones- remnants of fighting with his brother for centuries. He could see the exact second when Dream’s curiosity switched to concern, his eye sockets blinking as his smile fell a little, the eye lights shining with increasing worry.

“Cross?” He probed.

“I love you too.”

The words fell out of his mouth without his permission, but even then Cross didn't regret it. He could feel the second when Dream froze, his breath stilling as his eye lights narrowed in shock, and perhaps disbelief.

“What?”

“You said that you loved me.” He whispered, refusing to look away from Dream’s eye lights as Cross’ soul sang from within his chest. “When you were rescuing me. I… know that you wanted me to drop it, but I just wanted to let you know. Even if you can read my emotions. I love you too.”

“Cross-”

“And I’ll wait.” He interrupted, reaching over to gently hold the hand that wasn’t next to Palette’s head. “I’ll wait for you, Dream. If you’re not ready, that’s fine. I’ll wait forever if I have to. I don’t expect anything either. Just… know that I love you, okay?”

“...” Dream closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath. He squeezed Cross’ hand carefully, and then he leaned forward to press his forehead against Cross’. Cross could feel his bones trembling softly, even as he took another deep breath before he spoke. “Okay, Cross. I… I know now.”

“You promise?” He asked, watching as Dream opened his eye sockets again. “Promise you won’t forget it?”

“I promise, Cross.” Dream’s smile was shaky as he spoke, and the hesitancy was there, but Cross could tell that he meant it. “I’ll never forget that you love me.”

In that moment, it was the only thing that Cross wanted. For Dream to not only feel loved, but to _know_ it. 

And he'd make sure that Dream would never think otherwise.


	43. Restrictions and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink thinks, Error goes in to visit Sci, Nightmare gets some questions answered, and Dream gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am an idiot.
> 
> The first scene in this chapter was SUPPOSED to be put at the end of the last chapter, but I was too frustrated with that chapter last week and it's too late to change things now. :/
> 
> So just keep that in mind while you're reading? Maybe? Idk, the only thing that's really wrong with it is that it kinda interrupts with the flow of the chapter, so... X'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3

Ink was still laughing a few minutes after Error had officially left. He didn't know how Error had reached the conclusion that whatever-the-paper-was was actually the autograph, but it had been hilarious! The creators sure were hilarious. 

When his laughing fit was done, Ink pulled out one of his smaller brushes and walked over to the table, using what was left of the mug Error had used to recreate it (and if he added a few extra details, like wavy lines that mimicked strings, it wasn’t really anyone’s business).

It was only once he had actually started on his task that his mind went over what they had discussed. With what little memory he had, he could only come to the conclusion that there had to have been a second topic- one that they had discussed after _____TALE.

_ How  _ did he know this?

He knew because, outside of him being a clueless idiot, there wasn’t exactly anything else relating to his homeworld that Error could accuse him with. Error had said it himself- he had accused Ink of something, and it might be wrong, but it had to have been a serious enough accusation to hurt Ink to the point that he’d erase his emotions and try to wait it out.

And wasn’t that weird? He had never thought that words could hurt him enough to result in that- that anything that Error had said would cause him any kind of pain. Especially one that he could  _ still  _ feel deep within his magic, even hours after the words had been spoken. He was used to being called an idiot, an abomination- all of it, so it had to have been something new. Something that Error hadn’t used before. Then there was the fact that Ink could vaguely recall coming to a revelation of sorts, but whenever he tried to grab a hold of it, the idea vanished. 

It was frustrating- almost as much as a creative block was. He wanted to remember. He wanted to know what had happened. But he just… couldn’t.

Finished with restoring the mug, he brought both it and his own mug to the sink and placed them down inside of it. He’d have to write this down to make sure that he wouldn’t forget it, and then he’d have to find out some other way to get the information out of Error. The direct approach hadn’t worked, so perhaps a more subtle approach? What even would that be? Asking about _____TALE?

Speaking of- he didn't know what he wanted to do with the new information regarding _____TALE. It was nice to know that his homeworld still existed, but now that it was there he just… didn't know what to do with it. Did he want to visit it again? Did he want to never look at it again? Did he want to try to do something about it? Did he want to share it with his family and friends, or perhaps even keep it a secret? 

Looking back on all of the memories that he had with visiting the world made something stir deep within his chest, and he found that he didn't want to think about it. Not yet, anyway. 

Ink let out a heavy sigh, pulling out a paintbrush and making a new list on his scarf. It looked like he’d have a lot of things to think about. When he finished, he yawned and teleported to his bedroom, flopping down face-first on his bed and not bothering to change out of his clothes.

Thinking could wait. For now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

After he slept (which apparently lasted for a ‘whole day’, if the creators were correct with their time estimates), Error decided that it was time to go to Labtale and talk to Sci about everything that had happened.

“What the-” Sci almost tripped over himself as he jerked back from Error’s sudden appearance, his hand on the wall next to the light switch for his office. He had a small briefcase in his arms and circles under his eye sockets. He blinked a few times, and the second he recognized who it was, he let out a very loud and drawn-out groan.

“Error,” He began, adjusting his glasses as he leaned against the wall, shooting him an annoyed look. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s time that we talked.”

“Talked?” Sci’s browbones furrowed in confusion. “What the funk would we need to talk about at one in the morning?”

“What happened.”

Sci let out a small, dry laugh. “What happened was that Dream went through labor yesterday. Do I really need to describe the process to you in detail?”

“What?!” Error gagged. “No! Not that! It’s about what happened between me and Ink!”

“... Something happened between you two?” Before Error could answer, Sci firmly shook his head. “Nope. Not happening tonight. It’s long past the time I should have gone home, and I promised Edge that I’d sleep for at  _ least  _ five hours tonight.” And, as though he thought that Error would actually accept his answer, Sci turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

“Okay, but you can do that after we talk.”

“I’m not talking to you, Error.” Sci’s hand was on the doorknob, and perhaps the only reason why he hadn’t closed and locked the door yet was because Error was in the way. His irritation was made clear as he glared at Error. “I’m going home. We can talk tomorrow.”

“It  _ is _ tomorrow.” Error pointed out, and Sci let out a small growl. “And I did wait to talk to you! I could have talked to you about it yesterday, but I didn't! Besides- I can’t wait until then! I need to talk about this  _ now.” _

“Oh really?” Sci asked, raising a browbone. 

“Yes, really!” In response, Sci huffed and promptly closed the door as hard as he could on Error before promptly turning around to walk away. Error let out an indignant shout as his bones protested, and before Sci could get far he teleported in front of the scientist.

“You slammed the door into me!” He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sci. 

“Yes. I did.” Sci rolled his eye lights, but he walked the short way back to his office and properly closed the door, pulling out a set of keys so that he could lock it too. “It’s too early for this, Error. You’re going to have to wait.”

“No!” Error stomped his foot- he came here to talk to Sci, and he was going to talk to him dang-it! “I need your help!”

“Oh, how  _ wonderful.” _ Sci drawled sarcastically, turning to walk down the hall the opposite way Error was. “You need my help. Are you sure about that? If it was really all that urgent, you’d stop bothering me and search for someone else.”

“I do!” Error insisted, stomping over until he caught up to Sci, standing in front of him. “I need you to help me figure it out, and you’re the only other person who’s in-the-know.”

“How fortunate for me.” Sci deadpanned, stopping in front of Error. He tried to walk around Error, but his every move was blocked, preventing him from moving onward. Sci let out a groan of frustration, and then after looking to his left and gasping, he pointed there too. “Look! It’s Asgoro!”

“Asgoro?!” Error spun around. “How did he-” But when he turned to look, there wasn’t anything there. Instead, what he got was Sci quickly walking around him on the right side of the hall and thus successfully bypassing the Destroyer. Error could picture him smiling smugly to himself- perhaps even beaming with the satisfaction of actually managing to pull that one over Error’s skull. The thought didn't sit well with Error, so he pulled out some strings and reached out with them- summoning Sci’s soul and practically dragging him back over to Error. 

Error could feel Sci let out a heavy sigh as he was dragged over, and Sci reached up his fingers to rub at his temples as he came into a stop in front of Error.

“You were saying?” Error asked, smirking in triumph.

“Fine.” Sci almost spat out. “You want to talk? I’ll talk. But you need to put me down.  _ Now.” _

Error was more than happy to drop Sci onto the floor. Sci was clearly not happy with the arrangement, but when he stood back up again he didn't leave, so Error spoke. “So, you know how we’ve been trying to figure out Ink’s past?”

“Yes.”

“Well, today I  _ thought  _ that I had figured it all out, but some things came up, and I was hoping to talk it out with you.”

“Oh, really?” Sci asked, and now he both looked and sounded like he was actually willing to cooperate. 

“Yup. The short of it is- he lied.”

“He… what?”

“Yup! He lied to us! To the  _ whole multiverse, _ in fact! He set up _____TALE and everything after the XEvent in the hopes of getting someone to play more of his games with him. I put him in his place, of course, but then-”

_ “Error, what the funk?!” _

“Hey! It’s rude to interrupt!” Error shouted back, but Sci was not having it.

“You-!” Sci’s hands were curled as if he had claws, and they were raised up- shaking in visible restraint and anger. “Error, what is  _ wrong _ with you?!” When Error opened his mouth, Sci held up a finger to it. “No. Don’t answer that. Do you have any idea how  _ ridiculous _ that conclusion is?! I thought you were smarter than this!”

“It’s not  _ ridiculous!” _ Error growled. “It was a  _ perfectly  _ logical conclusion!”

“Oh, yeah?! Then how do you explain the fact that Dream and Ink have been working together trying to find it for  _ years _ now?! It was a thing  _ before _ the XEvent, there was no way he could have just come up with it! Or how about where he came from, if it wasn’t from _____TALE?! Do you  _ really _ think that Ink would be able to pull all of that off without someone  _ else _ realizing it first?! Do you even think that Ink would be able to keep up a lie like that for  _ that _ long?! Or how about-”

“Oh, shut up!” Error yelled back, matching Sci’s glare. “I don’t need  _ another  _ person shouting at me today! The creators have already been all over me about it! I don’t need to hear this  _ again!” _

“Well, maybe you  _ do  _ need it if you  _ still  _ think that it’s an actual option! World creation doesn’t even work like that!”

“And how do  _ you  _ know how world creation works?!”

“Because Ink took me to an empty world and showed me the process himself!” Sci stopped, took a deep breath, and then let it go. He glanced around the hallway that they were in before looking back at Error. “Okay. Okay!” Sci threw his hands up into the air. “I won’t yell at you about your faulty conclusion. Tell me everything that happened, in detail, from what you were doing before this happened to what happened after it.”

Error, happily, obliged. 

By the time he had finished recounting the series of events (skipping the parts with Dream and Cross, of course), he… hated to admit it, but he felt a bit better. Kind of like how he felt better after yelling at Ink, but… different. 

Unfortunately, it didn't last long, because when he looked over at Sci he looked so done with… well, everything.

“What?” He asked when Sci finally leveled his look on him.

“You, Error, are an  _ idiot.” _

“Hey!”

“It’s true!” Sci insisted, waving his hand. “Maybe I’d say it in a less blunt way if I wasn’t so tired, but it’s  _ true.” _ He took off his glasses and rubbed at his forehead, as though he had a headache and was trying to relieve some of the pain. “You said that you were upset and frustrated even before you blew up at Ink? That you had a hard time thinking, and that your anger just kept on building up no matter how many ‘breaks’ you took until Ink came along?”

“I didn't ‘blow up’ at Ink.” Error grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly and looking away from Sci. Looking back on it, though, his sudden clarity and conclusion  _ could _ have been considered as one… along with some of the things that he had said before that… 

“Sure you didn't.” Sci cleaned his glasses off on his lab coat before putting them back on his skull. “Regardless, the damage has been done. And  _ you-” _ He jabbed a finger at Error. “Are going to take a break.”

“I have been taking breaks!” Error exclaimed indignantly, offended at the mere suggestion. 

“Oh really?!” Sci yelled back. “Since when was the last time you could watch Undernovela or relax in Outertale without your thoughts wandering to the mystery?! Huh?!”

“You want to know?! You want to know when the last time I took an ‘actual break’ by your standards was?! I’ll tell you!” He held up a hand, but the second he opened his mouth, silence followed.

…

…

…

He couldn’t remember.

He knew that he had had moments of actual peace and relaxation, amongst the beginning of this whole mess, but when he thought over the last few months he couldn’t actually think of a time where the mystery hadn’t been weighing in on his thoughts in some way. It was especially hard to keep it out of his head when there were hundreds, if not thousands of voices asking about it and trying to help him figure it out.

“I thought so.” Sci nodded, snapping Error out of his thoughts. “You have burnt yourself out, Error- and while that certainly isn’t an excuse for your behavior towards Ink, it  _ is _ something that we can build off of.”

“Build off of?” Error frowned. “Build off to what?”

“Error-” Sci looked up at him and directly into his eye lights- his voice and expression so stern and serious that it caused Error to freeze. “You are officially banned from doing research on Ink’s past.”

Error blanched.

**“whAt?!”**

“You heard me.” Sci nodded. “You are not allowed to look for clues, ask me for assistance, or do anything else in the name of solving this mystery.” As Error fumbled around and sputtered, his vision covered in glitches, Sci continued. “In fact, I am prescribing you some well-needed vacation time. I don’t want to see you in my office, or anywhere  _ near  _ Labtale, for the next six months.”

**“whA- Six mONthS?!”** That was absurd! Error didn't work for him!  **“yOu cAN’t tEll mE whAt tO dO!”** He tried to come up with something, anything, but his mind kept coming up blank. He couldn’t think of anything that could actually help him protest against this.

“You’re right.” Sci shrugged. “I can’t. But if you don’t let this drop and give yourself a break- a  _ real _ break- then I  _ will  _ have to resort to other things.”

**“Oh yEAh?!”** Error let out a laugh- he could call Sci out on that little bluff of his.  **“whAt ‘OthER thiNgS’?!”**

“Do you  _ really _ want to know?” Sci challenged, taking a daring and foolhardy step forward. Error growled, but even as he searched for things to say and ways to defy and counter Sci, his imagination ran wild- coming up with all kinds of scenarios and various ways Sci could enforce this ‘vacation’. Any thoughts of this being a bluff flew straight out the window as well, feeding into his imagination and pulling out all kinds of possibilities- even if he knew that Sci would never,  _ ever _ actually do that to him.

…

It really wasn’t worth the risk, he decided in the end as he forced himself to relax and relent. He didn't want to know what Sci could do, and he didn't want to know whether it was a bluff or not either.

**“fiNE. i’m ON A Stupid vAcAtiON.”** He growled, folding his arms and trying not to curl in on himself a bit.  **“NO mORE SEARchiNg. hAppy?”**

“Very.” Sci nodded. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Or are we done here?”

**“...”** Error forced himself to calm down a little more before replying. “... We’re done. You can go home now.”

“Thank you.” Sci didn't hesitate to turn around and leave. Error stood there alone in the hallway for a few minutes, staring after where Sci had left and ignoring the surprised and curious murmurs of the creators.

He remained silent even as he opened a portal, walking through it almost numbly. He sat down on his beanbag, sinking into it as he stared into the empty nothing.

_ What now? _

* * *

It had been two days since his brother had been taken to the hospital, and Nightmare had gotten a lot of time to think after he had arrived home to swiftly put out the fire that Killer and Dust had started  _ in the funking library. _

_ Idiots! _ His gang members were complete and utter  _ numbskulls! _ He had lost  _ countless  _ books to the hungry flames of their foolishness (which he suspected to, mostly, be Dust’s fault), and as punishment Dust and Killer were both given a list of the Library’s inventory and forced to figure out what had been lost, as well as retrieve copies of the burnt books to replace the ones that had been lost. It would take weeks, and it was most certainly a fair punishment.

Nightmare rested his chin on his hand as he drummed his fingers against his desk, trying and failing to focus on the paperwork that he had ‘borrowed’ from an AU to cause chaos. The receiver would be expecting it sometime today, after all, and he needed to come up with a way to alter the words so that it would result in misery instead of peace. 

He had been surprised, to say the least, when he learned that  _ Ink _ of all people had been the father to Dream’s child. It was a numbing shock, one that he hadn’t quite been able to wrap his head around until hours after he had gotten home. The new information didn't make any sense either- Ink didn't have a soul, and as such he shouldn’t be able to bear children or even take part in the reproduction process, seeing as the soul was the communicator between the mind and the monster’s magic.

Then again, following that line of logic, Ink shouldn’t be able to use his magic at all. Was something else at play, then? It still didn't explain why the child wasn’t a spirit, though. He’d have to talk to Sci about it, considering that he doubted that even Dream knew why the child had an actual soul. In fact, he could probably call in and ask Sci over the phone, seeing that he doubted the hospital would let him in while his ‘potentially hazardous’ goop was tested.

Then there was the question of what he would do with this information. Nightmare still didn't quite know what he was going to do now that his brother’s little secret was out. No matter how he looked at it, there was no way for him to continue conquering the Multiverse as he had been in the past. Something had to change if he wanted to continue pushing onward- otherwise, he’d be stuck in this exact situation for who-knew how long. He needed to be decisive and make a choice, but how could he even do that when he couldn’t think of anything to choose?

Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and reached over for his phone. He might as well take his thoughts off of this and get some kind of answer. Dialing the number with a tentacle before holding it up by his skull, he stood up from his chair and turned around to walk towards the window that had been behind him, staring off into the distance. It ringed a few times, but it wasn’t long before they answered.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hello, Sci.” Nightmare greeted, slowly transitioning his gaze from the ground to the starless sky and everlasting moon. “I have some… questions.”

_ “I can only assume that you think that I have the answers, then.” _ Nightmare could hear footsteps on the other end of the line.  _ “Ah- are those the results that I asked for?” _ A vague noise of confirmation could be heard.  _ “Perfect, just set them over here.” _ After a few moments of silence, Nightmare could hear a door close, and then Sci spoke again.  _ “Ask away, I’ll see what I can do.” _

“Well, you see, when my brother and I were created we were born as spirits.” He began. Sci made a noise of understanding, so he continued. “We only gained souls after eating the apples, but even then their magical composition would not guarantee that any child that may come from either of us would actually be able to contain and hold a soul. In fact, I believe that it’s more likely for any potential children of ours to come as Spirits-  _ especially _ if we are the ones who would have to bear the child. So how in the void does Dream harbor a child that has a soul? Especially considering that their other parent is a  _ soulless _ being?”

_ “That is a good question, and luckily enough for you, I can actually answer that.” _ Sci cleared his throat.  _ “Are you familiar with evolution, Nightmare?” _

“Of course.” He scowled at the, likely unintentional, insult to his intelligence. “Do you underestimate my knowledge?”

_ “I just need to know how exactly to explain it,” _ Sci admitted, and Nightmare could hear some papers rustling.  _ “Not everyone is aware of this information, so it was safer to assume that you might be the same.” _

“Anyone who doesn’t seek knowledge is a fool.” He mused. “Unlike them, I have had hundreds of years to gather information and learn about many things from all kinds of Alternative Universes. Just speak to me as though I was one of your colleagues.”

_ “... Very well then.” _ Sci cleared his throat.  _ “Well, Ink’s magic has been rather peculiar in this aspect of evolution. It had to evolve past regular skeleton magic in order for it to connect with Ink’s mind without the use of a soul, as I’m sure you must have noticed was odd.” _

“Indeed.”

_ “As you also know, our magic’s primary purpose is to help us survive. It is there to protect us and help us live in whatever way it can. This includes creating offspring.” _

“But you can’t form or create soullings without a soul.” Nightmare frowned. “It takes both contributors wanting a child in order for that to happen, and Ink’s magic can never know what Ink actually wants because he has no soul. Thus, he cannot reproduce.”

_ “Correct, if anyone else had been the subject of our conversation. Apparently his magic couldn’t accept that outcome.” _ Sci let out an almost heavy sigh.  _ “Ink’s magic became extremely adaptable, and after recognizing this barrier I can only assume it began to evolve even further, until it came to the point that it could fool another monster’s magic into accepting Ink’s magic as a source to draw upon to create a soulling, so long as the owner of the other monster wanted a soulling in the first place.” _

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

_ “Well, it wouldn’t be wrong to assume that perhaps, as the most evolved form of magic in the Multiverse, it would have to contain some pretty dominant genes. And, seeing as Ink’s magic still has the memory of what it was like to actually have a soul, it would make sense that it would ensure that the child would also have a soul.” _

“With the way you worded it, it doesn’t sound like you actually know the answer.” 

_ “In all honesty, everything is theoretical when it comes to Ink. I’m just giving you the most likely, and most logical, answer that I can.” _

“Very well then.” He nodded, looking over his shoulder and at his desk. “By chance, do you know how the testing is coming along?”

_ “Actually, I was given the results at the beginning of this call.” _ Nightmare instantly shot to attention, but before he could open a portal to Labtale, Sci continued.  _ “How about you come here in about an hour? That’ll give me time to inform the staff and prepare for your arrival.” _

“I have waited long enough,  _ Sans.” _ Nightmare hissed. “Five minutes.”

_ “Fifty-Five minutes.” _ Sci bargained in turn.

“Ten minutes.”

_ “Forty minutes.” _

“Fifteen minutes.”

_ “Thirty minutes, take it, or leave it.” _ Nightmare growled, but after thinking for a few seconds he sighed.

“Fine. Thirty minutes. You better be ready.” He hung up before Sci could say anything, turning around.

He’d have to inform the others about where he was going, after all.

* * *

Dream, although he hated to think about it, knew that he could be considered as a very lucky skeleton. Especially considering everything that had happened in his life so far. He was (unfortunately) lucky enough to be imprisoned in stone and thus not killed right away, and he was (very) lucky to escape that prison and vanish before Nightmare could locate him. He had been ‘lucky’ since then too, although there had been quite a few close calls. Some people might consider him unlucky for the same reasons, but… he had to at least try to keep a positive view on life. If he didn't…

He didn't really want to think about it.

But what he did know, was that right now? He had to be one of the luckiest skeletons in the Multiverse.

“Shh, Shh~” He hushed as Palette fussed, his cries echoing around the hospital room. He must be hungry, it had been a while since the last time he had eaten. 

He might have fumbled a little while situating Palette in his arms, but soon enough he was feeding Palette some magic and the cries quieted down. Dream let out a little sigh of relief, gently maneuvering the blankets around Palette to keep him warm. Eventually his thoughts wandered to Cross, who had left a little while ago to talk to the doctors about their stay here. 

Sci had made it known to the staff that both he and Cross were technically homeless, and as such they needed to discuss how long they were allowed to stay and Labtale. Dream was tempted to point out that Ink had offered for them to stay with him, but Cross had looked so determined and happy with making sure that Dream got the best that he could that he had decided to stay silent for now.

Humming a song he had learned from centuries ago, Dream smiled down at Palette.

When the door opened however, and footsteps slowly walked into the room, Dream’s attention was forcefully pushed to the one who had entered the room. 

Dream froze, his breath stilling even as his head snapped up to look at the door.

A single cyan eye light stared back.

Dream forced himself to tear his attention off of his brother as Palette squirmed in his arms, and he reminded himself to take deep breaths and remain calm. He should have noticed it the second Nightmare had stepped foot into the world, but it was too late for that.

When Nightmare didn't move further into the room, Dream snuck a glance at his twin again. He was staring at them both, his eye light flickering between Palette and Dream. It looked like he was waiting for something, so Dream cleared his throat.

“Hello, Nightmare.” He greeted, quieter than he would have liked. They had been all whispers around Palette, and he almost cursed himself for falling into the habit. 

“Hello, Dream.” Nightmare replied, his voice just as soft, if not quieter, than Dreams. The tone alone reminded Dream of nights spent under starry skies and fireflies, and he had to shake himself out of memory lane. “May I come in?”

“... Yes.” Dream eventually decided, although he held Palette a bit closer as Nightmare walked over to the chair next to his hospital bed.

He knew that they had just been bad dreams (horrible, awful midnight fantasies that ended with him waking up crying, clinging onto the closest thing he could, struggling to separate illusion from reality), but he couldn’t help but be wary even as Nightmare finally sat down. Dream could see his tentacles as they slowly swayed behind him. They were, almost cautiously, kept down and away from Dream’s line of sight. With the way that they had looked before, Dream could only assume that they were laying down on the floor in lazy curls.

They sat there for a few moments in complete silence, both unsure of what to say. It was only once Palette had finished, fussing and ready to be burped, that Nightmare spoke up.

“What is his name?”

“Palette.” Dream immediately replied, resting Palette against his shoulder after he had the burp-cloth situated. He gently began to pat Palette’s back, encouraging him to get the air bubbles out of his system. “Palette Roller.”

“Palette Roller?” Nightmare questioned, almost surprised. “Why that name?”

“Ink came up with it.” Dream admitted with a small shrug, averting his eye lights from Nightmare’s. “I told him that I wanted something with pal in it, and that’s the name he gave me.”

“You do realize that Ink named him after-”

“You say that as though everyone else has not chosen or given names in a similar fashion.” Dream interrupted. 

“... Touché.” They fell into silence again, but this time it was a bit more… comfortable. Still tense, yes, but he could actually relax now. “Where is Cross?”

“He left to talk to the doctors about how long we can stay here before we need to leave.” Dream admitted as he finished burping Palette.

“I see…” Nightmare trailed off. “I’m surprised that he was willing to leave your side.” Dream bit off an almost habitual ‘why would he want to stay’ at the comment. He knew why- officially, anyway. He couldn’t keep ignoring the signs and coming up with excuses when Cross had told him point-blank that he loved him, after all. “What role will Ink be playing?”

“He’ll be more of an uncle or family friend than anything.” Dream explained, resituating Palette in his arms so that he could go back to sleep, gently rubbing Palette’s skull. “We both decided that he wouldn’t have any major role in raising him.”

“That makes sense, I suppose.” Nightmare hummed. “Although, I am rather curious as to how you managed to convince everyone to keep it a secret.”

“It wasn’t that hard.” Dream let out a small huff, rolling his eye lights. “Sci and Edge were technically under Patient Secrecy, Ink and Blue are friends who agreed to keep it a secret, and we did our best to stay away from anyone else who could have leaked the information.”

“And Error?”

“You knew?!” Dream hissed, although he flinched and glanced down at Palette when he realized that he had been a bit loud. Thankfully, Palette didn't wake.

“Cross is not the most subtle person.” Nightmare explained, his gaze also glancing down at Palette when Dream had spoken. He looked back up at Dream not long after. “I noticed Cross’ odd yet convenient disappearances when it first happened, although I only saw the string help Cross disappear a few months ago. The Destroyer doesn’t like taking sides, so I’m curious as to how you got him to do that.”

“I suppose the same way you convinced him to help you with your battles.” Dream replied. He didn't know if Error was okay with Nightmare knowing about how invested he was with Ink’s ‘mystery’, and he’d rather not try to find out the hard way.

“... You made a deal with him?” Dream nodded, and thankfully, Nightmare didn't push further. “Interesting.”

Dream didn't know how to continue the conversation, so he fell silent. Apparently, Nightmare didn't know how to do that either, seeing as he didn't say anything as well. Well, either that or Nightmare was lost in thought. Actually, it was more likely that it was the later, but Dream didn't feel like saying something.

The silence between them slowly grew into something that was… awkward to say the least. Occasionally a tentacle would rise and fall from it’s position on the floor, twitching slightly with Nightmare’s hands- something that Dream knew meant that Nightmare wanted to do something. A part of Dream was itching to offer to let Nightmare hold Palette, but every time he tried to speak and voice the offer he’d get flashes of blood and wide, almost crazed pearl-white grins and a phantom, nonexistent pain in his stomach.

“... Where do you plan on going after this, brother?” Nightmare asked, his voice so quiet that Dream almost didn't even realize that Nightmare was speaking.

“...” Well, it wasn’t like Nightmare could get into the Doodle Sphere anyway. “We were thinking of living with Ink for a while. It’s one of the safest places in the Multiverse.”

“Why not the Omega Timeline?”

“... Cross isn’t comfortable there.” Dream half-lied, although he suspected Nightmare was already aware of the truth. Nightmare could get into the Omega Timeline just as easily as Dream could.

“... I see.” Nightmare cleared his throat almost awkwardly. “Why didn't you go live there earlier?”

“We didn't want to arouse suspicion.” Dream half-explained. It was partially the truth, although on the other side of things, he had mostly just wanted to spend more alone time with Cross. “Cross taking my place would create more than enough confusion, us seemingly vanishing off of the face of the Multiverse would be worse.”

“That makes sense.” Nightmare nodded, although a frown slowly began to take over his face. He seemed very contemplative, and from where Dream was laying down he honestly didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. They sat there for a few more moments of silence, and right as Dream was about to suck up the courage to ask how Nightmare had been, Nightmare spoke.

“Pick a world, Dream.”

“Huh?” He blinked a few times at Nightmare, and Nightmare rolled his eye light in response.

“Pick a world, Dream.” Nightmare repeated, completely serious. “Choose one world to live in, the world that I will conquer last.”

“... Are you serious?” Dream couldn’t help but ask, his eye lights going wide in shock.

“Completely.” Nightmare nodded. “It will be the last one on my quest, the end goal- and you, Cross, and your child may call it home for as long as it takes for me to accomplish my goal.”

That… was a very,  _ very _ big opportunity. There were millions, if not billions, of Alternative Universes, and some were more positive than others. It would make sense for Dream to choose the most positive one that he could- the one that would be their biggest asset in the fight against Nightmare.

But the second his brother had spoken the word ‘home’, the only thing that Dream could think about was sunny skies and grass tickling at his feet. He could practically hear the childish laughter ringing through the air, a soft breeze flowing by as twin grins faced each other. He could feel the arms wrapped around him, holding him close under the cover of leaves as it rained, whispering stories of far-off lands to each other that they would make up in order to entertain themselves because it had been just them and there had been no judging stares or cruel words from others to be thrown in between them.

The image shifted not long after though, and the next thing that he knew, Dream could smell fresh taco meat in the air, a deep laugh that made his soul flutter in his chest and heat rush up to his cheeks. He could feel the coat being draped over his shoulders, an arm sneaking its way around him in an attempt to be subtle. He could see soft, patient loving smiles aimed at him that were meant for only him, and Dream could feel his soul yearning for it.

And as he lost himself in memories of both the ancient past and modern-day, he couldn’t help but give his answer without much thought.

“Kingdomtale.” At his brother’s surprised blink, Dream cleared his throat and repeated the answer. “I want to live in Kingdomtale, Nightmare.”

The ‘and I want you to visit’ that was practically begging to be let out of his mouth was forcefully shoved back and deep, deep down inside of him. 

After all, why would Nightmare even  _ want _ to visit? He had made it well known over the course of their battles that he didn't want to be a part of Dream’s life anymore.

Not like that, anyway.

Dream’s soul twisted painfully at the thought because he knew that he wanted more than anything for them to be brothers again- but if Nightmare didn't want to be brothers, then Dream wouldn’t push it with silly and ridiculous family shenanigans.

“... The one that Cross was living in before?” Nightmare asked for clarification, and Dream nodded. “Very well then.” He nodded and slowly stood up, stretching a little as he did so. “Horror didn't do anything to your home as far as I’m aware, so it should still be intact. I should leave before your beloved Cross returns.” He walked away from Dream, back towards the door of the hospital room, but then stopped. He seemed to contemplate something, and then slowly, hesitantly, looked over his shoulder to stare at Dream.

“... Congratulations on your new family, brother.” He almost whispered. 

And then without another word, and before Dream could say anything, he walked out of the room.

When Cross returned a few minutes later, the first thing he did was rush over to Dream.

“Dream, are you okay?” He asked in a rushed whisper, his hands moving to cradle Dream’s cheeks and thumbs wiping away tears Dream didn't even know that he had. “What happened? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?”

“Cross.” He breathed, one of his hands shakily lifting up to cup Cross’ hands. Dream could feel the smile that was slowly growing on his face quiver as more tears swelled in his eye sockets, and he leaned into the touch. He basked in the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them to look Cross in the eye lights.

“Nothing’s wrong, Cross.” He murmured, even as the tears continued to fall.

“You promise?” Cross asked, and Dream couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. 

“I promise.”


	44. Paint Brushes and Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's avoiding thinking, and Ink and Cross have a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfkhgsdfhgfd oof this chapter was supposed to be longer than it is. This is short. Like... really short X'D
> 
> I can't really blame it though- this chapter is more of a filler than an actual chapter- all the good stuff is coming in later X'D
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Error was still upset, even after a few days.

Not upset enough to go out and destroy a world, because that would require meeting up with Ink and he didn't want to deal with ANY of that right now considering that he was ‘on vacation’.

Honestly, who did Sci think he was to order Error, Destroyer of Worlds, around?!

“A smart one who collects information on everyone like it’s the end of the world.” He grumbled from where he lay on the floor of the Anti-Void.

Yes, you read that right- the floor. He had rolled off of his beanbag in his boredom, and even going to Outertale or watching Undernovela seemed unappealing right now. He had been playing with his dolls and stabby earlier, and before that he had entertained the creators and had had some fun with them, but now he needed to do something else.

And as he struggled to find something to do, Stabby stared right back at him.

Error narrowed his eyes at the stuffed animal.

“Oh, shut up.” He grumbled, gently swatting the side of its body- hard enough to move it, but not hard enough to make it fall over. “You weren’t the one who was essentially grounded.”

Of course, the stuffed animal didn't respond. It hadn’t said anything in the first place.

It reminded him of something else, something that he had seen hundreds of times, but he didn't want to think about it because it dealt with a certain radhole that he didn't want to think about right now.

So he reached over for his beanbag, patted around until he felt the beanie, and shoved it over the smug stuffed animal’s face. “No you.”

Not long after that, he sat up with a groan, and as he stretched an idea struck him. Smiling, he opened up a one-way portal to Nightmare’s hideout, standing up and then flopping back onto his beanbag.

_ “You owe me a funking apology.” _ He could hear Killer grumble through the portal as they walked through the library.

_ “No I don’t.” _ Dust snickered from beside him, a bit more cheerful than he was probably supposed to be.

_ “Yes, you do!” _ Killer huffed and placed a book on the shelf, glancing down at the list in Dust’s hands.  _ “I demand knives.” _

_ “Nah, you already have too many.” _ He laughed.  _ “Maybe if you had just-” _

_ “If I had just let you do your own thing, I would have still gotten punished because then the ENTIRE library would be ruined.” _ Killer shot back before Dust could continue. Then he groaned.  _ “I was trying to stay on the boss’ good side too… he told us that he found out why Dream had been absent lately, but he hasn’t told us what that is yet! I was gonna ask him, but then YOU had to ruin it.” _

_ “... Paps wants you to know that we’re curious too. You don’t have to go ditching on and on about it just because you don’t get something, cause we can’t get it either.” _

_ “Well then maybe you should have just listened to me and Horror!” _

They continued to bicker as they moved along the bookshelves, and Error opened another portal. He’d have to do this  _ juuuuust _ right. He grabbed a large jar of glitter from the portal and did a quick mental run through. Out of the two of them, Killer was the most annoyed, meaning that he’d take Error’s…  _ gift _ in the most entertaining way possible.

He opened up a second portal over them. Not too far, just enough that they wouldn’t notice him. He lifted the jar up, held it over Killer’s head, and then dumped it. Seconds after he dropped the jar too, and it let out a soft ‘clunk’ just as he was closing the portal.

_ “OW!” _ Killer exclaimed, and Error turned his attention back to the portal. As expected, the glitter was all over Killer now, and the jar was at his feet. Dust blinked at him for a few moments before trying (and failing) to hide his grin behind his face.  _ “What the-” _

_ “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!” _ Dust exclaimed, throwing the ‘hiding his laughter’ out the window as he pointed at Killer.  _ “You just got glittered on!” _

Growling, Killer slowly turned towards Dust with a suspicious but playful look in his empty eye sockets.  _ “You planned this, didn't you?” _

_ “Oh, I wish I did!” _ He snickered.  _ “You should hear Papyrus right now- he’s laughing so hard!” _

_ “Well-” _ Killer took a mockingly threatening step forward.  _ “I know another thing that would make him laugh.” _

_ “You wouldn’t dare.” _ Dust gasped, all laughter falling from his face in mild terror as Killer’s grin grew sharper.

_ “Oh, I think I do.” _ Seconds later Dust was running out of the room like his life depended on it. Killer was right after him, his own laughter echoing through the halls. Satisfied, Error leaned back and set up a few more one-way windows to watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

Ink was as surprised as Cross was when Dream told him that not only were they both living in Kingdomtale now, but that he could help them redecorate the home in celebration.

The Guardian of Positivity had kept it vague, but the main points had come across- Nightmare had visited, they had talked, and they pretty much had Nightmare’s permission to live here.

“I don’t like this,” Cross grumbled as he and Ink both sat inside what had once been the guest bedroom, blue paint next to them.

“You say that like you haven’t said it fifteen times already.” Ink remarked, smiling as he made a swirl with the blue. It would be covered later, because they’d be painting all the walls blue, but it was fun and he liked it. “Why not just tell Dream that you can do this by yourself?”

“Because I already did.” He huffed. Then he paused, and then continued in a softer tone. “Besides, this… isn’t about that.”

“It’s not?” Ink asked, his head snapping to look at Cross. He messed up a second swirl of the blue paint by doing so, but he really couldn’t care less at the moment. “Then what is it about?”

He seemed hesitant, but after a few moments, he continued. “I’m worried that all of this is just a trap. Dream… he’s pretty much putting his full trust in Nightmare’s word here. I know that he’s not naive, but he’s always kept the hope that his brother will return. And I wouldn’t put it past Nightmare to take advantage of that.”

“... Huh.” Ink blinked a few times, turning back to the wall and his ruined swirls. Cross… had a point. “Well, you might be true,” He threw a grin at Cross. “But you could also be wrong!”

“Why did you say that so…” Cross tried to find the word. _“Happily?”_

“Because you being wrong would be the best outcome here.” Ink shrugged. “That's the outcome you want, right? Besides, you can’t know something until you try it. You didn't know that you could get along with Dream until you worked together, after all! You won’t know if this is a trap until you live it out. Besides, you shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. You have a home now- a permanent one, and you don’t have to worry about Nightmare because he promised to leave you be. It could always be worse!”

“How?”

“Well, you could all be dead. Or if you want worse than that, Dream could be-”

“No.” Cross thwacked the paintbrush he was using on Ink’s skull, making him blink in surprise. “I don’t want to know. That was a rhetorical question.”

“Well,” Ink grinned and used his own paintbrush to hit Cross back, leaving a streak of blue on his cheek. “You could’ve just said that!”

“Ink!”

“Whaaaaat?” Ink laughed and ducked under Cross’ next attempt of getting paint on him. “It’s true!”

“You got paint on me!”

“You got paint on me first!” Ink shot back, trying to land a hit on Cross’ skull again. He was struck with a big bucket of blue paint splashing against his skull, and Ink didn't hesitate to reach over towards his side and grab his own bucket to splash Cross back with, laughing.

As they fought though, he couldn’t help but realize that he had been a hypocrite while giving Cross advice. He himself had been trying to figure out what he should do, after all.

And as Dream came into the room with Palette, stopping the paint fight and scolding them both for wasting the materials, Ink knew what his choice was.

It was time to go find Error.


	45. A Meeting Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink goes and asks Error for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... decent. The ending didn't really like me so it feels a bit abrupt, and this whole thing feels shorter than it should be, but I'm late and tired (it's been a long week oof) so idrc rn X'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Error had been having a good, fun time minding his own business on his beanbag and being bored when Ink suddenly popped into his vision on his left- smile bright and eye lights an orange exclamation point and blue dot.

“Hello, Error!”

“gAH- INK!” He exclaimed, and he jerked back hard enough that he fell off of his beanbag chair. “WHAT THE-  _ HOW THE FUNK DID YOU GET HERE?!” _

“Uhh, I teleported?” Ink snickered as he watched Error use the beanbag to get up. Error internally cursed him in his mind. Of course he’d find shocking Error funny. Radhole. How’d he end up getting attached to him again? He still wasn’t sure.

“Don’t lie to me!” He stood up completely and pointed a finger at Ink.  _ “No one _ can teleport in or out of the Anti-Void except for  _ me!” _ And Blueberror, but he wasn’t going to say that. “So how in the void did you get here without my help?!”

“Oh! Uh, I think I know?” He laughed, absently drawing designs on the beanbag as he talked. Error fumed- how  _ dare _ he touch his beanbag! “Sci said that my magic is… what was the word? Adaptive?” He shrugged. “Anyway- every single time you summoned me here using paints, my magic was able to get used to traveling here, so now I can do it all by myself!”

“... Well, that’s just  _ peachy.” _ He growled. “So you can come in here whenever you want to now?”

“Yeah! It’s awesome!”

“No, it’s not!” Error yelled, but Ink ignored him and leaned against the beanbag a little.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“I don’t owe you ship.”

“Neither do I.”

“I funking brought your back from your self-induced emotionlessness.”

“And who was it that supposedly got me stuck there in the first place?”

Ugh, he  _ hated _ it when other people had points. Especially when they were against him.

“Fine. What do you want?”

“I want you to take me to _____TALE.”

“... You  _ what?” _

“For you to take me to _____TALE.” Ink explained, getting off of Error’s beanbag. His face was surprisingly serious. “It’s… It’s my AU, right? I can’t get there on my own, and you’re the only one who has access. And… I’ve never explored it completely, and I was… kinda hoping to do that? I can do something for you in turn, if you want. I-”

“No.”

“... What?”

“I-” Error glitched a little, conflicted. On one hand, he was admittedly curious to see what Ink’s reaction would be and it would be something that would quench his apparent boredom. On the other, he wasn’t allowed to go and do anything else on the ‘mystery’, and going to visit _____TALE could be considered as doing so.

Well- wasn’t allowed weren’t the right words, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Why not? It’s a fair exchange.” Ink pointed out, unaware of Error’s thoughts. “You do this for me, I do one thing for you in turn.”

Error chose not to respond yet. His fingers kept on twitching, desperate to do  _ something. _

“Please?” Ink asked, his voice quiet. “We don’t have to do it ever again. Just this once.”

… 

For the record- he was  _ ONLY _ doing this because if he didn't, the voices would scream at him until he had a migraine that would last for weeks, and  _ nothing. More. _

_ “Fine.” _ He spat out, because he was pretty much being forced into this and he was allowed to be upset about it. He opened up a portal to _____TALE and mockingly gestured to it with a small bow, his smile spiteful and forced. “After you.”

“Thanks, Error!” Ink’s face lit up, and he reached for yellow as he walked over and through the portal. “I knew I could count on you!”

_ “I knew I could count on you!” _ Error mocked in a grumble under his breath as Ink passed through the portal. “Idiot.” It didn't take any prompting for Error to stomp through after Ink, and he closed the portal behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl, and then waited for Ink to explore.

_ No, _ he  _ wasn’t _ working on the mystery. He was just curious, and this had nothing to do with Ink’s past or any of that other mumble-jumbo. It wasn’t like he cared, anyway- Ink just needed a way home and this would be the easiest way for him to make sure that Ink didn't stink up his only place of  _ true  _ peace.

“So where are we going?” He asked, and Ink turned around to face him.

“You’re… coming with me?”

“This is the only place where  _ they _ can’t talk- I’m not about to let you loose in here without supervision.” 

"Aww, but I can take care of myself!"

_"Sure_ you can." He sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Ink snickered for a bit, and then turned and looked towards Snowdin. He stared for a few seconds, and Error was  _ almost _ convinced that that was where he was going to go, but then Ink turned around and started heading towards the ruins.

“Where are you going?!”

“The beginning!” Ink called over his shoulder. “We should follow whatever ‘story’ there is!”

“Ugh, fine! But you better not lolly-gag!” Error yelled back, even as he started to follow Ink. Who knew how long this would take.

* * *

Ink might or might not  _ actually know  _ what he was doing.

But what he did know was that he didn't want to go into Snowdin yet, so after he traveled through the ruins, he teleported to the exit and started working backwards from there.

“What the funk, Ink?!” Error exclaimed. “I thought you wanted to start at the beginning and follow the story!”

“I, uh, changed my mind!” He replied over his shoulder, focused on a sketch of some froggits. They were drawn with smiles that changed to pleasantly shocked expressions every once in a while. All of the sketched in this world turned to look at him, and… he wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Sure it does!” He laughed, flashing a smile at Error. “It’s like the victory run at the end of a pacifist route!” Error made a few ineligible noises after that- likely frustrated with Ink. It was a good distraction. “Besides, Broomy agrees with me! Right, Broomy?”

“...”

“See?” He asked as Error glitched out some more. He stuck his tongue out at Error. “Perfect sense!”

“It doesn’t make  _ any _ sense! And Broomy can’t talk!”

“Sure it can!” Ink twirled his trusty brush around._ “You_ just can’t hear it!”

The dial-up tone and glitched scream that followed was  _ amazing. _

Regardless, he continued on his journey. He stopped in the judgment hall for a bit, just standing there. It was a bit more pronounced than the other rooms, with cleaner lines and even some shading. Continuing on after that was easy though, and together he and Error made it through the Core, through Hotland, and through Waterfall. Their banter was a continuous thing, and it was easier to explore with something else to focus on. While he certainly hadn’t expected Error to come along, it was… really nice that he was. Having a friend with him (even if he didn't consider them friends) made it easier for Ink to keep exploring.

Eventually, though, they were starting to approach Snowdin from Waterfall. The constant banter between them fell to a stop, and Ink found his eye lights wandering from the path to the house that had been made for him and his Papyrus.

Far too soon (although why it was too soon he didn't know), he found himself standing in front of where Papyrus was. He was tall and sketchy, just like all of the other sketches, although he was cleaner than most. His eyes had followed Ink too, and then-

“S-n-?” The sketch asked, his expression flickering. Ink flinched back in shock, at both the words and how they constantly cut out, but otherwise, he didn't move. “D-- y-u co-e b-c-? - d-dn’- t--nk t-a- y-- wo--d r-t--n. I’- g--d --at -o- di- t-ou--. It’- n--- -o s-e -ou- f-c-.” The sketch lifted up a hand and placed it on Ink’s shoulder- Ink barely came to the other’s lower ribcage- and it felt…  _ strange. _ And it felt strange for it to be strange, because part of him felt like it should be  _ right, _ but it… didn't feel right at the same time.

Even then, Ink didn't know how to reply to Papyrus’ words. He didn't even know what to do. So Papyrus kept talking.

“I h--e t-a- y-- a-e d--ng w-ll. W-t- wh--ev-r i- -s y-- d-. - h-p- t--t y-u’-e ha--y t-o. Y-- d-s--ve t- -e h--py.”

It was then that Ink felt something wet roll down his cheeks. He lifted a hand up to his face and whipped it away. 

Yet again, he found himself crying here in _____TALE without the aid of paints. He couldn’t help but wonder why that was, but then Papyrus’ other hand came up to wipe the tears too.

“Y-- s-o-ld -o, -ac-, -a-s. I --ow y-- w-r-n’t h---y h--e, s- d--’t s-ay. -e f--e, --o-he-. - w-sh y-u w--l.” And then the hands left. Ink blinked up at him in both confusion and curiosity, but before he could do anything Papyrus returned to the position that he had been at before. He wasn’t even looking at Ink now, but… Ink couldn’t even bring himself to walk away as tears continued to fall.

“... Squid?” Error asked from behind him, and Ink slowly turned to look over his shoulder and see him.

“I…” He looked back up at Papyrus, and then he wiped his tears away again. “I think I’d like to go back now.”

“But you haven’t even explored the rest of Snowdin yet!” Error huffed. “Honestly, you went around doing this all wrong! Just stick to one path!” After a few more moments of silence, Error let out a tense sigh, and a portal to a random world opened.

“Thank you.”

“You still owe me that favor so don’t you dare forget it!”

Ink let out a small laugh. “I won’t!” And then he walked through the portal. It was to a grassy field, so after looking around Ink let himself fall backwards and into the grass. He stared up at the sky as he thought about what happened, his thoughts both bouncing around his mind and nonexistent all at once.

That… had been weird.

Was there a way that he was supposed to react to this? Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? Somewhere in-between? Perhaps angry?

He didn't know. 

In fact, he didn't even know what half of what the sketch had actually said. It was hard to put words together when you couldn’t even think.

He absently trailed his fingers up and down his vials, staring up at the sky in thought.

He’d… probably be here for a while. But that was okay. He had all the time in the Multiverse to sort this out.

He just hoped that he’d actually come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Papyrus said:
> 
> "Sans? Did you come back? I didn't think that you would return. I'm glad that you did though. It's nice to see your face."
> 
> "I hope that you are doing well. With whatever it is you do. I hope that you're happy too. You deserve to be happy."
> 
> "You should go, Sans. I know you weren't happy here, so don't stay. Be free, brother. I wish you well."


	46. Back To Normal(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error fight over a world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY FOR DISAPPEARING ON YOU GUYS! I got a bad case of writer's block :'3
> 
> Anyway- I know it's short and it doesn't really add to the story, but it's SOMETHING so I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Why now? Why not wait for a real chapter?
> 
> Because today's my existential crisis day! :'D
> 
> I'm going to be updating a lot of different works today in celebration so fkgfhgkhsfg
> 
> Anyway- I hope you guys enjoy!

A few weeks past, and he still hadn’t come to a conclusion about _____TALE.

Well- not yet, anyway. And that was okay! Not everything made sense right away- especially when it came to feelings. 

In all honesty, the only thing that Ink was glad about was that Error had gone back to normal.

And by ‘gone back to normal’, he meant ‘destroying AUs’.

** _“gEt bAck hERE!”_ **

Which meant that he could annoy Error! Which was always fun. Especially when things had been boring and tense before.

“Woops! You missed me!” He laughed as he jumped over some strings, twisting his body in such a way that he also managed to dodge the bones fired at him. He landed on the ground, spinning Broomy around so that he could hit some bones away. 

**“likE fuNk i miSSEd yOu-”** Error growled, relying on his strings to navigate the ruins of their battlefield. Apparently, Washua had tried to clean him spotless earlier, and with the dusty bubbles still bubbling and popping along with his glitches, he’d bet his paints that the error messages clouding his vision would last longer than normal.  **“i did hit yOu! yOu juSt blOckEd thAt AttAck!”**

“I blocked  _ part _ of it,” Ink corrected as he dodged to the side. “I missed the rest!”

**“yOu didN't miSS it if yOu hAd tO blOck it, idiOt!”**

“But I still missed it!”

**“did ** ** _NOt!”_ **

“Did too!”

There was a glitched scream of rage, and then blasters appeared on all sides, charging up. Ink managed to melt into a puddle of ink before they all fired at him. He popped right back up where he had melted, leaning on broomy as he grinned cheekily at Error.

“WOW, Error! Did you get rusty or something?” He let out a laugh, and he had been going to continue, but that was when Error interrupted him.

**“RuSty?! ** ** _RuSty?! _ ** **i’ll Show yOu RuSty!”** He lifted his hands up to his eye sockets and pulled down a plethora of strings, allowing them to wrap around his hands before he threw his arms out wide, firing them. Ink had been prepared to dodge, but the strings didn't fire at him. What…?

Oh.

OH!

He realized what Error had done too late. A spear launched at him from behind, embedding itself in his shoulder. Sure enough, when he looked behind him, the Undyne of the world was staring at him in a mix of shock and horror- her soul wrapped up in various blue strings. 

**“hA! lOOk whO’S RuSty NOw!”**

He managed to miss the next attack that was fired at him from his left, and he formed a blaster to land on as he jumped, letting him rise up a little to better survey the area. It looked like Undyne was the most powerful he had managed to snare- the other two being Mad Dummy and Aaron. Below him, Error laughed.

**“wEll?”** Error asked, his grin wide and his expression both crazed yet prideful.  **“dO yOu likE my nEw puppEtS, guARdiAN?”**

“You certainly chose an interesting selection this time!” He replied, crouching down on his blaster. “It’s a shame you won’t control them long enough for us to  _ really _ have a battle!” Then he launched off of the blaster, Broomy in his hands as he swung it at Undyne. The strings forced Undyne away, and some spears shot out of the ground where he landed. He managed to dodge the other attacks that were fired at him too. He threw some ink at Aaron, and it landed on the strings. He was freed. 

Error’s glitched growl was the only warning he got before spears started raining from the sky. He rushed out of the way, laughing as he commanded his blaster to join him. He ran side-by-side with it for a bit before jumping on top of it, riding for a few seconds. He directed it at Error before back-flipping off. As expected, Error interperated it as an attack, and he summoned his own blaster to destroy Ink’s. It distracted Error just enough for Ink to swing Broomy at the strings holding Mad Dummy’s soul, releasing him.

“One left,” He said to himself as the blaster was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Error screamed in outraged.  **“hOw dARE yOu, yOu-!”** The rest was lost to his glitching, and the strings around Undyne’s soul tightened. She summoned a spear in both hands and was launched forward. Ink was quick to raise Broomy up to block her, and he continued to do so for the next several hits until they locked weapons. He looked up at her and winked.

“Nice day today, huh?” He asked. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to die.” He paused. “Well- not today, anyway.” He then ducked down and rolled under her legs, jumping up behind her and using Broomy once again to free her from Error’s control. Instantly she fell to the ground, but Ink didn't particularly care.

**“NO!”** Error exclaimed, stomping his foot.  **“NO NO NO! fuNk yOu!”**

“Do you really want to-” A bone was fired at his face, interrupting him as he leaned to the side.

**“NO! Shut up! yOu’RE NOt AllOwEd tO tAlk ANymORE!”**

“Really?” He asked cheekily, his voice growing louder with each second that passed. “Cause I’m talking right now! Can you hear me talk?! Cause I can still talk! In fact, I can talk as loud as I want to! I-”

**“i SAid Shut up!”** Error screamed, launching some more strings at Ink. Fortunately for Ink, he had already moved out of the way. Unfortunately for Error, he had moved out of the way by teleporting just behind him.

“By the way,” He spoke up, causing Error to jump like a cat that saw a cucumber and spin around, hissing. “You still haven’t asked for that favor that I owe you! It says so on my scarf riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight here!” He held up the fabric and pointed at it. “Have you managed to think of anything?”

A blaster to his face was answer enough. He rolled out of the way. 

**“i dON’t NEEd tO ASk fOR ANy fAvORS fROm yOu!”** He exclaimed.  **“I Am pERfEctly cApAblE Of tAkiNg cARE of mySElf- uNlikE yOu!”**

“Aww, I think I take care of myself just fine!”

**“AS if! juSt lEAvE mE thE fuNk AlONE AlREAdy ANd lEt mE dO my jOb!”**

“Nah, I’m good with staying here.” He raised his arms up and placed his hands on the back of his skull, grinning. “So how have you be-” He had to lean back matrix-style to dodge the bones that followed. When he was standing up straight again, Error was gone. He rolled his shoulders and stretched- he doubted that Error would be ‘gone’ for long. 

At least he had a day full of conflict to look forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh- ALSO-
> 
> I posted an unofficial sequel! "What Was Once His"- go and check it out if you want to!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error realizes that he misses something, and Ink's excited for what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfhg hey
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short >w< I'm finally getting back to this and... yeah. I'm probably gonna go back after I've completed CKtE and combine last chapter, this chapter, and next chapter(?) all into one chapter for easier reading, but that's a problem for future me.
> 
> ANYWAY- this chapter is purely dedicated to @andrewture, who's birthday is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDREW! I know it's not really a birthday gift but I hope you like it cause I have literally no ideas in my head at all sdkdfksf
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It had been one month, two weeks, six days, fifteen hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-five seconds since he had been ‘banned’ from researching _____TALE.

Yes, he was keeping track.

No, the creators weren't supposed to poke fun at him for it.

Anyway- things had  _ finally _ seemed to start feeling like normal. He had retained his normal rate of destruction, and with every single battle he fought against Ink, the more he felt like himself. Which was the best thing he could be, obviously- he was the best one out of all these anomalies, after all. He didn't know why he hadn’t noticed how off he had felt sooner.

The only thing that hadn’t shifted back to normal was his attachment to Ink, and in all honesty, he was expecting that to last a while.

However, something had begun to feel a bit… off, lately. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with what he was currently doing. In fact, as far as he was concerned- everything was perfectly normal.

Or at least, that was- until he realized that the newest season of Undernovela came out.

He had been sitting down to watch it- popcorn, chocolate, and soda at the ready to be consumed. His stabhorse was on his lap and he had been about to put on his beanie when he stopped and realized something.

That radhole didn't have the memory to remember to watch this masterpiece of an abomination on his own time.

…

Well then, he  _ supposed _ he’d have to amend the issue.

So without further hesitation, he opened a portal to start searching for Ink.

* * *

Ink had been enjoying spending some time with Dream (who was finally allowed to go on patrols).

_ Had _ being the proper word choice, because the next thing he knew, a portal was opening up right in front of the two of them.

“Get your idiotic butt in here,” Error demanded, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the window that was open to… something. Whatever it was had been paused, and Ink had to squint to try and see what it was. 

“What?” Dream blinked. “But we’re on patrol.”

“Don’t care,” Error scoffed, his strings shooting out to wrap around Ink, tugging him in through the portal. Oh! He could see it now! It was Undernovela! “He’s coming with me now. Go trade saliva with Cross or something.”

Dream’s heated yellow face and flustered sputtering were the last things Ink saw and heard of that world before he was tugged completely through the portal, said portal closing behind him once he had stumbled onto the floor.

In all honesty, he couldn’t believe it! The last time this had happened had been before that whole thing with Error and Outertale and white paint. But! Error was inviting him to watch Undernovela! This was so exciting! Any and all thoughts about Dream and patrolling AUs left his mind as he excitedly bounced over to where he normally sat and sat down, his hands tracing and fingering his paints before he pulled out yellow, green, and orange.

“So did a new season start or-”   
  
“Of  _ course _ a new season started you nit-wit.” Error scoffed, making himself comfortable again in his beanbag as he tossed a box of popcorn at Ink’s skull. It hit him before he could catch it, making the popcorn spill all over him as he blinked in surprise. After that came a soda bottle, but he managed to catch that one. “Now shut up and stay quiet.”   
  
He was more than happy to do so, but as he took a sip of his paints from his vials and began to eat popcorn from off of the floor of the anti-void, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Part of him knew that Error was aware of that, and the thought only made him smile a little more.

Maybe things had gone back to normal, but he knew that it was only going to get even better from here-on-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update when I can, but I won't be able to promise anything. If you wouldn't mind, please leave a comment about what you thought about this story so far? I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
